Sonic the Hedgehog: The Phantasy of Archangelus
by JunAegileus777
Summary: Sonic and Co.'s adventures in Spira are rich with history, magic, and clandestinity. Evergrowing wrath brimming, the Carnal Fervor and Mystic Illumine's unify through disastrous means. Now, High Summoner Yuna must act on the only choice she has: Destroy them with the transcedent power they, themselves, gave to her. PARAD 39 UP! :Even Lesser Hiatus; Rated M in PARAD 28-30:
1. Prologue

**Sonic the Hedgehog: The Phantasy of Archangelus**

**Prologue**

UNKNOWN LOCATION - 6:37…

Eggman's base presided silently beneath the umbrage of many groves. Within those metal walls were metal chambers, and in one of those chambers was Eggman, plotting yet another nefarious plan for his domination of the world.

"This time my plans _shall not _fail!" he exclaimed, pecking out keys on the keyboard; they were coordinates. "As long as that annoying hedgehog is out of my way…!"

Suddenly, the sirens all around the base blared noisily. Eggman covered his ears and started looking around. "Curses!" he exclaimed over the alarms. Then, he gasped. 'Speak of the devil-hog…! It's Sonic!'

Outside of the base, laser guns were firing at their target.

"But it can't be…!" Eggman gawked at the multiple monitors to see Sonic the Hedgehog's blurry blue light streak in every camera's view. "How in the _world _does he keep finding me so fast?" he exclaimed.

Sonic darted along, dodging laser fire and Spin-Dashing through all of Eggman's defenses. Although more colossal enemies appeared in Sonic's path, the result was the same. Sonic smirked as he came closer and closer to where Eggman was hiding.

"No! This can't be…!" Eggman cried fearfully. He made a few final adjustments.

But Sonic came crashing through the ceiling, and he landed safely on his feet. He stood just a short distance away from Eggman. He crossed his arms and glared at him.

"Ah-hah! Sonic…!" the older man said. "We meet again." Eggman pulled out a small trigger and held it threateningly out to Sonic. He snickered. "These Chaos Emeralds are going to be of great assistance in my plans of ruling the world."

Sonic snickered. "Not if I stop you first…!"

And before Eggman realized it, Sonic was gone.

"Damn it! Where'd you go, you spiky little—Gah!" Eggman yelped, his grip on the trigger becoming nonexistent, as he soon noticed. "Agh! No!"

Sonic had the trigger and was safely tossing and catching it. "Looking for this, Egghead?" He stifled a snicker.

"I had a feeling something like this would happen…!"

Sonic lifted a curious but cautious brow.

There was a mysterious glowing coming from the center of the chamber, where a pillar-shaped capsule stood, holding the Chaos Emeralds.

"What are you trying to pull, Eggman?"

"Why, a Chaos Control, my 'beloved' arch-nemesis. But now, you have two options—either press the trigger and activate Chaos Control…" Eggman pointed at the trigger. "Or wait it out…and activate Chaos Control anyway!"

'Those aren't very different options…!' Sonic thought critically. "How can that be? What have you done, Eggman?"

"Well, I've set a timer for the activation of Chaos Control, just in case I lose 'control' of the trigger, so to speak," Eggman explained. "Now that I have, the power lies with you, Sonic: Whether or not to press that little button. But either way you look at it, my plan _will _pull through!"

But Sonic's attention was diverted and given to the increasing glow of light that came from the pillar. His eyes widened. "What the…?"

"Gyah ha ha hah!"

The pillar of glass shattered, and sprays of it scattered everywhere, slitting Sonic's arms as he shielded his face. Light burst from its source, blasting into the air, through the roof, like a gigantic laser. It beamed brightly into the sky. The clouds surrounding the beam instantly evaporated, and its impact on them caused them to twist around it.

"No…!" Sonic awed, still looking at the brightly expanding column of light. His pupils remained constricted as he looked over to see Eggman laughing victoriously. He grimaced, racing toward his mad nemesis. But as the light swallowed them, "Eggman!" was the last thing Sonic was able to get out.

UNKNOWN LOCATION - Time Unknown…

Sonic was sprawled in the middle of a vast field of flowers underneath a clear night sky, under an infinity of stars. A breeze caused his quills to billow gently back and forth; this didn't wake Sonic from his sleep.

Or, at least, not yet.

Sonic was stirred from his dream by the fragrance of flowers. His nose twitched as he subconsciously sniffed at the pleasant aroma. His eyes squinted tighter before they gently opened.

He moaned. "Huh? Where…?"

He sat up from his reclined position and looked around to see more flowers and a river in the distance. He blinked in astonishment.

"Whoa…! Where am I?" He stood from his place and looked around some more. "And why is it nighttime?" He frowned a little. 'Am I alone, or did Eggman get transported here too? Or anyone else for that matter…?'

But there was no one around to answer him.

Sonic blinked a little before glancing around a bit more. He was scratching his head as well. "I think this whole Eggman fiasco just got a little weirder…"

* * *

Meredith Pandora Lilith: Hello, all! Only consider this fic a reboot of Rise of Archangelus, only for those who have been paying attention to it. Basically, the mass-edit version of the Sonic x FFX-2 crossover I'd written a little over five years ago. It shall be Rated T for now; will upgrade to M much later. The story is still undergoing mass edits, but it is almost finished—I can assure you.

Regardless of if you were or were not aware, this story was intended to be a sequel to The Just and the Fallen. But after the initial creation, the original idea of it slackened in vigor in my brains, so I decided to make it a stand-alone fic. It still goes along the theme of our main-men Hedgies (Shadow being first, now Sonic, and possibly Silver) and I hope it'll grab more attention this time around.

The plot's just starting, though...and Sonic's already confused as hell. But he'll take it in stride, no worries. Sounds a lot like Sonic X, no? Heh...much to my mistake. Whoops! Too late to turn back now! XP


	2. Paradigm One: Lady Yuna

**Sonic the Hedgehog: The Phantasy of Archangelus**

**• Sonic the Hedgehog's Story • **

**Paradigm One - Lady Yuna**

A young woman could be seen standing at the forefront of a large gondola; it was delivering her through a major waterway that coursed through a grand city. The six ballerinas' skirts flowed as they moved to the hymnal music around them, pirouetting and gesturing daintily.

In the young woman's hands was a staff and a large blue jewel. She was garbed in elaborate traditional Summoner's raiment. Her skin was lively colored, despite the darkness of the night. Her heterochromous eyes were of composed energy as she looked on at the intricately designed altar ahead.

All while the citizens praised her arrival.

After the gondola had docked, she and two hooded maidens stepped up to where a throng of city officials stood in a semicircle in front of her. Yuna greeted the other two triarchal figures of Bevelle, Praetor Baralai and Grand Maester Yo Mika before she and the maidens stepped forward. The throng parted ways, blessing her, and revealed a pan-shaped cauldron half-filled with some kind of dark liquid. She could see a dark reflection of herself as she looked into it. She smiled and looked up at the design.

"Oh, Solaris, Almighty Eternal Sun," she began. "May your pyric sovereignty forever protect us, and may your omniscient light forever guide us towards peace."

She crossed her staff over the large gemstone in her hand, signaling the maidens to lower the torches' flames into the cauldron. The dark liquid became engulfed with flames, and they were sent into the intricate design. The citizens cheered loudly.

The two hooded maidens at her sides removed their hoods, and one smiled, taking in the applause for Yuna.

But some moments after, there was explosive crashing, quaking the earth and waters of the ceremony. It sounded like fatal bombs had gone off within the celebratory setting. Large rubble flew from the explosion sites, burying some of the people in its path.

Everything had shifted in a split second, chants of praise were now shrieks for help and of panic. Her people were crying out to her for help. So the young woman shut her eyes.

"Oh no! What's going on?" one of the maidens cried, holding onto the young woman.

The other maiden did the same, looking around fervently for the source of the attacks. Looking back, she advised, "Please try to remain composed in the midst of all this, my Lady."

Then, a large metal vehicle descended through the floating smolder: It was Eggman in his Egg-Mobile.

"We finally meet, Lady Yuna of Bevelle. I've been hearing so much about you that I had to come and see you for myself!" He paused, seeing that she had a large gemstone in her possession. He smirked. "And now, my Lady, if you'd please…" Eggman bowed gentlemanly, holding out his palm. His dark lens flashed as he smirked. "Give me that Chaos Emerald, so that I can be on my merry way home!"

Lady Yuna glared at Eggman. She shook her head. Stepping back, she kept clutching the blue Chaos Emerald close to her chest, not wanting to hand it over. The slightly taller maiden threw herself in front of Yuna, shielding her with her outstretched arm. She also glared at Eggman, as did the other maiden, quietly leading Yuna toward the gondola.

Eggman growled, seeing what was going on. "Well then, it looks like I'll just have to _pry it _out of those pretty hands of yours—!"

Then, an abrupt gust of wind spiraled around the altar, whipping at Yuna's hair. The two hooded maidens searched around for the cause of the whirlwind. Once it ceased, the cause of the gust stood upon a toppled pillar. Yuna's eyes widened at the sight of a blue hedgehog.

"Well, that was a pretty snazzy entrance, Egghead," he joked a bit, widely smirking. He looked down at Yuna with fascination in his eyes. 'An entrance that almost got this beautiful princess hurt…!'

"You _won't _get in my way _again_, Sonic!" Eggman yelled angrily.

Suddenly, a gigantic warship appeared in the sky. More people screamed and scattered as it released an armada of androids. Some landed on the round altar, one crushing the ornate design. They armed themselves with machine guns and aimed at Sonic.

Eggman persisted, "I _won't _allow it!" With the hasty point of his finger, he commanded the mecha to fire.

Sonic leapt out of the lines of gunfire, flipping into the air, and immediately headed into a Spin Dash. He speared through one of the enemy mecha easily, with Yuna watching with captivation; she tried to keep her sights on him, but he was just too fast.

Sonic was practically invisible: Yuna and her two maidens had lost track of his progress, and they could only watch as Eggman's forces were being decimated. The three women blinked, looking around for him, but none of them could pinpoint him.

And neither could Eggman. "Grah! Where'd he go now?" Eggman exclaimed angrily, swapping his head around.

Upon landing behind her, Sonic made a quick dash under Yuna's skirts.

"Ah!" Yuna yelped, trying to hold them down.

Sonic saw that an enemy mecha was accidentally aimed for Yuna, but he managed to Spin-Dash just before it could fire its rounds.

Yuna's arm was tugged. "Here, take this, Milady," one of the maidens told her. In her hands now was a saffron orb-like crystal with a pale starburst sparkling in the middle.

Yuna nodded to her. "Thank you, Paine."

Sonic skidded to a stop in front of Yuna. Yuna's two maidens looked down at him peculiarly. But Yuna approached him and asked, "Um…thank you, but who are you?"

Sonic snickered. "I'm Sonic—Sonic the Hedgehog!" he started. He quickly stepped over to her. "But this isn't over yet!" He placed her in his arms and proceeded to carry her away. "Hang on!"

"No! My Chaos Emerald!" Lowering his arm, Eggman cried vehemently, "Attack!"

The remaining androids flew in from behind Eggman and launched their missiles; aimed at Sonic and Yuna, they spiraled towards them.

Sonic raced along the waterway with Yuna still in his arms. He snickered a little, as he completely evaded the bombardment of missiles, and even the debris.

Back at the altar, the shorter of the maidens watched Yuna being carried away by the oddly colored otherworldly creature. She blinked, holding onto Yuna's staff.

"Rikku, come on. We need to go," Paine told her, waving her over.

Both the maidens, named Rikku and Paine, rowed the gondola, with the officials and the ballerinas safely onboard, back toward the Palace.

* * *

High above, looking down on the situation, was a white hedgehog. He glared down at the attack. He had been watching from around the corner of a tall building, and hid before anyone could detect him.

* * *

Sonic and Yuna continued to race through the avenues of Bevelle, hiding from and evading Eggman's forces.

"Umm…?"

Sonic looked at Yuna. He blinked.

"Is there a reason why you're helping me, kind stranger?" Yuna asked a bit playfully.

Sonic smirked. "Nah. It's nothing special, really." He darted into an alleyway. "My bad, but what did you say your name was again?"

She smiled kindly. "It's Yuna. Just Yuna. Thank you very much for saving me."

Sonic's smirk widened a little. "No problem!"

Around the corner were more of Eggman's androids.

"Ah!" Yuna gasped, with Sonic skidding to a halt. Sonic quickly set Yuna down. He could see her pulling out the citrine orb.

"What's that?" Sonic asked.

"You'll see…" she replied a bit slyly.

Then, as she held up the orb, a bright ring of light flashed from it and rippled underneath Yuna's feet. Her clothes seemed to shatter like glass, and soon Yuna was revealed in a new outfit: A hooded camisole, a one-legged blue and white sash, dark-gray lace-up boots, twin semiautomatic pistols, and really short boyshorts.

Sonic blinked rapidly. 'Wow…!' He blushed a little.

She stepped in front of him, armed with her weapons, and aimed at two of the enemy androids. She fired quick rounds at the two mecha, putting them out of commission. That made Sonic smirk, rubbing under his nose. He raced into a Spin Dash and easily disposed of some other drones. He landed to a kneel and saw Yuna running along a wall and leap into the air, firing at the unseen mecha behind Sonic. He sharply looked back and saw the bullets skewer through their weak armor. They crumpled to the ground, while Yuna landed safely just in front of Sonic. She smiled.

"Wow, that was awesome!" Sonic exclaimed, throwing her a thumbs up.

She kept her smile. "Yeah, I'm pretty self-sufficient when I can be."

Sonic quickly stepped away and check the nearby alleys for any more enemies; there were none. 'Good…' he thought. "Now all we need is an escape route, and then we're…—?"

"Ha-ahh!"

Sonic sharply spun around to see Yuna in the Egg-Mobile's clutches. Eggman cackled as Yuna struggled to break free from the mechanical vice grip.

"Agh! Yuna!" Sonic cried, reaching out for her.

"Heh heh, looks like our little game ends here, Sonic," Eggman spoke out with the Egg-Mobile starting to hover away.

Sonic snarled, forming a fist. "Eggman!"

Yuna continued to struggle, but she managed to take out the Chaos Emerald. "Sonic!" she yelled for his attention. "Catch!" She pitched the blue Chaos Emerald to Sonic, who caught it safely with one hand.

"I've got it," he let her know. "And don't worry! I'll save you!"

"I…I know…" Her smile looked sadly gentle.

And Sonic's heart fluttered unsurely. The gleam in his eyes shifted slightly from determination to worry.

The Egg-Mobile continued to hover up towards the warship. Eggman snorted, "Hmph! It's only a matter of time before it's mine! Until then, hold onto it for me…Sonic the Hedgehog!" He and Yuna soon disappeared from sight, being enclosed within the hull of the gigantic aerial ship.

Sonic could only watch as Eggman's warship took off high into the night sky. His fist tightened. Yuna's sad smile floated in his mind's eye. 'Just hold on…! I _will _save you, Yuna…!'

* * *

M.P. Lilith: Hello again, all! Welcome to Paradigm One!

The city of Bevelle has been slightly recreated to accommodate the storyline, as well as for aesthetic pleasure on my part. Even though much of the story and plot scenes are heavily derived from "Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)," I decided to throw bits of Final Fantasy (X and X-2) in there, because I wasn't big on keeping Elise. But I find Yuna to be a more interesting choice, and you might too; or else this story would be Sonic '06 all over again...and nobody wants that. Not even myself. =P

But man oh man, Eggman. (So not intended...) That's one way to crash an important-looking party...! But here arrives Sonic to save the...night, actually. Yuna has appeared too, along with Rikku, Paine, and a few other characters from both crossed-over universes. But what significance will our "spy" hold? Keep a close eye out for Paradigm Two!


	3. Paradigm Two: The Infernal Aeon, Ifrit

**Sonic the Hedgehog: The Phantasy of Archangelus**

**Paradigm Two - The Infernal Aeon, Ifrit**

BEVELLE - The Next Day…

Sonic strolled down the boulevards of Bevelle, in search of proper navigation, with people staring at him all the while. He overheard a group of them talking about the attack on the Eternal Calm Festival that previous night. He also heard it broadcasted through the media airwaves, like on television and over the radio. He paused to see one of the television screens featuring him carrying Yuna off to a safer location. Then another clip showed Eggman's warship; Sonic frowned. Sonic also noticed how the people around him were glancing from the television screen down to him.

Sonic scratched the back of his head. "Heh heh…? You're welcome?" Sonic slowly backed away and continued on, only much faster this time through the streets, darting past a familiar figure.

"Sonic!"

Sonic skidded to a halt and jogged back a few paces to meet up with a familiar golden-yellow fox. He blinked a little. 'Looks like I'm not the only one here, after all,' he thought in relief. "Tails, long time no see!" Sonic saluted playfully.

"I'm so glad I found you!" Tails cried happily. "I heard about the incident last night. The TV personality was telling all about your heroic attempt to rescue Lady Yuna."

"Yeah, I tried…"

"Don't worry, we'll get her back!"

"Hold up. 'We'll'?" His crossed arms and concerned glare looked skeptical.

"Yeah!" Tails saw Sonic giving him an iffy look. "Aw, come on, Sonic! You've gotta let me help! I may not know what Eggman's up to yet, but it can't be good, right? So please?" the boy drawled hopefully.

"Hmm…" Sonic thought. "Well, all right, but tell me something first: After that Chaos Control, where'd you end up?"

Tails shyly scratched the back of his head. "Well, actually, I was flown over here by airship from Bikanel Island…"

"Huh…? Where's that?"

"It's several kilometers southwest of the mainland island, Spira…"

* * *

Tails had awakened to the sound of metal grinding upon metal.

"Huh? Where am I?" he mumbled.

He looked around him, only to find himself shaded by a yellowish canvas and surrounded by humans with strange-looking gear covering them.

Tails' fur fluffed up a little. "Ah!" he gasped.

"_Frana tet drec uha lusa vnus?" _one woman spoke, inspecting him with large, round goggles for eyes. She seemed to be speaking a strange language.

And Tails couldn't help blinking in bewilderment; he was attempting to clue in on what she and the other person were saying, but it was no use. He couldn't understand a word. He flared his tails nervously.

"_Drehg ra'c bynd uv y napam knuib?" _a man seemed to be asking, scowling heavily. He tapped the wrench in his palm.

Terror was marked in the young fox boy's eyes. 'Somebody, please help me…!'

* * *

"Then what happened?"

"Well, luckily, there was a translator—who spoke our language, thankfully—and he reworded everything that the Al Bhed mechanics were saying."

"Al Bhed?"

"Yeah, that's what race they are, and it's also the language they speak. They offered me a ride on one of their airships, and that's how I got over here." He smiled. "Which was pretty cool, by the way."

"Bikanel Island? Spira…? Do you mean we're in some other dimension or something?"

"I'm not very clear on whether we're in another dimension or not, but I've never heard of Spira in my life. Have you?"

"That's why I'm asking _you._" Sonic felt a sweat drop falling from his temple.

Tails did as well. "Eh heh…? Oh yeah. Right. Hey! Where did you land, Sonic?"

"I don't know, but I remember being in the middle of a meadowy place filled with flowers, and in the distance I could see some kind of sparkling light lining a huge river…? It seemed to be the middle of the night then, so…?"

"Sonic, that's the Moonflow!" Tails exclaimed. "I know exactly where that is! The Al Bhed airship flew straight to it!"

"We should head over, then. The Moonflow is southeast of Bevelle, and I think that's the direction Eggman went in…! Come on! Let's go!"

"All right!" Tails cried excitedly, flaring his two tails around.

Sonic dashed down the main artery out of Bevelle with Tails in pursuit.

THE MOONFLOW - Early Afternoon…

Sonic and Tails arrived at the Moonflow, where meadows filled with flowers and the main river could be seen; as well as Eggman's aerial warship. It was found flying overhead, with Sonic and Tails stopping in their tracks.

"He's veering to the right, Sonic," Tails pointed out.

Sonic growled under his breath. Then he recalled the sad smile on Yuna's face. _"I…I know…" _he remembered hearing her say.

"Yuna…" Sonic was thinking aloud.

"Sonic?" Tails' voice broke his focus.

He blinked, looking down at Tails.

Tails smiled. "Don't worry, Sonic! We'll save her! Look over there!"

He pointed to a group of strangely-dressed humans. They seemed to be busy fixing something, not minding the two of them being some distance away.

"Those people are Al Bhed! Maybe they can help us," Tails said, running over to them, with the Al Bhed workers looking over to see him waving. Sonic walked after him.

UNKNOWN DUNGEON - Later…

Yuna was sitting all alone in an arid dungeon, the air being hot and a little thin. She kept herself occupied by reminiscing about her life as a child. Her eyes stayed closed as she tried to remember the exact words her father spoke to her.

"_You are a wonderful, beautiful daughter, Yuna. And remember to be brave, no matter what happens in your life…"_

Her eyes opened, and a new determined hope brightened her visage. 'Sonic…'

Then, an explosion rattled the cage.

Yuna gasped, shielding her face from the debris. Once it was clear, she uncovered her face, seeing Sonic and Tails just ahead of her. Tails waved at her.

"It's you…! Mister Sonic!" Yuna praised his return, getting up and trotting over to them.

Sonic shrugged a little. "Just call me Sonic. It sounds like you're trying too hard when—?"

Yuna had wrapped her arms around him tightly; this made Sonic blink.

"Uhh…when you…say that…?" Sonic blushed a little.

Tails saw this and blinked as well.

"Anyway, heh…! Are you okay?" Sonic asked as she released him from her hold.

She nodded. "Yes, I'm fine, but how did you find me?"

A sweat drop appeared at Sonic's temple. "Eh…the Egg-Mobile outside was a dead giveaway." He smirked awkwardly.

"You came to save me," Yuna murmured with a tinge of regret in her voice.

Sonic blinked up at her. "Of course, I did," he said to her. "It's no problem! I always keep my word, you know." He winked playfully.

"I'm…I'm glad you came for me. I knew you would. Thank you, Sonic."

"Um, sorry to interrupt," Tails spoke up. "But if the Egg-Mobile's outside, then that means…!" He sharply spun around to see Eggman standing there.

Eggman grimaced. "Well, it would appear that a couple of pesky rats have stuck their noses where they don't belong," Eggman began. "Except one looks more like a fox than a rat."

Sonic and Tails stepped in front of Yuna, defending her.

"The Princess will be mine…until I've unlocked the secrets of Iblis and the Flames of Disaster."

Yuna flinched.

"Sonic." Tails looked over at his friend and nodded.

Sonic did the same and shot his eyes back over to Eggman. "All right! Let's go, Eggman!"

"Oh, but it won't be _me_ you'll be fighting…! It's this!"

Beyond where Eggman stood and below, within the pillar-shaped coliseum, was a flaming canine creature that stood on his two hind legs. He let out a ferocious roar.

Yuna, Sonic and Tails ran out to see what was below. Crafty as ever, he quickly snatched Yuna, clamping a hand over her mouth. Sonic and Tails picked up her muffled cry, but before they could do anything, they had been kicked over the edge and were falling.

Yuna struggled against Eggman's grip, and managed to get her mouth free. "Sonic!" she cried out. She glared back at Eggman, demanding, "How did you summon Ifrit?"

"Let's just say he was in for a rude awakening, my dear…" Eggman slyly replied. He clamped his hand over her mouth again. Snickering, he asked, "Care to stay and watch my spiky-headed nemesis get decimated, milady?"

Below, Tails caught hold of Sonic and hovered there some distance above the canine fiend, Ifrit.

"Whoa, that's one mean-looking dog!" Tails commented, observing the flames furling within his jaws.

"Well, we've got to face him sometime, you know…" Sonic stared analytically at the creature, looking for some kind of weak spot. "Tails! Throw me at his mane! I have an idea!"

Tails unsurely nodded, "Got it," and started to spin around in the air, propelling some energy for the throw. After some spins, he slung Sonic toward Ifrit's mane. Sonic quickly latched onto the fiery-orange hair and clung to it closely.

'Be careful, Sonic,' Yuna thought prayerfully, still struggling against Eggman's grip.

Ifrit bucked back, reaching back towards Sonic while standing on his hind legs. He didn't find Sonic before he was forced back onto his forepaws and began to race around the arena.

Sonic cautiously stood up on the creature, holding tightly onto the mane. "Gah! Relax!" Sonic exclaimed the command. "You don't have to fight me!" He wrenched the hair back, causing Ifrit to reel back and let out a thunderous, smoldering roar.

Tails hovered over the battle, watching Sonic worriedly. But then, a pang of memory flashed through his mind. He looked up and sped up towards the top of the coliseum. "Oh no! I've gotta help Yuna!"

Ifrit suddenly slammed his shoulder into a wall, causing Sonic to lose balance and grip on the mane. The debris from the wall came tumbling down on Sonic as he lay there. Ifrit marched away from him, and after keeping a certain distance he turned back around and snarled at the hedgehog as he got to his feet.

"Ahh, you wanna play rough, don't you? Well, here I come…!" Sonic smirked before darting along the circular walls: He was trying to confuse his opponent.

And Ifrit wasn't amused. He only growled, waiting for the right moment.

Sonic leapt off the wall and went into a midair kick, and scored a direct hit to Ifrit's jaw. Sonic landed safely before dashing along the walls again. The attack made Ifrit roar once again.

Yuna looked closely at Sonic's technique. 'Is he planning to…!'

Tails suddenly flew in and grabbed Eggman by the arm, trying to help Yuna free herself. The fox boy tried to pry Eggman's arm from around her neck, but was swatted away. Consequently, Yuna was free and ran over to see if Tails was all right. Eggman's shadow loomed over them, his shaded glasses gleaming in annoyance.

"My lady…!" Eggman's voice leaned toward sounding threatening.

Yuna glared up at him, holding Tails close to her.

Sonic raced upward this time, up along the walls. When he got up high enough, he leapt off the wall and dove straight for Ifrit's head. Fortunately for Sonic, Ifrit was too slow: He looked up in time to see Sonic Spin-Dashing towards him, and he blocked Sonic's attack. He'd caught his Spin Dash and flung Sonic away with his hand.

But the battle wasn't over just yet. Sonic landed across from the monstrous canine and gasped, seeing that his adversary had launched a fireball and it was aimed straight for him.

There was a consecutive explosion.

Yuna and Tails darted their eyes over toward the plume of smoke rising from below. They both cried out, "Sonic!"

Before the smoke cleared, Sonic dashed behind Ifrit and seized his tail and started to climb up his back. Once again, grasping his mane, Sonic tugged it hard.

Thus, causing Ifrit to reel back again and gallop around the arena. Sonic led the behemoth into another wall, this time harshly.

That caused a section of the coliseum wall to come tumbling down on them.

"Oh no! Sonic!" Tails and Yuna cried out again worriedly.

The cloud of dust cleared away, revealing Ifrit and Sonic being buried under broken stone. Ifrit was the first to get up, though. With Sonic barely clinging on, Ifrit shook Sonic and the dusty dirt off him. Sonic landed squarely on his side next to the fire beast.

Ifrit howled, while Sonic slowly got up from his kneel—only to be sideswiped by a vicious claw. He flew toward and collided with the wall, creating a deep dent in it. Ifrit unleashed more fire, in flamethrower form, but Sonic Spin-Dashed, protecting himself from the flames. He propelled himself forward, aiming straight for his foe's jaw, and scored another direct hit.

That toppled Ifrit at long last.

Ifrit fell in the middle of the arena, with Sonic walking past him. Tails and Yuna ran over to the coliseum edge to see if he was all right.

"Sonic, are you okay?" the fox boy wondered, calling down to him.

"Yeah, of course," Sonic replied. "Is Yuna all right—!"

"Sonic, look out!"

Sonic gawked at Yuna, seeing that she had leapt from the ledge. Then he sharply looked behind him, seeing that Ifrit had gotten up and was preparing to unleash another fire blast. His eyes widened; there was no escape.

But to his rescue came Yuna, falling toward the daemon's head.

She grappled his muzzle, waited out the extinguishing of the fireball, and called out Ifrit's name softly. "The Infernal Aeon, Ifrit."

It instantly calmed the daemon, who snorted in relief, and forced him into an apologetic stance.

Yuna dropped down from Ifrit's muzzle and landed in front of him. As she stood before Ifrit's face, Tails and Sonic watched her nervously. Yuna gently petted his muzzle. She shut her eyes gently.

"It's all right now, Ifrit…" Yuna coached sweetly. "Everything is fine, now. There's no need to defend anymore."

Sonic glowered unsurely, but then he himself felt a wave of calmness washing over him. He blinked down at his palms. 'This aura…? It's calming him down…but me, too?'

Tails swiftly flew down toward Sonic. He blinked rapidly as a soft glow rose from within Ifrit's body.

Sonic's brows furrowed a little. 'So, he was _defending _her…?'

Yuna whispered, "Return, Ifrit."

After she commanded it, Ifrit began to glitter and glisten as aqueous orbs of light disassembled from his physical form. Ifrit grunted in assent with her, bowing his head, as if to apologize. Yuna smiled sadly. She bowed back. 'It's okay, Ifrit…' She watched the last bits of Ifrit disappear, pyreflies floating up toward the skylight. Her eyes glistened in relief as well. 'It wasn't your fault.'

"Wow, thanks," Tails thanked Yuna, landing next to her.

"Yeah, that was amazing," Sonic agreed, as though intrigued.

"It's no problem," Yuna replied. Then, refocused, she said, "Now let's find a way out of here—!"

Suddenly, harsh grinding sounds were heard: The inner workings of the dungeon were being activated; the surrounding exits became barred off and sand poured into the coliseum.

"Bah ha hah!" Eggman cackled. "While you drown in sand, I'll go and find the secrets of the Flames of Disaster myself! Farewell, _My _Lady!" He casually strolled away.

"Oh no! The sand!" Tails cried. "It's coming in so fast, we'll be buried alive!"

"No, we won't," Sonic contradicted.

"Guys, up there," Yuna pointed up at the skylight above. "We can break through that fragile glass!"

"Great idea!" Sonic suddenly placed her familiarly in his arms. "Hang on tight!"

Yuna nodded. "Okay!"

"Let's go!"

"I'm heading up!" Tails flared his twin tails and flew up towards the ceiling.

"Gotcha!" Sonic dashed along the walls of the coliseum, spiraling upward and around. The sand was catching up quickly as it poured in through every gate from all levels; he ducked underneath the pouring sand as he went. "Don't worry, we're gonna make it!"

There was the sound of shattering glass: Tails had broken the fragile skylight and was hovering there, waiting for them. "Sonic!"

Sonic smirked. He leapt from off of the highest ledge and reached out for Tails' hand. Their hands connected, and Tails quickly flew out of the dungeon. The sand inside had filled to the top ledges, and the coliseum sank.

Away from the sunken dungeon, Tails, Sonic, and Yuna landed safely on the desert soil. Tails was panting, but Yuna smiled. Sonic gave Tails a thumbs up. Tails straightened and chuckled cutely.

However, the lull was short-lived. Coming from the sunset horizon was a battalion of Eggman's mecha-androids. They were heading straight for them.

Yuna looked at them closely. 'Machina?'

"How long is this gonna go on?" Sonic asked, crossing his arms.

"He must've figured that we'd possibly escape. Hmm…! I know! We should split up, Sonic," Tails advised. "I'll lead those drones away, so you can take Lady Yuna to a safer place."

Sonic looked at Tails, then at Yuna, smirked, and looked back at Tails. He gave him another thumbs up. "All right, but you be careful, Tails!"

"No worries! I will!"

Tails took off into the orange sky, serving as a decoy, while Sonic had Yuna in his arms once again.

"He can hold his own, so don't worry," Sonic reassured her. "You ready?"

Yuna nodded. "Yeah."

And soon enough, Sonic set off with Yuna into the arid wasteland.

* * *

M.P. Lilith: This may be getting annoying by now, but it's better than having these Author's Notes at the beginning of the story, isn't it? (I personally think so...)

So, the adventure's begun, with Yuna needing to be rescued. Successfully, this time. With Tails as Sonic's brotherly little helper. But the young fox seems to notice something weird going on with Sonic...? More details about that will unfold, but for now Sonic and Yuna must flee through more of Bikanel's shifty dunes...

The Flames of Disaster seem to interest Eggman, slightly altered from his previous and "original" plan to take over the world (most likely Spira, at this point) to set up his "Eggmanland" empire, I guess. But he'll need Yuna in order to do that...


	4. Paradigm Three: Shared Closeness

**Sonic the Hedgehog: The Phantasy of Archangelus**

**Paradigm Three - Shared Closeness**

BIKANEL DESERT - THE OASIS - Nearing Sunset…

Sonic waited as Yuna replenished a bodily supply of water from the oasis. She drank in timid gulps, but Sonic was patient enough to let her take her time. The water was clean and clear there. Bikanel Desert didn't seem like such a terrible place to travel through.

"I didn't know there was an oasis out here," Sonic said to her, walking over to stand next to her.

"Yeah, I had actually forgotten it was here," Yuna said as well. "It's a good thing we found it. I think this is the only one in this expanse…?"

"There's more than one expanse?" Sonic asked.

Yuna got to her feet and began to walk toward a Hypello caravan nearby, with Sonic walking with her. "Yes," Yuna replied. "There are five expanses in all on Bikanel Island; then there's the Cactuar Nation…"

That last part seemed to fly right over Sonic's head.

"Hm, maybe I should start explaining now?" Yuna made a nervous smile.

Sonic's eyes went blank. "Uh, yeah." He heard Yuna giggle in response.

* * *

Yuna had done some business with the Hypello caravan merchant before walking back over to Sonic. She saw some light bruises and scratches on his body. Yuna trotted over to him.

"You were hurt from that battle with Ifrit," she said to him worriedly.

Sonic looked his body over, seeing the little scratches and light-colored bruises. "It's no big deal, though," he insisted nonchalantly. "I'm okay, really."

"What are you saying?" Yuna also insisted. "Please, let me help you."

She pulled out a small bottle and dabbed its contents onto a torn bit from her sash. She used them to treat Sonic's wounds.

Sonic's eyes wandered a bit, scratching his cheek lightly, while she tended to his scars and bruises. Her soft hands glided along his scars, warm and with a motherly tenderness. The helpful gesture made him blush a little.

"I'm sorry if I seem like I'm in the way."

Sonic slowly looked over at her, seeing her head bowed and having completely bandaged his scars. "You're not in the way, Yuna. In fact, I'm glad you can enjoy this new adventure with me."

Yuna lifted her head at the word "glad" and looked at Sonic with hopeful eyes. She smiled genuinely.

"You know," Sonic started. "I never noticed that one of your eyes was green and the other was blue." He showed her his signature wink. "Heh! That's pretty cool!"

"Why, thank you. I guess I have my parents to thank for that." She giggled, closing her eyes. She turned and sat down on the grainy soil near the small oasis pool.

"Not to mention…just downright pretty."

Yuna looked over at Sonic with a curious face. Her eyes shimmered lightly. She smiled. "That's sweet of you to say, Sonic. Thank you."

"No problem. Now, about Eggman…" Sonic glowered softly. "He said that he wanted to find out more about these 'Flames of Disaster.' Are you the keeper of its secrets or something?"

"Apparently, I am," Yuna responded honestly. "You see…the Flames of Disaster are the absolute form of the Carnal Fervor's, Iblis, wrath upon Spira, if it were ever to be incurred. It is said that Iblis is the physical manifestation of the Sun Aeon, Solaris, and that Solaris's rage will end Spira. We almost had to face it once ten years ago…but I was a child then, a time when I didn't understand it all. A time that I'll never really come to understand. I can't know from my parents because…well, they've both passed on."

Sonic's ears lowered slightly. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"My father was the High Summoner of Bevelle, and I inherited that position after his death ten years ago. He was said to have died after a Solaris Project experiment failed, saving my life in the process, but I can't be too sure…"

Sonic blinked. Then he smirked. He took up a handful of water and drank it. Bits of residual water refused to leave his hands; he looked over to see Yuna's downcast face, her eyes staring thoughtfully down at the water.

"_My dearest daughter. Remain strong, despite my passing. I have to reunite with your mother now, and so shall you. Live for me, Yuna. My love for Spira and for you shall perpetuate…"_

Yuna felt sudden sprinkles of water splash against her face. She darted her eyes over to Sonic, who had a sly smirk plastered on his face. She blinked.

"…_in the form of new love."_

Yuna felt an ache engulfing her throat. She suddenly clung to Sonic, hugging him tightly. Sonic blinked a little.

"And now," she kept a steady voice. "That man is trying to bring on the same disaster again. I don't know what I should do."

Sonic placed a kind hand on her back. She released him from her hold and looked into his eyes.

"Smile for right now," Sonic recommended. "You can worry later."

Yuna smiled kindly at him.

Sonic nodded to her. "We'll figure it out…together."

Yuna could see the promise in his eyes. 'Together?'

The sound of engines came within earshot. Sonic and Yuna looked overhead to see a small airship hovering above them. Suddenly, Tails came into view from a window, waving down at them. Yuna's smile beamed, while Sonic smirked playfully.

The airship lowered closer to the ground, and Sonic looked up to see Yuna's relieved smile. 'Attagirl…!' the thought ebbed into his mind.

'Thank you, Sonic…' Yuna thought pleasantly.

* * *

M.P. Lilith: D'aww, the sweeties...! Yeah, Sonic x Yuna...otherworldly couple? If it were head-canon, I'd support that. Totally.

Anyway, yes, Yuna is the "keeper" of Iblis' infernal wrath, but Eggman wants it for himself to obliterate the present Spira and construct his Eggman Empire... *sigh* When will these supervillians learn? You can't just unseal an insanely powerful manifestation of Judgment Day and expect to survive End of the World-scale destruction, brush your shoulders off, and rebuild it again...! Jeez!

Hmm. But does anyone else feel a foreshadowing vibe here?


	5. Paradigm Four: The Psychic Guardian

**Sonic the Hedgehog: The Phantasy of Archangelus**

**Paradigm Four - The Psychic Guardian, Silver**

DJOSE TEMPLE - Evening…

The Al Bhed workers were generous enough to give the three of them a ride back to the mainland. They stopped at the Moonflow and were dropped off there. Lady Yuna personally thanked the mechanics for the lift, and the three of them bid farewell to the Al Bhed workers as they headed back to Bikanel Island.

After some walking, a curving set of small bridges appeared.

"Umm…?" Tails wondered. He made a confused face. "Where are we exactly?" he asked, looking up at Yuna.

"Djose Temple," Yuna replied. "It's the temple that houses the Etheric Aeon."

The three of them traversed the small bridges and turned onto the clearing ahead of the temple. They stopped to take a look at the temple. Sonic and Tails were awed by how a ring of lightning was causing the boulders around it to gravitate and revolve.

Sonic looked up at Yuna. "You sure do know your places," he commented.

She glanced up at the sigil on the doors. "Come on, let's go inside," Yuna suggested.

* * *

Yuna, Sonic, and Tails were granted access into the sacred temple, the doors giving way to Sonic's strong push. They looked around, only for Tails to find that the immaculate building was barren.

Yuna began to explain: "After all the not-so-previous events that transpired here in Spira and the following of the Eternal Calm, all of the Temples of Yevon have been abandoned. They're merely seen as landmarks, now."

"How sad. So, there really is nobody here…?" Tails blinked.

Sonic halted the others from advancing any further. He'd felt a twitch in the air. "No, _somebody's _here…!"

Suddenly, there was a burst of energy. And it was zooming straight at him.

Sonic guided Tails and Yuna away and dodged the cyan energy blast: He somersaulted to the side and looked up to the source of the blast.

There, at the top of the staircase, was a white hedgehog, much like Sonic, and yet so different. His hands were glowing with cyan energy.

"I have been searching vainly for you…" the white hedgehog spoke ominously, pointing at Sonic. "…Iblis Trigger."

Sonic growled; Yuna and Tails stayed back.

The white hedgehog glared at Sonic. "Your actions will condemn us all." His eyes suddenly veered over to observe Tails before seeing Yuna. He gasped. A flashback of a young woman who looked a lot like Yuna invaded his mind. 'Huh…? Lady…Lenne?'

"Who are you?" Sonic had to ask.

The white hedgehog slowly diverted his gaze from her and glowered down at Sonic. "My name is Silver the Hedgehog, in case you're dying to know. And for the future of Spira, I will destroy you!" A familiar bluish-green light channeled into the circular symbols on his hands. His power emanated from his palms and around the objects that were nearby and transportable, and it lifted them from the floor.

Sonic stepped back to guard Yuna and Tails.

Silver was the first to attack: He aimed and flung the floating objects at Sonic. Tails and Yuna ducked down, but Sonic deflected them with a few strong punches and kicks. He raced away so Yuna and Tails could avoid danger. He was still avoiding the flying debris, as well as trying to confuse his opponent. Silver swapped his sights around, but they could not keep up with Sonic's movements. It was too late for him to dodge Sonic's incoming Spin Dash; Sonic scored a direct hit to Silver's abdomen.

Silver went crashing through the doors and tumbled into the next chamber of the temple. Sitting up in the debris, he caressed his head. He heard hasty footsteps coming up the stairs. He quickly stood up and readied himself.

"Stay back there!" Sonic ordered Tails and Yuna.

Sonic appeared in the entranceway. He cautiously stepped closer to Silver. "Hey…!"

But Silver was sly: He focused his power into his palms and launched the surrounding pieces out at Sonic, sending Sonic reeling. Silver suddenly conjured more energy and immobilized his opponent. He lifted Sonic from the floor and approached him again. He stood eye-to-eye with him. Sonic snarled, trying to break away from the powerful telekinetic bind, but Silver blinked impatiently.

"Let me go!" Sonic barked. "I didn't do anything!"

The white hedgehog narrowed his eyes. "Oh, you didn't do anything _yet, _Iblis Trigger…but you will…! And I'll stop you now, so you _don't _get the chance!"

A sharp spark of Silver's energy sent Sonic's immobilized form hurtling across the ceiling and colliding with the wall.

Sonic felt a jarring sensation within his skull, as well as spittle escaping from his mouth. He slid from his spot in the wall and fell to the floor.

Yuna and Tails both ran over to aid him.

Silver hovered down from the stairs and approached his injured adversary. Yuna and Tails skidded to a halt and backed away from the two of them.

Sonic panted for breath, quivering a bit from the shock of hitting the wall.

"Hmph!" Silver huffed. "Is this some kind of a joke? How can someone like you bring total annihilation upon this world?"

"What…are you talking about?" Sonic questioned him in between breaths. "I…don't even…!"

Silver growled. "What does it matter to you? It shouldn't, since you're the one who's going to destroy it all anyway! For the sake of the future, I _will _slay you, Iblis Trigger—!"

"Ah!"

"Oh no! Yuna!" Tails cried out.

Eggman and his Egg-Mobile had burst through the temple gates, its claw taking a tight hold of Yuna. The Egg-Mobile was beginning to hover away, taking Yuna along with it.

Sonic sprang up to try and save her, but was forced back down on the ground by another psychic blast from Silver. He hit the floor harshly.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me!" Silver exclaimed vehemently. He stepped menacingly toward Sonic, ready to unleash another flare of energy. "It's time I put an end to this—!"

"Stop!"

Tails blocked Silver's path to Sonic with his arms out wide. There was a determined look glazed over his eyes.

Silver growled. "Get out of the way, kid! You're letting him escape!"

"No way!" Tails yelled back, not moving. "You leave him alone!"

Sonic got to a kneel. 'Thanks, Tails. I owe you one.' He slowly got to his feet and gave his attention to the leaving Eggman.

"And with that, I leave you another going-away present…!" Eggman announced to Sonic. "Have fun! Heh heh heh!"

A whinnying sound could be picked up from deep within the temple. Silver sharply looked behind him and was the first to go investigate, with Sonic and Tails conflicted over their split attention.

"What should we do, Sonic?" Tails' eyes darted back and forth between Eggman and Silver.

Sonic snarled in frustration.

* * *

Some levels underneath the temple, Silver had found the source of the neighing. Before him stood a majestic equine creature with a surging horn in the middle of its forehead. Silver gawked at it for a moment, along with the newly arriving Sonic and Tails.

"No way," Silver exhaled.

"Lightning…" Tails quivered uneasily, hiding behind Sonic.

Sonic stepped up bravely, but Silver was the one to step up further. He calmly approached the equine guardian, and he gently bowed to it.

"The Etheric Aeon…Ixion," Silver called.

The majestic creature, Ixion, bowed its head slowly to Silver, allowing Silver to gently pet its snout. Silver smiled a little before the familiar cyan psychic energy started glowing in his hands.

Silver shut his eyes. "Return…Ixion."

The psychic energy began to spread over Ixion's body, and the equine creature started to fade away. Familiar floating spheres of light were dispelled from his form and began to cross through the ceiling and walls. The sigils and crests they seemingly passed through began to glow before dimming back to their original color.

"You sent him away," Tails spoke with surprise, once Ixion was completely gone. "Just like Yuna did…"

Silver adjusted his gloves, walking away from Ixion's place. "Yeah, I've dealt with Aeons before…!"

Tails blinked a little. "Aeons? Like Ifrit?"

Silver's eyes flared with surprise. "You know of the Infernal Aeon, Ifrit?" Silver demanded to know.

"Yeah, kinda," Sonic spoke up. "Yuna sent him away, just like you did, back on Bikanel."

"Yuna…? _She _did?" Silver stopped for a moment to think. "Then…does that mean she's somehow connected to Lady Lenne?"

Tails spoke up curiously, "Umm…? Who is Lady Lenne?"

Silver placed a palm on his forehead. He sighed. "Now then, Iblis Trigger," Silver started, walking up to Sonic. "About your death…"

Abruptly, his footfalls stopped.

Sonic looked at him.

"It'll have to wait. I have a more important task to finish." Silver continued to pass by Sonic's shoulder and head out of the Temple. "Until I find you again, farewell."

He was gone, leaving Sonic and Tails there, thoroughly confused.

'What does that guy…have against me?' Sonic thought critically.

* * *

M.P. Lilith: Oh my gosh, a wild Silver appears! And he's hell-bent on annihilating Sonic for some odd reason! Oh no! But what for?

It'll most likely have to do with Yuna indirectly. But if Silver's from the future, why is he trying to destroy Sonic while he's in the past? A terrible, terrible future has occurred, according to this strange psychic hedgehog...but is it so bad that you have to time-travel and kill the source of it? Shouldn't Sonic remain existent in the future? (Heh heh, out of context, that makes me cry...) And apparently, he doesn't. The guy even went through all the trouble of giving Sonic the moniker of "Iblis Trigger." But there's a reason for that...

Hmm...I sense yet another foreshadowing vibe here...! Let's continue to Paradigm Five!


	6. Paradigm Five: Eggman's Space-Time Trap

**Sonic the Hedgehog: The Phantasy of Archangelus**

**Paradigm Five - Eggman's Space-Time Trap**

THE MOONFLOW - Nighttime…

Sonic and Tails were heading north, heading in Eggman's general direction. The moon glowed serenely in the night sky. Sonic looked around to spot any familiar landmarks he may have remembered from the night before, and eventually found something.

Or someone.

Sonic and Tails slowed to a stop. "Knuckles," Sonic greeted. "Good eve'."

"Heh…" was Knuckles's retort. "Catch." Knuckles tossed a metal card going Sonic's way. "Eggman wanted me to give this to you. We crossed paths in Guadosalam and just gave it to me to give to you."

"Guadosalam?" Tails was curious, unaware that there was yet another city somewhere in Spira.

"Yeah, it's a hidden city in Spira where the Guado people live. They say they're almost extinct, though…"

Sonic frowned and held up the electronic card. A hologram appeared, showing Eggman in an unknown location.

"Sonic the Hedgehog," the holographic Eggman began. "If you want me to return Lady Yuna to you, then you must hand over the Chaos Emerald. Come to my base on Mount Gagazet! There, we shall establish a little trade: _My _Chaos Emerald for _your _Lady Yuna. Simple enough, yes?" The message ended with Eggman bowing, and the hologram disappeared.

Sonic blinked down at it and tossed it back to Knuckles.

"Well, he sounded pretty high and mighty," Knuckles commented, breaking the card in half and tossing the pieces to the ground.

"I think it's a trap," Tails stated. "I don't believe Eggman will honor this trade of his. But we do have to save Lady Yuna…!"

"I'm going, anyway," Sonic said, taking out the blue Chaos Emerald. He stared down at it for a moment and remembered Yuna's smile. "And that's why…" he added quietly, looking over at Tails and Knuckles.

"Umm?" both the echidna and fox boy hummed unsurely.

"Heh, since Eggman 'hinted' the location of Lady Yuna," Sonic said cleverly. "I think I should go and thank him personally." He smirked.

Knuckles and Tails looked at each other and nodded.

MOUNT GAGAZET - Later…

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles darted through three separate corridors of the base, until a main artery was in sight, merged their pathways together, and led them to their destination. The motion detectors raised the door, and Team Sonic walked through. They looked around, until a familiar voice caught their attention.

"You're late."

Eggman had been waiting behind a glass window higher up, looking down upon Team Sonic.

"Not like we had a time limit," Knuckles added chidingly. "But thanks for the heads-up." He crackles his knuckles threateningly.

Sonic threw a hand in front of him. "Where's Yuna?"

"My, aren't we hasty…?"

Eggman stepped aside and showed him Yuna, hands taut behind her back and gagged. Eggman walked over and removed the bindings and the gag.

"Sonic!" Yuna cried out.

Sonic snarled, asserting himself forward.

"Ah-ah! You'd better not move," Eggman vaguely threatened. "Now, the Chaos Emerald, if you please."

Sonic furrowed his brows and showed Eggman the Chaos Emerald.

"Place it in there."

A small mechanical cage arose from the floor. The glass panel receded, with a blue arrow flashing to tell Sonic to place the Emerald into it.

Yuna shook her head. 'No! Don't do it!'

Sonic did as he was told and placed the Chaos Emerald there inside the cage. The panel shut the Emerald inside securely. Then the cage floated upward, taking the Emerald with it, with Sonic and the others watching. It seemed to have lodged itself into a fixture in the ceiling. There was a loud "click" and a strange beeping followed.

Eggman snickered quietly. He sidestepped over to a button on a console and pressed it.

Suddenly, a strange light was being emitted from the ceiling. It surrounded the chamber and glowed frantically. Team Sonic darted their eyes around them, seeing that they were surrounded by the chaotic light. Tails panicked a little; Sonic held onto Tails' wrist comfortingly; Knuckles threw a punch at the light barrier, but it was repelled.

"Now now, it's no use," Eggman told them. "It's impossible for you to overcome. So allow me to welcome you to my newest creation: The Solaris Prototype."

Yuna gasped. 'No… !'

Eggman snickered heavily, moving Yuna aside, and walked over to a lever. "With this machina, there'll be no way anyone can stop me! I, alone, will be able to control the very flow of time itself!" He yanked down the lever, laughing triumphantly.

Gravity was reversed, and Team Sonic was falling upward toward the ceiling. They screamed as they were being pulled by the unknown force; then they all disappeared.

Yuna fell to her knees, her hands sliding down the glass pane and her head hanging in defeat.

Eggman huffed haughtily. "Rest assured, Lady Yuna," he said, falsely comforting. "They're not dead…as of yet." He snickered a little.

"What have you done to them, then?" Yuna asked desperately.

Eggman started to walk toward her. "Why, I've done nothing to harm them…well, at least, not physically. They've just been teleported by my wondrous machina to another time." He stopped and looked down at her. "Who knows where they'll end up?" he added, shrugging his shoulders. He started to walk away. "It could be in the distant past or the far future. But my machine still needs some fine-tuning, you see. In fact, all my machine needs in order to be complete…is your power, my Lady."

"My…power?" she asked reluctantly.

"Yes, your power, indeed. I will be able to finalize my plans at last…now that I have the Chaos Emeralds and _you,_ Lady Yuna of Bevelle!" He showed his hands towards Yuna victoriously, as if to present her.

_Within the sparkling ring of Chaos Emeralds was Yuna, in pitch blackness, with an intricate symbol glowing fiery-red on her stomach._

"They're all I need to revive the Flames of Disaster."

Yuna clasped her hands together prayerfully.

"And with the Flames' power, I will have the ability to control everything and rule over all of Spira!"

Yuna kept her eyes closed, taking in the tone of greed that Eggman was vocalizing. She frowned a little.

"So I advise that you stay on my 'good' side for the time being." Eggman placed a heavy hand on her shoulder. "My fair Lady."

Yuna made no kind of remark; she just drfited off into a daydream.

_Fire coursed through the boulevards and canals of Bevelle. The Spiran capital was set ablaze. Yuna floated over the metropolis with concern in her stern gaze. She looked closely down upon the main canal and saw a lone gondola sailing on the lava. Standing on the bow was a woman._

"_Is that me…? But it can't be…!"_

_The young woman on the boat had lengthy chestnut hair and was wearing a flowing white gown that rippled majestically behind her, just like the one Yuna found herself wearing._

_Yuna gasped, her eyes trembling._

_As the woman sailed toward a colossal glob of molten lava and fire it started to move, straightening its back, and let out a thunderous roar._

"Got it?" Eggman's voice intruded her thoughts.

Yuna lightly blinked and still made no kind of verbal reaction. She clenched her hands tighter together, remaining prayerful, and looked down to where Sonic and the others had been.

'Oh, Sonic…may the three of you please be all right.'

UNKNOWN CHAMBER - Time Unknown…

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles landed in awkward positions, for they had abruptly reappeared and fell from high up. Sonic landed on his side, while Tails landed on his stomach and Knuckles on his head. They all sat up, Tails clutching his stomach, Sonic caressing his shoulder, and Knuckles holding his forehead.

"I feel woozy, you guys…" Tails moaned. "Ahh…!"

"That was one heck of a doozy, though," Sonic agreed, brushing off his other shoulder.

"And pretty trippy, if you ask me…" Knuckled added.

Tails blinked and looked around. "Where are we, anyway?"

The two older boys looked around as well, wondering the same thing.

"Well well, look who it is! I didn't expect to see you guys here!"

All three boys looked up over their shoulders. Sonic smirked a little, while a sweat drop seemed to be falling from Knuckles' temple.

Tails seemed excited. "Oh wow! Rouge! And Shadow!"

Rouge, waving to them, continued, "Hi there, Miles," She blew him a kiss and smirked.

Tails blushed, chuckling shyly.

Sonic raised an eyebrow; Knuckles sneered.

"Long time no see, boys." Rouge stood half-akimbo alongside Shadow, who kept his impassive image of crossed arms and stoic visage.

"Have any idea where we are?" Sonic asked.

"We'll explain momentarily…but first, come with us. You _have _to see this."

* * *

The image of total annihilation and carnage could be viewed at all sides as Shadow and Rouge walked Team Sonic through it. There was nothing but blight and ruin around them, and the scene gave Tails eerie chills.

"This is the distant future of Spira, far removed from the timeline we're most familiar with," Shadow began to explain. "This city in particular was Bevelle."

Tails quivered as he asked, "The future?" Then in shock, "Then that means Eggman's machine really _can _control time!"

"He's really got some nerve dropping us here of all places," Sonic spat out, slightly annoyed by the situation. He sighed in his mind. 'Did he know we'd end up here, though?'

"So, how do we get back to the present-day Spira?" Knuckles asked.

"We'll need to create a spatiotemporal fissure using Chaos Control, but this'll require a large amount of Chaos Energy," Shadow further explained.

Sonic thought deeply for a moment. "Hmm, I see…!"

Knuckles skeptically leered his eyes over to Sonic. His blank gaze showed how far over his head the conversation was going. 'Do you really…?'

Sonic shrugged. "So we'll just need to induce Chaos Control then, right?"

"Yes, but I alone do not have enough power. We'll have a better chance if we find a Chaos Emerald."

Sonic blinked, then stepped forward. "Cool. Then it looks like we'll need to work together on this, Shadow." He lifted a curious eyebrow. "You up for it?"

Shadow only nodded in assent.

Sonic gave him a thumbs-up and a wink. "Hah! All right, let's do it!"

* * *

M.P. Lilith: The future most certainly is _not _bright and shiny and happy and fanciful-looking and—okay, you get it.

But apparently, all the components Eggman needs to "remake" Spira are in his grasp! ...Well, the last two, anyway. But who was that strange doppelganger in Yuna's daydream? And why was she sailing right towards Iblis? The Flames of Disaster are more frightening than Yuna knows, and _way_ more threatening than Eggman realizes...!

And let's hope this one-heck-of-a-doozy, woozy trip to the future isn't a one-way for Team Sonic (and the Team Dark duo, evidently). Off they go—to find a Chaos Emerald! Onward to Paradigm Six!


	7. Paradigm Six: The Bleakest of Futures

**Sonic the Hedgehog: The Phantasy of Archangelus**

**Paradigm Six - The Bleakest of Futures**

RUINED PALACE OF ST. BEVELLE - Time Unknown…

Both Teams Sonic and Dark had separated, and Team Sonic seemed to be searching for some answers on how to return to the present Spira. They found themselves somewhere inside the desolate Palace of St. Bevelle, the once vibrant rugs charred and the walls blackened with soot.

"No matter where we walk, there're nothing but ruins," Knuckles spoke just above a mournful whisper. "How can this be…" He looked up to see the ruined statues of the Palace. "Spira's future?"

"It's dismal and dark… How did it all come to this?" Tails spoke on the same whisper. "I don't want Spira to end up like this…" Tails spotted a scorched portrait of a woman who looked a lot like Yuna. "It's just too sad."

Sonic shut his eyes, remembering Yuna's face. Once they opened, they saw partially ruined double doors, one open by the slightest crack. A light mist was flowing out of it, he saw as he crept closer. He silenced his friends, tuning in to the voices his keen ears could hear.

"…Could it really be true?" a familiar-sounding voice spoke softly.

Sonic and the others managed to peep an eye in the slight opening of the doors. Sonic could see two recognizable figures, but the third one he could not.

"If I get rid of that guy, will Spira be saved?" the familiar voice spoke again.

It was Silver; Sonic frowned.

The third figure nodded its head. "The Day of Disaster is bound to materialize. Here are my records of the event." Before the figure was a large computer. "This was on the day Iblis was freed and his flames ravaged all of Spira."

The unknown figure's eyes glowed eerily and a darkly magical force created what seemed liked a digital video file, and it appeared onscreen. His eyes kept glowing as he continued on: "According to my recollection, this is what I have seen firsthand…"

On the screen flickered several frames of recorded footage: In all fifteen locations on Spira, all of them were splashed. Lava replaced water, and the lands were set ablaze by furious flames. People were burning alive as they scurried around frantically. The Moonflow was a monstrous river of molten fire, and Mount Gagazet, the most frigid location in all of Spira, was made into a volcano with more lava flowing from it, and fire destroying everything around it.

Bevelle was hit the hardest: That was where Iblis took roost, and from where he conducted his flames and lava. The audio played his roar, it being more ferocious than ever; Silver and the closer figure shivered, looking in sheer terror as people continued to be burned alive, screaming.

Sonic's eyes widened; Knuckles looked away; Tails clamped his ears down.

"Please make it stop…!" the female figure begged, looking away.

The dark figure's eyes ceased to glow, and just as requested, the memory was stopped. The figure closed his eyes.

"For this catastrophe, you have this being to blame." The dark figure showed Silver the purple Chaos Emerald.

Tails gasped loudly.

Silver's ear flicked. "Blaze? Was that you?"

The female cat blinked a little, seeming to have heard something too. "No."

Silver instantly looked over at the doors, but nothing seemed to be there. He decided to take a closer look. He crept closer to the doors and hastily swung one open.

But no one was there.

Silver looked around the Palace's antechamber, but saw no one. He frowned suspiciously.

"Who is there, Silver?" the dark figure asked.

Silver lowered his head. "No one…no one's there." He pulled the door closer together.

Along the outside wall of that room were Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails, who had his mouth clapped shut by Sonic's palm.

Sonic and Knuckles glared down at Tails, sweat drops dribbling from their temples.

"Sorry…" Tails apologized under Sonic's palm.

After taking his eyes away from the doors, Silver took the purple Chaos Emerald into his hand and held it for a moment. Then he gasped.

_Flames had engulfed his vision, but they parted to reveal Sonic, grinning maniacally._

"That's him?" Silver cried. "That blue hedgehog's the Iblis Trigger?"

Blaze looked at Silver and began to ponder. Her eyes shimmered curiously. 'Blue hedgehog…?'

Silver returned the Chaos Emerald to the dark figure.

"I will send us back to a point when the Iblis Trigger was alive…" the dark figure spoke, seemingly ominous.

Silver and Blaze looked at each other and nodded.

A sphere of dark energy was conjured within the dark figure's palms. It surrounded them and engulfed them into its hungry core. They all flickered out of existence.

Down the hall, Team Sonic crept back to the room. They cautiously swung the door open, only to find no one inside. Sonic blinked a little, then frowned pensively.

"Who was that other guy?" Knuckles had the mind to ask. "He looked just like Shadow!"

"Was it, though?" Tails asked, running over to the computer.

"It couldn't have been," Sonic answered, walking up toward Tails. "That guy looked even _more _ominous than Shadow…?"

"Ah! This is terrible!" Tails cried, pecking out keys on the keyboard, searching for something.

Sonic and Knuckles ran up to him. "What is it, Tails?" Sonic wanted to know.

"According to this data, Lady Yuna was killed after she was kidnapped by Doctor Eggman! Apparently, Eggman's Egg Carrier…crashed and exploded!"

Sonic's mind quickly retreated to Yuna's kind visage. 'No…!'

"The date of this accident was two days after the Eternal Calm Festival!"

"If we don't get back in time, Yuna will die onboard Eggman's warship…!" Sonic explained, slightly panicked. "And we can't let that happen…!"

"Right!"

He grimaced a little. 'I promised that I'd save you, Yuna…' Sonic cracked his knuckles in frustration. His eyes gleamed fiercely. 'And I intend to keep it!'

OUTSKIRTS OF BEVELLE - Time Unknown…

Shadow and Rouge were waiting for Team Sonic's return. Rouge had the mind to look around, even though there was nothing but devastation. She glanced back at Shadow, who kept his stoic visage and quiet stance. She sighed hopelessly.

She heard multiple sets of footfalls and looked over to see Sonic, Knuckles and Tails arriving at the scene. "You guys are slower than ever," she commented a bit bitterly. "Check _this _out!" In her hand was the green Chaos Emerald.

Tails' eyes brightened. "A Chaos Emerald! You've already found one!"

"Of course! An ace treasure hunter, like me, can find good things at any time, anywhere! Unlike _somebody _here…!"

Knuckles only glanced away, growling a little under his breath.

"Have you discovered anything?" Shadow asked.

"Well, yes," Tails spoke up, pointing over into the distance. "Knuckles said he was sensing another Chaos Emerald's energy signature from over there, but, uh…?"

"You mean we have to go through _there?_"Rouge questioned.

"Well, yeah, if it's the only way!" Sonic said optimistically. "C'mon, let's go!"

Sonic lead the way while the others followed.

* * *

The group were making their way through a craggy pass up toward the Calm Lands before they stopped to rest. Rouge was huffing slightly for air, as well as Tails, both of whom were not accustomed to traveling long distances on foot. Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow seemed just fine. Sonic patted Tails' back good-naturedly, encouraging him to take a rest; Tails smiled back at him.

Ahead, hovering over a lava spring, was the light blue Chaos Emerald.

Rouge was the first to lay eyes on it and fly toward it. Her eyes sparkling, she cried adoringly, "Oh wow, what luck! There's the Chaos Emerald!"

"No, don't touch it!" Shadow warned her.

But it was too late: A lava creature spiraled out of the pool below, with hardened lava acting as its armor, and took form. It was able to knock the Emerald out of Rouge's grasp with its newly formed head. She caught herself from falling, seeing that Tails had flown up to catch the Emerald. It shrieked at them.

Rouge landed to a kneel next to Shadow, who stepped up to act as her defense.

"What…is _that?_" Rouge seethed, holding her hand tenderly. Apparently, it had been burned.

The creature let out another hideous shriek before lunging out at them, but its targets dodged the attack.

Except for Knuckles.

"Let me handle this!" the echidna insisted, preparing himself. He cracked his knuckles, smirking a little, as the lava serpent zoomed right past him.

The lava creature snaked around and hissed before making its way back towards Knuckles.

"Take this!"

Knuckles was able to instantly immobilize the beast by swinging a paralyzing punch into the beast's armored head. Due to the impact, the beast's head split open, lava spewing every which way. Some almost hit Tails and Rouge, but they dodged it as they hovered there in the air. Knuckles allowed the armor and formless lava to slink back to the pool.

Sonic and the others watched as the lava monster receded, listening to its defeated hissing. There was an intense wail before the monster disappeared.

"Well, that was weird," Knuckles said, lifting an eyebrow. "Didn't put up that much of a fight, did it?"

"Guess not…!" Rouge hissed under her breath.

"Rouge, your hand!" Tails cried, running over to her. "It's burned…!"

"Only a little, kid," Rouge insisted sweetly through her hissing. "Only a little…"

"Here, I'll help you."

Tails had pulled out a first aid kit when he saw Sonic and Shadow stepping up to each other. Sonic showed the newly obtained Chaos Emerald, and Shadow showed the green Chaos Emerald.

Tails had finalized the knot on Rouge's new bandage before the two hedgehogs focused their power.

"Chaos Control!" they called out together, Sonic crossing his arm over Shadow's.

A time rift was created, and Knuckles stepped over to it, as well as Tails and Rouge. They were the firsts to go in, then Sonic followed; but he tried to hold back, waiting for Shadow, who looked off into the distance.

He looked like he had seen something.

PRESENT-DAY SPIRA - BEVELLE - Late Morning…

The other end of the time rift opened, and Sonic landed safely on the ground, while both Tails landed on his stomach and Knuckles on his head again.

"Oww…" the fox boy moaned, getting up. "Why does this tend to happen a lot…?"

After getting to their feet, Sonic and Knuckles looked around. Nothing seemed to have been disturbed, and the Bevelle townspeople weren't in distress or panicked. Everything was normal again.

"Sonic…?" Knuckles called.

Tails looked back at Sonic.

Sonic gripped his hand into a fist. "Lady Yuna…" he murmured lowly. "Where…?"

"Hey, where are Shadow and Rouge?" Tails asked. "Did they end up someplace else?"

"Those two can handle themselves, trust me," Knuckles insisted Tails not to worry. He saw Sonic looking up at the sky for a moment. "Come on, let's go."

Sonic lowered his gaze, leveling it with Knuckles'. He nodded.

Tails blinked a little. 'Is it just me…?' He lowered his thoughtful gaze. 'Or does Sonic seem unusually passionate about this?'

The three of them headed out of the city.

* * *

M.P. Lilith: Knuckles, use DynamicPunch! (Sorry, I had to. Pokémon reference...)

And now that that's out of the way, Teams Sonic and Dark made it back to the pretty, happy, bright, shiny present-day Spira in one piece. It's just that they made it back in different locations. Oh, time travel. How you work in mysterious and mind-boggling ways. But something tells me all of this is happening on purpose...?

And Tails does bring up a valid point: Since when did Sonic care so much about a woman he's only just met? And what could it be alluding to?

Away to Paradigm Seven, all...


	8. Paradigm Seven: The Psychic Guardian Re:

**Sonic the Hedgehog: The Phantasy of Archangelus**

**Paradigm Seven - The Psychic Guardian Reappears**

MUSHROOM ROCK ROAD - Late Morning…

The Egg-Mobile soared over Mushroom Rock Road. Eggman and Yuna were aboard, but Yuna was rebelling. She stood precariously on the edge, resistant to Eggman's concern.

"Now, stop this, dear," Eggman ordered her, gesturing defensively. "You have nowhere to go."

Yuna looked down at the road below; she smiled. Veering her sights back to Eggman, she rebelled further. "I'd much rather _die _than be your hostage any longer!" There was a hint of bratty girlishness in her tone.

"So what are you going to do, milady? Do you plan to jump?" His glasses gleamed sinisterly.

She smiled cutely. "Why, thank you—that's a great idea. Goodbye."

She suddenly leapt backward.

Watching her flip and fall, Eggman gawked. "What? No!"

Just in the nick of time, Sonic leapt up to catch her. "Sonic!" Yuna cried happily, hugging him.

"Right on cue…right?" Sonic winked.

Eggman saw this and grunted. "You won't get away that easily, you pesky little pain!"

Sonic landed and promptly dashed away with Yuna in his arms, with some of Eggman's Machina soldiers in pursuit of them.

MI'IHEN HIGHROAD - Still Late Morning…

Sonic ran through the northern gate of Mi'ihen Highroad, raced around the curvy hills and along the straight paths, and finally stopped at an Al-Bhed Travel Agency. He set Yuna down on her feet.

"Hey, that was a pretty gutsy move back there," Sonic had to say.

"Well, that may have been a bit desperate, but I had to get away somehow," Yuna replied. "You have no idea how bad he is to his hostages…"

"If it weren't for Knuckles, I probably wouldn't have made it in time, or even known!"

"Well, I must personally thank Knuckles when we meet," Yuna said. She took a glimpse back at where they'd come. "I think we lost them."

Sonic did the same. "Yeah, I think so, too."

"Are you just saying that to agree with me?"

Sonic stuttered, "N-No, why?" feeling a bit flustered.

Yuna smiled, chuckling a little, before she started for the Travel Agency.

"Uh—Hey! Wait up!" Sonic called, jogging after her.

* * *

Inside the Travel Agency, Sonic and Yuna were seated at a small table, having requested a couple of beverages. Sonic guzzled down his drink before Yuna even had a chance to sip hers.

He gave a relieved sigh. "I guess I didn't realize how thirsty I was till just now!" he remarked, feeling refreshed by the cold beverage.

Yuna blinked a little, looking at Sonic with surprise.

Sonic chuckled a little, scratching the back of his head. "Eh heh…I'm not embarrassing you, am I?"

"No, it's not you…" Yuna insisted sweetly. "Just me being the Lady of Bevelle is what's attracting all of this attention."

Everyone in the room was gawking at them, but namely Yuna; she chuckled shyly.

"My Lady!" the clerk of the Agency suddenly appeared beside her. The tray in her hands was trembling. "Is there anything else you'd like to request?" She seemed almost pleading in her question.

"Oh…no thank you, miss. I believe my guest and I will be heading out now. Thank you for your hospitality." She smiled sweetly.

"Of—Of course! Thank you, thank you, thank you, My Lady!" The clerk seemed to be bowing hastily.

Sonic blinked a little at her. He grinned, also laughing a bit shyly.

* * *

The ocean beyond the ledge looked beautiful in the eyes of Sonic and Yuna. There also seemed to be some kind of strange landmark there in the distance. It was the centerpiece of the picturesque scene.

"It's beautiful…" Yuna kindly observed. "Isn't it?"

"Yeah," Sonic responded just as kindly.

"Once you stop Eggman, you'll…have to leave, won't you?" Yuna asked, almost sadly.

Sonic solemnly nodded. His eyes gleamed regretfully; he shut them briefly. "Yeah, I will."

Yuna looked down at the water, watching it shimmer brightly as the sun rose higher behind them. "You know, I've really enjoyed this adventure, Sonic. It allowed me to be something other than royalty. I was able…to be a girl."

"I'd say a _beautiful _young woman, if you ask me," Sonic corrected her, winking up at her.

Yuna smiled genuinely.

"You make being a princess sound kinda difficult."

"Well, it is at times, but it's not all bad. I love Spira! I love to see the people happy, the children laughing and playing, the gorgeous landscapes, everything!" Yuna sighed. "It's the same love I share with my late father…"

_Yuna's father's gentle yet bold visage stood forth within her mind's eye. She could remember his warmth and his voice of soothing tenor._

"_My love for Spira and for you shall perpetuate…in the form of new love."_

"And so, I do my best to protect Spira and its people, and maintain peace and happiness," Yuna continued on. "Sonic, I understand that you're not from this world, so when you leave to go home, remember Spira, will you?"

Sonic gave her a thumbs-up. "You bet."

Yuna knelt down, picked up a pebble and tossed it over the edge. It fell into the ocean and sank. Just like Yuna's heart.

Yuna let out a small gasp.

"Yuna?" Sonic had looked up to see her.

She gripped her hands into fists. 'I mustn't cry…I mustn't…! No tears…c'mon…!' But then abruptly pulled Sonic into her arms and held him there.

Sonic's cheeks flushed deeply as he blinked several times. "Y-Yuna?"

"Please don't leave…"

The flush in his cheeks faded away, and he smiled. "Everything will be okay, Yuna…so smile," he told her gently, patting her back.

Yuna heeded his words, releasing Sonic from her hold. A beautiful smile consequently curved her lips.

MI'IHEN HIGHROAD - SOUTHERN BEND - Later into the Early Afternoon…

Sonic and Yuna strolled down the southern pathway of the Highroad together. It wound towards Spira's second-largest city, Luca. The morning sun shined cheerily upon the grassy plains' flowers and the ruined structures.

"Maybe you should hold a race here," Sonic said joyfully. "Heh! I think that'd be fun!"

Yuna giggled a little.

Sonic laughed as well. He looked toward the sky, only to see a familiar cyan energy ball hurtling towards him.

He immediately shoved Yuna out of the way. But the blast seemed to connect with him.

"Sonic?" Yuna cried fearfully before she could shield her face.

A moment later, she peered through the airborne dirt, looking for Sonic's shape. Once it cleared, Sonic stood up. Yuna was relieved.

"Jeez…! You again?" Sonic exclaimed.

"I told you I would return, with my additional mission completed, mind you. And now, there will be no more interruptions," Silver promised. 'Or distractions…' he thought, looking over at Yuna.

Sonic growled. "What the heck do you want from me?"

"Your life…! The Iblis Trigger _must die!_" Silver exclaimed.

Another psychic blast was hurled at him; only for it to miss. Yuna shrieked from the severity of the explosion. Silver looked fervently as the blue adversary sped around, encircling him.

"Your speed is impressive, but it cannot escape my power! I've got you now!"

Silver's eyes glowed as he placed an immobilizing net in front of Sonic. Sonic felt himself snag into it, his joints stiffening as Silver held him there.

Yuna stepped back in fear.

"Ah, there you are…!" a different voice called out.

Yuna sharply looked back, but it was too late: She was already in the recognizably strong grasp of the Egg-Mobile's mechanical hand. She yelped, "Ah! No! Let me—!"

And Sonic heard it. "Yuna! Not again!" He suddenly felt more pressuring restraint on his joints. He snarled. "Silver!"

"It's over!" Silver cried vehemently. "Now, _die!_"

He transmuted the immobilizing energy into a powerful psychic explosion, and a plume of dirt flew everywhere. Sonic was thrown back by the blast.

Silver smirked. "Finally, it's over…!" Once the dust settled a bit, Silver noticed something amiss. "Huh?" His eyes widened.

Silver clearly saw that Sonic was safe, in Shadow's arms.

"What? Mephiles? Why are you protecting him?" Silver wondered impatiently.

Shadow crushed a block of dirt that was aimed for Sonic's face. Sonic awakened to Shadow placing him down onto the ground. Sonic sat up, rubbing his head, and looked up to see Shadow's back. Sonic smirked.

"You must have me mistaken," Shadow corrected the white hedgehog. "I am Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog." He crossed his arms and glared at Silver.

Silver grimaced. "Regardless…!"

Sonic got to his feet and raced further south, following the Egg Carrier.

"You're letting him escape! Get out of the way!" Silver ordered angrily, preparing another psychic blast.

"I guess you'll have to move me first…!" Shadow taunted. He smirked.


	9. Paradigm Eight: Ill-Starred Fate

**Sonic the Hedgehog: The Phantasy of Archangelus**

**Paradigm Eight - The Lady's Ill-Starred Fate**

LUCA - Late Morning…

The seaport city was bustling with tourists, attractions, and balloons all over the place, including in the sky over their heads. Luca was a colorful city where harmony and melodies always mingled. Today, a musical group was in town, performing in a circular courtyard.

Where Amy and Cream and Cheese watched.

One of the performers called Amy up to join them, an offer Amy couldn't refuse. She joined in the revels, was given a decorative overskirt to wear, and danced to the music with them. Cream and Cheese clapped to the rhythm, giggling happily.

But then, a gigantic shadow loomed over Luca.

Amy and Cream and Cheese instantly looked up to see the frequently-recurring aerial structure.

"Eggman!" the girls cried.

The warship seemed to coldly soar over Luca, seemingly not bothering to notice it.

Amy blinked a little. She removed the overskirt as she stepped down from the stage. She went over to Cream and Cheese and held them close. 'Oh no…! Sonic…?' she thought worriedly, her eyes sparkling with worry.

"Mister Sonic...?" Cream whimpered, with Cheese cooing fearfully, "Chao-chao chao-chao! Chao!"

* * *

Sonic zigzagged through Luca's streets, trying to keep up with Eggman's fleeing battleship. He had a determined look on his face.

'Yuna! Just hang on! I'm coming…! I'm coming to rescue you!' he thought over and over again.

* * *

Amy took another look up at Eggman's ship. She squinted a little, seeing something amiss.

Cream and Cheese gasped. "Oh no!" Cream cried, tears pooling in her eyes fearfully. "Chao-chao!" Cheese seemed to have cried out Yuna's name.

The sparkle of hope in Amy's eyes morphed into dread. "The Egg Carrier…! Oh my gosh, it's on fire…!"

* * *

The Egg-Mobile had rendezvoused inside of Eggman's colossus of a warship, the Egg Carrier. Inside the main control room were Eggman and Yuna, who was sitting in the commander's chair.

"You've delayed so much of my progress, Lady Yuna," Eggman started, a bit aggravated. "If you had cooperated with me from the start, I would've never had to do this!"

Yuna didn't want to have eye contact with him. "What are you planning to do, Doctor Eggman? Why do you need to revive the Flames of Disaster?"

Avoiding the question—rather impatiently—he asked another: "Didn't your father ever disclose anything to you about Solaris?"

Yuna remained quiet, rejecting the choice to respond.

"The Sun Aeon Solaris's secrets lie within his eternal flames. His power…can change the flow of time, and even influence the fabric of time itself." He went on to answer her question. "I wish to obtain this power, and dominate _everything _in this world!"

"Your desire…is just to rule over _time?_" Yuna had to know.

"Yes! It really is. And the secret…! It lies dormant in you, My Lady." Eggman's tone sounded overtly sneaky.

Yuna's mind retreated to the vision of the lava monster destroying Bevelle. She clamped her eyes shut at the recollection of it. While she was elsewhere in attention, Eggman stepped away and entered some coordinates into the computer. His pecks at the keyboard were able to slowly bring Yuna out of her reveries.

"The Lady of Bevelle and the seven Chaos Emeralds," Eggman began. "What a splendid combination! Once I have everything, the fate of Spira will change!"

Yuna grimaced. Her heterochromous eyes surged with rebellion.

"And one of those beautiful gems is just up ahead…on Besaid Island."

Yuna sharply gasped; Eggman heard this, his head turning toward her a little.

"Have I struck a heartstring, My Lady?" Eggman asked, smirking deviously.

"Besaid…? That's where…I lived for a while…" she despondently replied, looking down at the floor.

"I see…! Now, to collect that Chaos Emerald!"

Yuna continued to stare at the floor, feeling the aerial warship get closer and closer to Besaid.

* * *

Back in Luca, Sonic encountered a horde of Eggman's Machina soldiers. He skidded to a halt as they landed in front of him. He had managed to arrive in a secluded area.

The Machina soldiers, armed with their machine guns, aimed them at Sonic, but were stopped by a familiar cyan energy.

Sonic looked at all of them being immobilized by it. He smirked. He looked to see Silver hovering down in front of him.

Silver threw his arms into a downward cross and sent the Machina crashing into walls, but accidentally missed the newly arriving one trying to regroup with its brethren.

Blaze appeared in time to powerfully kick the extra Machina, taking it down to the ground. Once it was inert, she scorched it and the ones planted in the walls using some breakdance-like moves. She somersaulted into the air and landed expertly next to Silver. She flicked her whiskers and looked back at Sonic.

Sonic blinked a little. "Blaze? You _and _Silver are helping me now?"

There was confusion hinted on Blaze's face. But she was able to slowly nod in confirmation.

"Circumstances seem to have changed. We need to save Lady Yuna," Silver stated. "And it looks like you're in quite a hurry to save her yourself!" Silver smirked.

Sonic blinked again. "Did Shadow beat you?"

"Actually, it was a draw, and he showed me something that changed my mind about killing you…! But that's not the point right now! We have to go."

"Right!" Sonic agreed.

He took off through the streets again, while Silver took to the sky, and Blaze leapt from rooftop to rooftop, heading towards the harbor.

* * *

Alarms began to blare all over Eggman's warship. Eggman was in a panic, while Yuna looked around, wondering what the matter was. Eggman was trying to search for whatever had activated the alarms, tracking it with the monitors on the ship.

"What? What's happening?" Eggman exclaimed, needing to know. He quickly pecked on the keyboard; numerous warning icons flashed on the monitor. "Oh no! The engines…! They're malfunctioning!"

Yuna hastily got up from her seat.

"Cut off all engines now!"

She looked closely at Eggman: He seemed to be angry and panicked at the same time. She gradually felt her feet losing contact with the floor. Her body seemed to be floating as gravity took over. Her long ponytail snaked into the air as she fell toward the back of the room; her irises contracted, she gasping deeply.

Eggman pounded his fists against the console, destroying it. "Why is this happening?" he demanded to know before it was too late. "Right when I was _so _close…!" He lost his grip on the console. "Agh! We're going to crash!"

The room rumbled as more of the ship's engines successively burst into flames.

* * *

Sonic dashed through the main walkway that led to Luca's Blitzball Stadium. Innocent bystanders fell victim to the invisible hedgehog that blew past them, flyers flying up—as well as some of the ladies' skirts. Silver flew overhead, and Blaze chased after Sonic's trail.

Sonic had run all the way around the stadium and onto the docks. He halted at the last dock behind the stadium, seeing Eggman's battleship falling from the sky, in flames and accompanied by multiple explosions.

"Yuna!" he screamed her name, reaching out over the guardrail desperately.

Silver and Blaze watched along with Sonic as the battleship landed on the neighboring island. The explosions caught the attention of Luca's citizens.

"It landed on Kilika," Blaze murmured solemnly. She sighed despondently. Her yellow eyes were glazed with sadness. "And since we're in the past, Lady Lenne is…!" She grabbed her chest, feeling a strong sense of defeat and anguish. "Milady…!"

Silver scowled deeply, looking away from the sight.

Sonic froze, paralyzed by an overwhelming sadness. His mind instantly went back to see Yuna's smile and hear her laughter again. He fell to his knees, his shaky hands still on the guardrail. "No…!" He felt tears coming into his eyes. He slammed his fist against the rail. "No!"

Blaze somberly witnessed Sonic's sadness coming into existence, but Silver seemed to be in deep thought. "Wait," he spoke softly. "There's still a way to change this."

Sonic's tears did not stop falling; Blaze looked back at Silver.

"If we can return to an earlier point in time, we'll be able to save her."

Sonic's eyes remained softened by shock and dismay, but the gleam in them became stern and hopeful. He steadily got to his feet, still holding on to the railing.

"With this."

Silver showed his grayish-white Chaos Emerald. Sonic turned around and remembered to take out his light-blue Chaos Emerald. They nodded to each other. The two hedgehogs approached one another and held up their Chaos Emeralds.

"Chaos Control!" they both summoned.

A space-time rift appeared and opened up before them all.

"Silver," Sonic called, handing his Chaos Emerald to him; Silver took it from him wonderingly. "No worries! I can handle this myself!" He winked, some residual tears falling down his face.

"You…" Silver said, his voice soft and slightly concerned.

"I'll be sure to change Yuna's fate." He was rubbing the tears from his eyes. "And that, in turn, should change your future, too. Right?"

Blaze saw Silver nod to him. Her eyes gleamed, silently hopeful.

"Thanks, Silver!" Sonic said gratefully, releasing the Emerald.

"Yeah. Just go and save her." Silver seemed to be insisting his leave.

Sonic playfully saluted to them before leaping into the space-time portal. A stray tear seemed to float from his eye as he jumped inside.

The hedgehog vanished, and so did the teardrop.

Both Silver and Blaze looked at each other and blinked a little.

Silver seemed to be gazing back at the site of the crash. "He seems to care for her…just as much as we do." He gently lifted his head. "Perhaps even more."

Blaze placed a gentle hand within his, lifting her head as well.

A woman with lengthy chestnut tresses appeared in billowy white robes appeared again in Silver's mind.

"For Lady Lenne," they said together with closed eyes.

BEVELLE - Two Hours Earlier: Midday…

The other end of the portal appeared in a secluded area of Bevelle. Sonic fell out of it and landed safely on his feet. He started to look around, for any sign of people around; there were none. The vortex disappeared.

'Yuna…!'

Sonic dashed off out of the city.

THUNDER PLAINS - HIDDEN LOCATION - Minutes Later…

"Thrust Increasing, at 67% and Rapidly Climbing…Engine Output Now at Maximum. Coordinates Plotted. Gates Opening…" alerted a feminine mechanized voice.

Eggman's hulking warship was preparing to take off. Multiple complex mechanisms worked, and alarms went off. The hangar gate was opening.

"Egg Carrier Ascension in Progress…" now chimed the robotic voice.

The warship was exiting the hangar, but with Sonic in chase high above on a walkway. He dashed along it, leapt over its guardrail, and landed safely on top of one of the beams. He smirked sneakily.

He was hitching a ride, and it was going to be quite a surprise for Eggman.

EN ROUTE TO BESAID - Midday…

Eggman pounded his fists against the console, destroying it. "Why is this happening?" he demanded to know before it was too late. "Right when I was _so _close…!" He lost his grip on the console. "Agh! We're going to crash!"

Sonic raced toward the main control room. He smirked. 'Yuna!'

"Sonic!" Yuna cried as he swept her up from falling through the doorway. He grabbed a heavy cable hanging from the ceiling and snickered. Yuna held onto him tightly.

Eggman gawked, tightening his grip on the doorframe he was hanging from. "Blasted hedgehog…!"

"Looks to me like _you're _the only one who's gonna crash, Egghead!" Sonic sneered at him. "And it looks like your luck just ran out, too! Hah! See ya!" He let go of the cable and allowed himself and Yuna to fall out of the control room, heading up the corridor under Eggman.

Eggman huffed angrily. He shot a finger back at Sonic. "I'm not finished yet! Go, my Egg-Machina!"

Sonic and Yuna plummeted through the main corridor of the warship, with the Egg-Machina in chase. Up ahead was an opening, roughly blasted out by an explosion.

"Hold on tight!" Sonic advised Yuna.

In response, Yuna's grip around his neck tightened.

The sound of laser gunfire invaded their ears. Sonic spun out of the path of gunfire and fell through the open wall. The Egg-Machina halted, but they continued to fire at Sonic as he landed safely and went on to jump off from large flying pieces of debris. Once he was out of range, the Machina's thrusters rocketed them through the air and the chase resumed.

Sonic saw that they were flying directly behind him and Yuna. He focused on some way to escape from the exploding ship without having to swim. He was soaring toward one of the wings of Eggman's warship when the thought of water came to him; he moaned worriedly.

"Do not fret, Sonic."

Sonic looked down at Yuna, who had a determined and adventurous aura in her face.

"We'll make it." Yuna winked, smiling confidently.

Sonic landed and raced along the length of the wing. "I know! Yahoo!" he exclaimed excitedly, feeling the adrenaline rush. With the momentum he had, he vaulted over to the next couple pieces of debris.

Yet another explosion burst forth, the horde of Egg-Machina being caught within its fiery plume. The turbulence of the blasts made Sonic and Yuna fly higher into the air. Sonic noticed the metal patch he had landed on was long and rectangular. He smirked and did an aerial trick.

Sonic looked back and playfully saluted. "Cheh! See ya!"

"Sonic! The ground!" Yuna cried, pointing below at the rapidly approaching tree canopy.

Sonic refocused his attention and smirked. He kicked away the impromptu trick board, saying, "Heh, at least it's firm! Hang on!"

The trees' umbrage broke their fall, and the two of them hit the earth a bit hard, which caused them to bounce and roll a short distance. The dizzying landing made Yuna fall out of Sonic's grasp. Sonic came to a stop, catching onto a low-lying tree limb. He quickly looked for Yuna, who had caught herself as well.

She was able to pull herself up from the grassy cliff and crawl up toward Sonic. She plopped onto the comforting grass. Her eyes had shut as she listened to a gentle zephyr blowing past.

Sonic slid down to sit next to her.

She could feel his presence, and she opened her eyes gently. A courteous hand offered to sit her up. She gave him her hand, and he pulled her up.

The two of them burst into laughter, which abruptly crescendoed into hilarity. Yuna felt so enlivened by the whole episode with Eggman and the destruction of his battleship that she had to laugh; Sonic laughed along with her.

As it simmered, Sonic looked at Yuna with a cheerfulness in his eyes. "Nice smile!" he complemented, giving her his traditional thumbs-up, and winked.

Yuna blinked at him. 'New love…?'

Sonic's sights turned toward the glorious sky. She admired the brave glow in his eyes and the strong pose he held as he sat next to her. She clasped her hands together, still smiling. Her own cheeks reddened a bit. She nodded to herself.

'He's handsome and resilient. Much like you, huh? Oh, Father, you were right…! Thank you.'

* * *

M.P. Lilith: "Nice ending!" *wink* ...Or, at least, I hope it was nice to you guys.

But this Paradigm marks the end of Sonic's Story. Up next: Shadow's. His story will present a much darker side to the turn of events that happened in Sonic's Story. Naturally, right? More about the story will unfold, and hopefully seem less Sonic '06-like. Sorry about that once again.

Hope you guys will stick with me here, though. More Final Fantasy elements will appear, and so will some important character cameos! Hang in there, you guys! XD


	10. Paradigm Nine: The Scepter of Darkness

**Sonic the Hedgehog: The Phantasy of Archangelus**

**• Shadow the Hedgehog's Story • **

**Paradigm Nine - The Scepter of Darkness**

MOUNT GAGAZET - EGGMAN'S BASE - Nightfall…

Alarms blared all over the steel-infused mountainside. Eggman's base was on high alert, looking out for the intruders. Eggman's Egg-Machina were automatically mobilized, ready to eliminate the threat, no matter what the number.

But only Shadow appeared, hover-skating towards the base, ducking in and out between rocks. While gunfire was directed at him, he took most of the enemies into mental account and readied himself to attack.

He shot up from behind a rock's cover, dodging gunfire and skewering effortlessly through the small armada, explosions in his wake. He rocketed over the stalwart iron gate, sliced through the sentries positioned there and landed safely within the perimeter of the base.

He moved away from the path of a searchlight. Some crates and tall barrels managed to be in the right place at the right time, covering him from any more surveillance devices.

'Where is she?' he thought intensely.

He decided to continue searching for the woman in question, dashing through the open area silently. He eventually found a ventilation duct and made his way into it, just before a nearby searchlight's eye could spot him.

* * *

Shadow skated through the base quickly, in search for the same woman. Blockading his way were more of Eggman's Machina. He skidded to a fast halt, but shots had already been fired. He dodged them in the nick of time and took cover inside of an alcove in the wall.

He waited out the gunfire, until it subsided. Abruptly.

He took a quick look back to see that all the enemy Machina were taken out. His eyes diverted from the Machina, seeing the surprise assailant.

"Hi there!" a woman's voice called familiarly, waving her fingers. "Did you miss me?"

Shadow grimaced, moving out from the alcove, and saw a bat woman stamp her heel into the android's armored head.

* * *

Shadow and Rouge crossed into an open field of snow. Shadow was leading the way out of Eggman's base. His eyes remained vigilant.

"I didn't need your help back there," Shadow stubbornly insisted, not turning back to look at Rouge.

"Well," Rouge said after him. She shrugged a little. "I thought I was doing you a favor, since you couldn't find me right away. That rarely happens, you know?" She winked playfully. "I thought I'd _never _get out of there!" She decided to rub it in a little.

Shadow huffed a sigh.

"Hey? Don't you wanna know what this is?" she asked, holding up the object in her hands. It was in the shape of a some kind of ancient silver rod with spiky wings and a dark-amethyst orb encased within them. A glass canister served as its shaft. Inside of it was a mystical glowing liquid. "I bet you didn't notice it until I said something!" She giggled.

Shadow looked back with his eyes to see. He then nonchalantly turned them away. "I only came here to rescue you, and nothing more," he said to her, not the least bit curious.

She blinked a little. "Fine! With you, it's _strictly _business, isn't it…?" She bubbled a cheek. 'At least he came to rescue me, anyway…!'

Quite abruptly, the ground began to shake; Rouge lost her balance and was about to fall, but Shadow caught her. She and Shadow glanced at each other briefly. Shadow was looking around to find the reason for the small earthquake, while Rouge did the same, trying not to blush too vividly. Suddenly, a strange sigil flashed on the ground in front of then, and icy stalagmites erupted from it. From the center rose the largest ice spike, seemingly holding something inside it.

"Is that…?" Rouge wondered, with Shadow helping her get on her feet again.

Shadow glared at the huge icicle as it cracked and burst apart.

A frosted wraithlike shawl blew from around the shoulders of a gorgeous woman with pale-blue skin and mystical cobalt braids. Rouge caught the shawl and looked down at it oddly. When she looked up again, she noticed the mystifying woman holding out her hand in a giving manner.

But the shawl crumbled into powdery snow and floated away with an undetectable wind. 'Did she mean to…give that to me?' Rouge's face looked puzzled.

Shadow threw an arm out in front of her, a gesture of intending to protect her.

The ice goddess retracted her hand and lifted it into the air, summoning large ice daggers to rain down on them.

As they fell, Rouge gasped.

"Chaos Spear!"

Shadow summoned his own Chaos Energy daggers and sent them crashing into the icicles. Both sets of lances canceled out: The ice daggers had broken up into a surging snowy dust. Shadow looked at the ice woman, who grimaced gently.

"Be careful, Shadow. That's Shiva," Rouge stated. She took a step to stand next to Shadow. "She is the Glacial Aeon of Spira, but she must've been taken by Eggman from her temple in Macalania Lake after he solved the Cloister of Trials…and then forcefully awakened by him."

"How do you know that?" Shadow asked.

Rouge stepped up in front of him. "Let's just say the big birdie himself told me…" She winked. 'Yeah, the big _stupid _one, at that…' A sweat drop clung to her temple. "Obviously, all you need to do is to get her around some fire. That will surely weaken her."

Shadow frowned in thought. He darted straight for Shiva, who retaliated by flinging more ice lances at him. But he spiraled out of their path, dodging them all; Rouge did the same, also dodging the incoming ice lances. Once out of Shiva's direct line of sight, Shadow summoned an attack.

"Chaos Maelstrom!"

Suddenly, a Chaos Energy storm cloud appeared, glowing fiery hues of yellow and red. Out of its depths plummeted a spiraling comet of flaming Chaos Energy.

Shiva knew she could not evade the direct hit and gracefully shielded herself instead. She had crossed her arms over her head and bowed it. The flames of the Chaos attack melted her skin and singed her braids, but her eyes sharply pierced into Rouge. Which made the bat girl sigh in surprise.

She landed next to Shadow. He crossed his arms and veered his sights back at Rouge.

She watched as an ethereal cluster of pyreflies hovered towards the sky, their mystical aurora-like light flickering a reflection in Rouge's eyes. She shut her eyes, turning to face Shadow. She smiled. "Seems like Eggman didn't want us to leave," she said, looking back at the base. Looking at him again, she added, "And I didn't wanna leave just yet either. Come on, let's find a way back inside."

* * *

Upon getting back inside—after going through the ventilation system (again for Shadow)—did Rouge and Shadow find a hidden laboratory. In the back of the large room were multiple monitors and keyboards. On the screens were some already opened files. A multitude of glowing spheres seemed stationed in special ports, which connected to the computers.

Rouge walked over to look at them. She blinked. "Hmm? Eggman must have opened these…?"

Shadow blinked at her, shut his eyes and went to take a quick look-around.

"Some of these files explain Bevelle: 'The capital of Spira, Bevelle, is located a distance out from the northern shore of Macalania Lake, which rests in the major isthmus that holds the island nation together. It is ruled by a theonomous triarchy, led by the current Praetor, Baralai, and current Grand Maester, Yo Mika. Its primary foci are observing the Teachings of Yevon and maintaining machina production.'"

Shadow was listening to her reading as he stepped closer to a framed painting of a young woman mounted on the wall.

Rouge looked over to see Shadow glancing over the picture. She smiled and skipped down to the next paragraph. "'The current Sovereign of Bevelle is Lady Yuna, sole daughter of the late 31st High Summoner Braska and heiress to Bevelle's throne. Days after His Highness's passing, she was shipped away to Besaid Island for reasons undisclosed.'—Even now, I guess."

"Why does Eggman's base have an odd place like this?" Shadow asked.

"How should I know?" Rouge answered with another question. "I only heard that Eggman was keeping a Chaos Emerald here, but I stumbled upon this." She held up the strange rod. "I'm not sure where Eggman got this thing from, but all I know is it's called the Scepter of Darkness…well, after researching Eggman's database, of course." She sighed roughly. "I feel like I've been duped…! But anyway…" She refocused her gaze on Shadow and approached him seductively, her hips swaying from side to side. "I have an itsy bitsy favor to ask of you."

But Shadow ignored it. "What is it?"

"Could you escort me to Bevelle so I can return this to its proper place? I don't have any real use for it; I merely found it is all. I'd like the officials in Bevelle to have it, since it seems really old and important."

"Where is Bevelle from here?"

She looked back at the computer monitor and pointed at a map of Spira. A cursor had already pinpointed their location. "We're here on Mount Gagazet now, so if we move southward through the Calm Lands, we should make it to Bevelle within some time, maybe two hours or so."

Shadow looked up at the map as well. "Fine," he consented.

"Thank you." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. She took to the air before he could say anything. She winked back at him and disappeared into the ventilation shaft.

Shadow followed her trail, retracting his hand from his cheek.

CALM LANDS - Later That Night…

Shadow and Rouge strolled through the plains of northern Spira. Rouge looked back at Mount Gagazet in the distance. She frowned in thought, recalling something strange during their battle with the Glacial Aeon, Shiva. 'Her eyes…? She looked like she…accepted Shadow's attack…? And where was Eggman when all that went down?'

"How much farther until we reach Bevelle?" Shadow's voice intruded her thoughts.

She blinked and looked at him. "Umm, not much farther now. Just beyond the ridge past that ledge." She pointed up at the ramp-like ledge ahead of them. She looked away. "I think it's strange that we didn't find any files about the city of Bevelle itself." Rouge seemed to be trying to snuggle her shoulder against Shadow's. "It's supposed to be a city of secrets, you know?"

Shadow only kept walking.

Rouge saw that her tactic wasn't working, so she decided to give Shadow some space. "But what I did find out is about a major accident that occurred ten years ago in the Bevelle Underground, deep beneath the Bevelle Temple. And ever since that time, no one's been down there…not even Lady Yuna herself."

"…What accident?" Shadow was curious now.

"I read that it was the result of a prototype machina engine failing. But I think the name of the experiment was…?"

"The Solaris Project," someone finished for her.

Something was levitating high in the air before lowering closer to the ground ahead of them: It was Eggman in his Egg-Mobile.

"It was a highly ambitious project, even donning the name of Spira's Sun Aeon," Eggman went on to explain.

"Well, well, Doctor!" Rouge greeted a bit informally. 'There you are…!'

"It's been forever, my dear Rouge—as well as Shadow, of course. Now, if you would be so kind, as to give back that Scepter of Darkness you took from me…!" He gave a wave of his arm.

A ring of Egg-Machina surrounded Rouge and Shadow, armed with their standard machine guns, along with new missile launchers. They aimed their weapons directly at Rouge and Shadow, who looked around to see that the Egg-Machina were at all angles.

"Or shall I have to make this a bit messy with my…'coercive' tactics?" Eggman taunted, grinning.

One of the Egg-Machina was the first to attack: It fired a flock of missiles at them, only for it to be dodged. Shadow sprang to one side, while Rouge took to the air. She still had the Scepter in hand, until she felt something tug her leg. The tight grip of the Egg-Machina's claw startled her as she felt herself being yanked, and felt a sharp fling sending her towards another Machina. She yelped, feeling a startling jab to the back. She lost her grasp on the Scepter, and it flipped around in the air for a moment before it fell.

"Gah! No!" Eggman cried out.

Shadow leapt in just in time to catch Rouge before she hit the ground; unfortunately, for the Scepter of Darkness, it continued to fall.

And much to Eggman's dismay, it smashed against a hidden rock. Its dark amethystine orb shattered into thousands of shards; the slivers sparkled menacingly before sprinkling on the ground. Once that happened, it somehow immobilized all the Egg-Machina.

Shadow and Rouge were recovering from sliding across the ground when they noticed that the Egg-Machina was paralyzed. Shadow helped Rouge to her feet when he saw Eggman about to flee.

"Darn it!" Eggman cried. "All of you, pull back! Pull back!" He snarled bitterly and gave up on his mechanical minions before jetting away in his Egg-Mobile.

Soon enough, flumes of murky purplish miasma erupted out of the ground and streamed through the Egg-Machina. They swirled and furled around them before destroying them all at once. Soon enough, the streams of miasma regrouped high above and spiraled toward Shadow and Rouge. They were engulfed by the thick matter. The dark miasma seemed like it was cackling.

Rouge tried to scream, but the smog was suffocating her.

Shadow choked as the stream of smog invaded his airways. He held his arms up to his face, trying to shield it from the muggy darkness. Shadow could hear the cackling that surrounded him and Rouge.

The darkness melted away, and both Shadow and Rouge gasped for air: Rouge coughed desperately, small bits of saliva flying into her palm. She had fallen to her knees, her stomach churning with nausea; Shadow's irises were returning to their normal dilation, after his pupils had contracted into slivers, and were quivering madly. A ghastly purple vapor wisped from their silhouettes before it disappeared.

"What the…hell was…?" he muttered.

"Shadow, are you…all right?" Rouge wheezed.

The perpetuating cackling faded out as a puddle of darkness rested on the earth. Shadow slowly got up and staggered towards the puddle. His moonlit shadow stretched towards it, and the familiar purple vapor seeped out of the ground. Shadow stepped back, but his silhouette had detached from his body, and it seemed to spiral within the vapor, forming something.

Someone's body.

Rouge looked up and gasped.

Shadow's eyes flared wider as he saw an almost mirrored image of himself arising before him. The doppelganger had grayish-blue streaks in the place of Shadow's crimson ones; the tuft of fur on his chest was gray, his muzzle was pale and without an aperture, and his eyes gazed a sharp, feral-looking green.

He cackled evilly, straightening his back. "Oh, how ironic fate is!" he spoke with an honest surprise in his tone. "I never predicted myself being resurrected through _your _shade. You have my humblest of gratitude, Shadow the Hedgehog." He bowed graciously elegantly to him.

Shadow furrowed his eyebrows. "Who are you? And how do you know my name?"

The mirror character allowed his arms to gracefully fall down in front of him, and staggered up to Shadow. "_You _had dubbed me Mephiles the Dark…! But alas…! What's this? Did you forget…all about me, Shadow?"

Shadow felt a sudden chill shingling down his spine. 'What? Who is this…?'

Rouge saw that Shadow had stiffened. She had a worried look on her face.

Mephiles came within range of Shadow's face with his own. He also trained his unmoving gaze on it, staring disturbingly into his eyes. He lifted his hand and gently traced his thumb along Shadow's lips. Shadow was frozen by his confusion; he could only gasp quietly.

The sinister doppelganger's irises contracted slightly. "My my…! You _did _forget me!"

Mephiles forced the same hand over Shadow's mouth and squeezed hard. Shadow startled, and he reflexively tried to free his jaw. He felt a searing sensation etching his lips as he howled into the palm.

"Never again, you conniving mongrel! _Never again _shall you forget me!"

"You let go of him! Right now!" Rouge shrieked. She raced over and clamped her hands around Mephiles' and tried to pry it from around Shadow's mouth.

Mephiles intentionally released Shadow's jaw and swung Rouge aside, causing both her and Shadow to topple over. He placed his hand to where a mouth was. He giggled as he started to feel the new orifice forming.

"What did you do?" Rouge demanded to know, standing up with Shadow.

Mephiles slowly removed his hand and let it dangle beside him. A maniacal grin graced his new lips intensely.

Rouge gasped a little; Shadow grimaced. Mephiles started towards Shadow again with an ominous step. Shadow and Rouge couldn't move at this point; a paralytic agent seemed to seep from in Mephiles' gaze.

"There is much I owe to you, Shadow," Mephiles spoke. His feral gaze burned disturbingly into Shadow's eyes.

Shadow tried to hold his composure, but he could feel his heart racing with insecurity.

"Your heart…? It's pounding like a drum. Is something…wrong?" Mephiles wondered, his voice attempting to seduce. He came within closer proximity of Shadow's face and lifted a curious hand. He softly caressed Shadow's jawline with his fingers. "Yes…there truly _is _a striking resemblance between us. I graciously thank you once again, Shadow." He flashed out his tongue and lapped the other hedgehog's lips.

Disgusted, Shadow pushed Mephiles away and pulled Rouge behind him. He kept a hard glare on his face. Rouge gawked at the malevolent doppelganger, purely unnerved by him. She held close to Shadow, clutching his arm with her own.

Mephiles cackled softly, meaning to intimidate them in some way. He fluidly showed his hand, and a sphere of dark amethystine energy was conjuring in it.

"What you gave to me, I now return to you _tenfold!" _he threatened. He held his arm up to the night sky, the orb of energy expanding. "Imprisonment…within oblivion!" he hissed maniacally.

The energy engulfed Rouge and Shadow within its depths. They both cried out as the morphing light surrounded them. They both disappeared, along with Mephiles.

* * *

M.P. Lilith: Oh my...! This is an example of how writers (fanfiction and otherwise) can be unnerved by the characters they create. This version of Mephiles was more frightening to me when I had initially written this story, but now that it's being revamped...all I can say is "Sweet Bejeebus!" Maybe some of you aren't thinking that, but as for me...Yeesh!

A much darker side to the plot is arising, with some character and plot details being tinkered with. Essentially the same occurrence as in Sonic '06, sadly...but things will be different, I swear (even though they're not after I had promised they would...)! More of the plot is unfolding, with Shadow and Mephiles becoming the heart of it mostly from now on. Other characters from both universes will appear and help clarify everyone's presence in Spira, Eggman's motives, and Mephiles' entity.

More will come. Just hang in there. ^ _ ^;


	11. Paradigm Ten: Unpleasant Greetings!

**Sonic the Hedgehog: The Phantasy of Archangelus**

**Paradigm Ten - Unpleasant Greetings, Team Chaotix!**

UNKNOWN LOCATION - Time Unknown…

Shadow and Rouge landed safely after the mysterious orb of energy released them from its hold. They both found themselves standing on solid ground and looked around. But there was only the devastation and ruin of an unfamiliar-looking city.

"What is this place?" Rouge asked, hoping for an answer.

Shadow stepped up next to her, still glancing about. "It seems we've been teleported to another location."

"Well, I don't like the looks of this. Let's go find out, just to be sure?"

Rouge went on ahead, with Shadow passively following her.

'Mephiles…? Who is he?'

* * *

"Let's see…I'm in. And I've pinpointed our location." Rouge pecked out a few more commands before the monitor showed them a map with their location as a blinking cursor. "No way…! That's impossible!"

Shadow scanned over the map and read what the cursor indicated. His eyes widened slightly.

"This data says we're in Bevelle, but how can that be?" Rouge wondered. "We were just about to go there. I may not remember what happened after that flash of darkness, but we didn't actually make it there…!" She glanced at Shadow. "Did we?"

"So," Shadow spoke up, approaching the computer monitor. "This isn't a matter of _where _we are…is it?"

Rouge huffed a sigh. "It's _when; _apparently we've gone further along the Spiran timeline somehow, approximately…" She typed out some more commands. "Two hundred years." She stepped away from the monitor and glanced at Shadow again. "Maybe more, depending on when this database was last updated. Well, at least we know we've arrived in the future, but poor Bevelle…! It just looks so…bleak."

"Agreed."

"That must mean this 'Mephiles' person can utilize time traveling techniques."

"His power feels eerily similar to my own Chaos Control. But still…!"

Their keen ears picked up some sounds coming from behind them; they twitched. They sharply turned back and listened. Rouge and Shadow gazed at each other questioningly, with Rouge looking more curious than Shadow's stern.

* * *

Shadow and Rouge walked out of the room and explored the area, searching for the source of the noises. Rouge looked around, minding her step, with Shadow trailing behind her, also looking around. They managed to find a shattered wall, as well as some familiar faces downward below.

"Well well, look who it is! I didn't expect to see you guys here!"

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles looked up over their shoulders to see Rouge and Shadow.

Tails seemed excited. "Oh wow! Rouge! And Shadow!"

Rouge, waving at them, continued, "Hi there, Miles." She blew him a kiss and giggled.

Tails blushed, chuckling shyly.

Sonic raised an eyebrow; Knuckles sneered.

"Long time no see, boys." Rouge stood half-akimbo alongside Shadow, who kept his impassive image of crossed arms and stoic visage.

"Have any idea where we are?" Sonic asked.

"We'll explain momentarily…but first, come with us. You _have _to see this."

* * *

Shadow and Rouge were able to describe the events that had happened in their present location, according to what they had researched. Obviously shocked and confused, Team Sonic looked to one another for affirmation. Tails was saddened by the realization, but Rouge walked over to him and sweetly kissed his forehead and reassured his hopes with some encouragement.

As sweet as that was, she coldly glared at Knuckles, who was scratching his head, commenting on how he didn't want to completely understand time travel, while Sonic caught it and chuckled awkwardly.

"Let's split up," Sonic had suggested. "We might find more answers if we cover more ground."

Everyone nodded in assent.

But Shadow was still feeling bothered by the fact that neither he nor Rouge mentioned Mephiles to Team Sonic; although, he wasn't sure on whether that would pose a problem or not.

* * *

Rouge and Shadow ambled through the desolate boulevards of the ruined Bevelle. Rouge was preoccupied by the green Chaos Emerald she had in her possession, fascinated by its rich color.

She giggled. "Emerald—oh, precious Emerald! You are oh-so-…ephemeral! Your handsomest mystique…!" She peeped an eye open at Shadow, who seemed to be paying her no mind as he walked. She blushed a little. 'How it fascinates me so…'

Shadow stopped, seeing something in the distance. Rouge peeked over his shoulder, and there was an instant sense of dread. "Oh no…!" she moaned.

In the distance, Rouge could see a familiar-looking trio: Vector the Crocodile was being assisted by Espio the Chameleon and Charmy Bee for some reason. Vector huffed and puffed for air, with Espio and Charmy acting as living crutches. He was the first one to look ahead and spot Rouge, and he instantly "recovered" and made a mad dash for her. "Rouge-Baby!" he cried, leaving his comrades in the dust.

Espio and Charmy were dominated by the upheaval of dirt; they coughed out small puffs of dust.

"Oh no! Please hide me…!" she squeaked, ducking behind Shadow; Shadow looked back at her with a baffled look on his face.

Vector skidded to a halt and swapped his sights around for Rouge. Then he looked suspiciously down behind Shadow. "Ah-hah!" Vector crab-walked around him to see her cringing with dread. "Ah, my dearest Rouge," Vector began, getting to his usually overly-exaggerated handsome kneel. He had taken her hand into his and was kissing it. For an uncomfortable amount of time.

Espio sauntered past Shadow and stood behind Vector. An anger vein pulsed at his temple.

**KA-CLONK!**

"Gah! Must you _always _do that?" Vector cried, holding the back of his head.

Espio hissed, "Must we _always _go through this…?" Hiding behind his back was a metal pipe.

Rouge anxiously laughed a little, slowly wiping the top of her hand against her thigh.

"Espio! Don't you get it? I'm trying to make the lady feel comfortable!"

"Well, that's not the proper way to do it, Vector!"

"Oh yeah, Mister Smooth Guy? Let's see how you do it."

Espio blushed a little and shot a glance at Rouge; she gave him an embarrassed roll of her eyes, looking away slowly. He could only flush redder. "I'd rather not…"

"Besides, Vector," Rouge spoke up. "I have an interest in someone else right now."

Vector's eyes blanked, his jaw having plummeted to the ground. "Are…Are you serious?" He pointed a shaky finger at her.

"Why yes, my 'dearest' Vector. I have my eye on someone more…precious." She grinned. "Whoopsies! Sorry!"

Vector's jaw collided with the ground again, this time putting a hole in it. Then an anger vein appeared, and he shot a signature death gaze at Espio. "It's _you,_ isn't it?" Vector yelled, shaking Espio furiously.

"I'm—pretty sure—it's not—me—Agh!" Espio cried, feeling his head getting swimmy.

Rouge stood half-akimbo with a fist trembling at her side. Shadows fell over her eyes, but they did not hide the tiny sparks of light victoriously glittering in them. 'Well, that got him off my ass for a while…' she snickered in her mind.

Shadow held a straight face while watching Espio and Vector tussle and fight. His eyes stared blankly at them, while Charmy buzzed beside him. They both blinked a little.

"I dare not ask," Shadow commented flatly.

"I think it's best if you don't," Charmy also flatly advised.

* * *

"So, what brought you guys here?" Rouge asked later, once everyone was calm.

Vector spoke up, "We dunno. All I know is this strange light comes shining over the city, and the next thing we know—Bam!—we're transported here."

"Really now?" Rouge wondered.

"Yes, ma'am!" Charmy replied.

Rouge blinked somberly. "Well, it seems like that light was a strange version of Chaos Control, if I can recall…"

"Chaos Control?" Espio asked.

"Yes." Shadow took over to explain. "It is a time-manipulating technique that only Sonic and I can use, but recently, we've met someone else who can manipulate time as well." Shadow closed his eyes. "His name is Mephiles the Dark, and as far as I'm concerned he is considered a serious threat."

The Chaotix blinked.

"He's stolen Shadow's image, but he is _definitely _not to be confused with Shadow," Rouge added. "If you see him, be on your guard." She smirked. "I know you are, Espio. Always." She winked at him, causing the chameleon to consequently blush.

* * *

"Well, we'd best be on our way," Espio announced.

"Yeah," Vector consented. He shivered. "This place gives me the creeps."

"Thank you for warning us about this Mephiles character." Espio bowed.

"See ya later!" Charmy said his goodbyes, waving both arms in the air at Rouge and Shadow. The trio vanished from sight, leaving Shadow and Rouge alone again.

Shadow looked over his shoulder at Rouge. "How do you know them again?"

Rouge flinched, gasping, "Eep!"

Shadow lowered his eyebrows, still looking peculiarly at her.

"Do you really wanna know?" There was a strange look on her face, featuring a twitchy, embarrassed smirk and a sweat drop sliding from his temple.

Shadow blinked.

"Heh heh…?"

Then he crossed his arms, looking away. "I guess not."

* * *

M.P. Lilith: A wild Team Chaotix appears! (Ha...another Pokémon reference. When will it end?)

I really have nothing against E-123 Omega or his character. I just don't think there's a place for him in this kind of fanfic. So I got the Chaotix Detectives to replace him. (Listen to me! I made it sound like I own them! ...Which I do **not **to the highest of heavens. Or anyone else, for that matter.) If anyone's read The Just and the Fallen, then you'll enjoy this weird band of three all over again.

Bring on the funniness! As well as some actual mystery solving.

Mephiles must be a force to reckon with if Shadow's on high alert. And the total destruction of this new world has the Team Dark duo and the Chaotix Detectives concerned and creeped out, respectively. Shall we continue to Paradigm Eleven?


	12. Paradigm Eleven: Darkness Encounter

**Sonic the Hedgehog: The Phantasy of Archangelus**

**Paradigm Eleven - Darkness Encounter**

EN ROUTE TO THE CALM LANDS - Sometime Later…

Sometime after becoming acquainted with the Chaotix, Rouge and Shadow awaited for Team Sonic at the rendezvous point. Quite some time had passed before they finally arrived. Shortly after, they all set out together again, en route to the Calm Lands. Rouge had found the other Chaos Emerald, but that triggered a greeting from a lava sentinel, which Knuckles was able to swiftly defeat. In consequence, however, Rouge was burned.

"Here, I'll help you."

Tails had already pulled out his first aid kit when he saw Sonic and Shadow stepping up to each other. Sonic showed the newly obtained Chaos Emerald, and Shadow showed the green Chaos Emerald.

"Chaos Control!" they called out together, Sonic crossing his arm over Shadow's.

A time rift was created, and Knuckles stepped over to it, as well as Tails and Rouge. Then, Sonic followed; but he seemed to be trying to hold back, waiting for Shadow, who looked off into the distance.

He had spotted Mephiles, who revealed himself from a heavy smog that encircled him as he arose from the earth. Shadow grimaced, but Mephiles seemed to be grinning; he licked his lips malevolently, calling Shadow with his finger.

Shadow felt a chill shiver down his back, his pupils briefly going in and out of dilation. He ignored the presentimental feeling and headed straight for him.

PRESENT-DAY SPIRA - BEVELLE - Midday…

Rouge was safely returned to the Bevelle she and Shadow were originally traveling to. But she looked around and quickly found that she was alone.

"Shadow?" she called, but there was no answer. "Shadow, where…?" She looked down to see that the green Chaos Emerald was in her hand. "Oh no…? Shadow…? And he doesn't have the Chaos Emerald anymore." She gripped it tightly in her hand and looked around, seeing that no one saw her. She pondered for a moment. "Hmm…? Maybe the Chaotix can help me find him." Then she let out a hopeless sigh. "As saddening as _that _is…"

THUNDER PLAINS - Later That Afternoon…

The Chaotix were stuck under a weather shelter in Thunder Plains, having lost their way around. Charmy had proven himself to be the worst navigator: Even though he possessed a bird's eye view of the region, he got easily turned around.

"As if we didn't get lost before…!" Vector said, feeling sort of down. His head dipped, a sweat drop falling from his temple. "I give up."

"My, what a stormy little pickle you three have gotten yourselves in," a feminine voice made the comment.

Vector, Espio and Charmy looked up to see Rouge trotting toward them.

"Rouge-Baby!" Vector's heart shot straight into the sky as he spotted her dazzling face. He darted over to her and kissed her hand. "What brings you to these dreary parts?"

Rouge yanked her hand away and wiped off the kiss. "Well, circumstances have arisen where I need your assistance…! The future of Spira is in complete shambles, and I need your help in order to change it."

"As in…change the _future?_" Charmy asked a little nervously.

Espio had a discreetly skeptical look on his face. 'Aren't we _not _supposed to do that…?'

"But how are we gonna do that?" Vector then asked. "What do you want us to do?"

"First, I need you to take this and deliver it to Shadow," Rouge told them, handing the Chaos Emerald to Espio.

Espio looked down at it and slowly nodded to her.

"I'm not trying to change _everything, _of course; just the marginally significant details. Leaving a big imprint on a dimension totally different from our own is a _big _no-no. Right?" She winked, giggling at Espio.

Espio blinked, blushing vividly.

"Don't worry, Baby Cakes! We'll get this package delivered right on time!" Vector promised optimistically, flexing a bicep.

"Yeah!" Charmy agreed, throwing his little fists into the air cheerfully. "Mission time! Mission time!"

Rouge nodded. "I'm counting on you guys."

"You've got it!" Vector and Charmy exclaimed together.

Espio gently bowed to her. "Understood."

Rouge quirked a smirk at him.

* * *

Moment later, the Chaotix were off, venturing out into the unknown.

With Vector and Charmy still being easily confused as they all headed south, then north, then south again.

"Umm…? Which way did we come from again?" Vector and Charmy asked, shrugging.

"Guys…!" Espio drawled hopelessly.

They eventually found an Al Bhed Travel Agency and rested there. Espio was sipping from his hot beverage as he eyed the Chaos Emerald Rouge had handed him, while Charmy and Vector ignored their drinks with their heads down against the table.

FUTURE SPIRA - RUINED MACALANIA EASTERN SPRING - Time Unknown…

Shadow treaded into the depths of Macalania Woods: The fading forest was now destroyed and reduced to nothing, compared to the way it had been. He found a spring, its water having evaporated, only for lava to replace it. The little bit of land Shadow stood on was burnt to a black crisp; it crunched as he walked.

He could hear cackling; he grimaced.

It was Mephiles.

Mephiles stood atop a branch of the scorched tree in the middle of an island surrounded by lava.

"So, you _did _decide to follow me…" he teased.

"What are you doing here?" Shadow began to interrogate. "Did you ruin this world?"

"Why, the answer to that is yes…as well as no." Mephiles' voice was whispery and menacing. "Perhaps, 'tis better to show you…!" His eyes flared, his irises flashing a sharp lime-green, and sent his gaze into Shadow. Their eyes locked in place, and Shadow instantly felt a lightheadedness come over him. Feeling his vision blur, he closed his eyes, moaning.

'_These Humans…! Where are they taking me?'_

_His dispossession of sight prevented him from completely understanding what was going on. All he could sense was hostility and physical force._

"_Present him to Vegnagun," ordered a man's voice._

_He had been restrained by the neck, wrists, and ankles. He could feel their impatience pushing him toward something frigid. He wriggled in his restraints, grunting as they forced him on his knees. Shadow was panting, despite the coldness of whatever was "breathing" on him. The blindfolds were swiftly whipped from over his eyes. Shadow snarled; just as he did so, his pupils were steadily contracting._

_A massive mechanical face impeded his vision. Its piercing cobalt gaze seemed to be judging Shadow as he knelt there. Its "breath" chilled Shadow's flesh, his fur and spines prickling._

_But the Humans didn't show him any remorse; they only waited for Vegnagun._

_Shadow growled._

"_Absolution Machina, Vegnagun: We have forgiven this one of his transgressions. But now, you must pass our judgment on him, for he has sinned a great deal. You must annihilate this one…with your Nemo Ante Morten Beatus." _

_Shadow's own eyes glistened as he saw the gradation of the massive face's eyes darkening from indecisive cerulean to an alarming and lethal crimson._

Shadow's eyes flew open, finding himself on the ground. He got up hastily and looked around. He growled. "Mephiles!" he yelled out.

"After the island of Spira was devastated by Iblis' flames, what do you think happened, Shadow?"

Shadow snarled, gripping his hands into fists.

"A search for the guilty. For this reason only…"

Shadow glanced more around him, his eyes furious scarlet.

"Spira, especially the surviving leaders of Bevelle, used this cataclysmic event as a reason to search for you and your posse. I have foreseen _all _of this, Shadow…and after they'd found you, they judged you, _'forgave' _all of you…only to obliterate you, one by one, with a machina that had the same origins…as _you._"

Shadow was silent in thought.

"You were all seen as intruders somewhat, anyway…" He giggled coldly.

Shadow's brows twitched lightly.

"Such brazen defiance I see in your eyes."

A cloud of smog swirled out around Mephiles, and he reappeared behind Shadow. He caressed his fingers along Shadow's jawline.

"Join me, Shadow, and we will rid this world _and _yours of humanity forever. It's only fair to give back what was intended for you and your friends, is it not? All of you deserve to feel the _right _sense of justice…!"

Shadow stood there, allowing Mephiles to caress his cheek, before flashing a fist at Mephiles' face, only for it to miss. Mephiles had dematerialized into a smog-like substance and slithered away.

Shadow grimaced. 'Damn…!'

"I should take that as a 'no,' then?" Mephiles smirked, tilting his remolded head to the side.

"Whatever it is you want, you can get by yourself," Shadow rebelled. "Your petty attempts to manipulate my mind and influence my feelings towards Humans are pointless. Without human beings in my life, I wouldn't even be here. Whatever harm they have done or will do to me, to us…we are willing to forgive."

"Will _you _forgive humanity for this folly, then? …If so, then you are even more foolish than I thought! And yet…!" He wisped back over to Shadow. He slid another fingertip along Shadow's lower lip. "You can still forgive them, Shadow…_and then _kill them? For the sake of their ignorance, of abating all their fears…? Protecting your friends by turning the Humans' own…_twisted _sense of logic against them?" he hissed into Shadow's ear.

A hand came at Mephiles' face. Shadow was grappling the doppelganger's jaw tightly; Mephiles giggled.

"We will determine our own destiny," Shadow said, scowling deeply. Shadow prepared a Chaos attack. "Chaos Shockwave…!"

The blast rippled through Mephiles' skull and blasted him back a distance. Inky ooze was left on Shadow's palm, as well as the crisp-black earth. Shadow frowned, still sensing the wicked one's presence.

"My my, such malevolence…!"

Shadow stared Mephiles down a moment as he took on a transformation: Crystalline matter began to freeze over the inky puddle. Mephiles rose from the frosting ooze, his body regenerating and hardening. He had his arms crossed over his chest. The dark ice spiked his quills and the fur on his chest. His hands became claws, and the heavy familiar-looking mist was being emitted from his tapered calves.

The lava suddenly spouted from its simmer and flooded rapidly toward Shadow. Shadow jumped back through the air to evade the lava flow, but Mephiles was flying at him in midair. Shadow reflexively performed an axe kick to Mephiles' head, but it evaporated before it could connect. Shadow grimaced, seeing that there was nowhere to land but on the tiny island in the middle of the lava flow. He situated himself there and waited.

Mephiles sent a ring of clones soaring toward Shadow, menacingly cackling. Shadow peered through the deception and released another Chaos attack.

"Chaos Spear!"

It skewered through Mephiles after his clones, with him crying out in pain. But then it morphed into laughter before he fell into the lava.

Soon after, a flume of darkness arose from the lava and flew toward Shadow with a loud hissing sound. Shadow danced out of the way of the flume multiple times before he was struck in a blind spot. The flume mercilessly attacked Shadow from all directions, scarring him deeply.

The onslaught ceased, and Shadow collapsed to the ground. Shadow gasped for breath, for the darkness had consumed his airways as it attacked, flying right through him.

Mephiles regained his crystalline "Shadow" form and heaved a heavy sigh. "Is that the best you can do, whelp?"

A storm of _kunai _rained down from above, aimed at Mephiles. At the twitch of his ear, a wisp of dark amethyst hardened over that side of Mephiles; the _kunai _were, unfortunately, deflected. He and Shadow looked over to see the Chaotix poised in another charred tree in the distance.

"No worries!" Vector called confidently. "We're here to defeat the enemy!"

"We're here to win!" little Charmy cried out, also confident. "Yeah!"

Espio formed a hand sign and became invisible. He dashed out toward Mephiles, leaping from the tree branch.

Vector sharply looked over to see that Espio had disappeared. "Bah! Espio, don't go charging in there!" he cried out after him. He seemed panicked. "We weren't done intro-ing yet!"

"How wonderful." Mephiles sounded grimly cheerful. His eyes gleamed eerily. "More _toys _for me to break…!"

Suddenly, the ground underneath the lava began to fissure, and the lava flowed into where the cracks were. Chunks of lava-coated earth erupted out of the earth and soared toward Shadow and the now visible Espio.

"Hey, look out!" Charmy cried as he pointed frantically.

Espio quickly pulled out one of his _katana _and sliced through the impending boulder. Tiny blots of lava sprayed onto Espio's cheek from where the blade was cutting. He grunted, hissing from the pain.

Shadow was able to deflect the other boulders coming at him. "Chaos Shockwave!" The rippling Chaos Energy halted them and pierced through them, making them explode into thousands of pieces.

Seeing another wave of molten liquid flying toward them, Shadow and Espio leapt up to one of the tree's branches. They looked around the sweltering arena, with Vector and Charmy following this move.

Shadow instantly spotted Mephiles soaring toward him and retaliated with another Chaos attack. "Chaos Spear!"

The powerful bolt shot Mephiles out of the air. He fell back, hissing, and dove straight into the lava, purplish ooze bubbling from the spot.

Vector, Espio and Charmy hopped up closer to Shadow, and they all watched as the ooze evaporated.

"Well, that's the end of him," Vector said proudly, crossing his arms.

"Don't be so sure, Vector…" Espio countered.

After an anxious moment, a cataract of lava shot up violently. Everyone covered their faces from the spurting lava.

Vector had turned all the way around and shielded the back of his head, only for some lava to spill onto his tail. "Gyah! Hot! Hot! _Hot!_" he shrieked loudly. He grabbed his tail and blew on the spot where the lava landed, tears brimming his eyelids.

The lava flume fell away and revealed Mephiles. He was floating there, smirking sinisterly. At the snap of his fingers dark energy appeared behind him, swirling and surging with lightning: It was a portal. Mephiles glided into the portal, coaxing Shadow and the Chaotix to follow with a seductive finger.

"Come for me." He snickered heavily.

"Mephiles!" Shadow shouted, rocketing after him.

The Chaotix leapt through the portal as well, and the chase commenced.

PRESENT-DAY SPIRA - BEVELLE - In the Afternoon…

The other end of the portal appeared, and allowed Shadow and the Chaotix to exit out of it. Shadow and Espio landed safely to a kneel, while Charmy caught himself from falling by buzzing. But Vector could only land squarely on his behind.

"Oww…" he moaned.

Shadow searched feverishly for Mephiles, but there was no sight of him anywhere. 'Damn it…!'

"It seems that Mephiles has fled to another location," Espio spoke up, looking out for any onlookers. He politely bowed. "We will assist you in pursuing him, if that is what you wish."

Shadow looked at Espio and nodded approvingly; Espio straightened and returned the nod.

"Well then, let's get to it, gang!" Vector boasted, flexing his biceps.

"Mission resume! Away!" Charmy pumped his fists in the air. He was buzzing around in the air, ready for anything.

* * *

M.P. Lilith: Looks like Mephiles really was the one to rear his ugly head. And Shadow, being our beloved SEGA anti-hero, dashed right after it (regardless of his opinions about Mephiles' debatable grotesqueness).

Mephiles' powers are terrifying; even Shadow is, self-denyingly, shaken up by them. Good thing the Chaotix Detectives jumped in when they did. But now, Shadow knows Mephiles is up to something..._evil, _without a doubt. Did those evil-feeling vibes say otherwise? The plot deepens, thickens, and...will probably have you in hysterics. Because Team Chaotix. Need I say more?

On to Paradigm Twelve of Shadow's Story!


	13. Paradigm Twelve: The Solaris Essence

**Sonic the Hedgehog: The Phantasy of Archangelus**

**Paradigm Twelve - The Solaris Essence**

PRESENT-DAY SPIRA - BEVELLE - After Some Time…

"Looks like you guys found each other after all."

Shadow and the Chaotix turned to see Rouge. She flipped down from a ledge, landed in front of them and quirked a smile, clapping silently.

"Yep, sure did!" Charmy exclaimed. "Pretty sweet, huh?" He grinned at her, which she giggled at.

Espio smirked a little, but after he glanced at Vector, a sweat bead dripped down the side of his head: Vector was sobbing at the sight of her, knowing good and well that he could never love her now. He held a handkerchief up to his teary eyes. He was complaining about her loving someone else—apparently still thinking it was Espio—even though Espio already told him it wasn't. Unnerved, more sweat drops bolted from his brow.

'Goodness, Vector…' Espio thought hopelessly, placing a palm against his temple.

Rouge seemed to have caught on to Espio's plight. An anxious sweat drop of her own dribbled down her jawline. But she managed to scoff it off by announcing, "So, it looks like the Egg-Machina are after you, Shadow. What did you do this time?" she asked playfully, winking.

Shadow had his arms in their notable cross. "Nothing," he replied honestly, not looking at her. "It must be Mephiles they're after."

Rouge blinked. "Oh, really now?" She stole a glance at Shadow again. Her brows lowered slightly. 'That must explain why he didn't return here with me…'

"Who _is _Mephiles, anyway?" Charmy blurted out the question. "I mean, I know what he _looks _like and stuff—and he's really, _really _creepy and everything, by the way—but _who is he?_" He sounded like he was complaining, but in a scared tone.

An intense scowl overcame Shadow's face. "That's what I'm going to find out…!" He started to head towards the main waterway that led down from the Palace of St. Bevelle.

"Hey, wait a sec—!" Rouge called after him.

"I can handle this on my own. You and the Chaotix should keep track of Mephiles' movements."

As Shadow skated away, Rouge was about to protest, but he was gone before she could say another word. She retracted her hand and lowered her ears.

Charmy and Vector blinked at each other.

"He didn't have to leave _us _behind, though…" Charmy whined. Tears squiggled down his cheeks. "Weh…!"

"Ah well," Vector waved off, shrugging. "I've got no qualms with it. Maybe he just wants to find out for himself. He _is _the lone-wolf type, anyway…right, Espio?"

Espio didn't respond, however. He trained his careful gaze on Rouge. His brows furrowed slightly.

Rouge stood there for a moment and noticed that Shadow was leaving Bevelle. 'That's not the way to the Palace of St. Bevelle, though…! He's leaving?' the question came to her. She gripped her arm. 'Shadow?' Her eyes had a worried luster. 'Are you…_angry _about all this?'

THUNDER PLAINS - EGGMAN'S SUBSIDIARY BASE - A Short Time Later…

"Chaos Spear!"

Thunder rang throughout the dreary lands, where Shadow was able to pinpoint Eggman's hideout. He blasted his way directly into Eggman's command chamber through the roof's several layers. He landed behind Eggman, who was seated in a swivel chair, facing away from him. Shadow grimaced softly.

As Shadow got to his feet, Eggman spun around to see him. "Wouldn't the door have been a bit easier?"

Shadow gripped his fists, baring a fang.

Eggman's nefarious eyebrows dipped. "Well? What do you want now?"

"I want to know who Mephiles is and why you're pursuing him." Shadow's eyes were angry but focused on luring Eggman into an answer.

"Well, you'll need to get the former out of him yourself, but the latter…? Meh heh heh…I guess I could tell you." His dark glasses gleamed briefly. "Here's a hint: The Solaris Project."

Shadow blinked.

Eggman stood from his chair and proceeded to approach Shadow. "Mephiles is the key to finding out what happened in the Bevelle Temple Underground ten years ago…so you will know whatever it is you seek from that incident." Eggman smirked a little. "You seem focused, Shadow…so much that you look _hell-bent _on knowing the truth, about Mephiles, in particular." His smirked widened.

Shadow kept silent, reluctant to explain. He closed his eyes.

Eggman huffed a sigh, placing his hands behind his back. "Well, when you do capture Mephiles, you must bring him to me."

Shadow's brows twitched. Without looking up at him, he asked, "Why?"

"That way you'll learn the truth about the 'mind' of Spira's Sun Aeon, Solaris." Eggman's seriousness completely hid his true intentions. His brows dipped slightly. "So…will you do that for me, Shadow?"

The anticipated silence was shaken up by more thunder rolling over the region. The metal chamber shook. But neither of them seemed disturbed by it. Rain resumed tapping against the chamber and soon came pouring through Shadow's makeshift entrance.

The eyes of the midnight brunet hedgehog showed his suspicion. But "Yes," was what Shadow, without waver, had agreed.

MI'IHEN HIGHROAD - SOUTHERN BEND - Soon After…

A crater was formed in the spot Sonic and Yuna had been: Fortunately, Yuna had been shoved out of the way of Silver's psychic blast. But she couldn't see Sonic anywhere.

"Sonic?" Yuna cried fretfully.

She peered through the airborne dirt, looking for Sonic's shape. Once it cleared, Sonic stood up. Yuna was relieved.

"Jeez…! You again?" Sonic exclaimed.

"I told you I would return, with my additional mission completed, mind you. And now, there will be no more interruptions," Silver promised.

Sonic growled. "What the heck do you want from me?"

"Your life…! The Iblis Trigger _must die!_" Silver exclaimed.

Another psychic blast was hurled at him; only for it to miss. Yuna shrieked from the severity of the explosion. Silver looked fervently as the blue adversary sped around, encircling him.

"Your speed is impressive, but it cannot escape my power! I've got you now!"

Silver's eyes glowed as he placed an immobilizing net in front of Sonic. Sonic felt himself snag into it, his joints stiffening as Silver held him there.

Yuna stepped back in fear.

"Ah, there you are…!" a voice called out.

Yuna sharply looked back, but it was too late: She was already in the recognizably strong grasp of the Egg-Mobile's mechanical hand. She yelped, "Ah! No! Let me—!"

And Sonic heard it. "Yuna! Not again!" He suddenly felt more pressuring restraint on his joints. He snarled. "Silver!"

"It's over!" Silver cried vehemently. "Now, _die!_"

He transmuted the immobilizing energy into a powerful psychic explosion, and a plume of dirt flew everywhere. Sonic was thrown back by the blast.

Silver smirked. "Finally, it's over…!" Once the dust cleared slightly, Silver noticed something amiss. "Huh?" His eyes widened.

Silver clearly saw that Sonic was safe, in Shadow's arms.

"What? Mephiles? Why are you protecting him?" Silver wondered impatiently.

Shadow crushed a block of dirt that was aimed for Sonic's face. Sonic awakened to Shadow placing him down onto the ground. Sonic sat up, rubbing his head, and looked up to see Shadow's back. Sonic smirked.

"You must have me mistaken," Shadow corrected the white hedgehog. "I am Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog." He crossed his arms and glared at Silver.

Silver grimaced. "Regardless…!"

Sonic got to his feet and raced further south, following the Egg-Mobile.

"You're letting him escape! Get out of the way!" Silver ordered angrily, preparing another psychic blast.

"I guess you'll have to move me first…!" Shadow taunted. He smirked.

"Then, so be it…!" Silver murmured. "Hah!"

The telekinetic adversary threw another psychic blast at Shadow, but Shadow dodged it merely by swinging his shoulder back. He kept glaring at Silver intensely.

Silver gasped a little before thinking, 'What the…! He _dodged _it?' He growled. He slowly lifted into the air; as he climbed higher and higher, he was still unable to escape Shadow's deathly gaze.

But he was able to counteract it with a gaze of his own: Silver's power began to emanate from his eyes; they glowed furiously. His power heightened, a mystical cyan aura spiraled around his body.

Shadow only narrowed his eyes.

"Take this!"

Silver unleashed a tornadic barrage of psychic blasts that he had aimed at Shadow. Shadow took evasive action and calculated the trajectory of the blasts. He stepped lightly and flawlessly out of the path of all the explosive spheres. The dusty residue cloaked Shadow for a moment.

Once that moment passed and Silver could see again, he found that Shadow was untouched by the blasts. His eyes flared, a sudden fury welling up from inside him. He threw his hands up to hold his head.

"You made me let him escape…! The future…!" he panted.

A memory of a woman with long chestnut hair flickered in Silver's vision. 'My Lady Lenne!'

"Our future…is ruined!"

Shadow took a step back, ready for anything. He grimaced.

"You'll pay for this!" He recklessly jetted towards Shadow, ready to throw out his tightened fist.

But this attacked was thwarted, by another mere dodge made by Shadow. As Silver flew past, he locked eyes with Shadow. Shadow spun around and accumulated a surplus of energy into his hands.

"Chaos Barrage!"

Shadow's attack was launched while Silver didn't have a moment to see it coming. The multitude of Chaos Energy comets chased Silver, with him zigzagging around in the air above. He was trying to outrun them, but they managed to hit and critically injured Silver, causing him to plummet to the ground.

He was sent crashing into a boulder. Shadow stepped towards him, watching his telekinetic opponent struggle to a kneel. Silver coughed. Once he caught his breath, he muttered bitterly, "…Y-You. You bastard…!"

Shadow ignored the insult. "Don't bother," he warned. "There's no way you'll defeat me. I'm far too strong for you to take on. Just give up; all your attempts will fail miserably."

Silver leered his gaze up at Shadow. "No way! The fate of everything is resting on my shoulders! I can't lose…not when I'm so close!" He pulled out his blue Chaos Emerald, and used it to amplify his own restorative powers to heal himself.

Shadow was briefly astonished. '…So he can heal himself?'

Silver's eyes slowly flickered with psychic energy as he quickly got up and charged at him with full force, yelling indignantly. Shadow readied himself by pulling out his own Chaos Emerald and preparing for the second round.

"Chaos…!" both Shadow and Silver started. They struck each other's locking arms, yelling, "…Control!"

By doing this they induced the appearance of a spatiotemporal portal. Seeing it, they broke away from each other and watched as it grew above their heads.

It seemed to be waiting for them.

"You…induced Chaos Control," Shadow spoke with a spark of surprise in his tone.

The white hedgehog glared over at his black-and-red counterpart. "This?" Silver asked, blinking. He looked back at it. "Of course! And I won't let anyone else stand in my way!" He thumped a fist onto his chest. He nodded slowly. Silver avowed, "I _will_ change the past and save Spira…!" He gazed forlornly into space. 'For you…My Lady.'

Shadow looked away from him hopelessly. "Mephiles isn't trying to help you create a better future," he explained. "He's trying to get you to destroy the past."

"Huh? What are you talking about? That's nonsense!"

"In order to truly know what happened, we need to see what took place one decade prior." Shadow stepped closer to where Silver was standing and halted in front of the portal. "Follow me if you want the _whole _truth."

Shadow jumped into the portal, not at all concerned about if Silver followed him or not.

BEVELLE TEMPLE UNDERGROUND - Ten Years Ago…

"Vegnagun?"

A cabal of high-ranking men were standing nervously before the massive mechanical creature's face, hearing a low, threatening hum emanating from its "mouth guard."

"Something is wrong."

The other men darted their sights back at the distinctly robed one walking away from them, back the way they came.

"Your Highness!" They followed after him.

In the chiefly man's hand was a tall staff. Its bottom taper clacked against the floor with every hasty step.

Going back through the maze of passageways, the cabal of men approached a room. Past the fairly large doors was a laboratory. They ran over to the balcony and observed a mass of light's power flaring wildly. Incoherent wails were screaming from within the glass barrier around it.

The regally gowned man grimaced. His subordinates flinched at the sight of the glass splitting.

"Lord Braska," one of the cabal members. "Its power is growing at an alarming rate! We must evacuate the Temple immediately!"

But the chiefly man—Lord Braska—raced down the closest curved staircase.

"My Lord!" some of the men cried out, watching him dash up to the cylindrical capsule, to the flashing orb.

He stood before it and gawked at the chaotic flashing of multicolored light. He grunted as an oppressive wind began to whip at his garments. He held his staff out and called upon his Summoner powers.

"I send you forth! The Astral Aeon, Bahamut!"

A large magical glyph appeared on the wall behind the glass vessel. The symbols in it flashed with brilliant reds, purples, and gold before the wall behind the glyph disintegrated. The debris grains spiraled away as a menacing figure lunged out from that spot. Bahamut sank its talons into the floor and screeched, flaring its wings open readily.

"Bahamut, you must restrain Solaris! Use all the power that I give you!"

Bahamut encased its massive palms around the flashing ball of light; it screeched lowly, compressing the ball within a magic orb of its own.

"All of you must flee immediately!" Lord Braska ordered the other men, keeping himself anchored down despite the strong gusts.

"But, Your Highness, it's too dangerous to leave you here!" another of his subordinates countered. "Please, you must come with us!"

The terrible magical wind whipped at the walls inside the room, making gashes in the metallic material and slashing the royal banners into pieces. It swirled and threatened to toss Lord Braska and Bahamut into a wall.

"Retreat, High Summoner, _please!_"

Lord Braska also countered with, "No, I can neither desert my Aeon nor this threat!" He glanced up at Bahamut struggling to contain Solaris, just like its master. "I must…_protect…_this place…!" He softly shut his eyes, pouring more of his energy into his Aeon's restraint. 'Forgive me, Sun Aeon, for such a fleshly mistake I've made…!'

"Please, Milady Yuna, come back!" a woman's voice cried out. "High Summoner Braska!"

Lord Braska flashed his sights back to see a young girl running up to the balcony. He could see the chaotic light reflecting in her eyes. "Yuna?" he cried.

Suddenly the glass canister began to crack even more dangerously. Bahamut shrieked from fatigue, as Lord Braska instinctively ran back up to Yuna and shielded her with his body. He held her close.

"Bahamut!"

The sudden strong explosion drowned out the powerful Aeon's defeated roar.

* * *

Shadow and Silver—who had decided to follow—had just landed inside of a long corridor when they heard and felt a terrible tremor. They sharply turned to look behind them.

Silver was able to catch himself from falling over. "What was—?"

"Let's go." Shadow did as well.

They both ran in the direction of the source of the thunderous explosion.

* * *

They found themselves at the end of the corridor before a broken set of doors. They stopped to observe it closely; there was a strange eye-shaped insignia printed on it. Shadow stepped up to it, slid his fingers through the opening and pushed the doors open.

Inside was complete devastation: Shards of glass were strewn everywhere, torn pieces of the banner had snowed upon the balcony and main floor; the metal walls were imprinted with huge slash marks; there were some human corpses lying in awful positions near the observatory doors. Silver leapt over to the female corpse, the front of it completely against the wall. He peeled the body away from the wall; only to see large shards had deeply penetrated the neck and abdomen. Blood had pooled around it.

Silver backed away from it, the sight of the blood causing his stomach to sway.

Shadow walked down the stairs from the balcony and onto the main level. Silver made his way down as well and glanced over to see the experimentation site. Hovering in the air was an orb of hardened lava, which crackled into smaller pieces and fell into a black liquid, leaving an orange flame behind. The black liquid spewed past the jagged edges of the glass container and onto the floor.

"Is that…?" Silver wondered. "That flame…! It's gotta be Iblis!"

"And that murky shadow is the original Mephiles the Dark," Shadow added.

"_That's_ Mephiles the Dark?" Silver exclaimed, still gawking.

The sunburst flame levitated towards the big hole in the back wall and the black liquid followed.

"Quick! They're escaping!" Silver cried.

Shadow quickly looked over at Silver and ordered, "You go after Iblis; I will handle Mephiles."

"Right!"

"…Please wait," a man's voice weakly called them.

Shadow and Silver darted their sights back and ran over to an aged man in vibrant garbs. The man was still bleeding profusely and barely had his bearings, but in his hand was a small scepter. He lifted it up to give to Shadow, who was closer to him.

"Seal the Illumine with this," instructed the man.

Shadow took the scepter and gazed at the dying man sighing his final breath. 'The Illumine…?'

"C'mon! Hurry!" Silver had leapt through the hole and was already in pursuit of Iblis.

Shadow soon followed, dashing after Mephiles.

* * *

The gaping hole in the laboratory didn't seem connected to anything, let alone other chambers. But Shadow arrived to a large chamber with a large signet on its floor, and the same signet on the ceiling. He looked down at it, then at the one above him. They looked similar to the insignia on the laboratory doors, except in a more ornate circular design.

He scanned over the floor signet and found the liquid darkness that was trying to ease through the tiny holes in its sealant.

"Stop, Mephiles!" Shadow quickly took out his Chaos Emerald. "Chaos Control!"

The darkness yelped, startled. "What sorcery is this? …Stop that!" it cried.

Shadow proceeded to seal the black ooze, using the Chaos Emerald to amplify his power. He held his hands out, allowing both the Emerald and the scepter to hover in the air. Aligning itself with the signets, a bright line shot through the scepter, and a choral harmony echoed out in andante.

"_I-e-yu-i… No-bo-me-no… Re-n-mi-ri… Yo-ju-yo-go._

"…_Ha-sa-te-ka-na-e. …Ku-ta-ma-e."_

"Hahh…! Damn that accursed Hymn of the Fayth," the darkness cried again. "And you…! Who are you?"

"I am Shadow," Shadow replied as the song ceased, "Shadow the Hedgehog."

A bright flash flooded the room. The dark ooze bubbled and was forcefully pulled towards the light. It spiraled into the scepter.

"Shadow…? Yes, that name, and that face…? That form…I shall remember," the retreating darkness promised. "Your death…it is certain. You…will perish!"

The sealing was complete, and the scepter stopped glowing. It floated down toward Shadow's Chaos Emerald. One of the spiky wings was lightly tapped against it, before falling into Shadow's other hand. He looked down at it wonderingly. He glanced around the room: The sound from the gentle tap was reverberating inside the room. It caused the glyphs on the floor and ceiling to dimly glimmer before Shadow decided to leave the strange chamber.

Even as he walked farther and farther away, the sound was still clear and soft.

BEVELLE TEMPLE - PASSAGE OF CLEANSING - Moments Later…

Shadow found the Temple's exit and found Silver waiting outside with little Yuna in his arms. He furrowed his brows at the unconscious child before looking back at Silver.

"Has he been sealed?"

Silver was gazing solemnly at Shadow when he asked about Mephiles.

"Yes, he has," Shadow replied. "What of Iblis?"

"He's also been properly sealed. No need to worry anymore." Silver went over to the Temple's entrance and gently placed Yuna down next to the door. Her little robes pooled elegantly around her as she lay there. She didn't make any sudden movements or noises; she seemed sound asleep. Silver half-smiled down at her.

Shadow walked over as well and placed the scepter next to Yuna.

"You're going to leave it here?" Silver asked.

"Yes. I already know what becomes of it in the future," Shadow said in response. He got up from his kneel and walked away from the edge, revealing his green Chaos Emerald. "It's time to return."

Silver appeared to have hesitantly gotten up from next to Yuna and walked away. "Yes, of course…" Silver agreed, taking out his blue Chaos Emerald.

The two of them readied themselves as they summoned the energy they needed to induce Chaos Control. They held their Emeralds out, Shadow's arm crossing over Silver's. "Chaos Control!" they said together.

Soon after did a familiar vortex open up. It swirled mystically, and Shadow was the first to leap through it. Silver was about to follow, but he looked back at Yuna.

She was sleeping so peacefully there.

* * *

M.P. Lilith: The truth behind the Solaris Project from Shadow's perspective, essentially. More FFX-esque details added for flashiness and story depth, as promised; even more will be coming, so keep reading.

Once again, I know this consists of more of the basic plot elements from Sonic '06, but mostly as a "blueprint" to refer from. High Summoner Braska has replaced the Duke of Soleanna in this respect, as did Yuna replace Elise. The other half of the Project's truth will be revealed a little later on, in Silver's perspective.

For those still here, onward to Paradigm Thirteen!


	14. Paradigm Thirteen: This I Solemnly Swear

**Sonic the Hedgehog: The Phantasy of Archangelus**

**Paradigm Thirteen - That is My Truth, I Solemnly Swear**

PRESENT-DAY SPIRA - BEVELLE - Midafternoon…

A furious wave of _shuriken _and _kunai _sliced into Mephiles' flesh: Espio was on the attack, with Mephiles defenseless miraculously. Vector and Charmy were cheering for him from the sidelines, however.

But Mephiles only reveled in the pain.

Once the onslaught ceased, Espio stayed in an offensive stance with another _kunai _in hand. He frowned. Mephiles staggered around before finding his bearings. He gazed ominously at the Chaotix.

"This only proves your denial and guilt…officers," Mephiles began tauntingly.

"Huh? What's he talking about?" Vector asked a little nervously.

"What?" Espio lowered his guard, blinking.

"Surely, you know the nature of what I speak…? You have been chosen to enforce the righteous laws and creeds for the sake of _Earth's _humanity…on the behalf of the Humans themselves." He hissed, licking his lips.

Vector flinched, with Charmy cowering behind him. "He's making a scary face, _really _scary face…!" the bee whimpered.

Espio's eyes glistened. 'He's aware of our home planet?'

Mephiles giggled. "But what you three did to Shadow, on Earth's behalf, would be considered 'unforgivable' in the eyes of a certain someone…"

Espio frowned deeply and reached for another weapon: His best one—his Gauge Cross _shuriken_. He revved his arm back and hurled the huge four-bladed weapon directly at Mephiles. He scored an unavoidable hit, the weapon slashing Mephiles' entire form into oblique halves.

Strangely, Mephiles' severed body showed no gore. Both ends just fell to the ground. Mephiles cackled maniacally before both ends of him disappeared into the pavement.

The giant _shuriken _returned to Espio, who caught it. He, Vector, and Charmy looked behind them. And saw Rouge there.

"What just happened?" she fretted.

Vector and Charmy looked to each other nervously, twiddling their fingers. They hesitated to speak, but Espio spoke up for them. He turned to face Rouge.

"Miss Rouge…we are the ones who capture and seal Shadow away back on Earth."

Rouge gasped a little. "Wait—! What are you talking about?" Rouge seemed to be in denial. "Why?"

"Because it was a strict order issued by the GUN. After everything is back to normal, we should be put back in our rightful places…but beforehand, we were notified to go to the GUN's Headquarters in Central City. We immediately obtained a job that we could not refuse: It was for the sake of the world, and the President explained to us how dangerous Shadow is…!"

"After all Shadow's done, the President _still_ wants to lock him away? Why didn't you tell him about—?" Rouge sounded panicked.

"We tried, but he did not listen, and practically dumped the responsibility of Shadow's capture on the three of us. Apparently, he'd heard how great our detective skills are, but I tried to explain to him that we were only _detectives_, not special agents. Even with our refusal, he threatened to arrest us for treason and being accessories to a conspiracy, and incarcerate us as well."

"And I'm too young to go to jail!" Charmy's little body flailed.

"But wait a minute," Rouge spoke up again, her voice softer this time. "…How do you know all of this if it hasn't happen yet?"

Espio looked down at the pavement for a moment.

"Because that's the most recent memory he can recall before that Chaos Control sent us here."

Rouge gasped, swapping her sights across the way.

Vector and Charmy jumped, striking overly exaggerated poses, while Espio slowly looked over to see Shadow walking over to them.

"A Chaos Control of heavier magnitude freezes the target within radius and places them in a temporal stupor. This is actually a 'shutting off' in the brain and the synthetic effect of complete unconsciousness, which causes the target to think they're asleep." Shadow stopped in front of them, his arms still crossed and his face still stern. "After the target is transported to a destination, they'll wake up, but be unable to recall anything in between their last periods of awareness. It all involves sub-dimensional travel and complex spatiotemporal logic, but…?" Shadow caught Espio's gaze with his own. "You're going to be the ones who capture me then?"

"No, it's not true!" Rouge yelled.

The Chaotix and Shadow looked at her.

"It…It can't be true! After all Shadow's done to keep the Earth safe…! He's sacrificed his own life _once,_ damn it! He's the one who gave up everything, and for what—Earth? And the Humans _still_ want to use their twisted logic to show how grateful they are for saving them by locking him up forever?" Tears were bubbling along her eyelids. "It's not fair! It's not fair to you, Shadow—It's not!"

Espio lowered his head, shutting his eyes; Vector and Charmy also lowered their gazes. Shadow looked away.

"It's not fair!" She sniffled a little. "Just because you're the Ultimate Life Form doesn't mean you're gonna go insane and kill everyone! Can't you see? You're not a weapon anymore! He's…You're my…?"

Tears finally fell from Rouge's eyes, streaming down her cheeks. She tightened her fists. "I may not…have figured out everything about you, Shadow. I may not…truly know the agony you feel when you're torn between the desire to protect the Earth and the desire to destroy it. I may never know what that feels like…but one thing I do know…is…!" She lifted her eyes to gaze into Shadow's. "I love you…Shadow."

The Chaotix lifted their eyes from the ground to Rouge, then to Shadow, whose eyes widened sharply.

"I'll always love you, Shadow." Rouge finally broke down and cried.

Shadow stepped over to her and stood in front of her. He seemed to be waiting.

"I don't want you…to be locked up forever! I want you to stay with me on Earth…!" She looked up at him. "I don't care if it means being stripped of my federal position and losing my job! I don't care if you're the reason why the End of the World came! You've already redeemed yourself as a person, and that should be good enough for them to let you live freely, to let you _live!_"

"Rouge…" Shadow called softly.

"I don't care if you're infinitely times stronger than I am! You can be _monstrously _strong for all I care! Your power will _never _be used for evil! That power of yours…is meant to protect…" Her voice softened. "…You hear me?"

Shadow closed his eyes and rested his palms on Rouge's shoulders. "Rouge…" he called again. "Listen to yourself."

Rouge's teary eyes widened.

"There's something you still don't understand. I'm not normal. I'm not something that can roam around freely _because_ of that monstrous strength. _Someone _will use it for evil, and whomever it is will use it to destroy. I realized this a long time ago, Rouge…I've already accepted it, as well. And there's really nothing you or anyone else can do about it."

"What are you saying? You won't be roaming _anywhere_, Shadow—!"

"My fate's been sealed, Rouge…"

More of Rouge's tears bled from her eyes. "Wh-what…?"

Shadow slowly retracted his hands from her shoulders. "And if the Chaotix are the ones who will eventually imprison me, then so be it. I'm not seen as fit for Earth, so I grant them permission to lock me away." He nodded to them.

The Chaotix sighed despondently.

Facing Rouge again, he went on. "But I knew that from the start. And you should have, too."

**SMACK!**

The Chaotix all gasped at the harsh sound. Vector's hands flew over Charmy's eyes and ears. "Ack!—Hey! It's too late for that, y'know!"

Rouge had slapped Shadow. There was an intense expression on her face, as far as Vector, Espio, and Shadow could tell.

"What the hell are you saying?" Rouge's voice deepened with emotion, tears still flowing down her face. "You _deviated _from the destiny that was set for you and _saved _the world, remember? Your orders were to _destroy_ the Earth, not save it!"

Shadow remained unmoved.

She threw herself against him. "This…isn't something you have to do, Shadow! You don't have to do anything you don't want to do! This is _your _life, Shadow, not the President's or anyone else's! Not even mine…! You can do whatever you want…!"

"All I want…is for you to allow me to take command of my own life."

Rouge gasped. She felt him grasping her closer. More tears flew from her eyes.

Espio half-smiled. "When something or someone is seen as too powerful…they are assumed to be a threat." Vector and Charmy gave Espio regretful looks. "That is why the President still wants Shadow locked away, simply due to the potential he holds. Humans have the tendency to crave power, and the entire nation knows now that he is the epitome of that desired—yet feared—destructive power. The President only wished to use him as an auxiliary defense, but he fears that Shadow will more than likely rebel."

"What if…" She nuzzled her face against his chest. "…Shadow doesn't rebel?" Rouge asked sadly.

Espio paused, shifting his steely citrine gaze from Rouge to Shadow. "It would not matter. He would be imprisoned anyway," he admitted, his brows flicking downward.

More tears brimmed Rouge's eyelids and spewed over as she threw her sights back at the Chaotix. "But I don't want him to be locked away! I want him to stay with me!"

But Shadow gripped her arm tightly. "Rouge…you have to set aside your desires and trust the outcome now."

Rouge felt the disheartening tug and looked back at Shadow as he spoke, her turquoises bleary and equally disheartened.

"It isn't a matter of what you want, Rouge," Shadow gently told her. "It's a matter of what's best for the world. Right now I am seen as a threat, and I must be taken to a safe place, where no one can find me and so that I may ultimately be forgotten."

"But…what about me?" Rouge wondered. "I don't wanna forget you…"

Shadow was silent for a moment. "I trust that you won't, surely. Now you have to trust that…even if I am not present, I am always with you, Rouge." He suddenly leaned in and lip locked with her.

Rouge gasped in her mind. _"Please trust me, Rouge…" _she could hear through his kiss. But she was slowly able to return his kiss.

"D'aww!" Charmy sighed, clasping his hands together. "How nice—! Hey!"

Vector had clapped a hand over Charmy's eyes. "This certainly ain't something _you _need to see…!" Vector said with an undertone of jealousy.

"Aww! C'mon, Boss, not again! I wanna see—I wanna see! You're so mean! Why can't I see? I wanna be in the loop too!"

Vector had the strangest deadpan for a face. "Trust me. No, you don't."

Shadow was the first to break away from the kiss. Rouge slowly opened her eyes and gazed into Shadow's.

"Even if you never rebel against the President's wishes…" Rouge was able to say through her tears. "Even if you are seen as a threat to the Earth, and everyone is against you…just know, Shadow, that I'll love you regardless." She around her arms against his shoulders. She nuzzled his neck with her cheek. "Can I…trust you to remember that?"

Another serious glower appeared on his face. Honesty gleamed in his eyes as he promised her, "Yes." He decided to keep holding her close to him.

At this point, Vector and Charmy were bickering again, but the ever-composed Espio apologetically knelt before both Shadow and Rouge. Rouge saw this and signaled him to stand, telling him everything would be all right and waving it off sweetly with her hand. But she chuckled awkwardly by the chameleon's persistence; he was bowing to them formally again.

But Shadow didn't seem to notice. His eyes gleamed as his thoughts appeared to be roaming everywhere.

'Yes, you can.'

And nowhere at once.

* * *

M.P. Lilith: This version of the previous story's Paradigm is a bit more detailed, in my opinion, and bears a bit more depth, as well. This occurrence, unlike in its video game precursor, tells of the events that transpired before Chaos Control sent everyone to Spira. Shadouge lovers might be pleased about the angst-ridden fluffiness between our anti-heroic SEGA duo...well, couple now.

I wasn't sure if I should've referred to The Just and the Fallen at this point in the story. Seeing that it was originally written as the sequel to it, I might have semiconsciously inferred plot points from it (since I like my fanfic version of SA2, too much so, as a matter of fact). I tried to keep it ambiguous, since not everyone that reads this story has read TJ&TF. I leave the interpretation to you guys, though; whichever plotlines you think fit can work here. =D

Also, my A/N's may slacken in the upcoming Paradigms. Probably cuz I'll want to give a lot away, but can't. We are approaching the halfway point of the fic, I will say. Let's head on to Paradigm Fourteen!


	15. Paradigm Fourteen: His Second Temptation

**Sonic the Hedgehog: The Phantasy of Archangelus**

**Paradigm Fourteen - His Second Temptation**

ZANARKAND RUINS - Twilight…

Shadow, Rouge, and the Chaotix had just exited Mount Gagazet and arrived in Zanarkand Ruins, at the very top of the island mainland. It was an ancient city that weathered through and eventually succumbed to terrible past events, and Shadow seemed to be able to sense its history.

He had a remorseful glower on his face.

But he crested the steep stroll before the others did and stopped. He was looking around a bit curiously. Rouge followed shortly after and marveled the sight before them.

"Oh my, how beautiful," Rouge awed in amazement, watching as pyreflies drifted through the absent wind. "For ruins, I mean. I'll bet there's _lots _of treasure here!" Her eyes were sparkling just like all the jewels she imagined herself finding. She blinked fancifully.

"We're not here for that right now," Shadow spoke up sternly; he'd popped her dream bubble. His frown deepened slightly. "Mephiles is already a few steps ahead of us. Apparently, he's been searching for the Chaos Emeralds too, and one is supposed to be somewhere in this city. We need to focus on finding it before he does."

Rouge blinked a little. "All right," she agreed. "This city sure is pretty big and beautiful and _bountiful-looking,_ though…" She was able to create another bubble and go right back to daydreaming.

"His movements are shifty, but he is still for now," Espio had analyzed. "He is most definitely searching for any and all of the Chaos Emeralds he can find."

Shadow nodded. "He's looking to gather them in order to expedite his rejoining with Iblis."

"Who or what's Iblis?" Charmy had the mind to ask, shrugging his shoulders.

"The fabled 'Carnal Fervor' that serves as the embodiment of Solaris's brute strength," the now composed Rouge explained to the bee child. "After finding a hidden file in Eggman's Mt. Gagazet base, I read that Solaris is comprised of two parts: Iblis and Mephiles, with Mephiles being the crystallization of Solaris's conscious mind, otherwise known to the officials in Bevelle as the 'Mystic Illumine'."

'The "Mystic Illumine"…?' Shadow appeared to be recalling something.

Charmy saw the pensive look on his face and blinked a little. Looking at Rouge again, he figured, "Hmph, the name sounds cool…"

"But an ancient sanctification ritual must be performed in order for those two to conjoin. There should be a way to disrupt it somehow…" Shadow's speech died down as he retained and advanced on the thought.

"We can figure out that part later," Vector stepped in—quite literally. "Right now, let's head over there." He pointed to a large devastated cathedral in the distance. "I think our fair lady here will find what she's looking for there…!" Vector added, attempting his own version of Espio's suaveness.

Yet another embarrassed sweat drop slipped from Rouge's temple. "It's okay…Shadow already said no…?" Her brow twitched. 'Or at least…not right now, he says.' A quiet glint of happiness flashed in her eyes within that moment of awkwardness.

An angry vein swelled in Espio's temple.

**KA-SWACK!**

"Gyah! What'd I do now?" Vector bellowed, holding the back of his head.

"You tried, Vector…" Espio started off again, quite hastily, as he tapped an old machina leg in his hand. He tossed it aside.

Vector's jaw dropped, with Charmy laughing hysterically in midair. "So _that's _the culprit this time, huh?" Vector's voice boomed.

Rouge sighed hopelessly, placing her fingers against her forehead.

"Among other things…!" Espio said slyly to himself.

Vector roared. "Why must you keep smacking my noggin with random objects? No wonder I can never tell what the heck you keep hitting me with—It's always different!"

Espio halted and grimly smiled back at him. "Because there's an incessant need for me to discipline you, Vector…and there's also the obvious entertainment value, of course."

Charmy couldn't keep himself buzzing in the air, he was laughing so hard. He had plopped down on the pavement and was rolling on the ground. "Oh my gosh, my sides hurt…!"

Even Shadow looked a bit embarrassed: He'd turned his back on all of them.

"I'm gonna get you for this, Espio!" Vector screamed angrily, stampeding after the swift-as-the-wind chameleon, who masked his fear with the strangest look of apathetic expectation.

Charmy, Rouge, and Shadow had been ditched. Though Charmy was gradually recovering from his laughing fit, Rouge still had a humiliated glower on her face, and Shadow's back was still turned.

"Ugh…!" Rouge sighed roughly. She watched as Charmy tried to fly away after his comrades' silliness trail, still stifling his laughter. His laughing made him bob from side to side. Rouge giggled lightheartedly. "The strangest band of three ever…" she said to herself before taking flight.

Shadow had snapped out of his reveries after hearing her take off. He turned back around and saw that Rouge had Charmy recomposing himself in her arms, and that Vector had chased Espio all the way into the cathedral. He scowled and rocketed towards the dilapidated building.

WRECKED CATHEDRAL - Soon After…

After passing through some split-level corridors leading deeper underneath, Shadow, Rouge, and the Chaotix entered a vast chamber. It also looked very old and derelict: The chamber had a much duller vibrancy than during the time long before, with the pillars, statues, and banners crumbling and tattered.

It all looked kind of scary to Charmy, but Espio and Shadow remained alert. Vector's eyes wandered around, trying to figure out what kind of building they were in—and why Charmy was clinging to his arm so tightly.

"Oh my…!" Rouge was in awe of all the pyreflies roaming around. "There're so many more of them."

Shadow found the Yu Yevon signet superimposed in the middle of the floor, as well as the room. He blinked. 'Hmm?'

Rouge's turquoise irises reflected the pearlescent light of the pyreflies that ghosted past her face. "I wonder why…?"

"That is because you have arrived in the Zanarkand Dome."

Everyone darted their eyes over to the crest of the stairs up ahead. Shadow snarled, gripping his hand into a fist.

Mephiles was seemingly awaiting their arrival. He only stood there, looking down on them as they neared. A cloak of murk seemed to swirl ominously about his shoulders and cascade down around him. "I was expecting you to arrive much sooner," the ghastly hedgehog began, casually impatient. "Be that as it may, you should all be well aware that you are already too late."

The yellow Chaos Emerald flashed in front of them, and Mephiles allowed it to orbit around him.

Shadow grimaced.

"And yet, there is still little time left…for _you _to change your mind." Mephiles showed them a beckoning hand. "…To come with me, Shadow."

The Chaotix and Rouge instantly looked to Shadow for any reaction. Rouge's expression showed a mixture of confusion and concern.

"Come, and let us rid both Earth and Spira of all human belligerence, so as to mollify their fears. _Both _worlds will be ours to cleanse…! Is that not your deepest desire?"

Rouge side-glanced over to Shadow frighteningly. '…H-Huh?'

Shadow snarled rebelliously, "No, it's not…! Don't you try to deceive me!"

Mephiles scowled. "I beg your pardon?" The cloak around him furled, as if to cringe at Shadow's rebellious remark.

"You have no desire to help me—much less the desire to seek out this petty 'revenge' you've falsified; you only crave senseless destruction. _Your _only lust is to rejoin with Iblis and fuel him until there's nothing left of Spira." Shadow's eyes narrowed. "Everything _you _crave doesn't need to exist."

Mephiles only giggled wickedly. "Oh my…! That was truly pathetic of you, Shadow the Hedgehog. I would have granted you a sublime form of judgment…!" The cloak of darkness evaporated from around his shoulders, and Mephiles' eyes pierced into the group with a vile green glow. "But now, I've chosen to use it for myself on _you_…! You will never possess what you have so _earnestly _desired!"

The yellow Chaos Emerald levitated higher into the air and shined brightly. Its immense brightness formed a spiraling wave that soon surged outward. Shadow and the others were shoved back a distance by the force, but not by anything that would harm them in the slightest fortunately.

Finding their balance, they discovered that the atmosphere around them had blackened with a pulsating purple ooze. It seemed to be bleeding from the pillars and the eyes of the stony likenesses in the chamber. Ghastly screams faintly echoed from different places in the room.

"As if things weren't bad enough already," Vector said, a sweat drop at his temple. "Aw no…! Where'd he go?"

Espio formed a hand sign away from his chest. "If I guide my energies from my hands into this space, we may be able to predict his attacks," he stated, veering his sights around the room. He backed closer to Vector, Charmy, Rouge, and Shadow. He closed his eyes. "These energies are sensitive enough to feel any changes in the area around us."

Rouge saw the fleeting ice-blue light of Espio's energy rebounding off the chamber's surfaces. She smirked.

Charmy was shivering ridiculously. "I'm k-k-kinda freaked out, you guys…!"

Vector snapped, "For goodness' sake, Charmy, pull yourself together!"

A pulsating flume of darkness struck out towards the group.

"Agh! Watch out!" Charmy yelled out, pointing ahead of them.

The group scattered, leaving Espio to fend off the invisible attacker. He quickly released his hand sign and drew out his _katana._ The darkness seemed to be shrieking as it flew towards him. But Espio sawed it in half, and the shrieking intensified briefly before dissipating.

Being given little light was a disadvantage for Rouge, but what she lacked in sight was made up for in hearing. She handled herself just fine as she listened for the assailing torrents and sliced them up with a fury of axe kicks. After scoring those hits she took off to the air.

Shadow generated enough light for everyone to see who was fighting what. He kept a steady pulse of Chaos Energy in his palms. He sought for another angle of attack.

"Chaos Blast!"

An explosion of energy filled the void, briefly brightening it. The blast shredded the multiple enemies that were aimed for him. They screeched in defeat as well.

"Well, that helped a whole lot!" Vector said thankfully, throwing numerous punches. His fist was burrowing straight through a darkness flume when he added, "Now I can see what I'm hitting!"

"Yeah, me too!" Charmy happily cried. He scored a couple of hits with a double uppercut, before regrouping with Vector and Espio, who had each other's backs.

'As long as we're in this void, he has the best vantage point,' Shadow thought critically. 'I have to find a way to destroy it…!' His power abruptly and sharply spiked.

"Chaos Maelstrom!" he summoned.

Soon enough, a giant spiraling comet came falling through the air above and collided with the dome of blackness. Transmogrified pitches of Mephiles' painful wails resounded throughout the Dome.

* * *

Mephiles was reduced to a gurgling puddle as his physical form had disintegrated and melted. Shadow signaled Rouge and the Chaotix to stay back as he cautiously moved closer to Mephiles' disembodied form. He pulled out a newly constructed replica of the Scepter of Darkness—one that Eggman had given him to retrieve Mephiles in. He carefully lifted it, held out in front of him, and let it to float in the air. It started to glow magnificently in coordination with the signet on the floor, and the familiar hymnal chant rang out into the chamber.

"_I-e-yu-i… No-bo-me-no… Re-n-mi-ri… Yo-ju-yo-go._

"…_Ha-sa-te-ka-na-e. …Ku-ta-ma-e."_

"That song sounds really pretty…" Charmy quietly commented, hiding behind Vector again.

Mephiles' formless body lifted and trickled outward, steadily seeping into the scepter. The light from the amethyst gem pulsed calmly as more and more of Mephiles was being absorbed. The glass handle of the rod glowed with the dark iridescent formlessness.

Everyone watched with bated breath as Mephiles disappeared.

But when his form was completely contained, the now darkened gemstone in the scepter began to crack and splinter.

"_I-e-yu-i… No-bo-me-no… Re-n-mi—!"_

And, suddenly, the hymn became transmogrified as well.

Everyone clamped their ears down, startled by the earsplitting pitches. "Ahh! Not pretty anymore! Not anymore—not anymore!" Charmy cried fearfully.

Just after the hymnal choir shrieked mournfully, the entire replica shattered. Luminous sparkles from the orb snowed throughout the chamber. Once it all died down, Shadow and the others all noticed the artificial Scepter of Darkness was gone.

"It's…It's been destroyed!" Rouge cried. "But how did he…?" She gasped.

The Chaotix jumped in, shielding her, Espio rearmed with his _katana _and Vector and Charmy with their fists ready for anything.

A bulbous purplish-black bud erected itself, spiraling menacingly.

"The 'I' of now absorbed your power through your shadow in the distant past…" Mephiles spoke ominously, his body materializing within the bud as he spoke.

Rouge's face contorted into a frightened grimace.

With an elegant wave of the vile doppelganger's hand, the spiraling bud blossomed open into a poisonous lotus. He leisurely floated inside the flower, spiraling down one of the stamen stalks. His legs rematerialized around it, and an eerily sparkling pollen rubbed off onto his fingers, which he delectably licked.

Shadow guided Rouge behind and signaled the Chaotix to back away. They all obeyed.

Thorny vines slithered from underneath the poison lotus.

Mephiles cackled lowly before declaring, "What may have worked ten years ago is what we consider 'archaic' now…!"

He sent out the thorny vines to attack.

Shadow and the others immediately shielded themselves from the attack, only for it to swat them back. Shadow was able to grab Rouge before skidding across the floor. Vector, Charmy, and Espio managed to catch themselves before skidding as well. But before they all realized it, another attack managed to truss them in the most violent manner.

"Shadow!" Rouge screamed fearfully upon being separated from him.

Mephiles had fully regained his physical form, which now featured more intricate crystalline new growth as it curled and twined through his frost-tinged fur. The lotus blossom and its vines crystallized and shattered underneath him, and his tapered legs quietly tapped against the Yevon signet on the floor. Demonic chaos bloodied his sclera and a sinister glow brightened his lime-green irises; his pupils constricted.

The floor signet flashed in the same demonic color.

Shadow was flung into the wall far off from the others, yelping in pain, after having crashed through a free-standing pilaster. Rouge was slammed harshly against the floor by one of the vines before it shattered. She moaned from the dizzying nightmare. The Chaotix were also thrown into the floor. Charmy shivered as he noticed that Espio had shielded him from damage. The chameleon clamped the gash in his arm; Vector felt one across his chest stretching toward his side. Charmy was frenzied, buzzing back and forth between Espio and Vector. He suddenly froze at the sight of Mephiles. He gulped loudly.

Mephiles summoned his two Chaos Emeralds, having taken Shadow's green one and called back the yellow one. He cackled maniacally.

Shadow was stuck in the wall. He was breathing hard, and he felt pain shooting up and down his back with every breath. He started to peel himself away from the ferocious dent. "Me-…Mephiles!"

"Now…!" Mephiles hissed.

The Yu Yevon glyph on the Dome's floor began to glow sharply. An aurora of colors beamed, with Mephiles laughing maniacally again.

Rouge gasped; Espio and Vector struck a battle stance, with Charmy hesitantly doing the same.

"I send you both forth! The Final Lovers_—_Primo Aeon, Paragon and Prima Aeon, Chac!"

Two large magical circles appeared in tandem behind Mephiles. Frantic colors beamed brightly before two large creatures arose from within each of the magical gates: The basilisk Aeon, Chac, appeared in front of Paragon, who towered over her, as well as everyone else. Chac bared her talons as Paragon planted his feet into the floor, his stamping causing it to quake.

Everyone held their balance.

Mephiles snickered evilly. Both Chac and Paragon roared in unison, their shrieks startlingly harmonious.

"You must have realized by now that none of you can even _hope _to defeat me with such _limited _power…" Mephiles' voice rang out. "Let alone the Aeonic essences of both Lord Zaon and Lady Yunalesca themselves…!"

Rouge tried to get up quickly. Feeling pain pulsing throughout her body, she was forced to a kneel, unfortunately. She gripped her injured arms. 'Final Lovers? Does he mean…?' She grunted. "How dare you…!" she yelled at him, angrily defensive. "You monster! Let the two of them rest!"

The Chaotix had also managed to conquer their injuries and stagger over to her, wishing to aid her somehow.

"Their fate they'd chosen for themselves, for the sake of Spira…much later followed by the Eternal Calm, an unceasing era of peace that Her Ladyship Yuna is striving so desperately, yet vainly, to protect…!"

As Mephiles spoke, the surrounding pyreflies were gradually being absorbed by both Paragon and Chac. They growled lowly as it was happening, but released primal cries as they felt their strength and vitality quantify.

Shadow frowned, getting himself out of the dent in the wall. He fell on the floor, but was able to move into a kneel. Slowly getting up, he countered softly, "Or so you say…!"

"But you…!" He pointed directly at his main adversary. "It is all _futile,_ Shadow. All of Earth has betrayed you, and so shall all of Spira. Why fight at all? Why have you chosen to—continuously—risk your own life for those who will only persecute you later?"

Shadow's eyes beheld Mephiles him with a more righteous glare. "It doesn't matter, Mephiles. Even if both worlds have declared me their enemy…I'll always know that I am cared for by _someone…_" He could feel Rouge's heartfelt gaze. "And I will keep fighting for them, protecting them, like I always have." He gently removed both of his wrist bracers, which fell to the floor with a gentle "clank." He crossed his arms out in front of him. "With or without their acceptance of me as a person, as a living, _breathing _being…I will forgive them, using myself as their angel of salvation." Shadow's eyes locked with Mephiles'. "Without fail."

"Only a _fool _would vie for such unrealistic inner sanctum!" Mephiles bellowed. "Prima, Heaven's Cataract! Primo, Genesis!" Mephiles ordered, pointing directly at Shadow again.

Chac created a rift of light in the ceiling, from where a cascade of light would fall. Paragon summoned bright spheres of light and moved them into a ring around all of his foes. Their brightness was intensifying.

Rouge held Charmy close to her for his protection, both yelping from the blinding opalescence. Espio and Vector moved in to shield them, covering their eyes.

But Shadow's power had skyrocketed in the form of another blazing ring. It flared out in diameter and comfortingly encircled him, as well as Rouge and the Chaotix. It instantly healed all the wounds inflicted upon them and rejuvenated them all.

"What's this?" Rouge asked. 'Is this…a new Chaos power?' Her eyes sparkled hopefully.

"Slay all of them!" Mephiles roared vehemently, throwing his intersecting palms downward.

Both Aeons' luminous attacks were aimed at Shadow primarily, with Chac's light beaming down and Paragon's lights exploding.

Shadow threw his crossed arms upward, bellowing out, "Chaos Sentinel!"

Then, the blazing ring around them quickly shaped itself into a square. A pyramidal shield of Chaos Energy rose just as quickly. It encased Shadow and the others inside a strong absorption barrier. The yellow Chaos Energy gradated into a milky white.

Shadow could feel a resonant power awakening: The gleams in his eyes also shifted colors, from protective yellow to fierce crimson.

He forced out the Aeons' absorbed energy and sent it flaring back. The Final Lovers shrieked forlornly before being overcome by their own attacks combined. Mephiles' crystalline form evaporated as he was thrown back by the triplicated blasts' power.

That same blast destroyed the entire chamber within the Zanarkand Dome.


	16. Paradigm Fifteen: The Carnal Fervor

**Sonic the Hedgehog: The Phantasy of Archangelus**

**• Silver the Hedgehog's Story • **

**Paradigm Fifteen - The Carnal Fervor of Solaris**

"_This world was ravaged before I was born. It is a harsh bleak place, where we live in long-lasting terror. Life's a struggle for all who've survived; that's all I've really ever known…until I learned the reason why it all had to be this way. I had asked Lady Lenne, the High Summoner and only ruler left in Bevelle…but she never needed to answer me, for the answer would always reveal itself: The flames."_

Silver the Hedgehog floated through the dark hopelessness high above, past the crumbling edifices and high over the waterways of scalding lava that flowed in the stead of clear blue water. Menacing lightning coursed through the heavens, seemingly threatening to strike him down from where he flew. But Silver didn't appear to be unnerved by it.

Distinct flames rose high from its depths, startling Silver a little. Silver retaliated by firing a psychic wave at it to dismiss it. It fall back into the river of lava.

"_These flames…! They burn away at the world, the once-gorgeous world that Lady Lenne misses so much and has been trying so hard to revive…! They've already destroyed everything and continue to persist, and_ _I have to find a way to stop it!_ _They originated from an eternal life form that we cannot truly defeat. The Flames of Disaster, the Carnal Fervor…known as Iblis."_

"Silver!"

Someone had called him. His ears perked up, and he immediately shot his sights back at the newly arriving feline that landed safely atop a nearby rooftop. She seemed to be a little out of breath.

"Blaze!" he called back, acknowledging her. "What's wrong?"

She pointed in the direction from which she came. "It's Iblis…! He's appeared again…and Lady Lenne is down there!"

'Oh no, she's going to try and seal Iblis again,' Silver thought quickly. 'I have to stop her! She'll get killed!'

Silver jetted off towards Iblis' location, with Blaze bounding from rooftop to rooftop after him.

* * *

Iblis' roar could be heard for miles, only for it to fall on fatally deaf ears. He had taken roost near the mostly incinerated Palace of St. Bevelle in the center of the metropolis. From where he was, Iblis could see all that he'd destroyed, and due to his mindless primal nature he was set to destroy it all again.

Silver was soaring over a main artery of lava when he spotted a rather small gondola far down below him. He halted, tensing up.

"Lady Lenne!" he gasped.

A young woman in flowing white gowns with a furry white collar and cuffs stood in the middle of a small gondola, her hands clenching a vibrant magnificent staff. She apparently heard his call, for her head turned slightly to look in his general direction. She brushed some of her lengthy chestnut hair away from her face, revealing her pale-blue eyes that spotted Silver in the sky.

"Lady Lenne, no! It's too dangerous!" Silver cried, soaring towards her.

But Iblis roared, weaving his four molten arms behind Lady Lenne as she sailed into his territory, where she could not turn back. The roar halted Silver instantly; he grappled his fist.

"She isn't yours, Iblis," Silver murmured angrily. "She belongs to _all _of Spira!"

He fired several rounds of psychic energy at the lava monster, only for them to not faze him; Iblis roared at him in some kind of annoyance. Silver grimaced.

'Damn it…!' he thought critically. 'There's got to be another way to stop him!' He looked down again to see Lady Lenne waving her staff in the air, dancing majestically below. 'No! The Sealing Ritual!'

Lady Lenne moved and swayed gracefully on the gondola until three large magical signets encircled Iblis' upper body, entrapping his four arms. The young woman stood, formally poised and glaring deeply at Iblis, who roared again.

"My Lady, no!" Silver cried again, reaching for her. He instinctively sped down towards her.

Two of the prepared seals shattered, and Iblis swiped an igneous claw at her, but missed: Silver had come in just in time to sweep her up and fly away.

"Silver," Lenne spoke upon seeing the white hedgehog's concerned glare.

"My Lady, it's too dangerous for you to be down there alone," Silver told her gently. "Let me and Blaze handle this."

Lenne looked away with disappointment in her face.

Silver saw this, then looked back at Iblis breaking through the last seal and letting out a thunderous bellow. He blinked softly. 'He's so strong, not even Lady Lenne can seal him! There's gotta be another way…!'

* * *

Lenne, Silver and Blaze were far out of Iblis' reach and sight—safe for the time being. Silver walked over to Lenne and looked up at her. She was gazing in the same direction as Blaze, to see Iblis moving to a farther location. She glowered woefully.

"My Lady, don't you realize how dangerous Iblis is?" Silver asked, almost in a panic.

Lenne solemnly bowed her head and looked away.

Blaze glanced up at her as well, crossing her arms.

"If I hadn't been there, you would've been killed—reduced to ashes! I know you're trying to save Spira, but this isn't your place to do so! Please…let me and Blaze handle Iblis, My Lady. Please."

"He has a point, High Summoner," Blaze concurred, gesturing accordingly. "Now that Iblis is disjointed from the Mystic Illumine, he is but the essence of primal fury and infernal rage…and he is too massive—in power and size—for you to deal with by yourself. And besides, we are _your _Guardians, not the other way around." She kneeled in deep respect; Silver accompanied her. "Please have patience, My Lady."

Lenne was quiet. She bowed in return to both Silver and Blaze, after gazing at them thoughtfully, and said, "Yes, that would be wise of me." She held her staff close in her hands. It was tapped upon either guardian's shoulder as Lenne formally "knighted" them. "Devout protectors, Silver the Hedgehog, my Psychic Guardian…and Blaze the Cat, my Pyromantic Guardian: This is your mission now. I leave the resolution to this problem to you now…but Silver?" she called.

He got up to see her kneeling down before him. He blinked a little.

She put a hand on Silver's shoulder and pecked a sweet kiss on his cheek. "Do return."

Silver's face flushed light rose as he blinked again. "Yes—we will, I promise! …But you should return to the Temple now, My Lady. We will transport you there."

"All right…" Her face looked so downhearted and dismal.

* * *

Once they had returned Lenne to the safety of her Temple quarters, Silver and Blaze roamed about the ruined city, dodging small lava geysers and pools. Blaze found a place to rest, and both of them decided to stop. She was inspecting a crumbling wall, smoothing her hand over it, when she heard Silver slam his fist against a different part of that same wall. The wall disintegrated as she swapped her eyes back at him.

Silver snarled. "What's the point of all this? It's never going to end—he's _never _going to die!"

"Please calm down, Silver…" came the feline's sad sigh.

Silver heeded the worried tone under her command and silenced himself. That didn't overshadow his frustration, however. "Fine…but what should we do? How can we completely destroy Iblis and save Spira?" Silver gripped his hand into a fist. "We promised Lady Lenne that we'd do it…and that we'd protect her…" Silver's eyes dampened at the remembrance of Lenne's unhappy visage. "But how?"

Blaze's ears lowered as she closed he eyes in thought.

"By knowing the truth, of course."

Silver and Blaze's ears perked up, their eyes flaring open. They both looked around in the building next to them. They found Mephiles looking down on them through that roofless building. Silver blinked.

"Just as a meadow can be borne from a single seed, or an empire can be born from a single primigravida, everything has an origin," Mephiles wisely reminded them. "Simply, you need to find the perpetrator originally responsible for this catastrophe."

"Wait, _that's _it? Is that really the solution to this problem?" Silver asked, unsure. "Just to find the _reason _of all this?"

Mephiles' feral emeralds seared into Silver's skeptical citrines. "Are you doubting me…?" Mephiles questioned. "Psychic Guardian?"

Blaze threw her arms from their cross. Her eyes sparked with sudden insecurity. 'How did he…?'

"Tell us, wise and 'kind' stranger: Do you know who did this?" Silver demanded an answer, pointing directly at Mephiles.

Blaze looked back to see Iblis again in the distance, starting to rampage through the already devastated Bevelle once more. She frowned upon hearing his strong bloodcurdling howl.

Mephiles smirked a little. "But of course…my dear."

RUINED PALACE OF ST. BEVELLE - Time Unknown…

Silver and Blaze found themselves following Mephiles, strolling through the lengthy corridors of the old Palace of St. Bevelle. Silver looked up at the framed portraits that depicted the previous High Summoners. Now, the portraits were too charred or decayed to distinguish their faces. Silver blinked sadly up at the last framed painting before looking away.

"Right this way, if you please."

Beyond the ruined double doors was a room with a large computer monitor in the back. Silver and Blaze looked around the strangely placed room while Mephiles began to explain some things.

"In order to mend the portrayal of this present timeline, you'll need to change the one in the past."

Silver and Blaze looked at him bizarrely.

"Change the one in the past?" Silver wondered. "But that's impossible!"

"But it isn't, young Guardian. For you see, with my assistance, _it is…_because I possess the power to travel through time!"

Blaze's eyes widened; Silver blinked.

"In order to change the past, you must eliminate the individual who awakened Iblis—the Iblis Trigger."

Silver and Blaze looked at each other a bit indecisively. Silver seemed more unsure, so he asked, "Could it really be true? If I get rid of that guy, will Spira be saved?"

Mephiles nodded. "The Day of Disaster is bound to materialize. Here are my records of the event. This was on the day Iblis was freed and his flames ravaged all of Spira." His eyes glowed eerily and a dark magical force created what looked liked a digital video file, and it appeared onscreen. His eyes kept glowing as he continued on: "According to my recollection, this is what I have seen firsthand…"

On the screen flickered several frames of recorded footage: In all fifteen locations on Spira, all of them were splashed. Lava replaced water, and the lands were set ablaze by furious flames. People either scurried frantically or were burned alive. The Moonflow was a monstrous river of molten fire, and Mt. Gagazet, the most frigid location in all of Spira, was made into a volcano with more lava flowing from it, and fire destroying everything around it.

Bevelle was hit the hardest: That was where Iblis took roost and conducted his flames and lava. The audio played his roar, it being more ferocious than ever; Silver and the second figure shivered, looking in sheer terror as people continued to be burned alive, screaming.

"Please make it stop…!" Blaze begged, looking away.

Mephiles' eyes ceased to glow, and just as requested, the memory was stopped. He closed his eyes.

"For this catastrophe, you have this one to blame." Mephiles showed Silver the purple Chaos Emerald.

Before he could take hold of it, Silver's ear suddenly flicked. "Blaze? Was that you?"

The female cat blinked a little, seeming to have heard something too. "No."

Silver instantly looked over at the doors, but nothing seemed to be there. He decided to take a closer look. He crept closer to the doors and hastily swung one open.

But no one was there.

Silver looked around the Palace's antechamber, but saw no one. He frowned suspiciously.

"Who is there, Silver?" Mephiles asked.

Silver lowered his head. "No one…no one's there." He pulled the door closer together.

After taking his eyes away from the doors, Silver took the purple Chaos Emerald into his hand and held it for a moment. Then he gasped.

_Flames had engulfed his vision, but they parted to reveal Sonic, grinning maniacally._

"That's him?" Silver cried. "That blue hedgehog's the Iblis Trigger?"

Blaze looked at Silver and began to ponder. Her eyes shimmered curiously. 'Blue hedgehog…?'

Silver returned the Chaos Emerald back to Mephiles.

"I will send us back to a point in time when the Iblis Trigger was alive…" Mephiles spoke, seemingly ominous.

Silver and Blaze looked at each other and nodded.

A sphere of dark energy was conjured within the dark figure's palms. It surrounded them and engulfed them into its hungry core. They all flickered out of existence. Vanishing completely.

* * *

M.P. Lilith: Hey there, everyone. Looks like I left you at a heck of a cliffhanger last Paradigm. Meh heh...!

Welcome to Silver the Hedgehog's Story! You'll get to learn the psychic hedgie's mysterious past (as in future) and his connection to Spira. As well as our lovely pyrokinetic feline fatale, Blaze the Cat—Silver's partner in justice, apparently. They've both learned of Sonic's existence, and now they're on their merry way to take care of it...as in murder! Oh no!

And it's based on the accounts of this ominous Mephiles.

Welcome to Silver's perspective once again, all, and prepare to learn the harrowing truths behind the Iblis Trigger affair!


	17. Paradigm Sixteen: The World Duly Missed

**Sonic the Hedgehog: The Phantasy of Archangelus**

**Paradigm Sixteen - The World that's Duly Missed…**

MUSHROOM ROCK ROAD - Present Day…

The land in this region was massively cragged and crafted into magnificent ridges and crevices, according to what Silver took in around him. He found himself traveling through the strangely unique environment. He glanced around under the relatively overcast sky and marveled its uniqueness. Some of the rock formations seemed to glitter under a certain angle in the light. Silver looked closer at the rock column he was passing.

"Where am I?" he could only ask himself. He looked around some more. "What is this place?"

He crested the ledge above his head and saw a colorful massive-looking tent. An unfamiliar emblem emblazoned the flags and banners around the tent grounds.

"It's indeed interesting, but…!" Silver suddenly froze and darted his sights around in different directions. "Blaze? Blaze!" he called, but there was no answer of any kind. "I guess we must've all separated…? I have to find her—!"

"Whoa there, fella!"

Silver felt a halting tug on his shoulder. He swapped his sights behind him, and saw an elderly man wearing strange green garbs smiling down at him.

But there was an awkward pause between him and the old man.

"Umm…? May I help you…sir?" Silver said, a tad shyly.

"Oh my…?"

Silver blinked, utterly confused. "Umm, do you recognize me…or something, sir?"

He felt the old man turn him so that he could see him full-on. The green-robed man adjusted his tiny pince-nez as he peered closer at Silver. He nodded a little, clearly inspecting him and apparently muttering to himself.

He slowly released Silver's shoulder; the white hedgehog looked from his shoulder back up to the elderly man. "Uhh…?"

"The first person you seek is in Bevelle, the capital city just northwest after Macalania Woods…and the second is on Kilika, the first island out from the seaport, Luca…fella." The old man smiled again. "If the second one asks, tell her Maechen sent you. Surely, she will be confused; just tell her I am a friend from the very distant past…will you?"

Silver's face expressed every sense of his confusion. He blinked rapidly. "Yes, sir…? I will…?"

Silver reluctantly left Maechen's side and looked around again. He used his telekinetic powers to levitate into the air and drift northward.

Maechen smiled as he waved him off. "Hmm…" he seemed to pondering. His body was beginning to disappear. "Did I just see…Lenne's face?"

All the pyreflies keeping his form together dispersed, spiraling into the air before heading elsewhere.

KILIKA ISLAND - Meanwhile…

Blaze prowled down the numerous wooden walkways that clacked, seemingly haphazardly, under the villagers' feet as they moved from hut to hut. As she looked around quite curiously, people were gazing oddly at her as she walked by; none had ever seen a lavender cat, let alone one walking upright. A sweat drop fell from Blaze's temple.

'This must be Spira in a past life,' she thought, glancing around her cautiously. 'I hope Silver's all right. He can be pretty insecure when he's by himself.' She lowered her gaze. 'The Iblis Trigger, huh…? And what of this blue hedgehog…?'

Before she realized it, she was heading into a forest. She stopped and blinked.

"Are you looking for Kilika Temple?" someone wondered.

She side-glanced the woman beside her. The much taller woman had naturally bronzed skin and was wearing strangely vibrant neutral colors. Blaze blinked, noticing the _tilak _on the taller woman's forehead.

Blaze acknowledged her by placing her fingers on her forehead jewel and bowing. "Greetings. I do believe I am…?" Blaze responded, unsurely.

The other woman blinked oddly at her. "Well…" She cleared her throat. "It's just through this forest, where you'll eventually see a guarded staircase winding through the foliage. Watch out for fiends too, dear'st Guardian…" The older woman smirked, waving curtly as she swaggered past.

Blaze nodded, eyeing her peculiarly. "Errh…? Thank you." She slowly turned her head forward as she stepped further and further away. She could still hear the strange woman mumbling to herself in a bratty tone. Blaze picked up the name 'Yuna' within the woman's ranting somehow.

BEVELLE - Later That Night…

Sonic could only watch as Eggman's warship took off high into the night sky, knowing Yuna was inside, most likely trapped and frightened. The notion made his fist tighten.

High above, looking down on Sonic, was Silver. "I've finally found him," he said to himself proudly. "And now, you're mine…Iblis Trigger…!" He leapt down from a couple ledges and landed on patinated pavement.

"Now I've got you, Sonic!"

The voice sounded young and girlish. Just like Amy Rose.

She threw her arms around Silver's waist and tightly squeezed. "It's about time I finally caught you again!"

"H-Hey, you!" Silver yelped, trying to free himself. "Get off me—Please!"

"Oh, don't be such a meanie-face, Sonic! It's just me!" she insisted sweetly.

"Umm, Amy?" said a little girl's voice, reaching over to coax her out of hugging the white hedgehog. It was Cream. "That isn't Mr. Sonic…again." An embarrassed sweat drop fell from her and her Chao, Cheese's, heads.

Amy's bedazzled eyes soon blinked a little. She pushed Silver out of her grasp, who stumbled away from her. Now in full view, she could see that he was clearly not Sonic. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I've mistaken you for someone else!"

"Yes…but again." Cream was still a bit embarrassed. "Chao, chao…" Cheese agreed, nodding to each "yes" he made.

Silver held his chest, softly heaving for breath. His eye twitched as he watched Amy posing cutely while explaining herself. A huge sweat drop hung from the back of his head.

'What is up with this girl?' he thought wonderingly. He looked back to see that Sonic had fled. "What the—! Where'd he go?" Silver shot his sights around the distant area and saw that Sonic was nowhere in sight. He grinded his hand into a fist and slammed it against a wall. "Damn it, he must've run off!"

"I'm so sorry, mister. Did you lose track of somebody because of me?" Amy asked apologetically. Her eyes sparkled with sweet concern.

Cream ambled up to Amy. Cheese, her Chao, was being held in her arms, looking curiously up at Silver.

"Gyah! Ah, ahh…! Ahh!—But it's, ah…it's okay." Silver insisted, "I'm, uh…I'm sure the guy I'm looking for will turn up again. I'm sure I can find him again."

"Well then, we'll help you look, mister!" Amy seemed enthusiastic.

"Wha—?"

"Three heads are better than one when you're looking for somebody!"

"More like four!" Cream cheered as well. "Don't forget about Cheese, Amy!" Cheese twirled in the air victoriously. "Chao chao-chao!"

"Hey, hold on…! Just wait a second—!"

"What's your name?" Amy sounded eager to know.

Silver paused awkwardly, blinking wildly. Looking away from her, he shyly replied, "Silver."

"What a cool name! I'm Amy Rose, and this is whom I like to call my 'little sister,' Cream and her Chao, Cheese!" Cream waved a little, as well as Cheese. Amy shook his hand. "It's very nice to meet you!" Soon, she started towing him into following her, with Cream and Cheese skipping and floating after their trail, respectively.

"Hey! Wait!" Silver cried.

KILIKA TEMPLE - Meanwhile…

Blaze found her way into the Temple. The guards outside of it were quite impressed by the formal Yevon greeting she gave all of them; they had never seen anyone like her before, so they were baffled by her knowledge of the sacred gesture. They had no other choice but to let her pass.

Inside the grand temple were statues of the past High Summoners, but there weren't as many of them as Blaze remembered being there.

"Oh, I forgot," she said quietly to herself. 'I'm in the past…'

She glanced over to the sculpture on the closest side of her. She stepped over to it and gasped.

'Lord Braska…!' she thought, thoroughly surprised to see his face. She lifted a curious eyebrow. He looked so elegant in his traditional Summoner's garbs, and his face reminded her of High Summoner Lenne, from her own timeline.

'He must be an ancestor to Lady Lenne…' Blaze blinked a little. 'He looks…surprisingly handsome…' she thought oddly, hiding her rosy cheeks and smirk. Quickly, she remembered to pay her respects: She placed her fingertips upon her bindi and knelt down before the statue in deep respect. "I vow upon this sacred jewel that I will valiantly protect and loyally serve…your distant descendant, High Summoner Lenne, Your Lordship." She nodded in confirmation before getting to her feet again.

Suddenly, the glyphs on the walls pulsed with an otherworldly red flicker. She glanced around, looking at all the symbols. She felt a glowing warmth in the palms of her hands.

"My fire…? Is this…some kind of resonance?" she asked herself.

But as soon as she asked, the glowing stopped.

She blinked wonderingly. And she did it again after glancing back at Braska's statue.

'Did Ifrit…just acknowledge my presence here?' Blaze asked within her mind. Her shy blush returned. 'Lord Braska?'

BIKANEL DESERT - HOME - The Following Day…

"Hmm…"

Amy searched around the area for Sonic. She, Cream and Cheese, and Silver had found an Al Bhed excavation site, where many Al Bhed mechanics were digging up many different treasures. On the edge of the site was a merchant, who was selling refreshments and items; Amy decided to see what he had, and she traded her gold bracelets for a couple of cuffed ones.

Walking back over to Cream and Cheese, she giggled cutely. She was wondering if the added cuffs made her cuter. Cream and Cheese cheered with approval. "Now you look like me!" Cream giggled cutely too, showing her own cuffs. Cheese stifled his giggles.

Silver sighed, sounding impatient.

"Hey, you guys. I can sense Sonic's presence here…!"

Cream chuckled awkwardly. Cheese floated upside-down beside her.

"Call it my girlish intuition!" She peered around the campsite for any sign of Sonic, but there was none. "Ooh—! He was here…_somewhere!_ I just know it!"

"What the heck…am I doing?" Silver asked himself. He was shaking his head.

But Cream heard. "We're sorry, Mr. Silver," she apologized. "As soon as Amy finds Mr. Sonic, we'll help you find who you're looking for, okay?" She sounded so sweet and caring, with a slight hint of discomfort in her voice.

Silver scratched his cheek a little shyly, sighing. "Yeah, I guess that's fine…!" He gawked in surprise as he started to look around the site again. "This place is beautiful," he marveled.

Amy looked back at Silver. "Huh? You mean this big ol' desert?" She poked her cheek. "That's why this place is called Home by the Al Bhed then…?"

"Yeah, everything here is great. The sky is gorgeous, and everyone is happy!"

Amy lifted a curious eyebrow. 'But, this desert is still kinda dusty and barren…and wasteland-ish,' she thought a little hopelessly. Her eyes leered over to the Al Bhed mechanics a few steps away from her. 'No offense.'

"Hey, let's go!"

Amy looked at Silver, who seemed suddenly eager, and blinked a little. Cream and Cheese did the same. Amy grinned just as eagerly.

"I'll _definitely _help you find who you're looking for!" Silver offered, smiling.

Cream and Cheese both cheered; Amy kept her grin, but it swiftly morphed into a relaxed simper. She poked her cheek again and looked back over to the Al Bhed workers.

"Hmm…? Do you think they can get us back to the mainland?" she asked, shooting her thumb back at them.

BEVELLE - Later That Day…

"Bah, I can't believe we haven't found Sonic yet!" Amy whined loudly, her little arms dangling at her sides.

"Amy, not so loudly," Cream advised. "People are starting to stare at us…!"

"Oh pooh!" She bubbled her cheek. "Gosh, I wonder where he went…?" Amy continued to look around. "I'll bet he's off sight-seeing; this place is so big and bright and vivid with color! Isn't it?" Her eyes sparkled.

"Um…yeah, sure?" Silver also looked around to see what she was talking about. "Maybe we should split up: I'll search the lower tier of Bevelle and you two search the upper tier. That way, we can cover more ground."

"Okay!" Amy agreed. "Let's go, Cream!"

"Alrighty!" Cream said excitedly. "Chao-chao!" Cheese cooed.

And off the girls went, heading up the main stairway of the vast metropolis, leaving Silver to head the opposite way.

NEAR MUSHROOM ROCK ROAD - Some Hours Later…

Silver came up to a fork in the road as he left the Moonflow. He surveyed the only way he could go and started down that way, until another path leading northeast caught his eye. He peeked around the corner and blinked, finding a hidden dirt road.

'Hmm, another path,' he thought inquisitively. 'I wonder where it goes…?'

He glanced around a bit suspiciously before going on up the beaten path.

* * *

A little time and a ways later did Silver come across a huge building with boulders levitating around it by the power of lightning. Silver was amazed by the building, slowly approaching it.

"Is this what I think it is?" Silver spoke in awe.

"Djose Temple? Why yes, it is," a stranger's voice answered.

Silver looked behind him to see a passive-looking, colorfully garbed young man coming up behind him. His eyes gleamed intriguingly down at Silver.

'He's giving me a strange look too, just like that old man's…'

The young man saw Silver giving him a nervous nod. He bowed to Silver elegantly and smiled. "I've never seen you around here before," he told Silver honestly.

"Yeah, umm…that's because I'm not—!" Silver quickly bowed back to his acquaintance, clumsily elegant. "…From around here."

The other man chuckled. "Ha, I see. My name is Isaaru, young Guardian. I'm not officially responsible for the care of this Temple, since no one really is…" He sighed a little hopelessly. "So forgive the lack of cleanliness, if you'd please."

Silver blinked at Isaaru oddly. "Oh, yeah, sure…but it's okay to go in, right?"

"Yes, of course. It's free for anyone to enter and exit." Isaaru smiled sweetly. He bowed again. "I'd best be on my way, though, young Guardian. Good day to you. May the Eternal Sun Aeon keep you safe."

"Um, thanks…" Silver bid him farewell in awkward return. He was eyeing the staff in Isaaru's hands as he slowly entered the Temple. 'He knew I was a Guardian, too…?' He shut the large door quietly behind him.

* * *

Once inside, Silver wandered through the foyer, seeing a ring of statues. Walking up the stairs, he glanced at one of them and saw a familiar face.

He frowned at the striking likeness High Summoner Lenne had with this statue of High Summoner Braska. 'She must've come from a _really _long line of sovereignty…' Silver thought to himself.

He scanned around the upstairs antechamber and corridors for any sign of people, but there was none. But he did hear the front doors of the Temple opening again. He ran back to see who it was; he had halted at the antechamber doors. He growled lowly, gathering his energy for an attack.

A blue hedgehog stepped inside first, and halted his company from advancing any further.

Silver released a burst of energy, sending it directly toward his target.

The blue hedgehog fluidly dodged the cyan energy blast: He somersaulted to the side and looked up to the source of the blast.

Silver appeared at the top of the staircase. Both his hands were glowing with cyan energy.

"I have been searching vainly for you…" the white hedgehog spoke ominously, pointing at his target. "…Iblis Trigger."

The blue hedgehog growled; the human woman and the fox child with him stayed back.

Silver glared at the other hedgehog. "Your actions will condemn us all." His eyes suddenly veered over to observe the fox boy before seeing the human woman. He gasped. A flashback of Lenne invaded his mind. 'Huh…? Lady…Lenne?'

"Who are you?" the blue hedgehog had the mind to ask.

Silver slowly diverted his gaze from her and glowered down at his adversary. "My name is Silver the Hedgehog, in case you're dying to know. And for the future of Spira, I will destroy you!" A familiar cyan-colored light was channeled into the circular symbols on his hands. His power emanated from his palms and around the objects that were nearby and transportable, and it lifted them from the floor.

The blue hedgehog seemed to have stepped back to guard the woman and the fox boy.

Silver was the first to attack: He aimed and flung the floating objects at his blue adversary. Both the opponent's charges ducked down, but he deflected them with a few strong punches and kicks. He raced away, so they could avoid danger. He was still avoiding the flying debris, as well as trying to confuse his opponent. Silver swapped his sights around, but they could not keep up with the other hedgehog's movements. It was too late for him to dodge his opponent's attack; he scored a direct hit to Silver's abdomen.

Silver went crashing through the doors and tumbled back into the upstairs chamber of the temple. Sitting up in the debris, he caressed his head. He heard hasty footsteps coming up the stairs. He quickly stood up and readied himself. "Stay back there!" he heard the opponent tell his two charges.

Then, he appeared in the entranceway. He cautiously stepped closer to Silver. "Hey…!"

But Silver had a plan: He focused his power into his palms and launched the surrounding pieces out at the blue hedgehog, sending him reeling. Silver suddenly conjured more energy and immobilized his opponent. He lifted him from the floor and approached him again. He stood eye-to-eye with him. The other hedgehog snarled, trying to break away from the powerful telekinetic bind, but Silver blinked impatiently.

"Let me go!" the blue hedgehog barked. "I didn't do anything!"

The telekinetic white hedgehog narrowed his eyes. "Oh, you didn't do anything _yet, _Iblis Trigger…but you will…! And I'll stop you now, so you don't get the chance!"

A sharp spark of Silver's energy sent the opponent's immobilized form hurtling across the ceiling and colliding with the wall. He slid from that spot in the wall and fell to the floor.

The human girl and the fox boy both ran over to aid him.

Silver hovered down from the stairs and approached his injured adversary. Both the woman and the fox skidded to a halt and backed away from the two of them.

Silver's cobalt doppelganger panted for breath, quivering a bit from the shock of hitting the wall.

"Hmph!" Silver huffed. "Is this some kind of a joke? How can someone like you bring total annihilation upon this world?"

"What…are you talking about?" the opposing hedgehog questioned him in between breaths. "I…don't even…!"

Silver growled. "What does it matter to you? It shouldn't, since you're the one who's going to destroy it all anyway! For the sake of the future, I _will _slay you, Iblis Trigger—!"

"Ah!"

"Oh no! Yuna!" the fox boy cried out.

Dr. Eggman and his Egg-Mobile had burst through the temple gates, its claw taking a tight hold of the young woman. The Egg-Mobile was beginning to hover away, taking the struggling damsel along with it.

The blue hedgehog sprang up to try and save her, but Silver forced him back down on the ground with another psychic blast. He hit the floor harshly.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me!" Silver exclaimed vehemently. He stepped menacingly toward his escapee, ready to unleash another flare of energy. "It's time I put an end to this—!"

"Stop!"

The fox boy had leapt in to block Silver's path to his friend, his arms out wide. There was a determined look glazed over his eyes.

Silver growled. "Get out of the way, kid! You're letting him escape!"

"No way!" the fox yelled back, not moving. "You leave him alone!"

Sonic eventually got to a kneel. He slowly moved up onto his feet and gave his attention to the leaving Doctor.

"And with that, I leave you another going-away present…!" Eggman announced. "Have fun! Heh heh heh!"

A whinnying sound could be picked up from deep within the temple. Silver sharply looked behind him and was the first to go investigate, leaving the adversary and his comrade seemingly conflicted.

* * *

After following it some odd levels underneath the Temple, Silver finally found the source of the neighing. Before him stood a majestic equine creature with a surging horn in the middle of its forehead. Silver gawked at it for a moment.

"No way," Silver exhaled.

Both the blue hedgehog and the fox boy made their way into the chamber as well. "Lightning…" he heard the child quake uneasily, hiding behind his older friend.

The other hedgehog stepped up bravely, but Silver was the one to step up further. He calmly approached the equine guardian, and he gently bowed to it.

"The Etheric Aeon…Ixion," Silver called.

The majestic creature, Ixion, bowed its head slowly to Silver, allowing Silver to gently pet its snout. 'Don't be afraid. I remember you from the future: You were summoned by Lady Lenne to assist in destroying Iblis…' Silver remembered. 'Please remember that name, will you?' Silver smiled a little before the familiar cyan psychic energy glowed in his hands.

Silver shut his eyes. "Return…Ixion."

The psychic energy began to spread over Ixion's body, and the equine creature started to fade away. Familiar spheres of light floated were dispelled from its form, and they began to cross through the ceiling and walls. The sigils and crests they seemingly passed through began to glow before dimming back to their original color.

"You sent him away," the fox boy spoke with surprise when Ixion had completely disappeared. "Just like Yuna did…"

Silver adjusted his gloves, walking away from Ixion's place. "Yeah, I've dealt with Aeons before…!"

The small fox blinked a little. "Aeons? Like Ifrit?"

Silver's eyes flared with surprise. "You know of the Infernal Aeon, Ifrit?" Silver demanded to know.

"Yeah, kinda," the other hedgehog spoke up. "Yuna sent him away, just like you did, back on Bikanel."

"Yuna…? _She _did?" Silver stopped for a moment to think. "Then, does that mean she's somehow connected to Lady Lenne?" He furrowed his brows deeper. 'As an ancestor of hers, maybe…?'

The younger boy spoke up curiously, "Umm…? Who is Lady Lenne?"

Silver placed a palm on his forehead. He sighed. "Now then, Iblis Trigger," Silver started, walking up to his opponent. "About your death…"

Abruptly, his footfalls stopped; he saw that his blue doppelganger was looking directly at him.

"It'll have to wait. I have a more important task to finish." Silver continued to pass by the other hedgehog's shoulder and head out of the Temple. "Until I find you again, farewell."

And just as swiftly, Silver was gone.

* * *

M.P. Lilith: The plot from the perspective of our loveable Psychic Guardian. Apparently, the three time travelers have arrived into separate locations, and now Silver must not only find Sonic—the Iblis Trigger—but he'll need to find Blaze again. Strange how those Summoners somewhat knew they were Guardians, huh...? There's a reason for that...

And then there're Amy and Cream. Cream and Cheese were never in Sonic '06, which made me upset initially. But now that I've seen what happens in the game, there wouldn't have been a place for them anyway. So I made one instead. Yay. With a "big sister" as colorblind as ever.

Next up: Paradigm Seventeen.


	18. Paradigm Seventeen: Yuna's Recapture

**Sonic the Hedgehog: The Phantasy of Archangelus**

**Paradigm Seventeen - Lady Yuna's Recapture**

BEVELLE - UPPER TIER - At the Same Time…

Amy and Cream and Cheese had combed through most of the upper terraces of Bevelle before tiring out, especially with all the double-checking Cream made Amy do. Amy finally got to sit down on a nearby bench and relax, slumping down onto it.

"Oh, Sonic…!" she moaned. "Where are you?"

"Don't worry, Amy," Cream encouraged her, hopping up onto the bench. "I'm sure he's somewhere around here. We'll find him." She smiled innocently. "Chao-chao chao-chao," Cheese cooed cheerfully.

Amy just groaned hopelessly. "Easy for you say…! You made me look _everywhere_—_four _times! And we _still _haven't found him yet!" she whined girlishly.

KILIKA ISLAND - Some Time Later…

Blaze had left the Kilika Temple that previous night and spent the night at an Al Bhed Agency when she decided to visit a familiar merchant stall. She traded in something she had found in Kilika Forest for an item that caught her eye: A Crimson Ring.

"This ring converts fire damage into vitality, dear. Your vitality is assured if you ever encounter fire-natured fiends or fire-casting enemies. You'll also be able to cast Firaga, a powerful fire spell," the elderly female merchant explained.

Blaze placed the ring on her right middle finger. After examining its good fit, she thanked the trader and went off on her way again.

She continued down the wooden walkways, admiring more of the quaint village as she strolled. She decided to head back to the Agency, so she turned to ascend a nearby highly arching bridge. As she walked, she spotted Silver at the top of it.

"Oh? So this is where you are," she spoke up, enough for him to hear. "I've been looking for you…and you've been doing so for me as well, I'm sure."

But he didn't seem to hear her.

"Silver? Is something the matter?" Blaze asked, approaching him. She stood next to him, waiting for an answer, but there was none.

"Um, yeah…actually. Blaze?"

Blaze nodded.

"I've been contemplating about this whole Iblis Trigger matter, and I was wondering…if killing somebody in order to save Spira…was really a right thing to do."

"You're so terribly naïve, Silver," was what he heard her sigh.

Silver sharply looked at her.

She heaved out a deep and heavy sigh. She placed her hand against her hip. "The answer…is rather controversial in itself, so I can't really say it. But what I _can _say…is if we don't take this chance, the future will remain unchanged…" She closed her eyes softly. "And Iblis will keep destroying the already vanquished Spira that we know and reign over it forever…"

Silver gripped his hands into tight fists. He clamped his eyes tightly shut.

The sun in the distance was beginning to sink in the direction of the sea below.

"And Our Lady Lenne will have to bear the brunt of feeling her land's pain forever more."

MOUNT GAGAZET - EGGMAN'S PRIMARY BASE - Much Later, into the Night…

Silver and Blaze found themselves in the middle of an opening, having exited the eerily unguarded territory. Blaze didn't like the unnerving silence, but Silver was still looking around.

"He had to have come here, right?" Silver asked, a bit unsure. "This control center is oddly placed, and I've never seen it here before."

"How odd…" Blaze sounded leery of the place's strange layout and the awful face-shaped insignias emblazoned on every wall. She blinked in confusion. 'Considering we're still in the past, but still…?'

"Looks like we've arrived a bit too late, then," Silver then said. "This 'Doctor Eggman' seems to have already left."

"Silver, look!" Blaze called, pointing toward something up ahead.

There, some paces away, was the blue Chaos Emerald. Silver and Blaze stepped up to it; Silver picked it up.

"That's another Chaos Emerald, Silver," Blaze told him what the palm-sized gem was. "Very similar to the one that mysterious stranger, Mephiles, had…"

Silver stared deeply into the Chaos Emerald, recalling the phantasmagoric mystique of Mephiles' time-traveling abilities and hauntingly clear-cut gaze. He glanced over at Blaze. "But how do you know? Did he ever tell us _this _was what he had…?"

"No…but Lady Lenne has said this gem can transform your thoughts into power; collect all seven of them, and a miracle's supposed to happen. It's only a fable now, though. But you should hold onto it, Silver." Blaze smirked a little. "As a lucky charm, you know?" Blaze started off heading toward the path leading down the mountain.

Silver continued to gaze down at the Emerald, thinking of what Blaze had just said to him. "It can transform your thoughts into power…?" he reiterated. He held the gem thoughtfully there in his light grasp. 'R-Really?…You've made it sound so easy…and hopeful, My Lady.'

THUNDER PLAINS - EGGMAN'S SUPPORT BASE - Late into the Next Morning…

Amy and Cream and Cheese were infiltrating Eggman's second base—apparently on accident, according to Amy. They looked around cautiously for any of Eggman's mechanical drones as they snuck through a hallway. Cream shivered as she tiptoed after Amy's heels.

"Hee hee…? I know we've been trying to locate Sonic and everything, but now I think we're in trouble…" Amy said with a large sweat drop trailing from her temple.

"Amy, we should get out of here," Cream insisted. "Chao chao, chao chao…" Cheese prattled worriedly. He was clinging to Cream's arm.

Amy peeked around a corner and saw a trio of the watcher drones; they seemed to be on a lesser A.I. standard of surveillance, for they only searched their left and right before proceeding down the intersection.

"Let's just walk away real quietly before they see us, you guys," Amy suggested, leading Cream further down the hallway and turning the corner. The girls continued to creep toward the next corner and looked around, only to see nothing. 'Thank goodness!' she sighed in her mind.

Amy and Cream, with Cheese still clinging, padded toward the next intersection, but soon heard loud knocking. They looked back to see a cell door. Amy pressed her ear on the door once the rapping had stopped. "Is somebody in there?" she asked loud enough for the person inside to hear.

"Yes! Please help me!" the positive response came back to her.

"'Kay, don't you worry in there," Amy bravely told whomever was inside, "I'll get you out!" She armed herself with her Piko-Piko Hammer and gave it a strong swing. She successfully bashed down the locked door.

Inside was a human woman about to exit her late teen years. She was dressed in strange clothes and was looking at Amy hopefully, more than anything else.

"One Prisoner Has Escaped From Cell Block C-17! All Patrolling Drones Begin Searching Immediately!" rang the female humanoid alarm.

Amy ran over to her, leaving Cream to anxiously fidget. She grabbed the woman's hand and led her out. "This way! C'mon!"

"Oh!—Okay!" the young woman agreed. She trailed behind Amy and Cream, watching out for Eggman's machina.

BEVELLE - PIAZZA - Afterwards…

"Thank you so much for rescuing me back there," the young human woman thanked Amy graciously. She was resting on a bench. "I'm very grateful. I thought I'd really be trapped in there forever, this time." She chuckled uncomfortably.

"It's no problem! I know how that feels…!" Amy explained, wagging a vicarious finger back and forth. "But! I'm Amy, Amy Rose," Amy gave her self-introduction. Giggling, she added, "And these are my friends, Cream and Cheese!"

Cream looked up at the woman admiringly. "Hi. Hee-hee, you're so very pretty!"

"Chao-chao!" Cheese seemed to agree.

The young woman giggled a little as she shook both Cream and Cheese's hands. "Why, thank you, little ones. It's a pleasure to meet both of you. My name is Yuna."

Cream and Cheese tilted their heads a little; Amy looked her over from head to toe, then back up at her face. She gasped, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Wait a sec…! You're not the same _Lady _Yuna of _Bevelle,_ are you? Hey! I'll bet somebody's _already _looking for you, and _totally _on their way to rescue you!" Amy said excitedly.

"Umm…that might be the case, but I'm not all that worried, really. I know that person will rescue me, but I also know I mustn't rely on them to save me all the time. So I've decided to take initiative and help myself get out of certain predicaments." She chuckled in a stunningly cute ladylike manner. "I do have _you _to thank this time around, though."

"Oh yeah! Great thinking! You must be one of the smarter ones, huh? But…! You wouldn't happen to have any certain…_feelings _for this person, would you?" Amy playfully leered up at Yuna, deciding to snoop and peek into her business.

Yuna instantly blushed a little. "Well, no, of course not—!"

"It's okay, you know! Love can change _everything!_ It makes every little moment in your life seem so much bigger—so much more huge! …Am I right, Yuna?" Her eyes beamed, fantastical sparkles hovering around her eyes.

Yuna smiled down at Amy; Cream only blinked, along with Cheese.

"So what does this guy look like? Cool hair, mesmerizing eyes, the most suave harmony for a voice? Have you ever talked to him? Or did you go on a date with him already? Huh—Huh—Did ya, did ya—Huh?"

Yuna blinked rapidly. "Ah…well, I, uh…didn't really…?"

"Ooh, it's a one-sided love? That's so cute! Totally adorable!" Amy squealed, clapping vivaciously. "Oh! I can _totally _see this guy right now: He's comfortably tall, awesomely tanned, and has wild dirty-blond hair, and cool-blue eyes! Ooh, so handsome!" she squealed again. "But he's the sweetest, most boyishly charming guy you'll ever meet…!" Then, back to Yuna, she said, "C'mon, don't be shy—You can admit it! Look, you're practically a queen and you're _super-duper-_cute; _that _guy's the lucky one! Who couldn't love you…_My _Lady?" Amy playfully tagged on the end. She curtsied to Yuna. Pirouetting around and away from her, she added, "I also happen to be pursuing someone too, you know! I wish us both luck _and _prosperity!" She giggled, winking with a girlish tongue sticking out.

Yuna's heterochromous eyes lit up, feeling the comfort of Amy taking her hands up into her own.

They both giggled, leaving Cream and Cheese to blink at each other in a haze of curiosity.

"My Lady Yuna, there you are."

Both Yuna and Amy turned to set their sights on two oncoming men: One was an older-looking man in a striking red _haori _and a whitish-blue jug at his right side; Cream and Cheese blinked at it, admiring the colorful beaded cord keeping it attached to his belt, but flinched at the glimpse of the huge _katana _mounted on his back. Walking with him was a vibrantly dressed young man with spiky blonde hair and one unique, spiraling sharp green eye—notable in all pure-blooded Al Bhed; his right eye was covered by an eye patch for some reason. He halted his pace with his older accompaniment, scratching the back of his head at the sight of Amy and Cream and Cheese.

Yuna smiled, jogging up to the two men. "Auron! And Gippal!"

The blond man sighed a bit awkwardly. The other man, Auron, appeared a bit standoffish when Yuna hugged him.

Letting go and blushing nervously, Yuna asked, "You weren't _too _worried looking for me, were you?"

"Of course I was!" the Al Bhed man, Gippal, burst out, brashly honest. But swiftly after realizing what he had said, he added, "…And so was he." He shot a thumb at Auron, sticking his lip out childishly.

Auron ignored it, huffing a slightly irritated sigh.

Amy and Cream and Cheese slowly approached the small troupe of humans. "Umm…Yuna?" Amy spoke up, trying to pardon herself. She looked Gippal over with a skeptical stare on her face. She slowly raised an eyebrow as she analyzed him: 'Comfortably tall…wild dirty-blonde hair…cool-green…_eye, _though? Close enough, maybe?' She stepped up to him, still critiquing him. Her Al Bhed subject, however, didn't seem approving of it. "Hmm…?" she hummed.

"Aye…can I help you, girl?" Gippal's eye followed her as she looked over all three hundred-sixty degrees of his figure.

Once Amy was done, she pretended to have not heard him and asked Yuna, "_He's _not the one you're in unrequited love with, is he?" quite bluntly. She pointed her thumb back at him.

Gippal's face brightened in flustered anger. "Y-yah? Whatchu say, girl?" he exclaimed, sweating frantically.

Yuna waved both her hands. "Oh, no, Amy. He's not…uhh, he's just one of my Guardians, that's all." She chuckled nervously.

Auron seemed to clear his throat, keenly hiding the clear disapproving nature of his own response, seeming to be in full agreement with Yuna. "She'd never consider him, little one."

And then some.

"Hey! That doesn't help, yah!" Gippal still looked terribly flustered.

"Are you leaving us, Lady Yuna?" Cream asked a tad sadly, her body swaying from side to side.

"Umm…yes, unfortunately." Yuna felt another sweat drop dribbling from her temple. "If Auron and Gippal have to get involved in looking for me, that means Paine and Rikku are really worried."

"Heh! Not as worried as _I _was, if you ask me…" Gippal remarked under his breath. His cheeks were still flooded with boyishly embarrassed coyness.

Cheese had shyly floated over next to Auron and poked at the jug hanging from his belt. He could detect a splashing sound coming from inside it; Auron only huffed again, though, clasping onto the jug. Cheese blinked up to the stern glower on his face and cooed before nestling back into Cream's arms.

Cream blinked down at Cheese a bit wonderingly.

"Oh well! We do hope to see you later, though!" Amy waved them off. "And don't worry about your love being unrequited—It'll blossom soon, I just know it!" She giggled happily. "Good luck, Yuna!" she drawled as she headed back to the Palace with the two other men at her sides.

PALACE OF ST. BEVELLE - A Few Minutes Later…

Yuna, Auron, and Gippal traveled along the Highbridge heading towards the Palace. Two hooded figures appeared and started to move hastily towards her. They lowered their hoods.

"Oh my gosh, Yunie!" Rikku called, trotting towards her merrily. She gave Yuna a big embrace, holding her tightly. She wailed, feeling an anxious weight falling from her shoulders. "You're okay! You're totally okay!"

"Umm, yeah, I'm fine. No need to worry anymore, Rikku." Yuna managed to speak, despite the anxious "weight" she felt going into Rikku's squeeze.

"I think you're killing her now, Rikku," Paine said, laying a hand on her shoulder.

Rikku released Yuna, bubbling her cheek at the other maiden.

Reflexively, Gippal gripped the trigger of his fairly large shotgun machina; Auron clenched his massive _katana's _hilt.

Both of them were eyeing the air around them suspiciously. Rikku looked confused for a moment before looking to Paine for conformation. She saw her reaching for her own broadsword. An odd discomfiture made a sweat drop appear as Rikku brought out her own twin chakram-daggers.

Suddenly, hovering up from under the Palace was a handful of familiar-looking machina. They aimed their weapons at the group, centering on Yuna. Rikku held up her twin blades with a fierce determined growl; Paine, Gippal, and Auron readied themselves for combat, with threatening glares.

"There will be no need for hostility, Guardians," assured a man's voice.

They all looked over to see Eggman's Egg-Mobile heightening from underneath as well. All four fighters continued to shield Yuna. Yuna glared thoughtfully at Eggman.

"Now now…! I've been ever-so-patiently awaiting your return, My Lady. Now, if you four would kindly move aside, I will be taking her back now…or else bullets will go flying."

Paine and Gippal grimaced; as well as Auron, but he seemed to be carefully analyzing Eggman as well.

"You're _not _gonna take Yunie away again, you creep!" Rikku barked at the intruder, readying herself to dash out.

"It's all right. Please let me through, Rikku." Yuna's command was soft and sure.

Rikku gasped and tripped over herself a little, stopping herself from dashing headlong. She reluctantly looked back at Yuna, who looked fearful yet unnerved, and questioned, "Yunie…?"

Lowering their offensive guard, all four of Yuna's Guardians stepped away for her, allowing her to pass. Yuna stepped towards the Egg-Mobile and stopped, looking back at Rikku, Paine, Gippal and Auron.

There was a glimmer of doubt in Yuna's heterochromous eyes. Auron was able to catch it before she shut her eyes and climbed into Eggman's personal hovercraft.

"But Yuna…" Paine said quietly.

"Yunie…?" Rikku was uncomfortable with the greedy look in Eggman's heavily shaded eyes. She gripped her twin chakrams' hilts tighter. "But we…_just now _got you back…!"

"Hey! Yuna!" Gippal was reaching out for her. "Wait! What about—?"

Auron quickly grappled Gippal's shoulder. He shook his head.

The Egg-Machina descended back down from where they came again and flew away. They flanked both sides of the Egg-Mobile, guarding Eggman and Yuna, as they all took to the skies once more.

'I'm so sorry…everyone.' Yuna thought, not having the heart to look back at Rikku's crying face.

* * *

M.P. Lilith: Oh dear. Yuna, I hope you know what you're doing...and know how to get out of it.

No Sonic in this Paradigm. At least not a live appearance. But Silver and Blaze have reached an ultimatum. And Amy and Cream and Cheese appear again. And apparently, Amy's "mistakenly" envisioned Yuna's possible love interest being someone else... Poor Gippal. But that moment between Cheese and Auron was strangely adorable. Messing with Auron's liquor isn't a good idea, but Cheese is the most adorbz~ exception.

Looks like Eggman has our princess again, much to her Guardians' chagrin. Especially Rikku, and apparently Gippal. The next Paradigm will seem fairly familiar, but ever so different.


	19. Paradigm Eighteen: True Iblis Trigger

**Sonic the Hedgehog: The Phantasy of Archangelus**

**Paradigm Eighteen - The True Iblis Trigger**

BEVELLE - UPPER TIER - In the Earlier Part of That Morning…

Blaze and Silver had rested for the night. Silver decided to resume his search for his young friends, Amy and Cream and Cheese, with Blaze, but their searching led them right to Mephiles the Dark, who was perched upon an architectural spade, looking out at the blue-dark horizon.

"Mephiles?" Silver called.

An ominous-looking spectral cloud was floating about Mephiles' calves. Mephiles didn't vocalize to his call, but he responded by facing him and Blaze. His eyes pierced down into Silver and Blaze's hearts, his gaze warning them on not approaching him with disrespect. Blaze quietly shivered, but she and Silver both were able to shake it off.

"Please tell me: Who _is_ the Iblis Trigger?" Silver asked sternly. "Why does he want to destroy Spira? Why _would _he?"

"Why does that even concern you?" Mephiles replied, just as stern. "Unless you complete the task at hand, the precious world Her Ladyship has been trying to save will remain under Iblis' reign…forever."

Silver's thoughts retreated back to Lady Lenne and the failed Sealing Ritual she had performed. He also remembered the perpetually sad glower she wore, even after they had returned her to the Temple, from where she waved them farewell.

"_What…are you talking about? I…don't even…!"_

"_What does it matter to you? It shouldn't, since you're the one who's going to destroy it all anyway!"_

Silver's flashbacks receded as he felt Blaze placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked at her with contemplation in his eyes. Then he faced Mephiles.

"He is currently on Mi'ihen Highroad, en route to Luca. You must decide now, if you wish for all that you see _here…_to be seen in your future." Mephiles grandly raised his arms out to show Silver and Blaze the gradually shining horizon in the distance; they had moved closer to the ledge.

The two of them looked out, seeing the sun hesitantly float up from it, for a brief moment before Blaze noticed Mephiles had vanished.

"My…"

Blaze looked at Silver from the corner of her vision. She frowned, seeing the heavy seriousness—and contemplation—in Silver's eyes. She knew the brave countenance he would veil his fear with was crumbling. She also knew that his heart was aching, his love-laden desire to preserve Lady Lenne's life teetering the balance between the moral and personal justices of it all. She could sense a synchronization between her and Silver's motives, but she could also sense the just-as-obvious differences in sentiment.

Thus, Silver felt his overwhelming need of keeping his promise to Lenne being threatened, not just the promise itself.

So, Blaze sighed with an undertone of worry.

"My Lady…!" Near-fretful tears bubbled at the corners of Silver's eyes. 'My Lady Lenne…!'

MI'IHEN HIGHROAD - SOUTHERN BEND - Later That Morning…

"_I…"_

A crater was formed in the spot Silver's foe and the woman had been: Fortunately, the young lady had been shoved out of the way of Silver's psychic blast. But she couldn't see her companion anywhere.

"Sonic?" she cried fretfully.

She peered through the airborne dirt, looking for Sonic's shape.

"_I must remember…who I'm fighting for!"_

"The Iblis Trigger _must die!_"Silver had exclaimed.

Another psychic blast was hurled at its target; only for it to miss. The innocent woman shrieked from the severity of the explosion.

"_Lady Lenne…! I'm fighting…for Lady Lenne!"_

"It's over!" Silver cried vehemently.

"_I cannot fail her! I _mustn't!_" Silver screamed in his mind._

"Now, _die!_"

He transmuted the immobilizing energy on his blue adversary into a powerful psychic explosion, and a plume of dirt flew everywhere. Sonic was consequently thrown back by the blast.

"_This world…is _not _worth living in…!"_

Silver smirked. "Finally, it's over…!" Once the dust cleared slightly, Silver noticed something amiss. "Huh?" His eyes widened.

He clearly saw that Sonic was safe, in Shadow's arms.

Shadow crushed a block of dirt that was aimed for Sonic's face. He glared at Silver.

"_If Lady Lenne can't be here…"_

_Mephiles' gruesome visage suddenly started resonating in Silver's mind, as well as his heinous giggle._

"_To enjoy it with me."_

_The melancholy cadence in her voice chimed his name: "My Psychic Guardian, Silver…"_

"Our future…is ruined!" An unbridled rage seemed to be crying out from Silver's heart.

Shadow took a step back, ready for anything. He grimaced.

"You'll pay for this!" He recklessly jetted towards Shadow, ready to throw out his tightened fist.

"_I want to save her world from the scathing ruin that Iblis has unleashed…!"_

The multitude of Chaos Energy comets Shadow had fired chased Silver, with him zigzagging around in the air above.

"_I want…to save _her _from that ruin!"_

He was trying to outrun them, but they managed to hit and critically injured Silver, causing him to plummet to the ground. He was sent crashing into a boulder.

"_I mustn't falter! …I mustn't falter!" Silver's mind could only scream._

Silver leered his gaze up at Shadow. His eyes slowly flickered with psychic energy as he quickly got up and charged at him with full force, yelling indignantly. Shadow had readied himself by pulling out his own Chaos Emerald and preparing for the second round.

_Lenne's ghostly silhouette was drifting further and further away from Silver's outstretched hand. Bubbling tears seemed to be floating from her eyes turned away._

"_I can't!"_

"Chaos…!" both he and Shadow started. They struck each other's locked arms, yelling, "…Control!"

"_Silver…" her voice chimed sadly again._

Much to Shadow and Silver's astonishment, they had induced the appearance of a spatiotemporal portal. They had broken away from each other and watched as it grew above their heads.

It seemed to be waiting for them.

"_Silver, come…" Her voice was beginning to sound distorted._

"You…induced Chaos Control." Shadow seemed to be glaring at him.

Silver returned the glare back to his black-and-red counterpart. "This?" Silver asked, blinking. He looked back at it. "Of course! And I won't let anyone else stand in my way!" He thumped a fist onto his chest. He nodded slowly. Silver avowed, "I _will_ change the past and save Spira…!" He gazed forlornly into space. 'For you…My Lady.'

"_All of what I am…is because of you." Silver's heart was calmed._

"Mephiles isn't trying to help you create a better future. He's trying to get you to destroy the past."

"Huh? What are you talking about? That's nonsense!" Silver didn't want to believe what he was hearing.

'…_But he is still very mysterious in various ways…'_

_Mephiles' eerie green tacks impaled Silver. The pupils slivered, his cackle softly menacing._

'_An air of doom wafts from him, that is for certain…so I must stay vigilant.'_

Shadow had stepped up to Silver and halted in front of the portal. "In order to truly know what happened, we need to see what took place one decade prior. Follow me if you want the _whole _truth."

His eyes were threatening. But Silver's heart was able to sense the earnestness of Shadow's direction, despite its own begrudging reluctance. Yet Shadow had jumped into the portal anyway, not at all concerned about if Silver decided to follow him or not.

Silver paused for a moment. His hand combed through the fur over his heart. He could feel a tug-of-war at his heartstrings. He grunted from the proverbial pain, clamping his eyes shut.

"_Silver, stay…" the slightly distorted voice chimed again in his mind._

_Hands glided onto his cheeks from behind him, as if to hold his face._

"_Stay…"_

Silver's fingers quivered there against his chest. His tears slowly streamed downward. "I must fight…and _win_…for you, my dearest." He carefully opened his eyes and nodded in assent with Shadow. One of his teardrops was able to soak into the soil. 'My dearest…Lenne.'

_But the hands were cold._

BEVELLE TEMPLE UNDERGROUND - Ten Years Ago…

Shadow and Silver—who had decided to follow—had just landed inside of a long corridor when they heard and felt an awful tremor; they had darted in the direction of what they thought had been a thunderous explosion.

* * *

They found themselves at the end of the corridor before a broken set of doors. They stopped to observe it closely; a strange eye-shaped insignia was printed on it.

'The Yevon crest…? Are we…?' Silver's eyes brightened with bafflement.

Shadow stepped up to it, slid his fingers through the opening, and pushed the doors open.

Behind them was complete devastation: Shards of glass was strewn everywhere, torn pieces of the banner had snowed upon the balcony and main floor; the metal walls were imprinted with huge slash marks; there were some human corpses lying in awful positions near the observatory doors. Silver was the first to leap over to the female corpse, the front of it completely against the wall.

'Is she…dead?'

He seemingly peeled the body away from the wall; only to see large shards had deeply penetrated the neck and abdomen. Blood had pooled around it.

Silver backed away from it, the sight of the blood causing his stomach to sway. 'How can this be? So gruesome…'

Silver noticed Shadow walking down the stairs from the balcony and onto the main level. He made his way down as well and glanced over to see the experimentation site. Hovering in the air was an orb of hardened lava, which crackled into smaller pieces and fell into a black liquid, leaving an orange flame behind. The black liquid spewed past the jagged edges of the glass container and onto the floor.

"Is that…?" Silver wondered. "That flame…! It's gotta be Iblis!"

"And that murky shadow is the original Mephiles the Dark," Shadow added.

"_That's_ Mephiles the Dark?" Silver exclaimed, still gawking.

The sunburst flame levitated towards the gaping hole in the back wall and the black liquid followed.

"Quick! They're escaping!" Silver cried.

Shadow quickly looked over at Silver and ordered, "You go after Iblis; I will handle Mephiles."

"Right!"

"…Please wait," a man's voice weakly called them.

Shadow and Silver darted their sights back and ran over to an aged man in vibrant garbs. The man was still bleeding profusely and barely had his bearings, but in his hand was a small scepter. He lifted it up to give to Shadow, who was closer to him.

"Seal the Illumine with this," instructed the man.

Shadow took the scepter and gazed at the dying man sighing his final breath.

"C'mon! Hurry!" Silver had leapt through the hole and was already in pursuit of Iblis. He dashed recklessly through the darkness, only the fleeting flame indicating what was in front of and around him.

'I'm so close now…!' Silver's intensifying scowl could be seen in the flickering candlelight that was Iblis' body. 'I'm so close!'

* * *

Silver had tracked the Iblis flame down into an unknown chamber before he captured it within a psychic paralysis barrier. He held him there, but the makeshift seal seemed to be making Iblis swell in size, yet strangely not in strength. The flame swirled and seethed with threatening power.

Silver was struggling with keeping Iblis contained, growling and snarling from the flame's rebelling. 'Is he…getting aggravated?' the thought came to him suddenly.

Just as suddenly, Lord Braska appeared within the edge of Silver's vision. He was staggering toward the table-shaped altar near a different end of the room. Little Yuna was being cradled in one arm to the best of Braska's ability. He'd lost his own staff in the explosion, but he was using a different one as a walking aid. He was injured and weakened by the explosion: Blood trailed down his face and bled past one of his brilliant, still clear eyes. Splinters of glass and metal were wedged into his skin—even through all his regalia, which was bloodied as well.

Silver watched with astonishment as he noticed from where the staff was brought from to see the tenacity of this male High Summoner.

He saw the staff in his hand. He was analyzing at it closely. 'That staff…?'

_He looked down again to see Lady Lenne waving her staff in the air, dancing majestically below._

'I recognize that staff,' Silver remembered. 'It's Nirvana—the strongest Summoner staff in existence! That's the family heirloom! But…' He gazed at Braska hopefully, seeing him set Yuna down on the altar. 'Is it strong enough to seal Iblis?'

He snapped out of his reveries when he noticed Braska nearing the Iblis flame. He limped over, poising himself between Silver and Iblis.

Silver gasped, "No! What're you doing? You've got to leave!"

But Braska moved Nirvana out in front of his body and held it there shakily. "I have…my onus, young Guardian."

Silver gasped again, his eyes trembling. 'Even _he _knows…?'

"The bond between a Guardian and a Summoner transcends all time, young one…so you must surely understand…what is going on here…and why it's happening?" He coughed, some blood dribbling down his chin. He fortified his stance; Silver let out a despondent sigh. "The sealing of the Carnal Fervor…must be entrusted…to the Sovereignty's line of progeny. His Flames of Disaster…will awaken…" He could feel his arms getting weaker. "…If nothing is done! That…mustn't happen…!" His knees buckled and made him kneel. "I…cannot allow it…to happen."

The serenity in Lord Braska's voice shocked and soothed Silver at the same time. The dismalness of the situation numbed him; he could only watch as Braska struggled to keep his grip on Nirvana as he waved it elegantly around in the air. His eyes could not follow all the staff's movements, for his eyes were watering so profusely.

He already knew what this moment was and what it meant.

"_I-e-yu-i… No-bo-me-no… Re-n-mi-ri… Yo-ju-yo-go._

"…_Ha-sa-te-ka-na-e. …Ku-ta-ma-e."_

"Eternal Sun!" Lord Braska began to intone under the Hymn of the Fayth. He held Nirvana still, pointing it at Iblis. "The Carnal Fervor has now been entrusted to the Triarchal Sovereignty of Bevelle! You must now slumber within this Sovereign's soul!"

Lord Braska waved Nirvana once more.

"Carnal Fervor, I sealeth thee!"

The flame retaliated, trying to swirl away from Yuna's comatose form. Silver released his psychic bind on it and let Braska take over. Tendrils of fire spiraled down chaotically before funneling into Yuna's abdomen.

Silver's tears were relinquished at the sight of Yuna's distraught face.

Once the absorption was complete, the room grew darker again, its shadows embracing the chamber's corners.

Silver made the split-second decision to light the room again with some of his psychic energy. He watched Lord Braska leaving Nirvana behind to stagger over to Yuna. He lifted Yuna's blouse a little. An intricate glyph was slowly searing itself into an underlying layer of Yuna's skin. He heard her whimpering, and his face instantly contorted into an expression of disheartenment. He struggled to lift her into his arms. He paused a brief moment, huffing a little for breath, before he turned to face Silver.

The hedgehog Guardian ran over to assist him.

"Forgive me, young Guardian…" Lord Braska apologized breathlessly. He had tried to place Yuna into Silver's arms, but he suddenly lost all the strength to support himself and fell to a kneel. He was able to see that Silver had caught Yuna and was holding her close. He could detect a simultaneous insecurity and grief in his eyes. A placid smile upturned his lips as he spoke confidently, "But…can you take her to a safe place for me?"

Silver's tears were still flowing. "Yes…" he said ever so softly, nodding. "Yes, I can…and I will."

"Young Guardian, I know…your heart…and I am in your debt…for the bond we share is beyond all comprehension or explanation." He stroked a trusting hand over Silver's shoulder. Another tried to cover his cough, but some blood droplets landed on Yuna's blouse—with a few hitting her cheek; her brows furrowed lightly, but she did not awaken.

Silver couldn't speak words; all he could utter were wistful whimpers and sighs.

"You mustn't mourn my loss, young Guardian…and neither must you." He shifted his blurring gaze over to Yuna's face. He despondently gazed at her. "My dearest Yuna." He pressed his forehead lovingly upon hers, refraining from caressing her with newly bloodstained hands. "You must…remain strong, despite my passing. I have to…reunite with your mother now, and so…shall you. Live for me, Yuna. My love for Spira…and for you, shall perpetuate…in the form…of new love." Fatherly tears fell forlornly from his fading blue eyes. "You are a wonderful, beautiful daughter, Yuna. And remember…to be brave, no matter what happens…in your life…my dearest."

Silver gasped, tears skipping frantically from his widening eyes. He was so overcome by sadness that he collapsed to his own knees and reflexively held Yuna closer to his body. But at the same time, unknowingly at first, High Summoner Braska had sighed his final breath: His body keeled over to the side with a terrible thud. His once-brilliant blue eyes, now empty and death-laden, beheld Silver in a stupor of panicked disbelief. Silver shivered as he gawked at Braska's dead stare.

"Oh no…! The Iblis Vessel…is really this…g-…g-…!"

It seemed like the High Summoner's eyes were beholding him with unconscious intention. Those lifeless eyes wracked Silver to the core. The white hedgehog's mind and heart were frozen within frenzy, warring to decide, just as Mephiles had suggested to him and Blaze. Something made him hold onto that little girl for what seemed like dear life.

To the point where Silver let out a defeated scream.

'_Where did all of…_my _bravery go?'_


	20. Paradigm Nineteen: Changes

**Sonic the Hedgehog: The Phantasy of Archangelus**

**Paradigm Nineteen - Change of Heart, Change in Plans**

BEVELLE TEMPLE - PASSAGE OF CLEANSING - Moments Later…

Silver was waiting outside of the temple with little Yuna still cradled in his arms. The girl had not awakened at all since Iblis' sealing. Silver looked around, seeing no one around. He blinked, curious as to why no one returned to investigate the destruction site. Upon quick observation, Silver figured the other Triarchal officials assumed that everyone involved in the accident was dead, including High Summoner Braska—and even little Yuna. He couldn't even imagine the grief Yuna was in for after she'd awaken; he didn't want to.

But for no one to come out to investigate was disheartening, and borderline suspicious, to the Psychic Guardian.

Although he hadn't fully recovered from his shock yet, he listened out for the doors, which opened sooner than he expected, and fixed himself up before the figure shut them: It was Shadow.

"Has he been sealed?" Silver concealed his anxiety upon asking about Mephiles.

"Yes, he has," Shadow replied. "What of Iblis?"

"He's also been properly sealed. No need to worry anymore." Silver went over to the edge of the Temple's entrance and gently placed Yuna down next to the door. She didn't make any sudden movements or noises; she seemed to be sound asleep. Silver half-smiled down at her. 'She resembles Lady Lenne so closely…even if she is only a child.'

Shadow walked over as well and placed the scepter next to Yuna.

"You're going to leave it here?" Silver asked.

"Yes. I already know what becomes of it in the future," Shadow said in response. He got up from his kneel and walked away, revealing his green Chaos Emerald. "It's time to return."

Silver hesitantly got up from next to Yuna and began to walk away. "Yes, of course…" Silver agreed, taking out his blue Chaos Emerald.

The two of them readied themselves as they summoned the energy they needed to induce Chaos Control. They held their Emeralds out, Shadow's arm crossing over Silver's. "Chaos Control!" they said together.

Soon after did a familiar vortex open up. It swirled mystically, and Shadow was the first to leap through it. Silver was going to follow, but he looked back at Yuna.

She was sleeping so peacefully there. He blinked before nervously and reluctantly looking away again.

"Father…"

Silver froze. He looked back at Yuna again and quietly stepped back over to her. He knelt down next to her and glanced down at his Chaos Emerald. He furrowed his brows. He placed it snugly within Yuna's little palms.

"Hold onto it, as a lucky charm," he seemed to be reciting Blaze's words.

He slowly got up and swung his eyes away from her. Freely released tears were flicked from his eyes as he leapt through the portal.

BEVELLE - Back to the Present-Day - Approaching Late Morning…

The other end of the vortex appeared back in the present-time Bevelle. Silver was ejected from the mystical portal, and he landed on both feet, almost toppling over. He caught his balance, and looked over to see Blaze staring at him peculiarly.

"Blaze! Umm…? I had, uh…?" Silver stuttered a little. He seemed a little less frantic than before.

"Where did you go?" Blaze asked, uncrossing her arms.

"I…well, I went on a journey to find the truth, and I found out that the Iblis Trigger…_wasn't _Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Is that so…? Then who are you saying the true Iblis Trigger is?"

"It's…! But wait…? Isn't this 'Eggman's' main objective to release Iblis? That would explain why he's been after Lady Yuna all this while."

"You mean…?" Blaze placed a pensive hand to her chin. 'Could it be?'

The gears in Silver's mind were clicking together. "We have to stop him! Let's go!"

Blaze sharply nodded. "Yes, of course!"

Silver dashed on ahead with Blaze at his heels.

'Our plans have officially changed. We need to rescue Lady Yuna…!'

LUCA - Late Morning…

Sonic dashed through the main walkway that led to Luca's Blitzball Stadium. Innocent bystanders fell victim to the invisible hedgehog's blustery wake that blew past them. Silver flew overhead, and Blaze chased after Sonic's trail.

_Sonic had blinked a little. "Blaze? You _and _Silver are helping me now?"_

Sonic had run all the way around the stadium and onto the docks.

"_Circumstances seem to have changed. We need to save Lady Yuna," Silver stated._

He halted himself at the last dock behind the stadium, seeing Eggman's battleship falling from the sky, in flames and accompanied by multiple explosions.

"_Did Shadow…?"_

"_Actually, it was a draw…and he showed me something that changed my mind about killing you…!"_

"Yuna!" he screamed her name, reaching out over the guardrail desperately.

Silver and Blaze watched along with Sonic as the battleship landed on the neighboring island. The explosions caught the attention of Luca's citizens.

"It landed on Kilika," Blaze murmured solemnly. She sighed despondently. Her yellow eyes were glazed with sadness. "And since we're in the past, Lady Lenne is…!" She grabbed her chest, feeling a strong sense of defeat and anguish. "Milady…!"

Silver scowled deeply, looking away from the sight.

Sonic froze, paralyzed by an overwhelming sadness. He fell to his knees, his shaky hands still on the guardrail. "No…!" He felt tears coming into his eyes. He slammed his fist against the rail. "No!"

Silver darted his eyes back toward Sonic. They widened, upon seeing his own form weeping in his mind's eye, reminiscently overlapping Sonic's. Silver gasped a little.

'His love and devotion to her…is just like ours…no, _mine._'

Blaze somberly witnessed Sonic's sadness coming into existence, but Silver seemed to be lost in thought. "Wait," he spoke softly. "There's still a way to change this."

Sonic tears did not stop falling; Blaze looked back at Silver.

"If we can return to an earlier point in time, we'll be able to save her."

Sonic's eyes remained softened by shock and dismay, but his voice became stern and hopeful. He steadily got to his feet, still holding on to the railing.

Silver blinked. "With this."

Silver showed his grayish-white Chaos Emerald. Sonic turned around and remembered to take out his light-blue Chaos Emerald. Their eyes gleamed.

'His eyes…are just as determined as mine. If not…then _more so._'

They nodded to each other. The two hedgehogs approached one another and held up their Chaos Emeralds.

"Chaos Control!" they both summoned.

'Is he the one…that will do the very _opposite _of what I believed he'd cause?'

A space-time rift had appeared and opened up before them all.

"Silver," Sonic called, handing his Chaos Emerald to him; Silver took it hesitantly into his hand. "No worries! I can handle this myself!" He winked, some residual tears falling down his face.

"You…" Silver said, his voice soft and slightly concerned. 'His strength…? It's still there…even through his tears.'

"I'll be sure to change Yuna's fate." He was rubbing the tears from his eyes. "And that, in turn, should change your future, too. Right?"

Blaze saw Silver nod to him. Her eyes gleamed, silently hopeful.

"Thanks, Silver!" Sonic said gratefully, releasing the Emerald.

"Yeah. Just go and save her." Silver seemed to be insisting his leave.

Sonic playfully saluted to them before leaping into the space-time portal. A stray tear seemed to float from his eye as he jumped inside.

The portal vanished, and so did the teardrop.

Both Silver and Blaze looked at each other and blinked a little.

But Silver soon gazed at the site of the crash. "He seems to care for her, indeed…just as much as we do."

_The echoing distorted voice seemed to have lilted, "Silver…"_

_Lady Lenne reached out in billowy white robes in Silver's mind._

He gently lifted his head. "Perhaps even more."

Blaze placed a gentle hand within his, lifting her head as well.

'Ours is still here…even through _our _tears, as well.'

"For Lady Lenne," the Guardians said together with closed eyes. A tranquil zephyr wisped past their ears; they took it as a voiceless reminder of hope. They turned to face the portal and leapt in after Sonic, their hands still confidently connected.

EN ROUTE TO BEVELLE - Back to the Distant Future - Time Unknown…

Silver and Blaze landed on a path leading back to Bevelle. They looked around instinctively, only to see the ever-familiar desolation. Silver pulled out both the Chaos Emeralds he possessed—the one he had and the one Sonic had given him.

Blaze stepped over next to him with crossed arms.

"I know how to save Spira now. We don't need to change the past or erase anything; I'm sure of it now."

"But do you have a plan, Silver?" Blaze wondered, gesturing accordingly.

Silver nodded to her with a reassuring glaze in his eyes.

Blaze blinked, a bit surprised. 'There was…certainty in his voice,' she noticed. She was smiling proudly at him inside. 'He doesn't sound…desperate anymore.' She returned the nod, adding, "All right, I trust you."

She looked down the path heading back toward Bevelle. She furrowed her brows. She pointed toward Bevelle. "Let us hurry. I can sense his flames…!"

Thus, they started on their way back to the tattered and blackened Spiran capital. Together.

* * *

M.P. Lilith: Hmm? Is that Silvaze I spy with my little writer's eye...all-seeing and omnipresent?

I never sank into the Silvaze trend, honestly. But seeing that Sonic the Hedgehog '06 was the first game for Blaze and Silver to appear (in 3D and period, respectively)—together, no less—it was kind of obvious. A bit too obvious. So I started leaning toward Knuxaze (Knuckles x Blaze), for reasons that will be disclosed in a different fic, as my favorite straight pairing. Maybe even Shadaze (Shadow x Blaze), if the fic is written right. My favorite _yuri _pairing with Blaze? That's a secret—for now.

Along the lines of this story's plot, now that Yuna has avoided bitter fate from the perspectives of Lenne's Guardians, they have returned to their present, back to Spira's 200-years-into-the-future timeline. And now, their final confrontation with the Carnal Fervor, Iblis, is bound and sealed into their own fates...as well as their charge's.

On to the final Paradigm of Silver the Hedgehog's Story, Paradigm Twenty.


	21. Paradigm Twenty: The Last's Swan Song

**Sonic the Hedgehog: The Phantasy of Archangelus**

**Paradigm Twenty - Swan Song of the Last High Summoner**

BEVELLE TEMPLE - Moments Later…

Silver and Blaze ran toward Iblis' current location, ready for anything. Iblis roared indignantly, eager to kill them once and for all. They immediately noticed where they were, unfortunately.

"Oh no!" Blaze cried. "He's discovered the Temple!"

The Temple was mostly gone, having crumbled and fallen into the magma streams below.

"No! My Lady!" Blaze cried again upon not seeing Lady Lenne anywhere, fearing that she'd lost her life.

Silver snarled. "This time, we're finally gonna stop you, Iblis!" Silver shouted at the beast.

A sharp screech pierced out into the sky. It sounded familiar and unwaveringly strong.

"Huh? Was that…?"

Silver and Blaze swapped their sights around for the source of the birdlike roar.

A huge winged creature soared out of the depths of fire below, spiraling through the air. Once it gained enough altitude, its wings flourished, revealing the magnificent reds, purples, and gold sheen in its plumage. It shrieked again.

"Bahamut!" Silver and Blaze cried together. "Then that means…! Lady Lenne!" Silver cried up to Bahamut.

The humanoid dragon Aeon looked down at Silver and Blaze and lowered to ground-level. The two Guardians raced over to Bahamut. They saw that Lady Lenne was safe in his arms. Her somber eyes looked over her shoulder to see Blaze grinning in relief.

"My Lady!" Blaze called.

Silver helped Lenne down from Bahamut's cradling arms and onto her feet. Bahamut leapt back into the sky. He was flying straight toward Iblis.

"Bahamut, no!" Blaze cried fearfully.

"That's insane!" Silver also cried as the Aeon swiftly moved further and further away. "My Lady, that's suicide! Please call him—!"

"Mega Flare," Lady Lenne softly commanded.

Just then, Bahamut unleashed a powerful energy beam from his mouth. It struck Iblis, slicing into some of the mantle protecting his head. Iblis whined ferociously, sorely aggravated by the attack.

"He will not last much longer," Lady Lenne let Silver and Blaze know. "He has been fighting for the longest now, and his body is destabilizing—in power and, soon enough, in form." Lenne turned to face them. "We _must _put an end to all this now; Bahamut is my last Aeon."

"Don't you worry, Lady Lenne," Silver said confidently. "We've found a solution to all this…!"

Iblis swiped his hands at the evasive Bahamut, and one of them, eventually, swatted him out of the air. Bahamut collided with a wall of the Temple close to the three of them. The impact made the ground shudder, enough for loose pieces to fall down on top of Bahamut.

"Bahamut!" Lenne cried, running toward him.

But other larger pieces of debris were plummeting towards her.

"Lady Lenne, look out!" Silver cried, sending his psychic energy out to catch the falling debris.

Lenne shielded herself from what she thought was the large slabs. She had tripped and hit the ground a bit harshly. She gawked up at the boulders Silver held just over her head. She gasped, sharply sending her gaze at Silver.

"Go on, Milady! Go and aid Bahamut!" Silver obviously couldn't hold their weight for much longer.

Lenne did as she was told and ran to Bahamut. She knelt down next to him and rested her cheek on his arm. "You've fought bravely, Bahamut. Now it is time for you to return…and rest." She calmly waved Nirvana over Bahamut's body. The massive Aeon watched her and sighed, a hint of regret in his exhalation. And pyreflies dispersed from where Bahamut had lain. They reluctantly flew away.

"No…Bahamut…" Blaze whispered mournfully.

But Iblis' roar disrupted the momentary peace. It reverberated across the already crumbled Bevelle.

"Iblis! This ends here!" Silver pulled out the two Chaos Emeralds he possessed and wielded them. "And _now!_"

The Chaos Emeralds started to glow intensely. Their light blinded both Blaze and Lenne.

Silver clamped his eyes shut. The light of the Emeralds washed over his body. That same light slipped through Silver's eyelids. "Please, Chaos Emeralds…! Please lend me your power!"

His eyes flew open, his irises dramatically brightened by the Emeralds' power.

Blaze managed to peek through the light and see Silver ascending from the ground. "Silver!"

"Eternal Sun—the Carnal Fervor that has been entrusted to the Triarchal Sovereignty! Fall into slumber with _my _soul, Iblis! You accursed demon of disaster!"

His body glowed brighter in synchronization with the Chaos Emeralds, and Iblis shrieked. He threw his multiple arms over his gruesome face and began to distort in form. Trickles of lava and fire began to course out of Iblis' body and were being absorbed into Silver's.

"Hngh…! Ah! Agh!"

A scorching pain had penetrated under Silver's flesh. It felt like scalding lava was flowing through his veins, which caused him to cry out. The geometric markings on his gloves and boots was dyed by a blistering-red energy that pumped rebelliously throughout his body.

It penetrated his bloodstream and made it feel like the rapidly coursing blood was boiling; all the major veins in his circulatory system were visible to Blaze and Lady Lenne.

Blaze gasped, covering her mouth. "Oh, Silver…!" she murmured in worry.

The pain was intense, but Silver couldn't help wondering, "Damn it…! The Hymn of the Fayth…it's not sounding? Why won't…he accept me as the vessel?"

Lady Lenne hastily stepped over to Silver.

Blaze saw this and paused. "Milady…?" she called softly, retracting her hand.

Silver kept fighting back the pain, but he noticed someone's hand had caressed his shoulder. He turned around to see that Lenne behind him. "Lady Lenne—?" He swiftly lost his grip on the Emeralds as she took them out of his hands. She had accidentally knocked the hedgehog Guardian to the ground, but didn't look back at him. The fiery energy coursing through his body had consequently fled. He didn't take real notice of it; he was fretting over whatever Lenne was up to. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"I'm going to perform the Sealing Ritual…one more time," Lenne honestly replied.

Silver gasped, flinching.

"For the sake of my family, for the sake of my people…" She slowly released the Emeralds from her grasp and allowed them to hover around her. She brought Nirvana into the air. She began to wave it in a circular movement. "For the sake of my Aeons, for the sake of my duty…"

The three reptilian pupils Iblis' eyes possessed sharpened into needles. His roar rumbled through the entire city: He sounded like he was in grave pain.

Lady Lenne danced as the light-blue and white Chaos Emeralds glowed around her. Nirvana was flipped and twirled around in her hands expertly. Her chestnut tresses swirled with her fluid movements. Her clear blue eyes had a soft, determined luster in them.

"For the sake of my lineage, and for the sake of my _Spira…_!"

She gradually fell into an elegant final stance and held Nirvana out at Iblis.

"Carnal Fervor, I sealeth thee!"

More streams of Iblis' molten body and fire began to encircle her, swirling from around her feet upward. Iblis' body was beginning to deteriorate.

"Lady Lenne, no!" Silver reached out, but then felt a hand grappling his shoulder. He darted his sights back to see Blaze; she shook her head. She threw her arms around him.

"This is the duty of the Sovereign, Silver," she told him wisely. Tears were beginning to gather within her shut eyes. "We must not interfere—!"

"But, Blaze, her life will be taken! If this succeeds, _she'll die!_"

The streams were being absorbed into Lenne's body: they entered through her abdomen. She refused to cry out, not wanting Silver and Blaze to worry about her even more. All the major veins in her body were becoming visible now.

"And I don't want her to die!" The sight of her made tears kindle into Silver's eyes. "Lenne, no!" the Psychic Guardian cried, desperately lunging against the Pyromantic Guardian's restraint.

"Silver…"

Silver's eyes sharply opened.

An aura of kindness brightened Lenne's face. She had turned to see her Guardians, her gown shredding into cinders from around her body. She smiled at them. Her hair seemed to float majestically about her, the chestnut tresses reddening as precious yet anxious seconds went by. She tightened the grip on her staff.

"Silver…don't fret. This is indeed the duty of the Sovereign…my task of keeping the Carnal Fervor sealed away. I will be fine…" Her eyes began to glow a saintly blue. "And I will be waiting…for you."

Silver froze and could feel a rekindling anguish that was birthed from seeing High Summoner Braska die.

The Chaos Emeralds hovered over to Silver and fell on the ground before him. Blaze saw that they were still live with power and instantly let go of her comrade.

"Silver, quick!" Blaze cried hastily. "Use Chaos Control to send them into another dimension! That way they'll—!"

"Are you insane? I can't do that to her!" Silver snapped rebelliously. He sniffled a little. "I can't—! I won't!"

Blaze flinched at the vehemence in Silver's tone. Her own tears bolted down her cheeks. She snapped right back stubbornly, "What do you mean? Silver, you have to!"

Silver was silent.

"You're the only one who can, and you _know _it! Now stop acting like a child, and—!"

"It's all right, Blaze."

Blaze flashed her teary eyes back at her charge. "But…Milady—!"

Lady Lenne shook her head. "I am merely…accepting my onus."

Silver gasped, his eyes gaping open. They trembled fearfully. 'Their…onus?'

"There's not much either of you can do now. So, I thank you both…so much…for being with me all this time. But now, I must return as well."

Blaze was able to keep her voice somewhat composed. "Return to where, Lady Lenne?" she asked.

Lenne only smiled. "Return…to the Farplane."

The streams of fire and lava that were still swirling around and inside her were now closing in and spreading throughout her body, respectively.

"_I-e-yu-i… No-bo-me-no… Re-n-mi-ri… Yo-ju-yo-go._

"…_Ha-sa-te-ka-na-e. …Ku-ta-ma-e."_

"No! The Hymn!" Silver cried out with an outstretched hand. "Milady, no! Don't let this be your destiny—It doesn't have to be! Lady Lenne! No! _Please!_" Silver shrieked to her as she began to disappear.

The molten material slowly tightened around her.

"This…! This isn't what I wanted, Lady Lenne!" Silver couldn't move from his fear-stricken buckle. "I fought so hard…! All I ever wanted…was to _save _this world for you…so you'd smile again! Smile again for us…! For _me! _Because your smile…is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

A sad countenance fell over Lenne's face, tendrils of copper wisping around it. Her shining blue eyes gazed wistfully at him.

"I have smiled again, Silver."

Silver shot his tearful eyes back up at her. A bittersweet pang tugged at his heartstrings as he branded the sad smile on her face into his mind.

"_You've_ made me want to smile…one more time. One…last time."

She closed her eyes and allowed the fire and lava to finally embrace her. Her body slowly absorbed the firelight while morphing into a ball; she hovered in the midst of the lava encircling her. The Iblis Seal burned with black heat.

Nirvana suddenly started to hover in the air. It floated there before the tearful Guardians. The light and the lava merged into Nirvana, the light causing the staff to glow and the lava to orbit around it. A bright flash of light flickered from their union, leaving Nirvana to proceed higher into the sky.

"My Lady! Lenne…! Don't go!" Silver couldn't help screaming after Nirvana.

_Those cold hands were instantly warmed by the touch of Silver's desperate grasp. They began to float away, higher and higher._

_Along with the sad smile on Lenne's face. Her eyes reminded him of Braska, along with Yuna as well. Her tears splashed against his face as her spectral body grew further and further out of his reach. As her body was being pulled heavenward, feet first, she waved at him sweetly, her eyes closing in the same manner. She giggled for the first time; only for it to be her last within that same breath._

'_I love you, Silver…and I bid my farewell to thee.'_

Once the ancient staff was out of sight, another blinding flash invaded Silver and Blaze's vision.

"No—Wait! _Please!_" Silver begged, shielding his eyes.

It engulfed the entirety of the Spiran capital and the coal-black ether above it.

* * *

The light of the forgotten sun victoriously beamed down from the heavens and smiled down on the city of Bevelle. Pyreflies rained down from the sky and aimlessly flew all over the place.

Blaze and Silver had uncovered their eyes and saw that Bevelle was restored to its former glory, as if Iblis' occupancy had never occurred; although it was still uninhabited, it regained its beautiful architecture and regal image. Blaze looked around in amazement, while Silver still hadn't moved from his paralyzed kneel.

"Bevelle…is beautiful again, just like in the past," Blaze sighed in relieved wonder. "So amazing…! How did she manage to gain all this now when she couldn't before?"

"I…I don't know…" Silver murmured under his breath.

Blaze hesitantly looked back at him. She saw his fingertips scratching against the tile; her ears lowered sadly.

"…And I don't care!" Silver suddenly screamed.

Blaze flinched, her lowered ears twitching a little.

He snatched his hands up and slammed his fists on the restored pavement. "I want her back! She _has _to come back! I'm _nothing _without her here! Here _with me!_" The pavement had cracked, split due to the impact marks. "There was still…so much…I wanted to ask her, needed to tell her…! Please…Lenne…!" Blood from Silver's wrists was starting to bleed into his gloves. "I love you…! I love you, Lady Lenne!" Silver's heart forced him to reel back and shriek.

Blaze stood away and let Silver vent. She briefly and solemnly glanced back at him before looking away again. 'Oh, Silver…' she thought hopelessly.

Silver shook his head, in clear and definite denial of her nonexistence. Copious tears flew from Silver's eyes. His voice ached from bawling. His fists had stilled, small droplets of blood beading more and more into his gloves. His hands began to glow, cyan energy slowly and subconsciously healing the wounds on the sides of his wrists.

"I'm nothing…! _Nothing._"

More teardrops landed on his tightening fists.

"No! Please, don't let this be the end…! You can't let it end like this…!" He grabbed his head. "Lady Lenne, come back!"

The passion of Silver's cry echoed up into the heavens. Only for the departed High Summoner to not return.

'_My bravery…my strength…? They're _both _gone now…_all _gone. They've spilled forth from my eyes…_in the form of my tears._'_

* * *

M.P. Lilith: ...What a tragic way to die. Lay your head in peaceful rest, High Summoner Lenne.

Silver's love for Lenne had been kept under wraps before the psychic hedgehog was actually able to muster up the strength to tell her. Too bad that it's too late.

Seeing that this fic is not faithfully following either of the games' headcanon storylines, there might be details in here that came off as confusing or unclear. I've tried to make it as clear as I could, but this is only the first rewritten version of the story, so if you have any questions about something, you're welcome to PM me. (Because I don't want to spoil anything on accident.) ^ ^;

But the Spira in the future has finally been restored by Lenne, who's successfully sealed away Iblis...at the cost of her own life, unfortunately. Silver is most likely going to be traumatized for a long while, maybe from here on near the end. And, obviously, Blaze can't help being worried about him. They no longer have charge of their beloved Sovereign, so what does that make the two of them?

The Final Story will be the longest segment of this fic, as I am able to confirm. I project that it will be longer than in the original concept, Rise of Archangelus. You're gonna be in for lots of action, plenty of curving and twisted truths...and hell of angst. Prepare yourselves, readers! Entering into another writer's mind can get dangerous...!


	22. Paradigm Twenty-One: Sense of Urgency

**Sonic the Hedgehog: The Phantasy of Archangelus**

**• The Last Story •**

**Paradigm Twenty-One - Sense of Urgency**

PALACE OF ST. BEVELLE - ATRIUM CATHEDRAE - Present-day, Midmorning…

Yuna's four Guardians—Rikku, Paine, Auron, and Gippal—were making their way to the throne room hastily. Rikku led the pack, racing toward the massive doors. The soldiers guarding them wordlessly uncrossed their halberds and allowed Rikku to shove the doors open.

Inside, the sunbeams pouring through the skylight brightened the exquisitely decorative chamber. There was a large Yevon glyph emblazoned on the center of the floor; Yevon banners were hung around the room, with colorful ribbons stringing from each pillar outside the two seats atop the relatively short altar. The tall windows in between the pillars let cooling breezes filter out the air of anxiety that swirled around the room.

Everyone marched in, but Rikku was the first one to jog up to the pair of seats, one of which was occupied. She huffed for breath. Pointing out toward the windows, she gasped, "That shady Doctor Eggman…took Yunie again!"

Tears were running down her face again. And the casually imperial man seated in that exalted chair had furrowed his brows ever-so-slightly. He slowly straightened up in his throne, clutching onto a sword hilt in one hand and a small bundle of cloth closer to his chest with the other.

BEVELLE - PIAZZA - The Late Morning, Two Days Later…

Amy and Cream had sat down for a quick bite to eat. The bright-colored parasol over their heads was big enough to shield them from the blazing sunlight. Amy was having a sherbet-like dish while Cream and her Chao, Cheese, shared a cold-cut sandwich, sliced in half, from the delicatessen the three were dining at. Amy was casually furthering her curiosity about Yuna, discussing it with Cream, when she noticed something.

Amy peered out from under the large parasol and squinted up at the sun. She blinked, her eyes becoming a bit blinded. She rubbed them, asking, "Spira's sunlight sure is a whole lot stronger than from our universe, huh?"

Cream and Cheese looked to each other, still nibbling heartily on their sandwich halves. They blinked, having noticed the same thing. They both looked back at Amy and nodded vigorously in agreement.

Amy looked up through the parasol this time around and blinked as well. 'Hmph…? Oh well, I guess?'

"Amy, Cream? Is that you?"

Amy and Cream and Cheese looked away from their meals and saw Tails heading towards them, with Knuckles trailing not-so-far behind. Cream and Cheese's smiles beamed, and Amy giggled cutely.

"Yeah, it's us, Tails." She playfully stuck out her tongue, winking too.

"Oh, thank goodness we've found you two—!"

"_Please _tell me _you guys _have found my Sonic!" Amy whined girlishly. She was clasping her hands prayerfully. "Please, please, _please!_" Her eyes glittered with hope.

"Umm…? If we'd found him, he'd be right here with us, y'know…?" Knuckles remarked a little smartly, shrugging.

Amy's expression deadened to her cheek bubbling. She muttered something under her breath, sounding incoherent—and girlish still.

"He does have a point, though, Amy," Cream agreed. Cheese nodded, cooing, "Chao chao!"

Amy whined again, "D'oh! Cream, Cheese! C'mon, you guys are supposed to be on _my _side…!" She huffed, folding her arms tightly over her chest.

"But now that Sonic's come up in our conversation…"

Knuckles and the girls looked at Tails curiously. Cheese blinked at the pensive frown on his face; he tilted his head to one side. "Chao…?"

"I know you haven't seen him at all, Amy, and I can most certainly confirm that he _is _here in Spira…"

The girls blinked at him again, in the same manner as before. Cream poked her cheek, making a puzzled face; Cheese mimicked her. There was a tinge of nervousness in Amy's equally puzzled glare.

"Yeah, Tails and I _both,_" Knuckles added, gesturing accordingly.

Amy's face morphed into frenzy. "Oh no! I haven't—at all! Ohmigosh, you're _so _right!" She squealed, frighteningly girlish and wiggling like a scared noodle.

"But he's been acting a little…strangely since we got here. Ever since he's met Lady Yuna." Tails blinked. "I can't pinpoint a reason why, at this point, though…"

Amy instantly stopped all action at "Lady Yuna." Her face paled slightly. "Wait a minute! What do you mean he's been acting 'strangely,' Tails?" That tinge of nervousness twanged in Amy's questioning tone. "It just might be the aftereffects of the Chaos Control that sent us here…? I felt kinda weird too, y'know! I'm sure we all did." Amy looked back at Cream and Cheese. "Right?" She wanted confirmation from them. "Plus, we're in a whole new location—a whole new _world,_ Tails!" She chuckled cutely. "We may not have found him just yet, but I'm sure he's just trying to enjoy every _inch _of this place! And it's just taking him a while!" She waved her arms out wide. "Spira is so big and so beautiful, so I can understand if—?"

"Something's just not adding up, though."

Amy lowered her arms to gaze at Tails wonderingly.

Tails was toying with the furry tuft on his cheek with his fingers. "There's this whole business with a telekinetic hedgehog named Silver, and he's blaming Sonic for the impending destruction of Spira, which is something he's apparently witnessed himself."

Cream and Cheese gasped lightly; Amy looked like she had frozen.

Knuckles blinked wildly. "What? Whoa, wait…? I don't remember _that _being a part of our problem…!"

"It isn't ours directly; it's really Sonic's. Apparently, Silver's been accusing him of being the catalyst for the end of Spira, triggering what Eggman and the Spirans call the 'Flames of Disaster'…which are supposedly connected to the nickname, 'Iblis Trigger,' that Silver has given him."

Tails was minding the level of his voice: He had noticed that passersby were silently noting his and the others' presence, especially the guards that paced along the canals and boulevards every so often. Knuckles had noticed them too; Tails had asked him to do so a while back, upon reentering the titanic capital.

He wasn't sure why then, but he had it figured out now.

"We're not sure whether Silver is truthfully claiming this or if he's simply been misinformed, but if Sonic _is _the reason for Spira's destruction…!" Tails gently tapped the side of his fist into his palm. "He'll have to take full responsibility for it, and we might be stuck here for good."

Cream had covered her mouth. "Oh no…! So…we won't be able to go home?" Cheese mimicked this move as well. "Chao chao-chao…?" he asked, floating beside her worriedly. Cream looked down sadly. "Mama will be really sad…"

"Well, I honestly have a big problem with staying here, Tails!" Knuckles barked. He grinded a fist. "I've got the Master Emerald to guard, and I can't do any guarding if we're all stuck here!"

"And I understand that, Knuckles," Tails retorted, waving him down with defensive hands. A sweat drop had fallen down his temple. "So please just stay calm…and quiet."

"But…what does this all mean, Tails?"

Everyone looked over and saw soft tears welling up in Amy's eyes. Tails made an anxious face, flinching at the sight of her teary eyes.

"Amy…?" Tails said under his breath. "Umm…?"

"Does it mean Sonic's gonna get arrested? Is he gonna go on some kind of trial and have to serve a sentence or something, if he _is _guilty?" Amy's tears bled profusely from her eyes. "He's not, though…! He would never do that—Nothing like it! He's too good to do something so heinous, so terrible! And Silver…! He's got it all wrong—He _has _to have it wrong! Something's wrong…! It has to be—_all of it's wrong!_" She sniffled a little. "…Right, you guys?"

Knuckles sighed, looking away. Cream held Cheese close in her arms, who had cooed despondently.

"Amy," Tails interjected quite sternly. "All of that may or may not happen. Things are definitely different here, so they may punish someone like Sonic—who's not even _from _this world—more or less severely than a native Spiran. But whatever verdict is reached, we'll have to respect." Tails closed his eyes solemnly, tears of his own building up.

"Wow, Tails," Knuckles commented, his arms crossed. "You're making it sound like this Silver guy's actually _right _about all this…!"

"He just might be, so we'll have to prepare for whatever happens, you guys—!" Tails was cut off.

"Well, you don't have to make it sound like Sonic's the bad guy here!" Amy snapped back. "Sonic would never—_ever_—destroy something precious like Spira!"

Everyone was silent.

"There _has _to be a reason why Silver's so fixated on stopping Son—!" Amy had gasped loudly, more tears skipping down her face.

…

"…_Ah, it's okay." Silver had insisted, "…I'm sure the guy I'm looking for will turn up again. I'm sure I can find him again."_

…

"_What's your name?" Amy had asked._

_Silver paused awkwardly, blinking wildly. Looking away from her, he shyly replied, "Silver."_

Amy's hands hid her mouth. Shock shuddered throughout her tiny frame. "But…wait, hold on…? Then…what was Silver trying to do…?"

"_Hey, let's go! …I'll _definitely _help you find who you're looking for!" Silver had offered, smiling…_

Tails blinked a sad slow blink. He glanced back to Amy and saw that she had finally pieced a couple of important scenarios together. "Whether or not Silver realized out that you're tied in with Sonic isn't known. But he must have figured that he could've found him…through _you. _Silver's been hounding Sonic all this time…because his primary objective was…" He relinquished some of the tears he was holding back. "To _kill _Sonic."

Amy and Cream gasped quite loudly. Cheese was frantically wiggling around in Cream's grasp. "Chao chao! Chao chao!" he cried defiantly.

"Wait a minute! What?" Knuckles rebutted, throwing his arms down from their cross.

"Knuckles…?" Tails turned to face the fiery-red echidna. His large eyes gazed firmly up at him. "That time you and Sonic and I found each other outside of Guadosalam had been mere moments after we encountered Silver for the first time at Djose Temple…after he attacked Sonic."

Knuckles' eyes flared. "It…It was?"

"Yeah, and he seemed bent on taking Sonic out for good. He hadn't paid too much attention to me until I stepped in to shield Sonic, and even then he only saw me as an obstacle. He had a threatening look in his eyes…like he was prepared to kill _me _too."

"Oh no! That's terrible!" Cream cried softly, minding to keep her voice down. Cheese chanted again, "Chao! Chao chao, chao!"

"He shouldn't be roaming around like this if he's intending to kill somebody," Knuckles had to point out. "And you guys did look shaken up when I first saw you…? Guess I should've asked then…"

"Hmm." Tails looked confused slightly. "But thinking back now, Silver's murderous intent would seem temporarily _pacified _whenever he'd look at Lady Yuna." Tails hummed again. "Is there a special mystical power that emanates from her? Because something like that happened to Sonic at the desert coliseum, after his battle with Ifrit."

The girls and Cheese blinked. Amy jumped out of her chair. "So you guys were on Bikanel!" she hissed.

"I also noticed a sense of _comfort _radiating throughout my body after she sent Ifrit away…and that Sonic's face was a bit red."

Amy slammed her hands against the table. "What?" she wailed.

Tails turned to face Knuckles again. "Knuckles? Do you remember when Eggman transported the three of us to the future, and we overheard the conversation between Silver and those other two people?" He saw the echidna nod in response. But Cream and Cheese looked lost. Amy kept wailing on and on about how rude Tails was being for ignoring her when the fox boy continued: "Well, I think they were talking about when the Flames of Disaster were unleashed and discussing how to keep them from ending Spira. The only resolve that was reached was for Silver to eliminate Sonic…and that other figure—the one that looked even _more _ominous than Shadow—was the one who advised him."

"You think _that _guy's the one who misinformed him then…?" Knuckles had raised a thoughtful eyebrow.

A few more of Tails' teardrops skipped down his cheeks. "No…he may have _dis_informed him." The fox boy's tone was able to remain stern and serious. He wiped some of them away. '_He _might be the one pulling the strings here, as a matter of fact…'

Knuckles blinked, a bit confused himself.

"Then this was all just a big misunderstanding, right?"

Tails, Knuckles, and Cream and Cheese saw that Amy had stepped away from her chair, with tears still soaring down her face. "Silver…doesn't have to kill Sonic anymore…does he?"

Tails and Knuckles looked away; Tails, with guilt, and Knuckles, with unsureness.

"If we just…pull Silver aside and retell him everything _you _said, Tails, then maybe we can…snap him out of it…and then…we can all…go…!"

More and more of Amy's tears pelted onto the decorative grating of the delicatessen's patio. Cream hopped out of her chair and leapt over to Amy's side. She patted her hand comfortingly; Cheese smoothed his little hands over Amy's cheeks, wiping the hedgehog girl's tears away. He cooed sadly, "Chao chao, Chao-chao…"

The spoon in Amy's sherbet dish shifted, falling from its place due to it beginning to melt. The ceramic spoon handle clanked gently against the rim of the glass bowl. The tiny ring it made was soft and a tad mournful-sounding.

"But there's still something that doesn't make sense to me."

Tails' eyes leered up to Knuckles. He blinked.

"You said Sonic's been 'acting strangely' ever since he met Yuna, right? Well, why do you think that is?" Knuckles shrugged. "Think he's drawn to her for some reason?"

Amy gasped, blinking wildly as a small blush making its way into her cheeks. Cream and Cheese blinked up at the blush slowly taking over Amy's face.

"He could be, actually." Tails pondered a little before going on. "There have been increasing instances where he's displayed an unusually intense passion about all these different events occurring…especially when they involve Lady Yuna and Eggman."

"_Yuna…" Tails had caught Sonic thinking aloud._

"_Sonic?" Tails' voice broke his focus._

_He blinked, looking down at Tails._

_But Tails only smiled. "Don't worry, Sonic! We'll save her!…"_

Tails furthered his explanation: "And now that I think about it, I've noticed a similarly resonant response from Sonic whenever he would come into contact with Lady Yuna too."

"…_Mister Sonic!" Yuna had praised Sonic's return, getting up and trotting over to him and Tails._

_Sonic shrugged a little. "Just call me Sonic. It sounds like you're trying too hard when—?"_

_Yuna wrapped her arms around him tightly; this made Sonic blink._

"_Uhh…when you…say that…?" Sonic blushed a little._

_Tails saw this and blinked as well. Curiously…_

'Strange of me to remember it now, though…' Tails sighed in his mind.

"Do you think Sonic just likes Yuna a whole lot, Tails?" Cream innocently inquired, holding up an indicatory finger. Cheese beside her, tilting his head to one side.

Amy gasped lightly, her green eyes sparkling with heartbreak and confusion. But she countered it with a giggle and scratched the back of her head playfully. "Hey now, don't be silly, Cream! That would be ridiculous! _I'm _Sonic's girlfriend, remember?…"

Both Tails and Knuckles looked over at Cream and Amy. Tails noticed some more of Amy's tears spilling from her eyes, even though she was girlishly tugging at Cream's cheek. A shy giggle escaped from him as he watched Knuckles step over and break the two girls up. 'Well, I can't really be certain, but…' He looked away. That same guilt was hinted in his sky-blue eyes again. 'That's a vague possibility, Cream.'

Cream rubbed her cheek gently, whining about the painful throbbing; Cheese floated over and wiped away some more of Amy's tears away. He cooed encouragingly to her, but she softly scolded him, insisting that she wasn't crying. Her cheek bubbled when she spotted the doubtfulness in his stare.

Knuckles decided to briefly reflect on the situation at hand as well. He stared off in a different direction, and was able to recall something related to that happening too.

'Hmm…it did kinda seem like Yuna was at the forefront of his mind…?'

_The three of them were racing through Djose when they spotted Eggman's airship, as it began to accelerate. Sonic frowned heavily._

"_It looks like he's heading toward Mushroom Rock Road, Sonic," Knuckles notified him._

"_Can you tell if Yuna's all right?" the blue speedster wanted to know._

_Knuckles blinked, before replying honestly, "Yeah, I think so…? I'm able to sense her somehow…? She seems fine; a bit worried, though."_

"_Thanks. I'm gonna go on ahead. You guys should fall back, so you don't get captured too."_

_And before either he or Tails could protest, Sonic had sped up, zigzagging through the rocky heights and kicking up hasty huffs of dust in his wake._

"Please pardon our intrusion."

Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Cream and Cheese looked around and saw a cluster of soldiers approaching them. Cautious steps tapped against the smooth tile as gentle metallic clacks from their boots. The mildly vibrant tunic and crimson armor plates the speaker wore indicated that he was a superior of some kind; compared to the others with him, who wore green uniforms underneath their steely armor.

Knuckles eyed the group of armor-clad men, leery of the leader specifically. 'They're all Warrior Monks, like the ones in Guadosalam…?'

The red Warrior Monk presented a slip of paper with the Yevon seal on it to them. "A summons has been issued by the higher Triarchal officials for the five of you to appear in the Bevelle Temple."

Tails walked up to it and took it into his hands. He scanned over the strange characters and curling serif, but he had no idea what it said.

"Both Praetor Baralai and Grand Maester Yo Mika have requested that you five be taken into custody for cross-examination. This is the official Inspector's Warrant, presented to you by me, Captain Talmos, and authorized by both the Praetor and Grand Maester of Bevelle themselves." The seemingly older man bowed to them lightly, as if asking for their forgiveness.

Tails blinked down at the document and noticed the holographic Yevon seal gleaming at the corner. "An Inspector's Warrant…?" He furrowed his brows. 'Like a police warrant back on Earth?'

"Cross-examination?" Cream squeaked fearfully, with Cheese clutching onto her tightly.

"But what ever for?" Amy demanded to know. She guided Cream over to stand closer to her.

"It is merely an assessment that Their Excellencies have prepared for the five of you. We must escort you to the Temple at once, however. The matter pertains to your unexpected—and unauthorized—presence here in Spira."

"It's not like we _wanted _to come here, you know…!" Knuckles lowly snarled. He brought up his fists protectively.

The throng of guards immediately registered the echidna's gesture as an offensive stance, and the soldiers in green were ready to dismount their rifles.

But Tails had thrown his arm in front of Knuckles, with Captain Talmos doing the same for his squadron. They had waved down their own company simultaneously.

Tails kept an eye on the Warrior Monk captain. "Captain Talmos, is there any particular reason why Their Excellencies would want to cross-examine us _now?_" He lowered his arm from in front of Knuckles, who shielded the girls and Cheese from them.

"Yes, there is: The Praetorian Guard have confirmed a multitude of sightings involving twelve distinct figures in various locations here in Bevelle. The reports confirm that the suspicious activity is linked to the incidents relating to our Sovereign, High Summoner Yuna. These occurrences have traced back from the disruption at the Eternal Calm Festival two days ago…to the twelve of you."

"And we know that, Captain Talmos! But we've been trying to keep Lady Yuna safe throughout that span of time, and—!"

"That's enough, boy, before you incriminate yourself further." The captain signaled his underlings to arm themselves and surround the five of them. "This 'Doctor Eggman,' in particular, is one that's been closely associated with the rest of you, and he poses a rather annoying—but dangerous—threat. The most logical precaution for us to take is to seize the twelve of you and keep you detained until a cross-examination is formally sanctioned."

"Wait a minute, Captain—!" Tails was trying to reason with him and the soldiers, but it didn't seem to be working at all; it appeared the orders were absolute.

The soldiers surrounding them kept their rifle barrels well aimed at them. Tails raised both his hands in the air, signaling his surrender. Knuckles followed this move reluctantly, wary that the girls were totally defenseless now. Cheese sadly mimicked them as well, shivering fearfully. Tails growled in guilty frustration; Knuckles did the same.

'Darn it…!' Tails' mind spat out critically.

Captain Talmos glared at the five of them with balanced prejudice. "We're reporting the five of you below the Bevelle Temple…to the subterranean dungeon, Via Purifico."

After the Captain's soldiers had restrained them with metal cuffs and chains and begun leading them to the Temple, Tails burst out with, "Hey, you said you were taking us to the Bevelle Temple to see the Praetor and Grand Maester, _not _to prison!"

"Yeah, that's not cool, _Captain!_" Amy tagged on the title snobbishly and stuck her tongue out at him.

"_And _not fair!" Cream cried, with Cheese agreeing with her. "Chao-chao!" he prattled.

"You guys tricked us!" Knuckles snarled, lunging out at the crimson-clad guardsman.

"We are, child. But according to what we've explained, both the Triarchal leaders will see all of you in Via Purifico. Preliminary examinations will begin once all of you have been detained; before that time, the Praetor and Grand Maester will be making arrangements for them."

Knuckles growled. "And what if you don't find all of us in time?"

"Then judgment will be passed on all of you, one by one. Now that we will be holding the five of you prisoner, the others should swiftly follow suit. If not, then we will hunt them down ourselves, as so decreed by Praetor Baralai."

Tails kept his gloom-stricken gaze on the tiles he and his friends walked on, all of them heading toward the Temple.

"If any of you attempt to escape, your verdict will be decided immediately: Insubordination, trespass, and conspiracy will be the charges automatically assessed to your indictment, collectively…"

Citizens of Bevelle looked on as the throng of soldiers guided Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Cream and Cheese up to the Bevelle Temple. There were looks of mixed temperament on their faces: While some appeared solemn in the face and others judgmental, there were small children that looked genuinely afraid for them. They clung to the adults with them.

Tails looked away from a little boy within the crowd that was pointing at them; he hung his head low. Tears pooled into his eyes. 'Sonic…?'

"And you will all be condemned to death…"

And they cascaded down his cheeks in defeat. 'Please come back and save us…! And hurry!'

The captain's cadence fell forebodingly. "One by one…by the Absolution Machina, Vegnagun."

THE BEVELLE TEMPLE - TRIUMVIRATE BASILICA - Later, after Noonday…

A handful of vibrantly dressed men were walking down a flight of steps together. One of them seemed very concerned about the whereabouts of Lady Yuna, for he was wringing his hands and frantically stumbling over his words. The taller, more animal-like colleague walking alongside him was trying to keep him calm and patted his shoulder comfortingly. The human official nodded, but he was still fretting somewhat.

Trailing behind them were a contrasting pair of men, one of obvious youth and the other of obvious seniority. The young man moved in a strong but sort of aloof stride, his short snowy hair denoting the icy warmth of his hazel irises; the elder was able to keep up with the younger's man gait, his own being a bit more fluid despite the long robes he wore. His goatee was just as snow-white as his more youthful counterpart, but it clearly stated his experience.

"Grand Maester?" The much younger official sounded very formal. It was clear that he respected his seniority. "What should we do about Lady Yuna? She's been taken by this strange 'Doctor Eggman' and missing for the past two days. My Guard has not been able to reclaim her as of yet, either. And His Lordship is getting anxious, as are Lady Yuna's Guardians." A pensive glower curved the tranquility of his face downward. "I'm highly suspicious of this 'Doctor' and his motives. It's obvious that these sudden newcomers cannot be trusted…but what say you?"

The neophytic Praetor looked to see the old Grand Maester's pensive smile. He was still digesting all the events that had elapsed and were coming into fruition. His unsure chuckle made the Praetor blink in confusion.

"Everything will work out the way it should, Baralai." The elder's words were assured and trustworthy. And they made the underling Praetor make a face, seeing the stark contrast between the elder's expression and those words.

"Your Majesties! Urgent news!"

Both men turned back to see a Praetorian Guard foot soldier running up to them. Their gazes were steely as the guardsman caught his breath.

"Captain Talmos has returned with five of the twelve newcomers that were cited in the involvement of High Summoner Yuna's disappearance. They have been escorted to Via Purifico, within the hanging cells dungeon, and are awaiting your presences now." The guard bowed, gesturing faithfully to them.

"Thank you, good work," Baralai nodded. "We'll make our way down there right now—?"

"Also, Majesties? We have updates on the items that were stolen from our Sphere Archives…as well as one from the Palace's Sepulchral Vault."

Both the Grand Maester and Praetor's faces were embittered with dread. "What?" Baralai exclaimed.

"No…! From the Vault too, eh?" The Grand Maester huffed a perturbed sigh.

"Which artifact was it?"

Baralai's seething panic had startled the soldier. He must have known the gravity of the misfortune, for he gulped hard and was reluctant to respond. "The Scepter of Darkness, sir."

'Damn it, not the Scepter…!' Baralai hissed, gripping a discreet fist.

"All the missing data spheres have been recovered. They were all found in that 'Doctor's' primary base in Mt. Gagazet, and their content seems to have stayed intact, sir. Although, a recent update states that the Scepter has been destroyed."

'And it's destroyed too? Damn that accursed "Doctor"! Has he any idea what kind of terror he's unleashed?'

Baralai was quietly seething when the Grand Maester decided to speak. "Notify all the other Praetorian Annexes to suspend all current orders issued by Baralai and stand by. They're going to be changed."

"Grand Maester?" The guard blinked. But did as he was told.

"Mika, what are you doing?" Baralai's frustration had ebbed, but his hazels were chilled with apprehension.

"Trust me, Baralai." The much older co-ruler advised. His distinct brows sloped inward, the narrow slits under them hiding the reassuring gaze that faced his much younger counterpart. Without moving that irrefutable gaze, Mika issued the new order: "Inform all the Praetorian Guard Annexes to suspend their plans of preemptive capture and monitor the remaining newcomers. Do _not _engage them. Tell them to redirect their offensive foci on 'Doctor Eggman' instead." The Grand Maester's intensity did not waver. "Track him down and take him to Vegnagun. Immediately."

* * *

The other two Maesters were awaiting further news as well: Stationed in an assembly chamber, Maesters Wen Kinoc and Kelk Ronso awaited the arrival of their fellow Maester. But upon realizing their prolonging lateness, Maester Wen Kinoc started wringing his hands again.

"Oh my…" he whispered despairingly. "It's not like Seymour to be late to things like this." The human official was seated at the small oblong assembly table, watching Kelk Ronso as he paced with fairly slow glides. "Hasn't he returned from Guadosalam yet? Surely, it doesn't take _that _long to travel from there to here…?"

"That is indeed noteworthy to consider, Maester Kinoc," the tall, bluish-gray anthropomorphic lion stated, not looking back at him. "But considering that it is Seymour's birthplace, a lot of responsibility and sentiment reside within the reasoning behind his lengthy stay." He stopped pacing, his back away from his human colleague. "Considering that my Ronso Tribe and I have lost our home, our sacred motherland, to this strange 'Doctor'…he should spend as much time as he can there, with his home." He seemed to have bowed his head. "His people are losing their foundation as well, you know?"

"Yes yes, Kelk Ronso, I understand that…" The human Maester was fretting again. "But…you don't think he's been abducted by this peculiar 'Doctor Eggman' character too, do you?"

The Ronso Maester let out an exasperated sigh and reminded him, "Your constant fretting will be the death of your sensible reasoning, Maester Kinoc…" with a fatherly undertone.

"Oh, shush, Maester Kelk." He clasped his hands together, clearly still worried.

"Although…"

The human official seated at the assembly table threw his gaze upward to see Maester Kelk. His back was still to him. Wen Kinoc blinked.

"There _is _the Farplane, as well."

Wen Kinoc did not see the pressured cynicism on Maester Kelk's face.

* * *

M.P. Lilith: Oh dear. Oh, the insanity!

But Tails...? Why so serious? It's pretty sudden, and sort of OOC, for him, right? Well, it's Sonic, his 'Big Brother,' and he's getting accused for destroying Spira and causing a state of perpetual apocalyptic reign 200 years into the future...so why wouldn't he be serious? Knuckles is skeptical, Cream and Cheese are frightened and confused, and Amy...well, she's a melting pot of emotions. Which will sift through later on.

By the way, the possibility of Mephiles being the mastermind of all this: 99.8%. ...Hmm, why the questionably pointless .8, you ask? Well, because no one's perfect. Not even Mephiles (despite his ridiculously inflated crooked ego).

Now with Sonic's friends under arrest, that's five down, seven to go. As for Paradigms, let's move on to Number Twenty-Two.


	23. Paradigm Twenty-Two: Tendril Phase

**Sonic the Hedgehog: The Phantasy of Archangelus**

**Paradigm Twenty-Two - His Illumination, Tendril Phase**

GUADOSALAM - NEAR THE FARPLANE ENTRANCE - Twilight…

The taper of a Summoner's intricate staff clacked quietly against the surface as a tall man with short vivid blue tresses glided down the entrance steps. The single bang and twin horned locks streaking from his hairline swayed lightly as he glanced around him. His just as vivid blue eyes were leering around suspiciously.

He had assured himself he was alone. But now, he wasn't so sure anymore.

His nostrils flared in the same manner. 'This doesn't smell like an Unsent…?'

The frightening but gorgeous gateway behind him watched as he departed with those seven watery mirrors: The main entrance rippled slightly, with its six panels surrounding in a hexagonal design still glimmering. The water coursing underneath the Farplane Entrance calmed as the man's footfalls upon the staircase finally landed. He began making his way toward the exit.

That was when the water began to gently quiver again.

"Maester Seymour?"

The Summoner stopped at the call of his name. His eyes widened slightly. Slowly turning back to face the owner of the voice, he began to explain, "It would appear that you are exceedingly impertinent to the concept of _trespass…_" His eyes narrowed at the stranger. "Mystic Illumine."

On the stairs' middle landing, Mephiles the Dark had appeared in his crystalline form. A poisonous darkness floated about his shoulders like a cowl. The green irises in his bloodshot sclera flashed down into the Summoner's blue ones.

"Such an uncouth greeting…" Mephiles seemed to be deriding the Summoner; he had covered a cold sneer with an elegant claw. The shadowy cowl around him evaporated. "'Tis only to be expected, from such a disparaging Guado _half-breed._"

Seymour growled angrily. "How did you get in here?"

Mephiles sneered at him again. "Let's just say I _invited _myself in…!"

Seymour's eyes flared wider. He gripped his staff more tightly.

"Your two Guado sentries looked ever so fragile, so I took the liberty of…" A sadistic grin upturned his lips. "…_Snapping _them in half."

"You fiend!" He flashed his staff out in front of him. His eyes gleamed vengefully. "How dare you!"

"My my, dear Maester…I thought you were quite the calm soul," Mephiles taunted him further. "What's happened? Have I touched a nerve?"

"You're desecrating this place with your impious stench…as well as _this world _with your deceptive moniker."

Mephiles giggled. "Indeed, my name is quite deceptive, as I am very willing to admit…but…" Mephiles showed him an enticing palm. "If you assist me, I can show you the true power behind my name." He smirked.

Seymour lowered his staff. He pointed at Mephiles and explained chidingly, "I know the 'true power' behind your name, Illumine. How you were released from the Scepter of Darkness is outside my realm of knowledge, but I'm going to seal you away…!" Seymour began to conjure up some magic for an attack. "Once and for all—forever in your own darkness!" He thrust his staff into the air over his head. Its design began to glow with a fluid light swelling around it. Seymour eventually swung his staff downward, intending to magically strike Mephiles.

Mephiles smirked before fluidly dodging the spouting water-magic attack. He snickered heavily. "What disgusting accuracy…Maester." He grinned, mocking the Summoner while hovering in the air.

Seymour growled. Summoning more power, he raised an orbicular prism around himself. He glared cautiously at Mephiles.

"You've considered my possible threshold of magic abilities, so you cast Shell on yourself…? Hmm, wise…but terribly useless." Mephiles sneered again, aiming to provoke the Summoner. "You've become quite the skilled mage and Summoner, Maester Seymour. My, how long it's been…!" His eyes flashed a more intimidating green, the vessels in his eyes bulging more. "…Since I've seen your pretty little face."

Seymour was about to cast another magical attack, but he froze. It seemed that a paralytic agent had penetrated him somehow. His joints had stiffened completely; he couldn't even move his mouth.

Mephiles' tapered legs seemingly disappeared as he hazed toward Seymour. The color of the fumes wisping after him had changed from purple to grayish-blue.

Mephiles giggled. "Such a sweet and _lonely _boy you were…? I'm sure your mother _agonizes _over you, cries for you so…!"

Seymour snarled through his clamped jaws.

"If you were a full-blooded Guado, you'd been completely immune to my fumes, due to your plantlike physiology. But your human genes have hindered you…much to your dismay. And disgust."

But the manifested demon didn't seem fazed by it, or even by the magic buffer Seymour had placed around himself. He giggled as he drilled a talon into the invisible barrier. Glowing cracks tore across the barrier from where Mephiles was twisting his index finger.

'No…! Is this Dispel?' Seymour's mind sounded very alarmed.

"Dearest Seymour…?" The demon swiped his finger through the invisible force field, which shattered instantly. The shards from it seemed to float slowly past both Mephiles and Seymour's eyes. "Give yourself to me…! Let me have you, so that this world will no longer coil into its own destruction! Do it…for your mother."

Seymour shut his eyes tightly upon feeling the demon's claws and breath chilling against his face. 'No! I can't…!' Small tears were moistening his eyes. 'I refuse! This wouldn't be what Mother wants!'

"But you have no choice in the matter, Maester."

Seymour's eyes flew open and became instantly entranced by Mephiles' sharp hypnotic gaze. They danced, fearful and reluctant. His nostrils flared a little, his nose picking up a noxiously sweet-smelling scent. Pale-blue glitter within a familiar pale blue haze twinkled past his blurring vision. He managed to form a disdainful frown.

'Agh…it's his somniferous powder…!' he sighed out in his panicked mind, which was sinking further and further into a sleepy stupor.

He was able to catch Mephiles' last words: "Because the choice was never yours to make."

Mephiles caught the upper half of Seymour's body and held it close to him. A demented grin curved Mephiles' lips upward as he cradled Seymour there. He chuckled, licking his lips wickedly.

KILIKA ISLAND - KILIKA TEMPLE - In the Early Afternoon, Two Days Later…

Yuna and Sonic had fully recovered from their harrowing yet thrilling escape from Eggman's warship, and arrived at the premises of Kilika Temple. The security was scurrying about there: They were mobilizing to capture the intruding Eggman, since his ship did crashland in a deeper region of the Forest—and since he did steal Ifrit from his temple. The monks there rushed Yuna and Sonic into the Temple. They didn't want her to get mixed up in the mess. Plus, they didn't want Eggman to find her and take her again. But Sonic reassured them that he wouldn't let Eggman "lay another finger on her ever again."

Yuna had blinked at the strangely worded promise Sonic made. But she giggled to herself, a light rosy blush making its way into her cheeks.

Both of them headed deeper into the Temple. The two priests accompanying them decided to station a couple remaining sentries at the doors. Sonic wandered about the vestibular chamber, curious about everything he saw. There was a ring of statues erected in that circular room. He spotted one featuring a regally dressed man wielding a tall staff.

He blinked at the sight of the tall staff. "Is he a Summoner too?" he asked, pointing at the statue with his thumb.

The Temple priests approached him. They both smiled, before one of them answered, "Why yes, he is—perhaps the most noble of all." They walked over to the Summoner's stone replica and analyzed it. "This is High Summoner Braska, the 31st Sovereign of Bevelle, but he's been deceased long since the Solaris Project tragedy. He and two co-rulers, Praetor Baralai and Grand Maester Yo Mika at present, consist of the Triarchy that runs Bevelle, the capital of Spira."

Sonic made a fascinated look, tilting his head to the side a little.

"He was slated to perform a Final Summoning in order to defeat the Flames of Disaster, which would pose an eternal threat to Spira. He foresaw the terrible changes Spira was undergoing and the imminence of the tragedy shortening; even one of his own Guardians offered himself as the Final Aeon's fayth for the protection of Spira itself. But Lord Braska had ultimately declined, and proposed the second-best option: Separating the two entities that compose Solaris, the Carnal Fervor and the Mystic Illumine."

Sonic looked very confused. 'All of this is kinda flying over my head…' He sighed a bit hopelessly. 'But I'll keep listening…for the sake of listening…' Then he looked back over to where Yuna was. 'But for her sake, mostly.' A sweat drop fell from his temple, a hollow guilt sinking into his stomach about that last comment he made. 'I feel like a total jerk for thinking that, now…!'

But it seemed like the monks had waited for him to refocus his attention. They saw who he was looking at and smiled. The other monk went on to finish explaining. "Solaris's division was successful, but at the cost of Lord Braska's life, as well as the cloistral emissaries and specialists aiding in the Project. We thought that the Lord's only daughter had perished in the accident, along with her maiden caretakers…"

Both priests turned back to see Yuna observing a statue different from Braska's. It depicted a woman with beautifully wisping long hair and in elegantly wisping garments. Yuna seemed intrigued by the name of the woman.

"'Tis not the case, thankfully, for his daughter is gracing us with her presence right now," the second monk continued. He and the first monk bowed graciously to Yuna, who had turned to face them.

She blinked a little before acknowledging them with a sweet smile.

It caused a reminiscent wave of serenity to wash over Sonic. A brightly rosy blush washed into his face as well. He noticed the heat there in his cheeks and quickly covered them with an arm. 'Just like with Ifrit…? Jeez, what is going on with me?'

"Yunalesca…? She was the first Summoner to ever exist, wasn't she?" Yuna asked the two monks.

The two men in question looked to each other and walked over to explain everything to her. They seemed to be very indulgent with re-explaining things to her and newly explaining them to Sonic. Yuna nodded as she became refreshed by the historical reminder.

"She is your namesake, you know, My Lady." The first priest smiled in return, while his twin clapped a little for her. "Merely shortened, 'tis all."

"Oh…I get it now. I guess I really do have a pretty name, huh?" Yuna giggled.

Sonic smirked. His eyes held a gleam of wonder in them somewhat. He hadn't really started putting everything in perspective throughout his adventure with Yuna. But now he took a few moments to string some things together: Like with Yuna and the Flames of Disaster, Silver and Blaze and the Aeons, Eggman, Braska and the Solaris Project—and the two mysterious components that completed Solaris himself.

Something about the whole Iblis Trigger mess with Silver didn't add up very well to Sonic, but maybe there was still something that needed further explanation, he figured.

"…_He showed me something that changed my mind about killing you…"_

Like what Silver had said to him just before going to rescue Yuna. But he still didn't know what that "something" was.

'_Shadow _showed him…? Then does that mean Shadow knows too? But where is he now?…' Sonic sounded confused, even in his mind.

"Sonic?"

Yuna's voice had intercepted Sonic's train of thought a bit abruptly, so he darted his eyes over and saw Yuna standing next him but looking up at Braska's statue. He blinked a little.

"Did you say hello to my father?" She looked down at him with kind eyes.

The blue hedgehog's mouth gaped and bashfully stuttered, "Agh! Nope, sure didn't! Whoops! Sorry, maybe I should do that!" He looked up at High Summoner Braska's stone face. He cleared his throat and bowed his head to him, muttering a just-as-bashful "Hello" to it. Another—much bigger—sweat drop clung to his temple. A crooked smile continuously quirked one corner of his mouth. 'That was _really _awkward…! Now I feel like a total idiot!'

But Yuna had caught the expression on his face and giggled. "Don't feel bad, Sonic." She saw Sonic flinch a little, seemingly jumping out of his flesh from her comment. "You're just not aware of the many customs of this world, that's all. There's still so much you can learn." Patience and understanding were exuding from that sweet smile of hers. "And I'd love to teach you. You up for it?"

The sweetest smile Sonic had ever seen—from anyone, let alone her.

He nodded, feeling another bashful blush coming on. "Yeah, totally."

BEVELLE - VIA PURIFICO (HANGING CELLS) - Nearing Sunset…

"Hoh! This is _terrible!_" echoed Amy's girlish squeal.

Her voice reverberated throughout the cylindrical prison. There were small waterfalls streaming out of what looked like sewer grates, but strangely the place didn't smell like a sewer. The prison's bottom didn't seem apparent; it looked bottomless, even with the pool far beneath them. The freely hanging cell they were in perplexed Tails: The chain links holding it didn't look strong enough, especially for it holding all five of them inside. But it hung there, high above the abysmal pool. The height scared Cream and Cheese, but Cream was there to cradle Cheese close, and Tails was there to hold her hand. Amy paced around in the circular cage, which swayed with every change in direction she made.

"Get us out of here!" Amy wailed.

"Amy, stop moving so much," Knuckles told her, his tone edged with franticness and annoyance. "You're rocking the cage…!"

"Please, Amy?" Cream begged, holding Cheese closer. She had her eyes buttoned shut, so the swaying wouldn't scare her as badly. "Chao-chao…?" Cheese was shivering in the rabbit girl's embrace.

"Fine, fine! But what are we gonna do?" the pink hedgehog whined. "We've gotta get out of here and protect Sonic! Silver's still on the loose and he wants to—!"

"Amy, just trust Sonic."

The softness of Tails' command startled everyone. Amy and Knuckles gawked at the young fox. Cream's teary-eyed gaze sent out waves upon waves of worry. Cheese blinked at Tails. "Chao…?" he cooed, reaching over to pat his shoulder. But his reach was just shy of it.

"Please."

Tails' tears were full-faced and desperately clinging to his eyelids. But they couldn't hold on and skipped over his cheeks and fell onto the metallic floor.

"Because…whether he knows it or not…he's our only hope, now," Tails said grimly.

Amy shed some of her hidden tears too; as did Cream and Cheese. Knuckles looked away, growling under his breath.

"The only one…who can get us out."

Tails' grasp on Cream's hand tightened fearfully. His head was against his knees, which were tucked up to his chest. Sad hiccups and tearful gasps escaped, even with his attempts to hold them in. Cream whimpered and snuggled closer to him. Cheese was trying to comfort him too. They both nuzzled him.

The boy acknowledged the girl and her Chao's snuggle. He pulled her hand closer to him. 'That goes…for me, too, I guess. Sonic…'

Multiple sets of footsteps were approaching them. They fell upon the metal footbridge in front of their cell. Knuckles was the first to dart his eyes in their direction. He glowered.

Six Praetorian Guard soldiers encircled both the Praetor and Grand Maester. As they faced Knuckles and the children, the squadron synchronized their movements so that the soldiers formed a secure half-halo around the Bevelle rulers.

"Have you found anyone else yet?" Knuckles was secretly chiding the two high officials. The half-smile on his face was just that—half-amused and half-relieved.

Grand Maester Yo Mika lowered the guard of the ring of soldiers, who had reached for their weapons. The half-gained amusement made his pursed smirk look distasteful.

Praetor Baralai stepped closer to the bridge rail and lowered his brows at Knuckles.

He smirked quietly. "As a matter of fact, we have…Prison Cardinal." The impish pet name seemed to stroke a nerve in Knuckles. Baralai played a smug chuckle.

Knuckles snarled at him, stepping closer to the cage bars.

Tails frowned a little. "Which one, if I may ask, Praetor?"

Baralai glanced at Tails, who was holding onto Cream and Cheese now. The snow-haired young man blinked softly, making a face. "The peculiar 'Doctor Eggman,' Prison Canary."

Amy gasped quietly, bringing her hands over her mouth.

"He's been spotted on Kilika Island; apparently, his aerial warship has crashed there."

"Oh no! Then is Yuna de—!" Amy suddenly threw her hands back over her mouth.

Cream and Cheese, Tails, and Knuckles eyed Amy.

But Baralai caught it. "Is Lady Yuna _what, _Prison Dove?" He narrowed his eyes at her threateningly. He saw her shiver.

"The Lady is fine, my dear." Grand Maester Yo Mika had suddenly snatched up Baralai's sleeve and pulled him back. His voice sounded sweet and reassuring, in contrast to the confused and agitated glare Baralai set on him. Slowly letting go of the sleeve, and ignoring the young Praetor's irritated huff, Yo Mika continued, "The Kilika Island Annex of Baralai's Guard has reported that Her Highness is safe and sound in the Kilika Temple…along with your blue friend."

Amy gasped, relieved and excited at the same time. "You mean…Sonic's with Yuna?" she pleaded for an answer. She clasped her hands together with sparkles in her eyes. She swayed girlishly. "They're both okay? Yay!"

"Indeed, Prison Dove," Baralai agreed bitterly. "But after this 'Eggman' is seized, the Prison Jay is next."

"Yet apparently, Her Highness and the blue newcomer have already forged a bond between each other." The Grand Maester smiled.

The sparkles in Amy's eyes suddenly deadened. Amy whimpered after remembering that little possibility about Sonic liking Yuna. A lot.

But Baralai looked more shocked than Amy did. There was a mad crimson flush in his cheeks. "What? Don't be preposterous, Mika! She can't possibly forge a bond with him! She's—!"

"Merely pondering about appointing him as another one of her Guardians…Baralai." The old man's smile was still as sweet as ever. There was a hint of mockery in his tone, however. "And not a thing more."

And Baralai caught on to it obviously. "Her _Guardian? _That's impossible! She already has four!"

"And she's allowed up to six, you know. Since she _is _a Lady."

"She doesn't need any more, though, Mika." He sounded like he was trying to reason with the elderly Grand Maester. "What will His Highness think?"

And strangely, so did Tails and Cream. They blinked a little. Knuckles seemed like he was shaking his head hopelessly, having caught on to the focus of the argument. He sighed roughly.

"His Highness actually encourages more numbers in Lady Yuna's protection, little Baralai." The regal old man patted Baralai on the back. "Since he cannot accompany her himself."

Tails made a curious face. "Hmm? Why not?"

Grand Maester Yo Mika looked at Tails and smiled pleasantly.

An anger vein throbbed at Praetor Baralai's temple. He flashed a comical fang at his diplomatic counterpart. "Look at what you've done, Mika! Now, you've gone and made the Jailbirds curious!"

All of the young Praetor's seething made him look younger than he was. Knuckles shook his head and sighed again, feeling kind of hopeless for him, with Cream and Cheese blinking in unison.

But Yo Mika only ignored him and his seething. He chortled under his breath, before stepping closer to the bridge rail. "His upcoming honor prevents him. There would be societal upheaval if he were to accompany the Lady in her sworn duties; if we allowed it, we'd lost them both in one stroke. Especially now." He smiled grandly for the four of them to see. "Simply because he is to become the Legendary Guardian of Bevelle and champion to Lady Yuna…because he is betrothed to her."

Amy squealed, dashing to the opposite side of the cell. She was bawling like a brokenhearted damsel. "No wonder Sonic likes her so much more than me! If _I _were a princess, he would've fallen in love with _me _instead!" Comical rivers of tears spilled from her eyes.

"Amy, watch it!" Knuckles yelled. "You're rocking the cage again!" He stepped out of the way of Amy's river of tears.

Tails flinched away from the swiftly approaching pool Amy was making, moving Cream and Cheese further away.

Yo Mika was somewhat amused by Amy's girlish sobbing and her friends' reactions, so he guffawed somberly. "Oh no, dear, that's not it."

A sweat drop was falling down the side of Knuckles' head. "It never is, really," he muttered to himself, hopelessly aware, still bracing himself against the bars.

"So…?" Cream drawled curiously. She blinked, tilting her head to the side. "Why does Mr. Praetor's face get all red…if Miss Yuna's getting married?"

"Ack! What in the—!" Baralai yelped defensively.

"Sounds like Yuna's got quite a fanbase, if you ask me." Knuckles shrugged.

"A what—?"

"Yeah, you _and _Mr. Eye Patch make the same face whenever Miss Yuna gets mentioned." Cream laughed cutely, with Cheese spinning in place in the air.

"Agh!" Baralai's face was an irrefutable cherry, despite his dark caramel skin. "No! That's not true!"

"'Tis very true, Prison Lark…_and _young Baralai, as I myself have witnessed." Yo Mika seemed to be poking fun at him. He nodded surely.

"No, it's not, Mika! I'm _nothing _like that Al Bhed pervert!" Baralai's tone came off as frantic and extremely bratty.

Which made his squadron of Guards stifle chuckles of their own.

"Silence, you lot!" Baralai snapped at the guardsmen. An enraged vein was rapidly pulsing at his temple.

Knuckles sighed and shrugged again. "I guess…"

"Ooh! That's not fai—!" But Amy instantly silenced herself. "Wait." She lowered her whining fists and her gaze. "So…if Yuna's engaged, and Sonic's in love with her…?"

Everyone, except the guardsmen, who refocused after Baralai's sharp-tongued command, looked at her. Tails was the only one who moved his gaze back down to the floor. He furrowed his brows lightly.

She looked back up, toward the Grand Maester. "Doesn't that mean…Sonic will get heartbroken if he finds out? Didn't Yuna tell him she was engaged already?"

The regal elder arched his distinct brows downward. "Hmm…"

"I…I don't want Sonic to get heartbroken! Sure, he may be the object of _my _heartbreak sometimes, but…! I don't want his heart getting broken! Especially not by such a nice, pretty lady like Yuna!" Heartfelt tears were suddenly gushing from her eyes. "Oh, Sonic! I wish I could hold you right now!" the pink hedgehog cried out, hugging herself. "_Please _don't hurt him too bad, Yuna!"

Baralai sighed. He lowered his own bronzed sights to the floor, looking away.

"Sonic knows deep down that he and Yuna can never forge a romantic bond, no matter how strong his feelings for her become."

Baralai and Amy shot their eyes back at Grand Maester Mika. His words of wisdom pierced through them like arrows: Their profoundness reflected the feelings inside each of their hearts as well, it seemed. Baralai grunted in somber defeat, gripping a tight fist. Amy held her hands together in a prayerful clasp. She sank to her knees and sat in an epiphanic stupor. More tears bubbled along her eyelids. Some quiet hiccups escaped.

Yo Mika bowed his head. "The heartbreak he's going to feel will only confirm itself, in diction and in truth."

* * *

M.P. Lilith: Hello once again, all.

I told you the plot would thicken, and it appears Maester Seymour Guado has graced into the scene. As well as Mephiles the Dark. I'm having a lot more fun with rewriting this story than I originally intended. I'm deciding to post this Paradigm before the weekend hits, for celebratory reasons~! XD And besides, I couldn't wait. So here you all are (for whose who have stuck with me).

So, yeah. It's official: Sonic x Yuna. Or "Sonyuna", maybe? Or I'm just trying to hard; whatever floats you guys' boats. But Knuckles has a point, though, about the whole "Yuna fanbase" theory (fanfic-wise). So far, it does seem like almost every male character in this fic (including a few Sonic characters) has some degree of attraction towards Yuna. Sonic's is primarily romantic, as are Baralai's and Gippal's. Auron's is just a godparent-like connection, while Silver's can be described as "reminescent" romantic. You'll find more as you read along, if you squint. XDD

This story should've been written like this _years_ ago! This is so much fun~! But it's not over until the peril has been thwarted. Swifting to Paradigm Twenty-Three!


	24. Paradigm Twenty-Three: Lattice Phase

**Sonic the Hedgehog: The Phantasy of Archangelus**

**Paradigm Twenty-Three - His Illumination, Lattice Phase**

BACK IN THE PALACE OF ST. BEVELLE - Moments before Sunset…

Gippal stood inside one of the many window alcoves in the Atrium Cathedrae. The descending sunlight marbleized the sky in gingery shades and other milky colors, like deepening pinks, blues, and indigoes. His back was against the alcove's wall. He glared out as the colors slowly faded from one to another, trying to drown out the apprehension of Rikku's voice in the background.

As well as the apprehension in his own heart. He felt a sharp pang pulse into his chest; he grabbed his shirt, grunting quietly. 'What was that?'

Rikku was still fretting about Yuna and pacing around the atrium. She was ruffling her mostly braided blonde locks to the point where her blue headband had loosened. She felt it slipping from its place around her head and decided to retie it, through the tears skipping down her face.

Apparently, she and Gippal had an argument about what initiative to take. She didn't like his bold-and-brash tactic of hunting down Eggman and "taking him out"; it countered her own suggestion to sneak into one of Eggman's bases and capture him that way. Gippal's plan could endanger Yuna in some way or another, so Rikku figured that an ambush would suit the situation better. He'd made her angry by seeming like he didn't care for Yuna's safety at all.

"Both of you want to help Yuna, I get that," Paine had implicated, "but both your bickering about plans of attack isn't going to save Yuna any quicker. _Both _of those plans sound kind of off, anyway," she added, crossing her arms sternly.

Paine had predicted the complications in each of the Al Bheds' plans: Gippal's half-plotted "One-Hit Knockout" idea would work, only if the Praetorian Guard was equipped enough to face who knows how many of Eggman's machina drones. Since a variable presented itself in the enemy's attack numbers, Paine didn't want to risk getting overpowered by Eggman. Rescuing Yuna would also prove nearly impossible with this idea as well. They wouldn't be all right enough on their own to take out all of Eggman's forces and retrieve Yuna, perhaps even with the Praetor's battalions backing them up.

But Rikku's proposal, although well-rounded, wasn't such a good idea either: Eggman's bases were hidden in multiple locations in Spira and the Praetorian Guard would have found them all by now. One known base was on Mt. Gagazet, where the Ronso Tribe had been thriving. The Tribe's elder, Kimarhi Ronso, who was a previous Guardian of Yuna's, was forced to relocate his people due to Eggman's hostile occupancy. The Tribe was now dwelling somewhere near the Zanarkand Ruins, and Kimarhi wasn't pleased about it at all. If the Guard did look into the other base sites, it would shorten their time of tracking down Eggman. And Paine didn't want any mishaps with his arrest to exist.

Rikku had wiped away the tears on her face and mucus from her nose with her sleeve. She sniffled softly as she did this. Gippal had huffed, still averting his frustrated gaze, mostly because he was too stubborn to admit that Paine's point was valid.

"We haven't the convenience nor the resources to hunt down 'Eggman' right now," Auron now said to them. He was sitting on the edge of the shallow pool in the corner closest to Rikku, Paine, and Gippal. His large katana was posted nearby. "We must map out all the possibilities of success—as well as failure—and strategize for the successes while preparing to face any failures."

"Yeah, that's kinda hard, mate, when the main man for the job _ain't here,_" the hot-blooded Al Bhed huffed at Auron, moving from his post and approaching the other Guardians. He stood, arms crossed, and kept glaring at Auron with his one eye.

"Well, when that happens, that's what I'm here for."

Gippal flinched, directing his one-eyed gawk at the man standing from his throne. He saw the bundled cloth in his arm and blinked wildly; he sighed, "Kehh…" unsurely in response.

"Are you sure, Your Highness?" Auron asked, facing the kingly figure as well with his own single eye. "We'd suggest that you wait for the Praetor's return…"

"Yeah, totally sure." The fairly youthful ruler smirked smugly. "And don't sweat it, Auron. He doesn't have to come back _now. _I got this!"

Paine saw Auron looking away and smoothing his eyebrows. She sighed roughly in her mind. 'And off he goes, trying to be the hero again…!'

"But, Future Cousin-in-Law…!" Rikku moaned, flailing her hands about nervously. She was clearly still worried. "We don't wanna get _you _captured by this creep, too!"

But the youthful ruler only chuckled. "Don't worry, Rikku. I won't. 'Cause I have this."

Paine and Gippal gawked at the broadsword the youthful ruler unwrapped. Auron nodded confidently, while Rikku's eyes shimmered, hopeful and pretty, just like the sword's blade.

KILIKA TEMPLE - OUTER GROUNDS - Meanwhile…

The twilight horizon was growing closer and closer in between light and darkness. The colors in the sky transmuted beautifully, and Yuna and Sonic marveled them. They relaxed near the edge of a large round landing below the Temple. The tropical scenery sounded like the typical nighttime cacophony of birdsongs and animal calls. Insects chittered noisily, but Yuna didn't seem all too worried about it. Sonic rested his arms against the stone banister. The setting sun's glimmers were caught by Sonic's eyes.

As well as Yuna's.

"Wow, that's pretty cool, Yuna," Sonic complimented about Yuna's explanation about Summoners and their responsibilities, powers, and privileges. "Even though you still make being one sound pretty hard." Sonic chuckled awkwardly.

A few stars were beginning to twinkle behind them when Yuna noticed the recurrence of Sonic's comment. She giggled playfully.

"Hey, Yuna?"

Yuna looked down at Sonic. Curiosity was hinted in her heterochromous gaze. She blinked. "Yes?" She nodded him the go-ahead.

Sonic looked away shyly. "Well, you see…?" He started scratching the back of his head. He chuckled boyishly. "I guess I have a…bit of a weird question to ask you. Umm…?" He motioned to smooth out his arm. "Ah-heh…well, uhh, I just wanted to know…if you…?" He broke mid-sentence to clear his throat. His brow twitched in mad frustration.

'Jeez, what's wrong with me _now?_' Sonic exclaimed in his head. He could feel his heart pounding against his chest. Sweat was bolting down his face in metaphysical bashfulness. So he tried to hide it by lightly scratching his cheek and looking away again. 'Sonic, c'mon! You're a sitting duck! Say something, dang it!'

Patience exuded from Yuna's kind smile once again. "You needn't speak." But she knelt down and pecked a sweet kiss on Sonic's cheek. A soft giggle lilted in the air. "I like you, Sonic. Very much so. And I'm glad you like me, too." She patted his head, smoothing out his deep-blue quills.

And Sonic's heart melted into a love-stricken puddle. His cheeks were ridiculously red; Yuna saw them and laughed cutely.

"This is the last round of our 'game,' Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Sonic's heart jumped back into place and kick-started itself, with adrenaline slowly dripping into its blood flow. He and Yuna darted their eyes around for that annoyingly familiar voice, but the jungle's openness made it difficult to pick up the source. Yuna stood close to Sonic's back, arming herself with her Tiny Bee pistols.

Sonic put up his fists as he demanded, "Where are you, Eggman?"

"We know it's you, so come on out!" Yuna made it obvious.

A suspenseful pause filled the air and every other noise within range became less particular. Yuna readied her pistols, cocking them as quietly as possible. Sonic's ear twitched.

"Sonic! Look out!" Yuna cried.

An array of lasers fired down upon both Sonic and Yuna. Their intersecting paths were gradually meeting as they carved into the stone pavement, meaning to slice through Sonic primarily—but perhaps to harm Yuna too.

So they leapt out of the way, rolling away safely. Yuna flashed her weapons at the source of the laser bombardment and fired rapidly. The visor for the Egg-Mobile cracked from the bullets' penetration. But Eggman sneered heavily.

"Focus, _my _Lady…!" Eggman said sneakily.

She didn't see the metal tail coming at her until the last moment. She gasped, intending to duck, but she felt a sharp push.

"Yuna!"

The metal tail scored a direct hit: As Yuna flattened against the ground, Sonic went flying to the other side of the landing. He skipped across the pavement painfully, yelping at every bounce. He eventually tumbled into the banister, cracking it a little. He groaned from the pain, trying to move.

"Sonic! Oh no!" Yuna got up and glared back at Eggman, and soon noticed his newest machina. "What is…?" She aimed her pistols at it.

"Say hello to my Egg Wyvern, my Spira-inspired assault Machina! This was my eleventh-hour weapon, in case something happened with the others. Isn't it scary-looking…_My _Lady?" He grinned sneakily.

Yuna smirked. "I'm afraid I've seen much scarier creatures than that, _Doctor _Eggman," she condescended.

"Why you…!"

"I send you forth! Infernal Aeon, Grothia!" a man cried.

Suddenly, the Kilika Temple glyph heated the air in front of the Egg Wyvern, and a fiery canine creature leapt out at it. The glyph shattered out of sight and the fiery Aeon gnarled down on one of the machina's wings. The Egg Wyvern crashed to the ground, tilting back and forth before collapsing into a de-winged heap.

Eggman grunted from the impact. He gawked at the canine as it swiped its ebony talons at the Egg Wyvern's head. He shielded his face, thinking the swipes would penetrate the Egg-Mobile's cockpit. But when they didn't, seeing the canine had leapt away, Eggman snarled again.

"Ifrit?" he exclaimed, confused.

"You're half-right, Doctor."

Yuna had been marveling the finely-executed attack when she heard a young man's voice chiming from the distance. The young man was vibrantly dressed, but his turquoise sash was the most familiar item Yuna recognized. His scepter was tall, like those of male Summoners, and he wielded it over his chest. He seemed ready to attack again, so he crossed over to his Aeon and stroked his muzzle.

"But Ifrit is the name of Lady Yuna's manifestation of the Infernal Aeon. Grothia is the name of this one, mine." He patted Grothia's muzzle again.

Yuna smiled with confidence. "Isaaru…?" she sighed hopefully.

Isaaru frowned gently at Eggman, with embers flaring out from Grothia's nostrils as it snarled.

Sonic was able to ease himself up and stagger toward them. He eyed Grothia stepping up to defend Isaaru and Yuna. It roared.

"But…Ifrit looks _exactly _like that…?" Sonic muttered, a bit confused. He blinked slowly.

Eggman was getting agitated again. "Regardless…! Out of the way, puny Summoner! The High Summoner and that spiky blue pest are mine!"

"Get away from here quickly, My Lady," Isaaru gently ordered. He tugged her wrist and led her away from him and Grothia, who was waiting to attack. "You and the little one both. Please. I'll hold off the Doctor. You and the newcomer must flee! Immediately!"

Yuna trustingly nodded to him. "All right. Be careful, Summoner Isaaru!" She dashed toward Sonic, who was staggering toward her.

Isaaru watched her take Sonic into her arms and carry him up the stairs leading back to Kilika Temple. He smiled. "Same to you, 32nd High Summoner…!"

"Grah! You're letting them escape!" Eggman exclaimed, readying another round of laser fire. "_Out of my way!_"

"Now, Grothia! Crush him with your Hellfire!" Isaaru thrust his staff toward the Egg Wyvern.

And Grothia quickly conjured up multiple dangerous fireballs within its jaws and hurled them at Eggman's machina. Eggman shrieked from the direct hits. Only for the second half of the attack to be even more devastating: Grothia unearthed a huge mass of the landing's pavement and sent it crashing into the Egg Wyvern with a strong throw. The hit from the boulder doubled the damage of the fire blasts and destroyed the machina. It forced the Egg-Mobile to disengage, with Eggman being ejected from the last-gasp contraption, and the hovercraft rocketed off, seemingly back toward the ruined Egg Carrier. Eggman cursed in defeat most of his way back.

The earth-shuddering crash made Yuna lose her footing at the top of the stairs, and she tripped over herself. Sonic fell out of her grasp and landed in front of her. He instinctively rushed back to shield her from the clusters of scalding earth that showered around them.

"Are you okay?"

Yuna uncovered her eyes to see Sonic shielding her with his body, albeit his was much smaller than hers. She looked into his eyes and blinked.

"Yeah, I'm okay…thanks for trying." She half-smiled, chuckling in embarrassment.

Sonic blinked as well, but didn't understand the sudden awkwardness in her laugh.

Until he noticed his whole body was practically straddling hers.

A wild blush blossomed on each of his cheeks, then flooded into each other, and continued over the rest of Sonic's face. But there was an oddness in Sonic's expression.

Yuna quirked her fine eyebrows curiously downward. "Sonic…?"

"Heh, instinct. What can you do?" Aside from speaking through his teeth, Sonic's face did not move.

'Dumb ass! You can think of a _billion _reasons why to never, _ever _straddle yourself over a woman—a _High Summoner, _no less!' Sonic scolded himself. 'And this is _totally _one of them!'

Yuna stifled a laugh. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Sure. Fine. Awesome. …Peachy."

The strange paralysis and extreme redness in Sonic's face gave away every inkling of his embarrassment, but Yuna couldn't help feeling embarrassed for him.

And with him.

"Well, judging by the vividness in your face, I'd say _way _beyond peachy."

Finally, a corner of his mouth twitched. Frantically.

Yuna giggled to herself, covering her mouth a little. "You know, you can get up at any time, Sonic…?"

"Yeah, I know," came the quick reply. He blinked intensely, nearly squinting his eyes together.

Yuna stifled another laugh. Her eyes sparkled with withheld delight. "Are you…able to move? Because if you can't, I can just—!"

"Please don't move me. At least, not yet."

The color in the poor blue hedgehog's face hadn't changed at all; in fact it brightened, from flustered strawberry to ripest cherry.

'Oh, Sonic…!' Yuna's smile curved more with cheery yet genuine concern for the love-struck hedgehog. She giggled gently.

"Why are you laughing at me?" The facial expression and the impending laughter in Sonic's voice showed a contradictory oddness. But Yuna's cute and bubbly giggles weren't helping at all. More metaphysical sweat drops bolted down his petrified face. 'Oh, jeez! Now she's laughing at you?' he couldn't helping feeling like a failure as he screamed at himself. 'This _can't _get any worse!'

And soon enough, a mixed throng of Praetorian guardsmen and Temple monks had made their way to the scene, ready to arrest Eggman and assist the injured, respectively. But they all paused. One of the monks had knelt down and picked a familiar orange orb that he'd tapped with his foot. Also, Isaaru appeared behind them, startled by what he saw.

A tiny blush of his own appeared on his face. "Mi…lady…?"

"Oh my…!" The monks stumbled over their words, not sure who to scold. The Guards stepped around them cautiously before bounding down the stairs. Even they were gawking at the two of them.

Yuna kept her cool about the situation by waving confidently at them, insisting, "Please, no worries. It's _not _what it looks like…!" with all the grace she could muster.

Even though Sonic hadn't moved a single muscle from over her.

'It's _exactly _what it looks like, Yuna—! Crap!' Sonic's mind sputtered out, filled with doubt. His face was able to change, at least.

The monks whispered to one another, hiding their mouths and lower facial expressions.

'Great! Now they think I'm some kind of a pervert!' Sonic's heart fluttered helplessly into an abyss of false perversion and lovelorn madness. His face and eyes turned gaunt white, his mouth agape and releasing his soul.

But his body was still petrified stiff.

'Gah! Fail!' he howled at the crescent moon in his head.

THE FARPLANE - Time Unknown…

The noisy clatter of falling water roused Maester Seymour from his intoxicated slumber. His eyelids still felt heavy, for he was struggling to work them open. With the help of his nose, a noticeable aroma floated into his nostrils. They flared, remembering the smell.

The haunting scent of wildflowers brought his eyes back to life, their blue irises sharply gleaming.

Seymour threw himself into an upright position and darted his eyes about him. A swirling dizziness overrode his senses and nearly made him gag. He held his head gently at the temple.

'These combined smells are too strong,' his thought train was able to process. 'They're normally not this concentrated…'

"I am magnifying their potency, Maester, so that you will remain sedate."

Seymour's attention was grabbed instantly, but he slowly turned his head to look over his shoulder. His face struggled into a frown.

Mephiles was there. An eerie elegance permeated around him. He appeared only partially crystallized before Seymour. The return of his darkness cloak swelled and swirled about his shoulders and calves; it cascaded outward from the mantle and around his tapered legs. It was longer than before, training after him in wicked curls. His eyes had reverted back to their somewhat original state: Those draconic pupils impaled his psyche, and the crimson was slowly bleeding into the sclera of his eyes.

"Your powers…are growing, far too rapidly," Seymour breathed a bit heavily.

"There is something I must ask you, Maester Seymour."

The half-breed's body was nothing but dead weight and wouldn't budge much from its poison-induced paralysis. The air was thickening, the perfumes were worsening in opaqueness and floral smolder, and it was harder for Seymour to focus because of this. His hazy pupils quivered in and out of wideness. He clung a hand over his face.

"This field within the Farplane is favored by you, is it not?" Mephiles' face and voice was contradicting each other: His cold scowl domineered over the deceptive tenderness of his whispery tenor.

Seymour coughed a little. The blue brilliance of his eyes brightened. "Yes, it is."

"Even though the terrain in the Farplane has been known to shift?"

"Yes."

"Does your mother know to come here?"

Seymour removed his hand. Glowing blues moistened slightly. "Yes, she does. No matter where I am, she always finds me."

"How sweet…" Mephiles brought his hands and legs from under his cloak. With the darkness still billowing around him, he interlaced his talons and crossed his legs elegantly, as if sitting in an invisible chair. He spat, "Loathsomely saccharine."

But his derisiveness eluded the half-Guado Summoner; he only drowsily and absent-mindedly stared at the flowers in response.

"Now tell me, dearest Seymour." The daemon's fingers began to drum within their lace. "Tell me everything you can recall about the Solaris accident ten years ago." His brows dipped gently.

Seymour only sat in a dazed stupor within the pause between Mephiles' request and his own response. He grunted softly, wincing a little.

"You cannot resist this combination of floral extracts within this field," Mephiles cautioned, borderline threatening him. His glower hardened. "Specific strains of flora were transplanted here by me in order to concoct the perfect poison: one that would significantly hinder your movements, your senses, as well as your inhibitions."

Seymour's eyes were slow at glancing toward Mephiles. "My…My…?"

"Think of it as a truth serum of sorts." The daemon's grin showed pure malevolence.

A regretful moan rolled from the Maester's throat.

Ignoring it completely, Mephiles continued: "You and Her Ladyship have a shared understanding, don't you, Maester—seeing that you both survived the destruction of the Bevelle Underground and lost your fathers in the process that very same day? Only that your and her social strata were exceedingly so far apart…despite your common ancestry." His legs dissolved, and the rest of him wafted closer to Seymour. "You and she both share Human blood, but the purebred Humans are the ones that have _manipulated _you, are they not?"

The half-Guado's irises still had a falsely peaceful glow in them. And his mind was still fighting against the fumes. "…Y-Yes, as I…have so…believed," Seymour strained.

He looked higher to see Mephiles' eyes leering over him.

"And knowing that, you _let _them?" Mephiles growled questioningly.

The murky cloak flourished as it streamed around them, meandering through the wildflowers. Stringy and thorny vines spun, twisting up- and outward around them.

"My father realized their faulty reasoning…and forgave them."

Mephiles' serpentine pupils sharpened into needles, with a ghastly huff hazing past his lips just as slowly.

"The Guado citizenry is vanishing, but it is still considered sacred by the other Spiran populaces." Seymour sounded like he was short of breath. "I am proud of my ancestry, even if I am only considered a half-breed. My father is the only Guado—and my mother the only Human—that did not shun me, their own child. My father protected me that day, and he and Mother watch over me now." Small tears trailed down Seymour's cheeks. His voice remained strong and stable, though. "But the disciples of the Yevon Church held disdain for my parents, for their sacrilege against their own peoples, from which I resulted. It was…closeted disdain, for the sake of concealment from the Grand Maester, Praetor, and even High Summoner Braska, who held no prejudice against my parents. Because he had done the very same thing, as well." Seymour bowed his head. "From the destruction, our fathers were killed, yes. However, no one else from the Yevon Church came back for survivors…"

Mephiles grinned again.

"No one…came back to look for me, or Yuna."

"Yet she is very much alive, dearest Seymour."

Mephiles placed gentle hands under Seymour's chin and lifted it. Their eyes locked.

"And for that you are glad, so very relieved, that someone other than you—_just like you_—is alive, to share that pain of discrimination, loss, and closeted _Human _hatred with you…" His breath hazed lightly at the emphasis. "The Humans' hatred still lives. _Humans _still live. And so long as they are alive, nothing but destruction will fall upon Spira, incurring the wrath of Solaris, his Flames of Disaster." He traced a thumb along Seymour's bottom lip. "Seymour…?"

The daemon's cloak's black vines had completed their weave above their heads. They had encased them within a birdcage gilt in raven's sheen with poisonous purple and teal leaves sprouting from them. Similar lotus-like blossoms were beginning to bud very slowly.

Mephiles moved in closer to Seymour's face with his own. "I am willing to assist you in your quest for salvation, for the sake of your father, mother, and your lost 'love-in-a-mist'…but this will require…" His fingers crept along Seymour's jawline, holding it gently in place. The malicious grin on his face widened as their lips drew closer and closer together.

The lotuses finally burst into bloom.

"My Illumination."

Suddenly, Mephiles disintegrated into a purplish smog. Seymour's reflexes were too sluggish as the daemon's miasmal form forced itself into his airways. Seymour choked and coughed, trying to force it out, but he was quickly suffocating. Seymour clasped his neck, his tapered fingers lightly scratching the skin. He couldn't breathe, the miasma was stifling him so badly. The prominent Guado veins in his forehead bulged in a swirling shade of heliotrope. Still choking, he fell over into the flowerbed and twisted and writhed. His chokes hiccupped into the empty space around him, the sounds of falling water and silent breezes growing dimmer. His panicked eyes quivered madly, rolling back into their sockets. The futile heaving inside his chest was unbearable as his desperate choking reached out beyond the black cage.

The pyreflies drifting above him danced whimsically, even though he was in grave danger. They assumed their path, unaware that Seymour's strained gasping had suddenly stopped.

"Sleep now, precious Maester."

The black cage shattered into thousands of splinters, glinting purple and teal drizzling down. The half-Guado stood from the flowerbed and raised his face to the titian firmament swirling above. The lotuses remained intact and sleepily drifted down around him. He lifted a hand; below it, a small glyph appeared. From within it, Seymour's staff arose, and the Maester took it into his grasp. Small fangs gleamed as a malevolent grin curved his mouth upward.

The Maester's irises flashed a piercingly demonic ice blue.

"Sleep, so that I may grant you everlasting peace and salvation."

But the elegiac, foreboding whispery tenor did not belong to him.

* * *

M.P. Lilith: I have returned, everyone. Yays?

Yuna's Guardians are kinda fretting at this point. Especially Rikku, and apparently Gippal, huh? But an arising revelation is in the works...

And it couldn't have gotten any more obvious. Oh, Eggman! Your timing is _impeccable!_ *Sonic sarcasm*

Poor baby. He's never straddle a girl before. And you'd think it'd be inappropriate, seeing that he's 3' 3" and she's, like, 1.5x his height—or something more 5' 6"-ish. He kinda just found himself straddled like that. "Instinct. What can you do?" *sweat drop* But it all got worse, speak of the devil, when Sonic jinxed himself. *Temple priests' whisper-whisper-whispering* And now, he's thinking that they're thinking he's a pervert, much to his displeasure. Even his little soul departed, horrified. "That wasn't my intent, I swear!" I can see his soul screaming now... Sonic-baby. Talk about your awkward moments~! Yeesh!

On a more somber, creepy note, Mephiles has taken possession of Seymour's body. And he plans to do bad and terrible things with it. And possibly _to_ it, if you squint later on. (Not like _that,_ but pretty damn close along the lines of what you're thinking. XD) But no. Not seriously. That would be weird. *Pfft!*

Wow, I'm still thoroughly impressed with myself in this story! This is _still_ so much fun to rewrite~! Borderline exciting, too! But more loads of peril has yet to rear its ugly head. And it's gruesome, confusing...and sad. Stay tuned for Paradigm Twenty-Four...!


	25. Paradigm Twenty-Four: Ever-Fleeting Key

**Sonic the Hedgehog: The Phantasy of Archangelus**

**Paradigm Twenty-Four - The Key to Love Is Ever Fleeting**

BESAID ISLAND - NEAR BESAID VILLAGE - Mere Moments after Twilight…

A strong birdlike call cawed, and a fairly large birdlike creature landed safely on a dirt pathway. It was strangely dragonlike as well, with its smooth wings and scaly-looking long tail. The sharp fiery tufts were proven to be soft after Yuna hopped down from its back and ruffled them playfully. The creature tweeted sweetly. It looked like it was nuzzling the side of Yuna's neck too.

Sonic scratched the back of his head. But shrugged off the puzzlement soon after, smirking a little.

"Thank you again, Aerial Aeon, Valefor. I am in your debt. You may now return to the Temple." Yuna bowed.

The Aeon bowed in deep return. Valefor looked like it was "curtsying" as Yuna waved her Summoner staff over its head. And the Aeon began to disassemble into magical gleaming pyreflies that twirled over the dirt path trailing downward next to her and Sonic.

Sonic blinked a little. He looked up at Yuna's new outfit. It looked nothing like the one she'd worn when he rescued her for the first time: The gown's bodice exposed her shoulders, collarbone, and belly in an interesting cross shape. The rippling bell sleeves fell from her upper arms just over her wrists. The hemlines along her sleeves, sashes, and ankle-length skirt looked delicate and downy, like that of feathers. A rippling sash cascaded behind each of her shoulders, as well as the overskirt that draped over her hips. Yevon Script in roseate pastels embellished the sashes beautifully; Sonic was sure they meant something, even though he couldn't read what they said. The pearlescent disk in the middle of her chest was enormous and its milky quality swirled mystically.

The woven fabric holding her long ponytail together was still its hue of cerise. Silky lace trailed along her hands and thighs, and the netting was anchored by heeled bootees and downy wristlets. The same silky lace thatched around her neck, forming a pretty collar for the pearl disk.

The whole ensemble impressed Sonic. Enough for him to ask, "Is that your Summoner outfit, Yuna?" pointing at the dress. "'Cause it sure doesn't look like it."

Yuna blinked and examined the gown herself. She chuckled shyly. "Well, it's one of them, anyway."

Sonic flinched back a little. "Gehh…? How many do you have?"

Yuna had a sweat drop trailing down her jaw. "Heh, too many, thanks to my cousin, Rikku." She tried laughing it off, thinking back to a point in time where Rikku was flailing around her dressing room; she had been trying to decide on which gown Yuna should wear. In Yuna's stead.

Sonic saw the shy embarrassment in her smile. He smirked somberly.

"Nice smile…Lady Yuna."

Yuna's heterochromous gaze glanced at Sonic with a tad of whimsical surprise in them. Her smile broadened as another light chuckle played out. She saw the thumbs up he was giving her, along with his cool boyish wink.

She nodded to him. "Thanks."

* * *

Further down the path, the caws of the Besaid wilderness beckoned the settling evening. The torches lit along the path indicated civilization, but the Summoner and the blue newcomer were a ways away from it. There were strangely modern relics lying about, and massive mechanical structures littered the island throughout. So when Sonic asked about it, Yuna explained that their deteriorating presence resulted from what was left of a war that raged a thousand years ago. Surprised by such a hefty number of years, Sonic barraged Yuna with more and more questions, much to Yuna's delight.

Their walk proved short as Yuna and Sonic noticed how close they were to the island village. The colors on the village walls were not so easily perceived due to the darkness. But Yuna was able to identify it.

"This is Besaid Village, Sonic," Yuna said proudly. "This is where I lived for a while, sometime after my father passed away…and it's the only village on the island."

"Wow," Sonic sighed, tempted to creep through the open gateway. "Nice. Looks cozy."

The bonfire in the middle of the village square made it look that way. There were crowds of people moving around it as well. It looked like some kind of party was going on.

Sonic saw the trays of beverages and surfboard-shaped slabs of colorful foods. His eyes sparkled wishfully. 'And food does _not _sound bad right now, either…!'

"Welcome home, Princess!"

Sonic snapped out of his famishment and looked up. The first thing he saw a bright coppery coif wrapped by a cool blue headband. The manly, tanned face underneath made him blink a little.

Yuna giggled cutely. "Hey, Wakka." She trotted over to him and hugged him tightly.

Soon into the embrace, the entire congregation cheered Yuna's name and whistled, dancing and clapping. They were praising her return. Wakka even lifted Yuna up and spun her around, apparently very excited to see her. She laughed playfully.

And Sonic was a bit confused. "Huh?"

Wakka placed Yuna back on her feet and helped her dust herself off. "Gah, we've been missing you so much! Looks like you had one heck of a trek, ya?" Wakka grinned, his arms akimbo. "Well, you're more than welcome to the yummies we've got here! Eat up, Princess!" He heard Yuna giggle again when he waved her over. As she headed toward the happy bonfire, he noticed Sonic still standing at the gateway. "You're welcome to eat too, little guy! C'mon!"

Sonic pointed at himself. "Is it really okay?"

"Sure is!" Wakka snickered through his grin and wink. He waved the hedgehog over. "Better come and get it before it's all gone, ya?"

The tall, strangely dressed man had the warmest and widest smile Sonic had ever seen.

* * *

"Did Valefor make it back to the Temple all right?"

Yuna and another woman in a long black dress were sitting off from all the excitement. Her dress and that of the other woman's almost totally contrasted each other, showing their difference in personality, perhaps.

As Sonic could only observe from afar. He snagged a bite from the kebab of meat and blinked at the two women.

"Hmph. Yes, she made it back just fine," the other woman nodded to her. Apparently, the strange birdlike Aeon that ferried Yuna and Sonic over from Kilika was female. "Judging by the giddy trail her pyreflies made, I'd say she was happy to see you. She adores you, you know." She huffed a pleasant chuckle.

"Yes, she does, and I like that about her." Yuna smiled at her company. "Much like Sonic does…you think?"

The other woman glanced past Yuna's shoulder and saw Wakka chatting it up with the strange blue creature that had arrived with the Summoner. "So that little one's name…is Sonic?"

"Yes," Yuna nodded.

"I love how Wakka and I can think on the same wavelength." She shook her head, so that her beaded hair and chopsticks clacked and swayed. "It's obvious the little one likes you…on a completely different level than Valefor does."

Yuna flinched a little in her skin. A sweat drop bolted down her jawline. "Wh-What do you mean, Lulu?"

Lulu was being brutally honest. "He's very much in love with you, Yuna."

"Ah!" Yuna gasped, jumping a little. A hand flew over her mouth. She looked away. "Umm…well, I didn't want to think of it _that _way…!"

"Why didn't you?"

Yuna hesitated. A despondent sigh followed. Her eyes were getting misty. "I…didn't want to because…I didn't want to hurt his feelings, Lulu."

"But ignoring his feelings is worse than declining them, Milady."

Yuna's eyes glanced back over at the older woman. "It sounds strange to hear you address me as 'Milady,' Lulu." She was trying to break the conversation's iciness.

Lulu paused for a moment. "Agreed, it does," she said, showing a tiny sad smile, in response. But she refocused and reshaped the ice in one breath: "But you're trying to bob and weave around the subject, aren't you, _Rikku?_" A cynical smirk played across Lulu's lips.

Yuna made a bit of a pouting face, bubbling her cheek and huffing childishly.

"You have to tell him, Yuna," Lulu insisted.

Both she and Yuna looked back over at the celebration, seeing some of the villagers dancing and bopping to the beat of the drums and tweets of the flutes. The bonfire was still blazing, so the two women could see Wakka and Sonic grooving to the beat. Wakka encouraged Sonic to dance with his blitzball teammates, so they could all collaborate on a friendly dance competition. The rhythm of the drums changed, thumping more rapidly than from before. Wakka and two of his teammates performed first; then Sonic and two other blitzball players went after them.

The cheering was for both the tag teams, and it didn't look like it mattered to the crowd who won or lost. Everyone was happy and lively and enjoying themselves and everybody else's company, too.

And that was all that really mattered, and it made Sonic really happy.

But a few tears crept onto Yuna's lower eyelids. "Or else he'll figure it out the hard way," she heard Lulu say. Her tears didn't fall, even when she drooped her head. She sniffled.

She remembered why she couldn't let them fall.

So, she exhaled as strongly as she could, "I know I do, Lulu."

"There, there. Don't cry, Yuna, please."

And Lulu knew why she couldn't either. Lulu pulled her into a close motherly embrace and held her there for a while. Yuna blinked slowly, trying to push back her welling tears.

"Hey, is everything okay?"

Yuna leaned up from Lulu's hug and gawked at Sonic stepping up to them. The puzzled look on his face told her that her own expression hadn't changed very well. She made a disheartened face; Lulu saw it and huffed nervously.

"Carry on without me, Milady."

But she had the mind to get up, bow, and head back toward the revelry where Wakka sweetly led her into some kind of tribal quickstep. Surprisingly, Lulu moved really well, despite her awfully long and heavy-looking dress. She and Wakka grooved together, both moving in close and in sync with each other.

Sonic moved closer to Yuna, still watching the dance go on. There was a bit of coyness beginning to tinge his cheeks.

"Umm…? Hey, did you wanna dance too, Yuna?" Sonic asked. He shot his thumb back at the smorgasbord that was being filled with more vivid and delicious food. "And there're more 'yummies' there to eat, y'know. Want me to bring you something?" He smiled handsomely. "Maybe it'll ease your mind a little. Whaddaya say?"

Although she knew he meant well, she wasn't hungry or feeling lively enough to dance at all. She kept her dissimilar irises away and out of Sonic's view. Another look of befuddlement overtook his face. He reached out to her a little. He was wanting to comfort her in some way, even though he didn't know what was wrong.

"Yuna? What's the matter?"

"Sonic?" Yuna's voice was able to remain strong with the recession of her tears. She knitted her eyebrows closer together. But her eyes stayed away from his. "What do you…think of me?"

Sonic jumped within his flesh, a lot higher than before—like twenty more feet in the air, no problem. His body shuttered a bit, but not enough for Yuna to notice; or so, he hoped. Going by her bowed head and despondent expression, he'd say she wasn't really paying attention to it. Or to his reaction.

Or to him, really. She was only listening for his response.

And though the blue hedgehog did catch on to her seriousness, the sudden palpitations in his chest were severely distracting him. He blinked wildly. 'Oh no, this feeling…it came back with a vengeance!' The smirk on his face seemed terribly crooked, and was twitching spasmodically.

But he had to respond to her question, and soon; the unhappiness on her face was making him feel uneasy.

"Uhh, what do I think of you, you ask? …Huhh, well…? Umm…it's kinda…complicated, actually?" He shrugged. "I'm—ah-heh, pretty sure you've figured this out already, since it's obvious that I get all weird when I'm around you…? You know, all loopy and blushing and stuff…heh heh." His smile was so awkward but so sweet.

Yuna's was just so, only tiny and more sad instead.

"But, um…I think you're fun—you know, to be around, and not to mention how awesome and great this adventure's been! It's a whole lot cooler since I've got you as my adventurous tour guide!" He coupled the smile with his signature wink. "Which is _really _awesome because you're so knowledgeable and friendly and popular and kind…"

Yuna's eyes quietly shimmered into alertness. Now she was realizing how sincere his meaning was.

"And—and graceful and eloquent, sweet and caring…tenderhearted. And…beautiful." His voice softened. He pressed a hand against his racing heart. His other hand was a determined fist. "And I…_love _all of that…about _you._"

Yuna's heartstrings were drawn back like that of an archer's bow. Her eyes slowly met with Sonic's. She could see the strength in his eyes, and she knew what he was going to say.

"Yuna…"

So, she took aim.

"I—!"

"Please, don't speak any more."

Yuna flew from her seat on a Temple plinth and fell to a kneel in front of Sonic. In that one fluid motion, Sonic found himself within Yuna's arms. They tightened around him a little, and Sonic could detect the sentiment in them. He wasn't sure if he should place his chin upon Yuna's shoulder; the Lady's gentle pat against his head spines affirmed this, though. That infamous flush of crimson was budding into his cheeks yet again.

'Is she okay? Should I…hug her back?' Sonic's heart said, purely unsure.

"You can. And you needn't say a thing more, Sonic."

Her grip on her heart's bowstring trembled a little, but the arrow was still aimed at Sonic. The tears in her mind countered the glowing seriousness her gaze held. And cascaded down her cheeks.

"Because…I'm sorry."

A pang of bewilderment flashed through him. He had gasped, but a quiet chuckle lilted from under the arising lump in his throat. He pushed himself out of Yuna's embrace and looked up at her.

"What are you talking about? Don't be sorry! _I'm _the one who should be sorry—!"

"No, you shouldn't."

Sonic blinked at the sharp return. Only for a defiant smirk to play across his face. "Hey, what's with the weird modesty all of a sudden? Where'd all this stuff come from, anyway?" He chuckled in a more disconcerting way. "Huh, Yuna?"

"I'm sorry, Sonic."

Then, Yuna's face was suddenly very close to his. Her eyes were closed and his blush was growing furiously. He flared his eyes open wider, making them dance and his love-knotted heart jump into a faster rhythm.

Because their lips were connected, by the softest distance.

Yuna's arrow swirled with despondence and regret, flaring in majestic cold hues of green and blue. Just like her eyes.

_"I'm so sorry…that your feelings for me cannot be returned."_

That was the only thing Sonic could hear Yuna say to him. Within that moment, in the crux of their kiss, her arrow was shot and went blazing through his heart. Which had fallen into pieces, lorn and broken.

But was sent aflutter by bewilderment.

Wakka and Lulu's dance segment had ended a while before they caught a glimpse at Yuna and Sonic. Wakka's eyes widened in shock and he sharply looked away. "Aye-yah!" he yelped in surprise. Apparently, he had spun completely around. He looked over his shoulder to Lulu, who didn't appear as shocked as he was.

"Don't think His Majesty would wanna catch wind of that, ya?" He slowly veered his eyes toward the woman. He saw her face contort into a pensive glare.

"I dare not say, really. But it's one-sided, I'm sure," Lulu reaffirmed, slowly turning away as well.

As she was walking off, Wakka jogged up after her. "Whatcha mean, one-sided?" He sounded kind of frantic. "Yuna's the one who's—!"

"Merely dissuading him with her truth, that's all." Lulu continued, moving in more of a saunter this time, seemingly wanting Wakka to follow. "And her truth…is his love for her must die." She could feel Wakka's hopeless glower on her. "Her arrow has struck him, pierced his heart…so let them be, Wakka. They'll work it out."

Wakka blinked a little sadly. He took the last meat kebab off the long surfboard-shaped table and examined it. He sighed, looking back at the blue hedgehog as Yuna broke away from the kiss. "I sure hope so. Poor little guy _looks _like he's been pierced…" he added, waving the kebab around gently. He was able to trail Lulu into the hut she was heading for. "Aye-yah, Yuna…aye-yah."

* * *

The stars in the sky were not aware of the altercation developing between the High Summoner and her brokenhearted companion. Yuna was standing even farther away from Sonic than she had been. She couldn't look at him, or even in his general direction. She had to get away from him, before her fears became realized.

Unaware of this, Sonic stood frozen in time. He didn't know what to say, think, or feel; heartbreak had paralyzed him within that moment in time. The misconceptions he had were bleeding from the wound, along with those profound memories and genuine connections he'd formed with her. They were all melting away with the incorporeal blood droplets that trailed along the arrow's shaft.

_Plop… Plop, plip…_

"I…had a feeling…something like this would happen."

_Plip, plip, plip…_

Yuna lifted her eyes over to see Sonic. She couldn't look him in the eye, but she spotted tearstains landing at his feet. She had to resist the strong urge to run over and hug him.

Because it would've been an unwise action; it would risk her losing control. And she knew she couldn't afford to do that.

"But…I kinda don't know why you didn't tell me."

So, she made a face. Hesitant and reluctant.

"I'm sure…you had a good reason, though, right? I mean, maybe you're having a hard time choosing 'cause there's somebody else you like…? Maybe you wanna like me, but you're scared that you'll upset the other guy…? Or maybe…it's something…completely different? …Anything else…!"

The teenage hedgehog's voice crackled throughout the explanations he thought she had, rambling on and on, and aimless in reasoning somewhat. His aimlessness concerned Yuna, figuring that it wasn't something that normally happened to him. He stumbled over his words and ideas, unsure how to put them together, and seemed rather hesitant in executing them.

He was straying more and more off track when Yuna clamped her eyes shut, turning away from him again in shame.

"All those times I came to your rescue, you looked so happy to see me…and those times we had, talking and sharing and laughing and…bonding. I don't get why you never…said anything. I don't wanna feel like you lied to me…!"

Yuna gasped, her eyes flying open and trembling fearfully. 'I didn't mean…to make you feel that way…!'

"But, Yuna…I don't know what to feel right now!"

Yuna turned her eyes toward Sonic again. She saw his fists trembling, but she couldn't tell if it translated to anger or sorrow. Her own fists clenched around her staff.

"Please, Yuna."

Sonic's voice was immediately soft again. He let go of his fists and let them hang at his sides. He sniffled a little.

"Please tell me what I should feel." He heard her agonizingly worried gasp.

_Plip, plop, plop, plip, plip…_

'Oh no…Sonic, I…I'm so…!'

"Yuna—!"

But Yuna darted off into the direction of the Besaid Temple doors. She took off like a human bolt, her skirts and ponytail gliding in her wake.

"Yuna! Wait!" the blue hedgehog cried after her, reaching out.

Her blanched figure moved like an unworldly goddess as she ran away and made her way into the Temple. She threw a double door open and closed in one fluid motion.

None of the tears she wanted to shed managed to escape. And even though Sonic didn't know exactly why, his obliviousness didn't stop his own tears from flowing.

_Plip, plip… Plip, plop…_

And in the end, they only fell into unity with the blood from the arrow still afflicting its prey. The hedgehog could feel the pain intensifying, throbs sharp and relentless. If he hadn't known the effects of Yuna's truth beforehand, he knew them now.

He clutched his chest, where it felt like the arrow hit, and sobbed mindlessly, rocking gently back and forth as he sat there on the Temple steps. His fingers combed jagged parts through the fur on his head, and his face showed nothing but brutal—yet compassionate—distress. He tucked his face against his knees.

'Yuna…! Yuna!'

The unsteady flame of Besaid Temple's torchlight was the only thing there for him now.


	26. Paradigm Twenty-Five: Dawn within Dusk

**Sonic the Hedgehog: The Phantasy of Archangelus**

**Paradigm Twenty-Five - Hopeful Dawn within a Merciless Dusk**

ZANARKAND DOME - Shortly After the Battle…

Everything inside that chamber of the Dome had collapsed into nothingness. Multiple levels underneath had also caved from the weight of the explosion. Even some of the Dome's roofing had come down and fallen into the shadowy chasm far below.

Fortunately, Shadow, Rouge, and the Chaotix were all right.

Although, they had all fallen into the chasm as well, they were mostly unharmed due to Shadow's newly discovered Chaos Sentinel. He was able to mold another on very short notice due to the floor caving in. It was much smaller in size, but the pyramidal prism was able to keep them all from hitting the ground too hard. The bottom shattered on impact and stayed over them as Shadow and Rouge landed away from the Chaotix.

When they noticed that the rumbling crashes had stopped and Chaos Sentinel was gone, everyone recovered and got up slowly. Cautious as ever, Shadow and Espio were the firsts to get to their feet. Shadow had picked himself up from serving as Rouge's shield and started looking around.

He eyed Rouge moaning, hold her head, and painfully open her eyes. She hissed from the pain of hitting the floor, but was able to say, "Well, at least we stopped falling…"

Vector and Charmy were rubbing their heads too. They noticed where they were and blinked a little. A chill shingled up each of their spines as they noticed a large gap behind them and looked down into it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" Espio warned, adjusting his gloves.

Apparently, Espio was hinting at the obvious bottomlessness below them. But Vector was frigid already by the sight, sweating and quaking in his boots, with Charmy holding his mouth together, as though ready to vomit. The junior bee keeled over onto Vector's lap, hiccupping nauseously.

"Aw no! Don't you puke on me, Charmy!" Vector shrieked angrily.

Rouge had gotten to her feet and was looking around, curious about the absence of the pyreflies. She sent her gaze upward at the massive hole above them. The pyreflies were there, seemingly fretful as they hovered around the edges and skirted across the gap. She blinked a little before smiling. 'Don't worry, we're all okay,' she wanted to say to them without sounding strange to the boys.

And the pyreflies must have heard her somehow. Some of them floated away, a bit reluctant to leave them. Others bobbed around the hole, as if wanting to keep them company.

'They're minding their distance for some reason…' Rouge looked back down and around the apparent chamber they were all in. She noted Shadow and Espio wandering around the place, both searching around for any exits, she figured. She blinked thoughtfully at them. 'I thought the pyreflies were the essences of those who had died…but they're a lot like Chao, in a weird sense. It's good that they didn't coalesce into fiends.' Her glower returned. 'I think that battle with Mephiles and the Final Lovers…scared them?' She closed her eyes. 'Both Zaon and Yunalesca's Aeonic forms oversouled…which must be the reason why they're frightened.'

Shadow and Espio were moving about in different patterns on the floor, dodging and shuffling through rubble, still curious about any possible way out.

But Shadow was more concerned about Mephiles' whereabouts.

"There's a doorway here," Espio beckoned, pointing at a slender opening in the farthest corner. He stood atop a crumbled pillar that just happened to act as a ramp. "We can leave through here."

"Check it first," Shadow instructed, crossing his arms. "We're not trying to fall into that abyss, mind you."

Espio nodded. He dashed up the makeshift ramp and peeked through the doorway.

Vector toted Charmy on his shoulder, thankful the bee child hadn't thrown up on him. But an aggravated vein throbbed at his temple. He walked over toward the Yevon glyph and noticed the Yevon Script inside numerous other circles on the chamber's floor and walls. He ignored Charmy's nauseous groans for a moment to inspect the writing, and soon noticed the tall Yevon inscription ahead of him. He had to look up high, almost at the ceiling, and blinked a little.

"This dark chasm-chamber-thingy is making me queasy still, Vector…!" Charmy complained. "Can we go now?"

"Hold on a minute, will ya?" Vector snapped. "Jeez…! I'm trying to put my Chaotix Detective skills to work here…!"

"This lettering has been in every building I've encountered," Shadow said, approaching Vector and standing beside him. The green crocodile looked over at him. "Past, present, and future…and I still have no idea what its significance is. I'm sure it's the writing of their religion, though…but what does it say? Or mean?"

"Maybe they're the words to the Hymn of the Fayth?" Rouge threw in, walking over to them. She shrugged. "But those little guys up there…" She pointed up to where those pyreflies were still watching them. "They were _scared _of Mephiles, especially when he forced Paragon and Chac to oversoul…! That monster…!" She huffed, gripping her hands into fists.

Espio had reappeared to inform them of a safe, albeit tight, exit, but stood to listen in on the conversation passing to and fro between Rouge and Shadow. His brows dipped downward at the sight of Rouge's clenched fists.

"Wow, you've gotten pretty familiar with everything around here, huh, Baby-Cakes?" Vector complimented, wiggling his eyebrows handsomely.

"I think that's besides the point, Boss…" Charmy threw in chidingly.

Vector straightened and darted his eyes over at Charmy. "Grah…! Don't make me discus-throw you, Charmy!" he roared at the boy that was still on his shoulder.

Charmy wailed, shielding his head. "Bah! Vector! You meanie-face!"

"Ya runt!"

"Ya bum!"

"Ya twerp!"

"Blockhead!"

"Scatterbrain!"

Espio couldn't find any words to use to describe how idiotic those two comrades of his looked—outside of their fighting. His eyes only loomed after the dust cloud that puffed up around their wrestling and tussling. The crocodile and the bee looked so hopeless, rolling around like that. "Really, you guys? Really?" Espio whispered, able to keep the straightest emotionless face, despite his embarrassment.

Totally ignoring another of the two's bickering matches, Shadow was still facing Rouge with a sternly thoughtful gaze. He could see the tears she was trying to hold back.

Rouge sniffled as quietly as she could. "He used…the first Summoner and her husband…just so he could…!" A soft hiccup escaped. "That heartless…! He should've left those two alone, let them rest…together." She couldn't hold back her tears anymore.

Vector and Charmy instantly froze and silenced themselves upon hearing the softest of Rouge's cries. They blinked nervously.

But Rouge's gasp was just as soft as her cries. She blinked slowly, feeling a lukewarmness suddenly embracing her. It was holding her at just the right amount of strength, some fingers combing through the back of her head even. A melancholy pulse thumped against her own as she snuggled into the side of Shadow's neck. She slipped her arms around his waist as gently as he was holding her. She bit her quivering lip.

An abrupt flash swallowed the room high above them and cascaded into the chamber they were in. Espio swapped his eyes up at the light and leapt over toward the rest of his comrades. Vector and Charmy saw this too, but yelped in terror.

"Bah! The light—It's gonna eat us!" Charmy squealed, covering his eyes.

Vector did the same. "Gah! I think you're gonna be right for once, Charmy!"

Although the flash fanned out within that chamber rather rapidly, Shadow only held Rouge closer, meaning to shield her once again. She yelped a little from the blinding fleeting brightness.

But before the nothingness her mind saw, she somehow heard the total tranquility in Shadow's next words: "As must you…for me."

FUTURE SPIRA - PALACE OF ST. BEVELLE - Moments after Restoration…

Silver and Blaze had made their way back to the Palace. The rooms and corridors were still empty; nothing but pyreflies remained. Their presence annoyed Silver, though; seeing them only made his heartache worsen. Aware that the pyreflies could sense that, Blaze trailed behind Silver and saw them float away from Silver, dodging him as he passed through. She was keeping her distance, too.

But she frowned a little. She glanced around at the pyreflies he'd passed. 'He means no disrespect, I'm sure. Please forgive his _rudeness._' Blaze tacked on the emphasis, making sure the pyreflies could pick it up.

"I'm not being rude! They're in my way!" Silver yelled back at her waspishly. He assumed a quicker, more impatient pace now.

Blaze had flinched, making a flustered face. Apparently, Silver had picked it up, too, with his telepathy. And she was getting impatient and annoyed as well.

* * *

Blaze and Silver had arrived inside the Atrium Cathedrae of the Palace. Everything inside was the same as long ago, according to the remaining records Bevelle kept even now, and the legendary fables that were once told.

Just like the ones Lenne would tell to her Guardians, Silver and Blaze.

The throne room was amazing in every sense of the word: the hand-carved pools were situated on each side of the pure-white marble altar. The duly missed sunshine made the rest of the floor sparkle, as well as the gilded thrones, the silken hanging ribbons, the Yevon banners, and the sacred Yevon glyph engraved in reversed cameo within the middle of the floor. The skylight and surrounding window alcoves made the throne room look thoroughly vast and open.

And Blaze was thoroughly impressed by the sight. Her eyes glimmered in the sunlight, but her worry was threading into their brightness. She grunted a sigh.

Silver was walking up to the seat High Summoner Lenne once took. The felid Guardian noticed a glimmer had caught his eye, and he looked like he was holding something in his hands now. She blinked, seeing a gleam akin to it but in the Legendary Guardian's seat, and walked over to it.

More forlorn tears cradled the lower lids of Silver's eyes. A few spilled over and landed on the item in his hands.

"This is…Lenne's Shining Ring." Silver sniffled. He caressed the ring with a thumb. "This would've buffered the impact of Iblis' attacks by using Shell and Protect, and even Reflect…and I know she's used this to Doublecast Haste and Regen on herself, while she recuperated after every other Sealing attempt…!"

Silver gasped, his eyes widening.

Blaze stepped up to the Legendary Guardian's throne and pick up the item there. She examined it. "This would've protected her, too, Silver." She showed it to him. "Because this is her Aegis Bangle, and it would've allowed Iblis' fire magic to be absorbed and converted into vitality. That would go for water-, lightning-, and ice-based magic as well…" She lowered her gaze to the floor. She clutched the bangle tautly in between her fingers.

Silver's tears fell one by one, his fist trembling with the Shining Ring inside it.

"But she knew she wouldn't need them because…she's…!"

"Don't say it!" Silver snapped.

Blaze glowered at the floor, her yellow eyes ready to pierce through Silver's soul. "Silver—!"

"Don't make me feel worse than I do already! Please!"

Her grip on the bangle tightened. "Silver, you're acting like a child! Now stop whining and listen!"

Silver flinched, stepping back half a step.

"Lady Lenne is no longer here, Silver, and I'm pretty sure she doesn't want you behaving like this, now that she's gone! She's entrusted Spira's Eternal Calm with _us _now, Silver. And it's our duty to follow the decree of our Summoner…_our _Lady Lenne." Streaming bullets were cascading down Blaze's cheeks as well.

Silver was confused by Blaze's tears and her angry tone. He internalized her words, thinking about how selfish and childish he was being. 'I know, Blaze, but…!'

"You're not the only one with a heart that's aching, Silver."

The Psychic Guardian glanced back at his comrade, who was placing the Aegis Bangle on her wrist. He looked down at the Shining Ring and nodded to it before he placed it on his left middle finger. Its broad face looks like the milky opal silhouette of Nirvana.

Blaze's tail swayed in a serpentine motion. "Because…"

There was an all-consuming light flooding towards them in the distance. Silver gawked.

There wasn't much time to react or defend; only to hear the Pyromantic Guardian's last words.

"I loved you too…dummy."

BESAID TEMPLE - CHAMBER OF THE FAYTH - After an Interval of Solitude…

Yuna knelt in front of High Summoner Braska's statue, silently and earnestly praying. She wanted strength more than anything, at that moment. The light of the Temple's sconces kept the shadows away, so that her white gown could glow in muted ethereality. She held her hands close together.

She figured if she was too weak to even face Sonic, she would be too weak to absolve his confession. She had to keep her strength, no matter what. So she prayed to her father, wishing to receive guidance and power from him.

But the sconce flames suddenly flinched.

Her closed eyes flickered a squint and her interlaced fingers' clasp tightened.

* * *

Sonic was still sitting outside the Temple, now covered by a blanket Wakka had given to him earlier. The blitzball captain tried one more time to cheer him up, but to no avail. He even threw in a chord-struck offer of lending a tent for him to stay in, just in case he got sleepy.

However, Sonic didn't want to decline or accept the offer, so he said nothing in response.

The full-faced tears had slowed their pace considerably over the hour that passed. He never went after Yuna, nor did Yuna return to him. Their sudden separation was eerie in vibe, and it was still hurting him inside. He wished he did go after her, but dread made him stay away. He resolved to give her time to recoup and strengthen herself again.

'Maybe she'll change her mind…?'

But he was completely neglecting himself, allowing himself to fall into a strange sort of depression. He was sitting in a fetal position, arms barred around his knees and hugging them close to his chest. His face remained buried against them, and his sobbing had also diminished considerably as his mind reunified. His thoughts were starting to flow a lot better.

His heart still felt raw, however.

A distinctly cold draft breezed in from nowhere, picking up the hems of the blanket around Sonic's shoulders. He quickly noticed the odd draftiness get stronger, and soon enough it turned into a gale. He shielded his face, trying not to topple down the steps. The blanket was whipped from his shoulders and whirling through the fast-moving air. Sonic was able to look past his arms and see the massive wall of light zooming towards him and Besaid Temple.

'Oh no!' his instincts cried. "Yuna—!"

Sonic's feet weren't fast enough to make his way to Yuna in time, and all of Besaid Island was engulfed by that mysterious flash.

* * *

Once that far-reaching light died down, it left Sonic's company incapacitated for a good while. Amy, Cream and Cheese, Tails, and Knuckles appeared all together in one area, with Rouge and the Chaotix not too far off, much to both parties' unawareness.

Even Blaze had ended up within earshot of them. The Aegis Bangle was still on her wrist. Its glimmer looked eerie and disconcerting.

Yuna had remained in her previously assumed position, apparently transported to the new location without being affected by the spatiotemporal lapse in consciousness. She opened her eyes, seemingly awakening from a sleeplike trance, and looked around. The place was very familiar but utterly bizarre: she looked the place high and low, all around, and even checked to see if the details were right.

"This looks like Macalania Woods," Yuna deduced. She got up to her feet, and she quickly noticed something wrong. She lifted her staff into her hands. She frowned at the shrubs full of hibiscus flowers that blossomed the moment she looked at them. "Those flowers shouldn't be growing here…nor should they be blooming so rapidly." She looked up at the sky that was supposed to be blue, or at least gray; it was titian, with strange violet tints mixed in. She furrowed her brows suspiciously. "This isn't Macalania…! Where am I?"

A waking moan floated into the air around her. Yuna darted her heterochromous sights over her shoulder. She recognized the voice underneath the moan.

"Amy?" she cried.

She trotted in what she thought was Amy's direction, crashing through more of the hibiscus bushes and dodged the stringy vines that hung in her way. Those bushes were still budding, but the instant Yuna brushed by, they popped with life. Even the stringy vines started to flower. And a bluish-violet dust sprinkled from within all their blooms.

Yuna made her way into a clearing and found not only Amy, but Tails, Knuckles, and Cream and Cheese as well. She glanced around cautiously, seeing more and more of the same flower bursting into life in various arrays of colors. Busy colors popped at the sight of the Summoner, releasing a fine powder from within their blossoms. Confused a little, Yuna blinked while managing to hear the five of them waking up. She shifted a little in her stance; the blue grass crunched under her feet.

'Something's definitely not right here…!' the suspicion sprang at her.

Amy had rubbed her eyes a little before she spotted Yuna. She gasped a little nervously. "L-Lady Yuna!" She blinked rapidly.

The pink hedgehog's soft outburst spurred the others awake: Tails looked back and saw Yuna, too; Cream hugged Cheese once he'd made his way into her arms. "Chao-chao…?" he cooed in a sad tone; Knuckles rubbed his head a bit and got to his feet. He eyed Yuna as well and crossed his arms.

"Greetings, Your Highness." Knuckles' acknowledgement sounded acerbic.

Yuna hesitated in speaking her return, but her gentle bow was able to suffice it.

Knuckles snarled a little.

Or she'd hoped it would have.

"Please pardon Knuckles, Lady Yuna," Tails apologized on Knuckles' behalf. And before Knuckles had a chance to retaliate, he went on to explain, "But there's something we need to discuss with you."

Cream shyly stepped closer to the High Summoner, paused, and skirted over to Amy and clasped onto her hand. Cheese hid behind Cream, covering his eyes and cooing sadly; Cream peeked from behind Amy to gaze downheartedly at Yuna.

"Please proceed." Yuna nodded to him.

Amy tried to push back the tears demanding to scramble out of her eyes as Tails began to explain their predicament to the young Lady.

"Lady Yuna, prior to this…weird occurrence, the five of us had been imprisoned in Via Purifico, underneath the Bevelle Temple. It was most definitely because of our unexpected appearance here in Spira, and the Praetorian Guard even presented us with an Inspector's Warrant, read us our 'Miranda rights,' and everything before they arrested us." Tails' gaze had lowered. He blinked out of his daydream and resumed his explanation. "But that's all understandable and within good reason, mind you…!" He waved defensively, chuckling shyly.

"That's not what's bothering the five of you, is it?"

Feeling caught red-handed and in the act, Amy gulped a little loudly. Cream flinched a little, with her Chao shivered against her back. Both girls clasped each other's hands tighter.

Knuckles shot his glare at Tails. He bared a defeated fang. "You should just tell her already," he spat out impatiently. He turned his back and leaned his shoulder against the tree he was standing next to.

Tails blinked more slowly now. He had flinched from the definiteness of her doubt in the motive behind the subject. He was trying to mask it for as long as he could, build up to it, and tell her when he found the right timing and appropriate words. But now those first and middle steps were cut from the queue, and he had no choice but to heed Knuckles' acidic advice. His brows made an indecisive slide downward as he huffed an identical sigh.

"I am fully capable of explaining myself, Tails…"

Tails threw his eyes on Yuna, wide and more unsure. His hands grappled into little fists. He watched her honest and permissive nod.

"So ask away."

Her smile was filled with guilt, and Tails could tell. His own eyes gleamed with hesitance and anxiousness, but he gulped and nodded. He raised a fist up to his chest. 'I can feel that strange resonance coming from Yuna again…' Tails thought. 'But this time, it feels like an even heavier sadness—like remorse, specifically.'

"Gahh…what happened? What's the big idea, huh?"

Knuckles huffed a growl. "Sounds like the Chaotix are up."

Amy, Tails, and Cream looked toward the source of Vector's voice. They all blinked. Cheese floated from behind Cream and cooed wonderingly.

Amy tilted her head to one side. "They made it here, too?"

Tails frowned a little in confusion. "I didn't even know they were here. They sound like they're really close by, too."

"Let's see if they're all right," Yuna suggested.

She motioned into leading them back to them. Her gown fluttered after her hasty stride, but rustled to a stop. She saw that the others weren't following her. She could sense their reluctance, and different manners of agitation from both Knuckles and Amy. She knitted her brows together by the slightest bit.

"I will explain as we continue to move on."

* * *

Vector and Charmy were the first ones to rise from the strange trance they found themselves under. Charmy shook his head rigorously from side to side. Vector rubbed his head gently as his gingery eyes searched around for Rouge, and Espio to a lesser degree.

"Wow, I feel funny…" Charmy said, yawning a little. "It felt like I was sleeping, but I wasn't…?" He batted another yawn from his mouth.

"Gyah! Where's Rouge-Baby? Aw no!" Vector frantically waddled around. "Oh no—Oh no—Oh no—!"

Then a mischievous grin crept along the bee's lips. "Found her, Boss!" He chuckled impishly. "But you're not gonna like where…!"

"Bah, shut it, Charmy! At least you found her, right—!"

Vector's heart sank into a thousand fiery abysses at the sight of Espio underneath Rouge. Both of them were somewhat conscious, as they appeared to be awakening to Charmy's devious snickering. Familiar crocodile tears poured out of the boss detective's eyes, his fingers wiggling menacingly and getting ready to throttle Espio.

The waking chameleon was slowly rising beneath Rouge. He hissed from a pang of pain in his head, but when he reached for his head he noticed two supple mounds against his chest.

He knew what they were, and he definitely knew they weren't his.

But he noticed Rouge rising in sync with him, they both blinked rapidly. Although, Rouge shifted her sights from their connected chests and alluringly back up to the full flush on Espio's strangely straight face.

'Why me…? Why do these things _always _happen to me?' Espio screamed in his mind, his face still straight and still piping hot-red.

She giggled. "Well well…" she teased. "Didn't think you had it in you…_Ero-Nin._" She winked playfully, pinching his cheek.

Vector bellowed in defeat, holding his head as if it was likely to explode. Charmy just laughed up a storm, flipping around in midair, laughter-induced tears spraying all over like a sprinkler.

"This is just _too _rich, oh my gosh, my sides hurt again!" Charmy coughed hysterically.

"How dare you…! Espio, how couldja?" Vector yelled.

Espio's expression was still crimson, straight-faced, and being playfully pinched by Rouge as he blinked rapidly. "This isn't my doing, I swear—!"

Vector cracked his knuckles. "Since Shadow's not here to kill ya, I'll do it for him…_ya jerk!_" Vector bellowed vehemently, lunging out and grasping Espio's neck.

"There shall be no killing so long as I am here, sir."

Vector was shaking Espio by the neck when Yuna's voice echoed into the clearing he, his comrades, and Rouge were in. Vector stopped throttling the chameleon at the High Summoner's command; unfortunately for his victim, dizzy spirals—where his eyes were supposed to be—indicated his condition. Charmy stifled his impish laughter and lowered himself to the ground.

"_Total _epic fail, Boss," Charmy snickered. "Busted…!"

Vector snarled and snapped his crocodile jaw at the boy, who buzzed out of its way, yelping. He bumped right into Rouge's bosom, face-first, and hid there. Much to Rouge's displeasure. "That is _not _a good hiding place for you, y'know," she vaguely threatened, sounding obvious and sort of annoyed. One eyebrow peaked higher than the other; so did the anger vein at her temple.

Yuna and her passel of newcomers moved into the clearing. Amy and Cream held hands, with Cheese being cradled in Cream's arm again; Tails and Knuckles kept their distance from the High Summoner.

Vector was the first to eye Yuna, and he dropped Espio like a log and clambered into a suddenly modest bow. "My apologies, m'dear. Ever so sorry for such terrible and embarrassing antics my comrades here have displayed."

"Says you, Mr. Fail Boss…!" Charmy stuck his tongue out at Vector before nestling his face back into Rouge's cleavage. He snuggled against it. "At least Momma Rouge here is being nice to me."

"Oh, please! I'm not your mother!" Rouge plucked Charmy out of her cleavage by the wings. "So speak for yourself, kid! And stay out of there!" She punted him, avoiding his stinger completely, and sent him crashing into the brush. She huffed upon hearing his sneeze and painful groan.

"Hey, that's _Lady Yuna _to you, bub!" Amy snapped, pointing an accusatory finger at Vector.

"Amy, please no…!" Cream whined in embarrassment. "Chao, Chao-chao…!" Cheese pleaded with Cream.

"Hey! What're getting mad at me for, huh?" Vector pumped an irritated fist. "I didn't do anything!"

"Because you're acting like an idiot again…" Knuckles threw in rather evidently, standing akimbo.

"When is he _not…_?" Espio rasped, caressing the sore throbbing all around his neck.

"Shut it, Espio, or I'll kill ya, I swear!"

"What you saw wasn't what you thought, Vector…!"

"Keep blabbing, ya jerk, and I'll _really _knock your block off!"

Tails' face remained blank. "I don't know exactly what happened here, but…sorry you have to witness this, Lady Yuna…!" He waved his hands out of discomfiture for all of them.

"Tails…?"

"Hmm?" Tails blinked up at Yuna in response. "Yes?"

Yuna's expression remained serious. "This wasn't the field I found myself in." She peered around at the hibiscus flowers. They were a completely different color. Even the dust popping forth from the blossoms was a different color. She frowned at them. "The flowers here are of different shades…and they all bloom the instant I look at them. The landscape has changed…eerily changed."

"Really? Are you sure?" Tails' tone bore a cross between intrigue and nervousness. "These flowers are everywhere, you know? Maybe they're just disorienting you somehow…?"

But Yuna was certain. "No, the landscape has changed. Because these flowers aren't even supposed to be here." She was looking around carefully as she explained. "This place is supposed to be Macalania Woods, which is primarily composed of ice and frost, but these hibiscuses can only thrive on Besaid and Kilika…and neither of those places are anywhere near us."

"Then what could be causing the scenery to shift like this, Lady Yuna?"

Everyone had homed in on the question between the fox boy and the Spiran Summoner. They had crowded around her, curious and worried. The children blinked in confusion, while Knuckles, Rouge, Espio and Vector pondered about it themselves.

Tails' twin appendages flared around nervously. "Unless it's supposed to change…?"

A dire revelation made its way into Yuna's expression, pulling her brows downward more. "It _is _supposed to change, Tails, you're right…because we're in the Farplane." She gripped her Summoner's staff closer to her body. Sharply, she turned to see a freakish vine winding up a bluish-green tree's trunk. It curved and coiled, creeping sinisterly before bursting into bloom.

Rouge gasped softly. 'No way…!' Her hands had covered her mouth, hiding her gasp. "It's Mephiles!" she spat out, sure of herself. "Mephiles must be involved in this! He _has _to be!"

"Please, if you would, miss." Yuna faced Rouge. Both the women's faces were deadlocked and serious. "Please tell me everything you know about this Mephiles. From where have you seen this flower?"

Rouge nodded. "I would see it whenever Mephiles appeared. It's a lotus of some kind, but I can't name the exact specie. It seems to be a 'motif' of his, amongst other poisonous plants, powders, gases, miasma, and different kinds of toxic substances."

"Which means…!" Tails said under his breath in order not to create panic within the group. He glanced at the lotuses again, examining the fine powder that coated their stamen and petals. 'This entire _field _could be rigged with poison!'

"Mephiles is a wicked individual who's stolen Shadow's image, but he definitely _can't _be confused with Shadow. He's…!" Rouge shivered. "Even _scarier _than Shadow—especially if you've encountered him on a bad day."

"And _that's_ scary in itself," Knuckles tossed in.

"But Mephiles is a whole new brand of terrifying, regardless of what level I try to put him on! Shadow can't even resemble that brand. Shadow's signature malice and balefulness aren't anywhere close to Mephiles'; he's on the total opposite end of the spectrum!"

"That is because 'Mephiles' is the Mystic Illumine of Solaris."

The sound of rustling bush leaves crashed into the clearing. The older newcomers threw themselves into defensive stances around Yuna, ready to protect her and the smaller children.

"Who's there?" Knuckles snarled, ready to lunge out at the intruder.

"Come out and show yourself!" Amy kept Cream and Cheese and Tails close behind her.

"Yeah!" Charmy agreed. He demonstrated a couple of kidlike jabs. "So we can clobber ya!"

"Fall back, everyone." Yuna was stepping closer to the nearing rustles. She stopped in front of the group of newcomers to greet the newest one of them all. Yuna smiled. "This one is a friend."

A lavender cat somersaulted over the remaining bushes and landed on all fours in front of the trusting Summoner. Everyone gawked in astonishment at the sight of her. The strange newcomer looked similar to the others. She got up and faced Yuna, who smiled trustingly at her.

The cat gestured the Yevon prayer circle with her hands to the Summoner and kneeled in deep respect. "I am relieved to see you unharmed, My Lady Yuna," the stranger addressed to her, greatly regarding her. "Please forgive my interference."

"All is forgiven, Blaze," Yuna returned, gesturing back to her. "You may relieve yourself from kneeling."

Blaze nodded "Thank you" and got up from the ground. She brushed herself off and glanced over at everyone else that was present.

"Wait." Amy trotted closer. She pointed back and forth between Yuna and the newly arrived Blaze. "How do _you two _know each other?"

Blaze crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

'That was definitely a Shadow mannerism…' Rouge thought, smirking at Blaze.

"Well, we don't, really—at least not on a personal level. It is rather complicated to explain in detail, but to put it simply…" Yuna blinked slowly, bringing her staff into one arm and her hands into a prayerful clasp. "It is 'the bond between a Guardian and a Summoner that transcends all time.' It is one that cannot be forcefully severed nor naturally broken, so long as a Summoner exists and a Guardian is present to protect them. Regardless of where they've been stitched into the fabric of time."

Rouge found tears beading along her eyelids. "Like Yunalesca and Zaon…?"

"Yes."

Rouge gawked at Blaze, who nodded to her. Strangely, tears were misting in her gaze as well. The bat girl blinked wildly, still a bit startled.

"Just like the first…and last High Summoners."

"Wait…! 'Last'? What are you talking about?" Amy exclaimed, frightened all of a sudden.

Blaze flinched a bit. "It's not whom you think! It isn't Lady Yuna, but someone…much further down the line." She sighed awkwardly, glancing up at the current High Summoner. She placed a hand on her chest, smirking quietly to herself. 'And she's borne your likeness strikingly well, Lady Yuna,' she added in her silence.

"Now, going back to Mephiles…"

Everyone glanced back at Tails, who was toying with the furry tuft on his cheek. Blaze frowned a little.

"Or the 'Mystic Illumine of Solaris,' as Blaze has proclaimed." Tails eyed Yuna again. "What connection does he have with you, Lady Yuna? And maybe even with the rest of us?"

Yuna didn't really have a concrete response, since she had seen neither Shadow nor Mephiles in person. She pondered on a response, in attempts to allay everyone's worries.

"If Mephiles is the Mystic Illumine as Blaze says, then he must be after his Carnal Fervor counterpart, 'Iblis'," Yuna said as definitely as she could.

Guilt, regret and fear made shallow marks on Yuna's visage, and Blaze felt them without glimpsing back. The grip on her crossed arms clenched slightly.

"But…?" Cream blinked a little. Cheese curiously looked from one face to another until landing on Yuna's. "What is Iblis?" Cream asked nervously.

"And where is it?" Amy asked next.

Blaze lowered her arms and her eyes, sighing forlornly. Yuna placed a hand subconsciously on her stomach. She felt Blaze take her other hand and rub it soothingly. The cat Guardian's touch was very warm, warmer than she thought. But she remembered something, and listened in on Blaze's explanation.

"I have the power to sense fire energies, allowing me to detect the Carnal Fervor's presence. He has been sealed within numerous Human vessels, more specifically within each succeeding heir that is born into Bevelle's Triarchal Sovereignty…ever since the first Sealing that was placed on High Summoner Yuna."

Everyone gasped slowly.

Espio had a look of astonishment, while Charmy's lips curled into a frightened boyish smirk. "Wha—? No way!" Vector exclaimed, taking a step back.

Rouge tensed up, her fists interlocked at her chest; Knuckles and Tails blinked wildly, shocked that such a thing still could and would be happening in such a progressive place like Spira.

"So…that terrible Iblis monster is…?" Tears dripped from Cream's eyes as she clutched Cheese closer.

"Inside…_you?_" Amy was pointing at Yuna. Watching Yuna solemnly nod cued more of her tears to arise. "But…! Does Sonic know? Did you tell him?"

"Or did you conveniently leave that out, too?" Knuckles growled, fists at his sides.

There was a brief sparkle of fear in her eyes before she looked away from the fiery-red echidna.

But Blaze stepped up in her defense. "Watch your tone, back-talker! You will address Her Highness with nothing but respect!"

"It's all right, Blaze."

Blaze flared her eyes wider as she felt the Summoner move her hand. She darted her eyes up at her. "Milady…?" she couldn't help whispering as she watched Yuna stride closer to the others. The Summoner's inner strength was shining away her own insecurity, so she decided to stay quiet and bask in the hopeful rays. She raised her hand up to her chest as well. The Aegis Bangle glimmered prettily.

"Sonic is aware that I am the keeper of Iblis' power, Amy, but he doesn't know that it's in the form of a sacred Embodiment Seal"—she smoothed a hand over her abdomen—"here, inside me."

"She is the very first of Bevelle's Sovereigns to have an aspect of Solaris imprisoned within one's body through a magic seal," Blaze added, trying not to be too invasive. "Since she was the only heir that survived the Solaris Project tragedy and the destruction of the Bevelle Underground…as well as the only heir born to High Summoner Braska, the mainspring of the Project."

"The very first, hmm?" Espio hummed. "Astonishing…"

"The Iblis monster sounds really scary…!" Cream cringed next to Amy. "Chao-chao chao-chao," her Chao agreed.

"Can't we just go back in time and stop the accident from happening?" Knuckles demanded. "If we go back and stop it, none of this will be happening right now—!"

"We would leave too big of an imprint on their universe, Knuckles," Tails intervened. "If we went back and changed the stream of time here, we'd be forced to stay here _longer _than we have to. And the longer we stay, the bigger our imprint will get."

"Plus, we'd need to perform Chaos Control here right now, even if we did decide to do that," Rouge added, gesturing accordingly with her hand. "And we don't have any of the Chaos Emeralds or anyone who can even perform it here."

"Oh no! We don't have _any?_" Tails was looking around from group to group, suddenly frantic. All of their responses were shaking heads. "Gah! That means this Mephiles person could've taken them!"

"And I'm guessing that's super-_duper-_bad, you guys!" Charmy whined.

"Then we have to get them back _now!_" Knuckles said, pumping his fists. "Before it's too late!"

"We'll need to find Sonic, too, you guys!" Amy tossed in. "Maybe even Silver and Shadow along with!"

Yuna was going to attest, but something stopped her in her tracks. A sense of dread fell over and silenced her. She hesitated, stifling her rebuttal.

And Blaze sensed it immediately.

"What is it?" Knuckles was getting impatient. "Why are you hesitating?" he barked at her. "This is serious!"

"Don't you think she knows that, loudmouth?" Amy yelled at the echidna defensively. She quickly wiped the spilling teardrops away. "Just give her a minute, will ya?" She felt Cream hugging onto her waist. She laid a hand on Cream's shoulder. Cheese plopped himself on top of Amy's head, cooing despondently.

The High Summoner clasped her staff tighter against her chest.

Blaze gazed at Amy as the pink hedgehog was trying so hard to keep her tears at bay. 'Amy…?' she sighed in her mind.

"It's just that…I cannot approach the Illumine."

As Blaze lowered her sights once again, everyone else darted their own back at her charge.

"What do you mean by that, Your Majesty?" Espio asked.

Yuna smiled sadly. "Exactly as I said it, young sir. In the most literal sense."

Espio blinked a little, before bringing a hand to his chin. He hummed in questioning interest. "For true, now?"

"Yes, indeed."

"But why can't you, Lady Yuna?" asked Tails, purely worried but still curious.

"Is is because he's so scary?" Cream asked after him.

Yuna giggled gently at Cream's innocent concern. "No, it's not that he's scary, although he is fabled to be quite terrifying." She caressed her abdomen again, where the invisible seal was. "The reason why the Mystic Illumine was never sealed within a human vessel is because it would've been too risky: The Mystic Illumine's power is far too great to seal within a living _being, _let alone a human one. If he were sealed within a human vessel, he would simply possess them and use them as a living puppet. Then, eventually, he'd seek out Iblis and rejoin with him. He would subject them to treacherous acts and torture them with his manipulative abilities. And soon enough lead them to their death by driving them into insanity."

"He tried to do that to Shadow," Rouge interjected somberly. "But, oddly…it didn't work on him at all." There was thankfulness in her tone at the end.

"His powers are strongest against those who believe in the doctrines of others, either more than or instead of their own. He'll feed off someone's uncertainty and despair, and his powers grow stronger because he fills his victims' minds with self-fulfilling prophecies and bad omens, enough to throw them into a downward spiral…and he fatally strikes them when their guard's been shattered."

"Not just lowered or completely down…but _shattered? _As in _gone?_" Tails was in disbelief. "That sounds so terrible…!"

"His manipulative prowess is so sophisticated that he not only discourages his victim from resisting, but he physically and psychologically disables them from fighting back," Yuna went on. "Although I have never seen him, I would advise myself never to go near him, not without a Guardian present."

"So you're afraid that he'll sweet-talk you into releasing Iblis and kill you afterwards?" Knuckles tossed out the question, still acidic-sounding.

Blaze's whiskers prickled, incensed by Knuckles' attitude. She growled lowly.

"Yes I am, sorry to say," Yuna replied with a heavy heart and a soothing hand on Blaze's ear. "I'm aware that my human mind is exceedingly fragile, and I cannot contest his magical abilities. So, the best move for me is to stay away from him."

"Unless he attempts to draw you in somehow…?" Espio pondered. He glared thoughtfully at the High Summoner. His comrades looked at him and shrugged at each other, clearly and obviously unsure themselves.

"That's where I come in." Blaze thumped a brave fist against her chest. "It is my sworn duty as the Guardian to this Summoner, as decreed by the transcendent bond between us." She nodded faithfully up at Yuna. "I promise that I will protect you, 32nd High Summoner Yuna. That I solemnly swear upon this bond." She gesticulated the Yevon prayer before bowing formally to Yuna.

Impressed by Blaze's knowledge of her placement in royal lineage, Yuna smiled grandly.

"I am honored to be of assistance to you, My Lady."

"And it is greatly appreciated, Pyromantic Guardian, Blaze the Cat." She returned the Guardian's bow with a just-as-deep curtsy.

Charmy laced his fingers behind his head, bobbing up and down in the air. He shrugged. "Are the super-fancy titles _really _necessary? 'Princess' and 'Queen' are good enough for me."

Tails smiled gently, feeling an aura of confidence emanate from Yuna's smile. He blushed coy pink, scratching his cheek lightly. 'Is this the feeling Sonic had whenever he was around Yuna?' he asked himself. He stopped to poke his cheek. 'Not that I blame _him _or anything…'

Rouge had ambled a little ways from the grouping to analyze the lotus blooms and the sparkling dust on their tiny stamen and broad sword-shaped petals. She crossed her arms and sneered at them, reluctant to touch one, remembering everything the entity they represented had put her and Shadow through.

'Both Shadow and Sonic are missing from our group. I hope they're okay…' Her sigh sounded exasperated, though—like it was full of concern.

'I'm sorry for being so pushy, Lady Yuna.' Tails wanted to say to her. 'I hope…I didn't make you want to cry.' He twiddled his forefingers around each other.

And seemingly out of the blue, Yuna knelt down in front of Tails and hugged him. Tails gasped softly.

"Don't fret. All is forgiven, little one."

The little fox was unsure of how to return it, but he was sure that her embrace felt like motherly forgiveness. So he slowly wrapped his arms around the human woman's neck and nestled his head against her shoulder.

'But because…I sort of like this feeling too.'

That coy blush never left Tails' face.

* * *

M.P. Lilith: I wanted to let the world end while leaving this story hanging from such a heartbreaking plotcliff? Oh~, I is so cuh-ru-ell~! XP

But since the world _didn't_ end, looks like I'll have to finish this thing...which is _not_ a bad thing! *noodlearmflail*

For those who may have noticed, you might have spotted some foreshadowing and trivia from both games' fanon (for this fic) and canon. Like Blaze's "Shadow mannerism" and some truth in the Solaris counterparts. More of that will be explained in, rather fast-approaching, upcoming chapters. And if you're wondering where our three main hedgies went, don't worry. They'll reappear in the next Paradigm. It'll be the longest Paradigm I've written so far, super-close to a whopping 8,000 words! Woot~! I've been working uber-hard on this masterpiece for an ungodly unnecessary amount of time, though. But with about 20 writing projects mulling around in mah head, too...? Aye-yah~!

Anyway. I digress. *getssuperserious?* Prepare thyself for another dose of angsty suspense, twisted revelations, and my exceedingly creepy Mephiles. He awaits thee in Paradigm Twenty-Six...


	27. Paradigm Twenty-Six: Tamper and Darken

**Sonic the Hedgehog: The Phantasy of Archangelus**

**Paradigm Twenty-Six - He Tampers with Hearts, He Darkens the Will**

"_I-e-yu-i… No-bo-me-no… Re-n-mi-ri… Yo-ju-yo-go._

"…_Ha-sa-te-ka-na-e. …Ku-ta-ma-e."_

Illuminated Maester Seymour Guado was gracefully poised in the center of a Yevon glyph. The glyph shimmered, like calm water, in a hypnotic shade of blue. As did his eyes. His feet were planted firmly against the smooth cold floor. He held his staff just as firmly in his hands. He was conjuring up all the energy he could for something.

He closed his eyes. The Summoner's staff twirled and spun expertly around in his hands. The cadence of the Hymn of the Fayth lilted mournfully, and Seymour's staff moved with its rhythm, down to the bar. His feet were bound by teal strapping, allowing him to move and spin more fluidly. His robes flowed in time with his body movements. Every turn, bow, and step was accounted for. His body moved from memory, swaying and bending with unthinking elegance.

But slowly etching itself into Seymour's exposed abdomen was a strange ultramarine seal. So much energy was going into it that the beaded neckband stretching down his abdomen disintegrated.

The Hymn's choir faded into an ominous harmony as Seymour's movements slowed and spun into a final pose. His staff pointed out over the Yevon glyph beneath his feet, which flashed brightly. The twin horned locks billowed at his temples and the single curvy bang seemed to float, all becoming a more vivid shade of blue as well. Seymour slowly lifted his face upward. The half-Guado's body followed suit, arching like a swan brandishing its wings.

His eyes flew open again, and his mouth began to move on its own.

"This Land of Spiraling Futility shall only glimpse into the Eye of Despair and linger amidst the planes of oblivion forevermore. Dark Halcyon shall distort your senses and steep your minds in cataleptic perdition, an imperceptible veil of unbridled chaos. It shall embrittle all resolve and cradle the Tides of Penance."

The vile laughter of the Mystic Illumine reverberated within the chamber while sharp, but somnolent, waves of light deluged from the Yevon glyph across the floor, beyond the emptiness of that unknown space, and over the rest of Spira.

MI'IHEN HIGHROAD (?) - Soon After the Flash of Light…

Sonic the Hedgehog was sprawled in a nearly reminiscent field. The flash of light had somehow knocked him unconscious, much to his unawareness of it. He was still sleeping there, even with an untouchable wind blowing through his quills and the scent of wildflowers prickling inside his nose.

He was awakened by an urge to sneeze, and with that his eyes flew open. He blinked a little. "Huh?"

He rose sharply from his place on the grass and surveyed the area surrounding him.

The prairie land around him was vast and open. The rather tall wildflowers came in odd shapes and sizes, smells and hues. An intangible wind was making them dance.

He furrowed his brows at them. "I can see them moving…" Sonic blinked at them. "But I don't feel or hear any wind…? And this 'sunlight'…?" The bizarre pale-blue light ghosted in the sky, painting itself into the perturbing mixture of ginger and indigo.

"Where _am _I?" he could only ask himself.

* * *

Sonic decided to explore the grassy plain. There were more of those ancient mechanical structures, like the ones he'd seen on Besaid, scattered throughout the plain. Dirt paths wound around and through them without any definiteness in direction. One of the paths led him to a sun shelter atop a firm mound of prairie soil, sprigs of tall grass sprouting out of it. It appeared to be midday; though the brightness of sunlight was strange. Nonetheless, Sonic decided to rest underneath the gazebo's canopy.

Inside, some of the walls were splashed with dulled and crusted portrayals of different events in Spira's history. Most of the pictures were chipping away, and most of what they depicted baffled Sonic. He was able to spot, however, Yuna's Summoner's staff: The golden ornament on top of the blue rod was gleaming despite other parts of the portrayal eroding away.

A sense of gloom darkened his face. "Yuna…" the blue hedgehog sighed painfully.

He turned his sights away from the mural and walked away from it. He sat down on the dirt mound and sighed again. He could feel his wound reopening as memories of Yuna trickled back into his mind.

"I wish I could tell you…what it is I feel…" Sonic's tears were beginning to bubble on the corners of his eyes. He pulled his knees to his chest and buried his face against them. "Where are…the words I want?"

He was starting to miss the warmth from Yuna's aura. It had been a medium for him to read her emotions, and it always felt like it would intensify whenever he was able to cheer her up. He didn't know if the genuineness of that feeling would still be there if he did find her, if he did see her again.

And realizing that made him nervous.

While Sonic sat quietly, brambly plants started to grow out of the wall behind him. They coiled and twisted from within a painting where Yuna's abdomen was placed, and an entryway began to crack through the metal canvas. It opened wider and wider. And a viny hearth thatched itself across the floor toward Sonic, but stopped its new growth a hair's breadth away from Sonic's back.

Sonic's ear flicked at the sounds of something slithering against metal. He sent his weary gaze behind him, and his eyes widened. He got to his feet, spinning, and marveled the doorway that had appeared. He spotted strange floral clusters quivered around it, their vines easing underneath in fancy indefinite patterns and seemingly winding deeper into the entryway. But a plantlike gate was barring him from going through. He examined the viny fronds and tiny blossoms as blue as he was, which all seemed to branch from an eerie-looking flower bud. Sonic blinked and took a few steps closer, walking onto the wisteria hearth. Almost instantly did the eerie flower bud unfurl and release a glistening bluish-green powder.

Sonic sneezed from inhaling the pop of dust. He fanned it away. "Ugh…!" he coughed. "Whoa. That stuff tastes like blackboard chalk."

"Tell me."

Sonic jumped away a little. He gawked at the peculiar flower, checked around the shelter for another face—but saw not a one, then back at the flower again. He blinked wildly at it.

"What is it you feel deep inside your heart?"

"Huh?" Sonic gasped. He wiped under his nose a little.

The voice was perplexingly soothing in cadence, even though Sonic couldn't perceive a concrete gender for it. It sounded androgynous in tone, imperceptibly teetering between a crisp ladylike contralto and an enigmatic lilting baritone. The voice was completely unfamiliar to him, but a relaxing vibe washed over him when he heard the question.

It was a very different, yet exceedingly yearning, vibe. He instantly remembered Yuna and the aura she exuded. Her aura and this voice were one and the same in strength, but their essences jarred in contrast.

But for some reason, in that moment, Sonic did not care.

"Please tell me…" the voice wisped.

The hedgehog's lips quivered, a lump of sadness swelling in his throat. He gulped softly, raising a shaky hand. He pressed it against his heart and bit down on his restless lower lip. Slow tears made their trek down from crestfallen viridians.

"So that I may allay your fears."

"I…" The hedgehog choked from the lump in his throat. He sniffled again. "I…"

They landed onto the viny hearth. They were being cradled in the palms of those wisteria leaves.

And there was little resistance in Sonic's response.

"I feel…heartbroken."

The dust within the flower began to give off a somnolent light.

"Come and stroke me, broken one, and I will rid you of all your fears."

That same sleepy luminescence had entered Sonic's eyes as well, causing his green irises to beam mildly. Sonic lifted his other arm and traced his fingers along the broad sword-shaped petals. He stroked them tenderly before moving his hand away.

That was when the vines twining over the entrance started to recede. The leaves and other flower blossoms withered, losing their fullness and color, and eventually fell off. They rained over the opening, while the glowing flower he had touched snaked toward the top of it.

Sonic blinked a bit sleepily.

"Soni…lease…orgiv…me…!"

The brightness in Sonic's irises intensified slightly at the familiar, despairing voice. He breathed out, "Y-…Yuna?"

"I…m so sorry, Son…Will y…ever forgive…?"

Sonic blinked more of his tears away. He slowly wiped them away as his feet moved him closer toward the mysterious doorway. He didn't know where he would end up, but even then Sonic still did not care.

"It's okay, no worries…! I…_want _to forgive you…!" he muttered purely and mournfully, still trying to keep his sobbing at bay.

"I'm sor…o sorr…lease, Sonic…I l…"

Moving further into the gateway amplified the resonance of Yuna's disembodied pleas. Her voice beheld the blue hedgehog with a mystifying power within the acoustics of the hallway. Its airy whispers sounded disheartened and honest, and Sonic was spellbound into following them. Visions of Yuna's sad smile and open arms skated into the eye of Sonic's mind.

Sonic mindlessly reached out toward the light at the far end of the hallway.

"Pleas…let m…ve you…Soni…"

A forced smile had upturned Sonic's lips. "I can totally do that…'cause I still love you, Yuna…" his own confession echoed.

"As I you…ome…and let m…ove you…"

A feigned glee made Sonic chuckle happily. "Please…please…!"

The softest stroke of Yuna's hands glided up Sonic's face, clearing his tears away and holding his head close to her chest.

"An…llow me…console you."

Because nothing else mattered. All he wanted was to be held by that magnificent voice.

MOONFLOW (?) - Likewise Following the Flash of Light…

Silver the Hedgehog's torso was halfway underwater when he awakened. He found ripples of water lapping at him, slowly but surely bringing him deeper and deeper into themselves. He blinked drowsily at the water splashing higher over his waist, but flew into a frenzy, pulling himself out of the water. "Gah! Water?" he had yelped. He threw his sights back at the river stretching behind him. "What in the…?" His eyes followed the water as it flowed back toward its main body. There was nothing but glimmering water along his line of sight. The rock columns towered on his side of the bank while woodland hung over the other.

He blinked again. Befuddlement gleamed in his eyes, his brows lowering as well. "Is this…the Moonflow?" he asked himself. He remembered the wetness and brine that coated the lower half of his body and looked down at it. He brushed at it with an odd appreciation for it. "I'd never truly seen it before, let alone sleep in it…but…?" None of the wet brine was truly coming off, but he didn't mind it too much. He used his psychic prowess to steam some of it away instead. "How did I end up here, without drowning much less? Wasn't I just in Bevelle? With…?"

A sudden gloom draped itself around his shoulder and made him pull a hand up to his chest.

'Blaze's eyes are just as citrine as mine, and yet they yield so much more strength…? Am I really this pathetic?' He gripped the hand into a fist. "How could I have been so stupid, and oblivious…and ignorant?" he said lowly.

His feet motioned to climb the riverbank and leave the southern bend of the Moonflow.

* * *

The stony ridges in the walls next to him glistened peculiarly, nothing like he'd ever seen before. They reminded him of the Macalania Woods Lenne would tell him stories about and their icy crystalline brilliance. Silver had always wanted to visit such a magnificent place, especially the Temple home to the Glacial Aeon, Shiva. He was sure that it was freezing, due to its altitude, but he had promised Lenne that he would weather it.

But in retrospect, it was proven to be from a place of immaturity and naiveté.

"Blaze was right: Lady Lenne…is gone. And now, I've grown more detached because of it…and Blaze is frustrated with me." Guilt was building up in his eyes. "She was only trying to get me to see…_her own _feelings…about _me, _and I've been such a…!"

Silver lost his footing and stumbled to the ground. He had tried to catch himself, but tripped from the ground's lack of evenness; it was like he'd missed a step, and he ended up with his face planted into the dirt. Realizing what happened, Silver got up and brushed himself off. He wiped the dirt away from around his mouth and eyes.

"Dummyhead…" he finished from before, also scolding himself for being clumsy. He flicked the cakey soil from his hands and looked back at the missed step he'd tripped from.

And it led him to the front of Djose Temple. Silver gasped, startled by the Temple's unexpected and mysterious disrepair. It looked like a storm had torn it apart: The upper floors had been ripped off forcefully and one side of the Temple's walls was gone. Nothing much remained besides the outer frame of the double doors, as Silver could see in front of them. But the agedness of it boggled his mind; he was utterly confused about how fast the vegetation had grown on it and began to question what time period he was in.

"Lady Lenne's final Sealing should've fixed everything!" Silver sounded slightly panicked. "Bevelle didn't look like this after the Sealing, it looked brand new! How come—!" Silver recalled that flash of light and pieced the reason behind his memory lapse and his strange relocation together. "Wait…? Maybe that light is responsible for me winding up here, and perhaps for the age progression on this area, most notably on this Temple housing the Etheric Aeon, Ixion." He hummed wonderingly as he moved closer to one of the boulders that once orbited around the Temple. The ring of rocks must have fallen due to the aging and complete depletion of the electricity that kept them afloat, Silver figured.

"Which means Ixion's fayth is no longer present."

He analyzed more of the Temple's exterior: He saw that the fallen boulders had cracked its foundation; he rationalized that investigating the inside would more than likely result in him getting buried alive.

Something else caught his attention, though. He peered down at his feet and blinked at some bindweed that was trying to climb up his leg. He shivered.

"What in the world…? _Should _there be vegetation here?"

He sent a crescent-shaped wave of cyan energy at the creeping vines, cutting at the base. They coiled as they shriveled into a brittle and powdery black demise. He shook the plant's ash from his boot and stepped off the bindweed's curving path toward the Temple doors.

Silver saw that little white buds were opening on the bindweed. The funneling flower heads had a bizarre powdery substance on them, magically leading him to the doors. As he followed, Silver caught sight of the boulder in front of him again. He frowned, calculating the possible weight and composition of the rock.

"This Lightning Mushroom Rock is in the way, and I might not be able to lift it because of its magnetic properties. If there are too heavy of traces inside it, they might interfere with my telekinesis." He huffed a sigh. "Let's give it a try, anyway."

With the markers on his gloves glowing bright cyan, he sent another wave of mental energy to wrap underneath the boulder. Light popped quietly from the energy signatures clashing, both from Silver's ESP and the magnetic elements within the rock. The gridlock was less bothersome than the weight of the boulder itself. It was much heavier than it looked, of course, and Silver struggled to move it aside. Mental strain burned its way into both of Silver's biceps, the white hedgehog grunting from it.

Finally, the weighty boulder was no longer an obstruction, and Silver dropped it, much to his relief. He was now able to see the rest of the Temple's entryway. More bindweed showed up, covering the doors almost completely. But in the middle of that tangled mess was a single flower blossom. The fine bluish-green residue its stamens were producing glittered, strangely enticing to the white hedgehog.

"What kind of flower are you?" he seemingly asked it. He leaned in, sniffed it, and stood away. "The scent is hard to discern, and…?" He sneezed. After sniffling, he added, "It has such an odd chalky texture…?"

"Tell me."

"Agh!" Silver yelped, flinching away from the sudden presence of a voice. He threw his eyes all around him, trying to find its source. But then he stopped and slowly veered his eyes back at the flower. He blinked wildly. "Did you…_talk _to me just now?"

"What is it you feel deep inside your heart?"

Silver was suddenly perturbed by the flower's dismissive yet heartrending request. He had gasped, his eyes flaring wider. The voice was hauntingly soothing. He was trying to pinpoint whose it was, but the constant changes between feminine and masculine registers made it all the more difficult. Despite his difficulty, Silver did sense a tender, near-motherly concern in the question.

Which apparently relieved Silver no end.

Memories seeped from the film in Silver's mind, playing back the somewhat peaceful days with his charge, Lenne. Though there had never been much to show, Lenne was able to prove the beauty Bevelle once possessed—the beauty Silver and Blaze saw after her final attempt at sealing Iblis. After watching her sacrifice herself, Silver swore it had psychologically scarred him forever, and he would never be able to forgive himself for it. He still believed there was some way he could have saved her from that traumatizing last resort.

"So that I may ease your pains," the voice reasoned.

The reason for tears springing forth from Silver's eyes came from the reassurance the voice was giving. The epicene voice sounded kind, like a mother's, and strong, like a father's. Silver was inwardly stunned by how its distorted ambiguity was able to lull him and soothe his heart like this. Silver pressed his hands into a prayerful clasp, much like Lady Lenne would. His knees buckled, his kneel looked pleading.

But his heart was weeping. And all he wanted was to be consoled.

"Please, help me…! I feel…heartsick."

A sleepy light began to shine from the dust within the flower head.

"Come and stroke me, sick one, and I will rid you of all your pains."

Silver lifted his sights up to the flower wistfully. His own eyes had begun to shine with that very same light, bright ambers gleaming quietly. He was close enough to the door that he could reach the flower from where he knelt. He reached up to the blossom with both hands and held it tenderly. The wistful look in Silver's face was still there, even though he was smiling happily and stroking the flower like it was someone's face. He brushed the back of one hand against it tenderly before hesitantly bringing it, and the other, away. He wiped away the tears from his cheeks.

Then, the bindweed woven over the Temple doors receded, as if to free them from their capture, as they unwound and curled away. The intricate weaves broke away to reveal the Yu Yevon sigil on the doors. Silver got back on his feet and watched as the doors creaked open. Dead flower heads rained around the entryway, and the flower Silver had touched slithered up to the top of it. Silver noticed it with a drowsy, hypnotized gaze.

"Silv…my Psy…ardian…"

Silver's eyes flared with life, the brightness in the irises intensifying. "Lady Lenne!"

"Silver…dearl…elov…Oh…ow I…ve miss…ou so."

Silver reached out instinctively, as if to grab her arm. He subconsciously followed her voice into the entrance. Her lonesome pleas reverberated within the abysmal blackness of the hallway. He could see a faraway light at the end of it, but didn't seem very aware of it. The pace his feet were going in hastened slightly.

"Wait! Lady Lenne, wait for me!"

"…ome with me, Silv…Come, an…et us be…ogethe…ever…"

Silver's heart leapt.

"Together…_forever?_" he heard himself thinking aloud.

His pace quickened a little more. The tears in his eyes were forced out, and his gleeful smile seemed artificial. "Please, My Lady…! Wait for me, I'm coming for you!"

Lenne's long coppery locks tumbled into Silver's sight. They rolled fancifully before parting, revealing Lenne's turning profile. Her smile looked so genuine—one Silver had been waiting for ages to see for himself. Such a lovely face she had, lively and smooth, just like Silver remembered. Silver was reaching desperately for her; she seemed to be eluding him with her skirt hems. The gown she was wearing was no different from the one she had perished in.

She looked no different than she did just before disappearing within the final Sealing Ritual. But her laughter melted his heart.

"You're so beautiful, Lady Lenne…" Silver sighed dreamily.

"I'v…issed yo…lver, so much…now, com…nd stay…"

Their hands finally connected, and Silver fell into Lenne's arms, sobbing against her chest. He could feel caring hands combing through his quills. Such elation had never been fathomed by the psychic hedgehog before. But he was able to nestle his face against Lenne's motherly bosom and hug her. His tears unceasing, his happiness knowing no bounds.

"…tay wi…e, my dearest Sil…my lovely Silver…"

And his melting heart not seeking to be remolded.

"I will, Lady Lenne. I'll stay with you forever. Forever and ever…!" He nuzzled her chest. "Because I love you."

BIKANEL DESERT (?) - Meanwhile, within the Same Time Frame…

There was an eeriness in the sunlight beaming down on Shadow the Hedgehog. The light awakened him, much to his displeasure. He groaned from the heavy sunlight blinding him, even though he hadn't opened his eyes yet. He sat up, shielding his eyes with an arm, and snarled under his breath. He didn't want to risk blinding himself, but what he could discern with his other means of perception was dry air, dry heat, and very dry soil. He got up and felt around, looking for some kind of leverage. Down one hand, he grunted in frustration.

"Dammit…" he cursed lowly.

He didn't think he was near anything that could provide shade or support. But judging by the terribly shifty earth swaying underneath every step he took, he knew he was in a desert.

Hopefully, not in the very middle of it.

His steps were aimless, and that only frustrated him more. He kept his sense of direction; he figured staying on one path would hopefully lead him to something. But listening and feeling around weren't helping him. So he stopped. With enough shade from his arm, he peeped an eye open.

And oddly enough, the sun's intensity wasn't nearly as terrible as it had been just a moment ago. Because Shadow had wandered under a colorfully neutral canvas awning.

He looked up at the thick material and wondered how he managed to wander under it if he didn't even know it was there. He frowned, skeptical but somewhat thankful for it. His eyes wandered out to the sandy horizon. There was nothing but hilly dunes out there. He peered out from under the canvas and looked behind the makeshift shelter.

An arid gust howled through the area, whipping up sand in its wake.

He knitted his brows downward. "Something's not right here," he said to himself.

He shielded his face again, still looking onward to the horizon. He saw that there were mostly buried ruins fairly near where he was. Some paces ahead was a slope leading down to a dusty arena of ancient sand-coated buildings. The colors had faded from to the harshness of the desert heat and winds; they were responsible for whipping and baking their vibrancy away. There were no signs of life out there, much less better shelter or any provisions.

The bluster calmed, and Shadow brought his arm down.

"The buildings are still here, which means there should be vegetation somewhere near them," Shadow figured calmly.

Sand was clogged inside the propulsion boosters in his hover-skates; already assuming this, he left from under the tent shade and trekked into the desert.

* * *

The ruins ahead came into full view as he made his way down further into the dust bowl. The buildings appeared to have been taller, judging by the crowned architecture. Shadow looked around as he passed them. There were foreign symbols inscribed on one of the ruined walls. Unlike the Yevon Script he had frequently seen in the Temples of Yevon, this script was more claw-shaped and it seemed like their broken segments made up odd letters. Shadow peered closer at it for a moment.

He huffed a sigh, and resumed his pace.

The atmosphere around Shadow seemed to be shifting: The changes in wind direction were definite, with one wind coming from the east, then suddenly from the south, like a wild blizzard. Knowing such a phenomenon could happen in a desert as well, Shadow wasn't all too concerned about it. They weren't very strong gusts; at least, not to him or his standards.

But his sudden appearance there was puzzling. His memory was trying to trace back to before the flash of light overcame him. He also wanted to know why neither Rouge nor the Chaotix had appeared there with him.

"That light felt a lot like that first time…" Shadow remembered.

He snarled at the memory of Mephiles' first use of time manipulation on him and Rouge. And its troubling similarity to his own Chaos Control.

As well as the daemon's other troubling powers. His mastery over whatever environment he was present in made Shadow aware of how clear of a disadvantage he had. He also considered Mephiles' magical threshold, seeing that he could manipulate all of the elements, as well as transmute them into deadlier forms of themselves, or even amalgamate them to make them lethal all the more. His ability to summon aeons proved to be problematic; there seemed to be especially worrisome details along with that. As Rouge had presented in Zanarkand Ruins, Mephiles was the "Mystic Illumine of Solaris," but nothing about him seemed to prove that at all. If he was only a component of the Sun Aeon, then what purpose did the Aeon itself serve?

'The truth behind the Solaris Project seems to be gaping with holes, both in scenario and logic,' Shadow reasoned. 'The original plan that the Bevelle officials had for the Project was to use Solaris as an experimental power source, wasn't it? The experiment failed, and in order to keep the two components from wreaking havoc they were both sealed away.' Shadow's walking was placed at a semiconscious saunter as he delved deeper into his quandary. 'I remember sealing Mephiles away myself, but before I traveled back to the Bevelle Underground ten years prior I didn't know I had done it at all, nor did I know who Mephiles was.'

The daemon's disquieting grin cackled in a low seductive lilt from within Shadow's mind.

'But he remembered me all too well.' Shadow gripped his hand into a fist. 'Are these time-stream breaks being…_purposely _placed in between crucial pieces within Spira's timeline? Are our memory lapses being _manipulated?_' He sighed. 'And now that I think about it, that Silver the Hedgehog has something to do with this, too…?'

Another, lighter, wind gust picked up. It whistled through the landmarks nearby. Shadow eyed them, pausing for a moment.

'But why would he want to get _us _involved? We were never a part of his problem…and now, he's _implicated _us into whatever else he's scheming.' The dark hedgehog growled. 'He's endangering us and not giving a damn. He wants power, dominion, this so-called 'revenge'…and he even tried to use _me, _so it could be easier for _him _to obtain. That conniving bastard…!'

But suddenly, that already unstable soil caved beneath his feet. It felt like a pit of quicksand, and the propulsion devices in Shadow's Air Shoes were still clogged, so there was no way for Shadow to save himself. He grunted, reaching for the outcrop on a building's buttress.

Unfortunately, it was too far from his grip, making him miss the mark. And so, he fell into the sandpit and was swallowed up.

Shadow found himself falling. Oddly enough, he managed to spot some strips of chain link metal stringing beside him. He instinctively grabbed hold and tried to catch himself. The metal made his gloved palms burn from the friction. He grunted, feeling himself coming to a dreadfully prolonged slow. The burns in his gloves stung, but he kept holding on. A catch in the metal chain was caused by the bulbous urn on the lower end; Shadow slammed into it, and they both went crashing to the floor.

The ceramic urn had broken into several minute slivers, with potting soil and dying flowers spewing out as well, evidently.

Shadow lay a pace away from them. He groaned irritably, sitting up onto his elbows. He rubbed his head, glancing back to see that the flowerpot had indeed smashed. He huffed lowly and motioned into getting to his feet.

But as he felt the floor for balance, he noticed there was water there.

"What the…?" Shadow smeared some of it across the floor, clear as crystal. "How is there water here? I thought I fell from the desert…?" He looked up at the hole from which he had fallen; he saw that the sand from the desert was following him down. He frowned at the eerie sunlight peering down on him. "The sand is still coming in…and, apparently, I've landed in a courtyard of some kind."

Shadow checked his surroundings. He found himself in what looked like a very dark foyer. The room was tall, according to the distance in which Shadow had fallen, and the walls could not easily be perceived. More of those flower urns were hanging in the room somehow, since Shadow couldn't see a roof above him either. The foyer had lancet windows lining up the walls in separate alcoves, but without much light shining through them.

From behind those slender panels was a titian sky with teal-lined clouds swirling ominously in it.

Shadow knitted his brows together. "Hmm…where am I now?"

He found more streams of sand pouring in from the sightless roof. They looked like they were falling in from nowhere, for darkness hung above, but Shadow figured that the desert was still up there, logically somewhat, and those sand streams were from more holes—just like the one he'd fallen through.

He approached one of the streams and blinked. 'Even if the desert _is _still up there, how is there water down here?' he wondered, looking back to where he had landed. The water was still there. The potting soil was soaking up what was left, and the flowers it cradled began to bloom slowly.

"Hmm…?" he hummed before looking back at the sand. He brought up a hand and cupped it under the sand fall.

And miraculously, the sand turned into water. It poured into the black hedgehog's palm, and instantaneously transformed from grainy soil into the life-sustaining liquid.

Astonishment and mystification came at Shadow at once, with the hedgehog gawking down at the transmuted substance. He was pretty certain he wasn't the one doing this, however. He watched closely as the sand disappeared and the water took its place in his hand. It sparkled cleanly.

With sheepish sips, Shadow tasted the water in his hand. It tasted refreshingly clean and strangely crisp, considering it had been sand not so long beforehand.

"That's strange." Shadow wiped his mouth after having his fill. He looked over into the foyer again. He peered at an obstruction in the middle of the circular floor. It had caught his attention, so he went over to investigate.

The obstruction seemed to be circular itself. As Shadow neared the round tablet, he could see the imprint of an image on its surface. The rear view of a woman with shoulder-length hair could be discerned through the tablet's glossy finish. Her arms looked like intertwining willowy limbs, and encasing her were chains and fringed leaf-like folds. He smoothed his hand over the intricate design. The tablet's lustrous finish didn't allow him to feel the imprints themselves, though. He blinked, furrowing his brows, as he continued walking on the mass of smoothed stone.

But something rustled under his foot. He snapped his sights down at the ivy that clambered underneath him. Dark-colored berries dotted the climbing plant. He grunted lowly, irked that he was startled by the sound.

"Bryony…?" he muttered curiously. He knelt down and felt over the plant fronds, brushing his fingertips over the berries. He frowned a little.

The lightest coating of a shimmering greenish-blue powder was there.

Getting up, he added, "It's known to be poisonous. Better stay away…" warning himself. He trained his eyes to follow the viny growth over to a doorway that he hadn't noticed before. He brushed the powder from his fingers.

His feet shuffled over the bryony path, following it to the tall opening on an opposing end of the antechamber.

* * *

A widely winding stairwell was what led Shadow down to another doorway. It was thatched by more bryony, with even more berries shivering on its vines. The thicket of poisonous ivy made itself act like a door in a sense. It completely walled off entry into the next room.

With that, Shadow frowned.

The flower blossom in the middle of the viny gate had greeted him, blooming suddenly and spraying a puff of that same powder into his face. He had coughed a little from inhaling the strange substance.

He blinked impatiently. "What kind of game is this?" he wondered, purely skeptical. "First, it's a desert—then, a courtyard…so now, is this going to be a forest?" he asked in frustration. "I don't have time for this…!" He readied himself, conjuring up some Chaos Energy for an attack. "Where the hell am I?"

"Tell me."

Shadow stopped all movement and gawked back up the stairs. Only to see no one else there. He snarled lowly, shifting his crimson gaze back at the mysterious flower. Crimsons gleamed. 'It looks like some kind of lotus…? Did that thing just speak to me?'

"What is it you feel deep inside your heart?"

Shadow grunted. He found himself hesitating for some reason. As he stared at the somewhat menacing flower, he could feel his body relaxing and the energy in his palm fading away. "What the…?" he cursed, his arm lowering. He glared at the flower. "What do you care? Get out of my way." He threw his hand back in front of the flower, readying his attack again.

"So that I may alleviate your sorrows."

Shadow gasped under his growl. "Agh…? What?" His eyes widened. "This…This…!" He could control neither his arm nor the power receding from his palm. Something was making him unable to retaliate. And Shadow didn't know what it was.

Something in that voice's euphony was calming and pleasant. Although Shadow's mind questioned its possessor, it unable to decipher the gender of said possessor, he had listened and considered the question. He lowered his eyes to the floor and began to contemplate. Both arms were at his sides, but with fists gripped. He gritted his teeth together.

"Alleviate…my sorrows?" he asked with a hint of rebellion. "What sorrows? I have no sorrows! Even if I did, there's nothing you can—!"

But then, his mind took him back to some of the events that happened during his stay in Spira. In self-denying honesty, he was worried about Rouge, and since the bat woman had admitted how heavy and true her feelings for him were, all he wanted was to be able to return them and stay by her side.

The only thing that kept them apart was the brutally indignant nature that the humans from Earth held against him. And knowing that Rouge had aligned herself within their military ranks made it all the worse.

Not only for him, but for her, too.

The last thing he wanted was for someone—Rouge, primarily—to suffer due to circumstances and ramifications that arose from his troubled past. He knew that she knew what he was. And she knew that he knew what would happen to him once they all returned to Earth.

He was right before: it was something she should've been ready to deal with.

"…_I'll love you regardless," he remembered the last of her words._

"If you trust and love me, regardless of what happens…" Shadow held his fists over his chest, clenching them tightly. "Then why do I still feel torn?"

The lotus somehow appeared to be waiting for Shadow's direct response. "Please tell me…" it went on, clear-cut and lilting between womanly and manly registers.

"I don't know what it is I feel!" he yelled at the flower blossom, at the voice. "All I know is that I have to get out of here…and find her…!"

"Please tell me…" the voice persisted.

Shadow gasped.

"_Absolution Machina…we have forgiven this one of his transgressions. But now, you must pass our judgment on him, for he has sinned a great deal. You must annihilate this one…with your Nemo Ante Morten Beatus." _

_Shadow's own eyes glistened as he saw the gradation of the massive face's eyes darkening from indecisive cerulean to an alarming and lethal crimson._

"_Shadow! No, please spare him! He hasn't done anything wrong, I swear!"_

"_Rouge?" He threw his sights back to see Rouge being pulled away. The Humans were towing her away, forcefully ordering to quiet herself down. She kept reaching desperately out for him. "Rouge!"_

"_Let him go! Please! Shadow, no!"_

_Shadow froze within that moment and felt her tears pelting across his face, as if they were being thrown at it. His eyes widened as everything around him perished in white fire._

_Ever so slowly. Slow-motion slowly. Time-stop slowly._

"_Shadow!" was the last shriek he could hear from her._

_Everything around him burned, and his heart had stopped. __Everything was gone in a flash of fiery white, and so was he._

"What was that?" the black hedgehog muttered in kindling disarray. He was gripping his temple. "A continuation…of that vision?"

"Please tell me…so that I may alleviate your sorrows."

"Shut up!" Shadow barked back at the lotus, throwing his palm in front of it again. He snarled, ready to destroy it. "There are no sorrows for you to alleviate! The only thing I feel right now is—!" He gasped.

As annoyingly repetitive as its order was, the flower still unconsciously persisted after Shadow dropped his arm and suddenly went silent. The voice was still compassionate and tender. "Please tell me…"

'I…don't want her to lose me…'

Though the white flames had engulfed his sight, he was feeling nothing but coldness, now. The frigidity of that cryogenic capsule the military had once again—and once and for all—sealed him in.

And the reluctance in Rouge's turning back.

Her silhouette drifted out of the white coldness and undistinctive armed human soldiers shadowed over it, numerous and daunting, callous and unfeeling.

There was no sympathy in their eyes. There was no pardon in their weapons' aim. No such things.

'Just because of…what I am.'

Shadow could hear several locking mechanisms clinking into place. The chains on him were innumerable, heavy, and constricting.

And the last thing he realized was his inability to feel his heart beating anymore.

That same hand was clinging onto the bryony vines now. His back arched slightly as he tried to keep his composure. He glared at the persistent lotus, narrowing his eyes. He proceeded to shut them, and small tears streaked down his face.

"I…I feel torn."

The powder in the lotus bloom began to show a sleepy greenish-blue light.

"Come and stroke me, torn one, and I will rid you of all your sorrows."

An ethereal glow struggled to permeate itself within Shadow's eyes, giving them a soft sleepy red halo. Shadow grunted from the diminishing control he had over his own body. His fingers brushed over the lotus's stamens and petals before sliding along the bryony leaves. A few berries broke from the plant by accident.

But it seemed like more of them did the same, as he watched the bryony untangle itself from over the doorway. His small tears were still flowing, but his body wouldn't let him wipe them away. The twine that the lotus rested on curved away, up toward the doorway's arch, and peered down at Shadow. The bryony's berries and leaves had shriveled up and fallen away, showering over the entryway elegantly. Shadow growled lowly.

There was no light in the next room.

"…ease…help…!"

The halo in Shadow's eyes brightened abruptly, and his feet threw him into the room. But he found himself almost tumbling down more stairs. He caught a metal chain on the wall and yanked himself to a stop. He paused and looked behind him. He saw that the previous stairwell was still there. He tried using the light from it to peer further into the one he was in. He huffed, his heart thumping a little. Pulling himself back onto his feet, he growled lowly again.

"Ple…my son…he's…!"

Shadow found himself treading deeper down the staircase, looking on at someone who looked like they were drowning. Strangely enough, there was no water around them, and Shadow couldn't get to them because of the invisible crystal barrier between them. He peered closely at the endangered person, though.

The person seemed strange in appearance: Their hair looks like intertwined tree branches, but were blue and sleek. The colorful Church of Yevon garbs they wore seemed to float in the strange prison they were drowning in. He was reaching his long tapered fingers out over his head, as though reaching for something.

"Save m…on…! I mus…ave my only son!"

Shadow's heart kick-started in near-panic mode, with adrenaline seeping into its blood supply. He dashed further and further down the spiraling steps, but they brought no closer nor farther from the drowning person. Shadow could see the blue veins in the apparent elderly man's face.

But something about those veins didn't look human.

Even as Shadow ran, he wondered, 'Is this man…a Human?'

"Please, save…y belov…son! He must b…ved! I c…not save him! Someone…hel…ymour!"

"Hey! I'll help you! Just hold on!" Shadow yelled back. "I'll save him! Where is he?"

"My son…my poor chil…Oh no…e's gone…taken…No…not y…oo…"

"Hey! Don't you die on me! Tell me—Where is he?"

"…orgive me…Seym…" The elderly man closed his lethargic eyes. He lowered his arms into a cross over his chest and allowed his body to be encircled by spiky feathers.

Shadow's eyes widened.

The stone feathers erupted around him like ice shards and curved around his entire form. They encased him within a stony chrysalis. His voice was gone, but Shadow's feet were still carrying him downward.

He snapped his tongue disdainfully, "Tch! Damn it!"

The chrysalis hovered there silently.

"Hey! Hey!" Shadow couldn't help yelling out at the stone cocoon, unable to control himself for some reason. Stress had made its way into Shadow's psyche, and his legs maintained a mindless, instinctive sprint down the steps. He threw a hand out toward the cocoon.

He was going to cry out to it again, but something stopped him before he could. The solid stone was suddenly turning into clear crystal, albeit in a shade of eerie ultramarine. Shadow gawked at it for a moment before the shell split into thousands of shards.

"This…! Is this…?" Shadow's mouth gaped.

From within the blue crystalline shell appeared another man, but this one was much more youthful: He was similar to the older gentleman, and yet very different. The younger man's hair was vivid blue and strange in shape, with eyes just as vivid. Two inky heraldic tattoos emblazoned either side of his chest, with a fiercely glowing emblem underneath on his abdomen. His blue eyes glowed with an identical iciness.

Even his sigh was icy. "Blizzaga…"

Shadow was finally able to stop running and marveled the shards that snowed from the unfettered man. The glow in his own eyes slowly flickered in and out of brightness. He growled under his breath. The shards were somehow reshaping themselves into intricate snowflakes, sculpting tiny patterns into their nearly powdery forms. They were skating just past Shadow's eyes.

"Are you…?" he sighed.

"…elp me…!" came the man's icy desperate sigh. "He is…drowning m…!"

Shadow's eyes widened. "What…? Who is?"

"His dark…! His darkness…t stifles…e! I canno…eathe!"

"_His _darkness…?" The hedgehog's brows dipped in frustration. 'Then this is Mephiles' doing!'

Shadow's feet were on the move again, unconsciously carrying him further and further down the spiraling staircase. It appeared that the drowning man was sinking further and further into whatever abyss he was falling into.

'No, he's sinking deeper!' Shadow's mind was racing. "Don't worry! I'll get you out, just hold on!"

Frosty sighs wisped from his mouth as the glowing blue aura around Seymour's body intensified. And somehow, from the sighs' frost, Shadow was able to hear Seymour's voice.

"I…ss y…Pleas…let m…see you…ne more ti…"

The half-Guado's words were broken, but Shadow was able to piece in the missing syllables. He snarled, racing faster down the stairs.

While they brought him no closer to nor farther away from the Maester, still.

"I wan…o see…ur face…Your absen…as been…eadful…nd I've wante…othing more…an to see y…saf…There are…o…any things I want…to…isper…nto y…eart."

'Who is he talking to?' Shadow grabbed his chest. 'And…what's this feeling?'

"Dearest…I love yo…"

The haunting whispers echoed throughout the black chasm, but only fell, being forced to clamber toward the blackening depths as Seymour's form sank lower.

"No! Wait!" Some of Shadow's residual tears leapt from his eyes as he reached out desperately.

His footfalls abruptly stopped, and all he could do was watch Seymour continue to sink. More tiny streaks pushed over Shadow's eyelids. His hands stretched down the clear barrier between them. The tapered half-Guado fingers flared, as if to grasp onto Shadow.

"Please don…eave me…"

Shadow's fiercely glowing eyes flared open, gasping mouth agape. And Shadow's heart stopped racing.

"What the…!"

It had stopped all together.

"Please…adow. Please…"

Because he heard an unerring and discernable ache in Rouge's timbre.

* * *

Illuminated Seymour clenched his staff tighter and swept it up and around in his hand. The tiny bell at the end of the beaded tassel cried in mournful rings. "May the sins of Mortality be expunged and exalted, and forge the permanence of both Dark Halcyon and the Flames of Disaster!"

He laughed maniacally, with a sharp blue glow piercing within Seymour's irises. "I _will _unseal you, Fervor, from the fetters that have bound you to Her wretched Ladyship! And together we will ferry Spira into The End's vacuum…into rightful cessation and oblivion!" Mephiles stringed Seymour into licking his own lips. "Very soon, my dear'st three jewels…! All of Spira will belong to me…and all of Spira will be _gone!_"

* * *

M.P. Lilith: Sorry for the lateness, guys. But this story's a real piece of work~! Whew!

So, I guess I kinda miscounted the length of this Paradigm. Whether prior to or after uploading it here, I could've sworn it said a little over 7,900 words...not 8,500! Yeesh!

But the intensity building, wouldn't you guys say? So, here are our three main-men hedgehogs. They have all expressed some inward desires and fears, which will reappear later to be further explained. Sonic x Yuna and Silver x Lenne (Silvenne?) are pretty obvious, as well as Shadow x Rouge...but what's the deeper significance with Seymour Guado, you ask? Well, that's coming, so chill...

Also, because I haven't said it directly, the older Guado in Shadow's "segment" was in fact Seymour's father, Jyscal Guado, who was really a Maester of Yevon in FFX canon. The woman in the tablet was the fayth of the Aeon, Anima. I'm saying this now because they might not be mentioned too much, as we move more into the story; on the instances of forgetting to broaden/omitting some of their back history and for the sake of game-canon "spoilers". But seeing that someone here might actually care, I'm going to spare you any more "foreboding" details. If you're curious, you can find more info on the Final Fantasy Wiki or something. (That's where I'm getting my knowledge straighened out, anyway.)

Although, here's a little fun fact for you: The "Lenne" I envisioned isn't the same Lenne from FFX-2. Just keep that in mind for future reference. =)

Next up is Paradigm Twenty-Seven. Stay tuned! (And hopefully, it'll be published within the same day...)


	28. Paradigm Twenty-Seven: Countermeasure

**Sonic the Hedgehog: The Phantasy of Archangelus**

**Paradigm Twenty-Seven - Countermeasure**

BEVELLE TEMPLE - TRIUMVIRATE BASILICA - Further into the Night…

"What? What do you mean they're all gone?" a Praetorian soldier demanded.

"They've all gone missing, sir! All eleven newcomers, including High Summoner Yuna, and apparently Maester Seymour Guado, as well!" the soldier in question fretfully confirmed.

Panic skulked about within the Triumvirate Basilica, where the Triarchy officials' meetings were normally held. The table in the center of that smallish clandestine room was milky marble with bright cherrywood accents and a smaller version of the reverse cameo of Yevon's emblem engraved in the middle. Praetorian Guard soldiers were scurrying about just outside its guarded doors, darting from chamber to chamber within immediate proximity. Saffron-clothed lieutenants kept their eyes and ears open for any updates while presiding over the functions their own olive-garbed underlings were performing.

Platoons in other Praetorian Annexes across Spira were also notified to investigate. Multitudes of armored footmen passed through places like Luca, Besaid, Kilika, and even into all the Al Bhed Travel Agencies. The footmen coursed around local squares, businesses, and civilian vicinities and notified the public of all that had transpired. Despite the dismay and fear the public had, the soldiers told the civilians to send in any information they knew about any newcomer's whereabouts, so it could be relayed to the Praetorian Guard of Bevelle.

Within that time, a troupe of Guard footmen had made their way onto some colorful campgrounds, high up on the cliffs of Mushroom Rock Road. Strangely, they moved toward a—seeming—headquarters with caution, due to the heightening number of scowling rogue fighters. The flaps to the massive tent's entrance were moved back before the Praetorian troupe was led inside, kindly, by two female fighters.

"Mevyn Nooj?" one of the fighters, the woman with blazing shoulder-length hair, called through a canvas partition. "The Praetorian Guard of Djose Annex would like to relay some 'information' to you."

The man in question was sitting in a chair behind a table littered with maps and books. He clacked his metallic fingertips against the wooden tabletop.

"May they enter, sir?"

"Yes," came the affirmation.

The guardsmen stepped through and presented themselves formally to the mevyn, bowing respectfully.

"What news have those religion hounds stumbled upon?" the mevyn sneered, a smirk upturning his lips. He flicked a few overhanging brunet dreadlocks from his shoulder.

The leader of the troupe, a yellow-clothed man, stepped up and addressed the situation to all who were present in the room. "We are currently organizing a retrieval party in the search of the eleven otherworldly intruders that appeared here, in Spira, a few days ago—as well as investigating the possibility that 32nd High Summoner Yuna may be present with them. Whether or not her disappearance was intended by those eleven intruders is unknown…" The guardsman frowned a little. "But surveillance records indicate instances where you and your League have assisted 'Doctor Eggman' in acquiring machina parts for dangerous weapons."

The mevyn's round eyeglasses flashed a skeptical light as he nodded his head.

"Have you been aware of that 'Doctor's' whereabouts up till recently?"

"Hmph. How troublesome you all are to my Youth League…!"

The four fighters standing behind him—the two female and two more older males—glared suspiciously at the Guard squadron.

"But." Mevyn Nooj chuckled under his breath. "Not as troublesome as that annoying 'Doctor Eggman' fellow. Sorry, but I stopped tracking him after he left the League premises those few days ago. I'm not sure where he could've gone…" His wily smirk widened.

The Praetorian squadron narrowed their eyes at him before side-glancing one another.

"But I can tell you how you can find out, _if _you can establish a little 'compromise' with me…!" He snickered, his lenses flashing again.

* * *

Praetor Baralai gritted his teeth together. 'Yuna…!' His hazel irises flashed with vengeful fury.

"D'oh, I knew it!" Maester Kinoc whined, turning about in his seat with his hands on his head. "I told you, Maester Kelk, that something was wrong!"

The Ronso Maester huffed an aggravated sigh. He was sitting calmly, away from his Human counterpart, with crossed arms.

"I knew there was a reason why Maester Seymour did not return!" Although he wasn't trying, Kinoc was thickening the anxious air with all his panicked flailing.

"Calm yourself please, Maester Kinoc," Kelk ordered, waving down a paw-like hand at him. "Your suspicions have been proven correct, but now we must rally a search party and devise a plan of retrieval. Since all of the otherworld newcomers have all…_vanished, _our priority is to locate Lady Yuna."

Baralai nodded.

"Yes, but has Her Highness disappeared with them?" Grand Maester Yo Mika inquired.

"Of course she has!" Baralai snapped, throwing his palms down on the large circular table. "She's vanished along with them!"

The Grand Maester only kept himself relaxed. He smiled to himself.

"Haven't you been listening to _anything _these reports have said?" Baralai snapped, incessant in his passion. "She has gone missing _with _them!"

"But has she gone missing _in consort with _them?"

The Grand Maester's serenity countered the Praetor's exasperation, pinning the Praetor onto a slab of frustration and restlessness. The young commander snarled under his breath, angry at himself, now, for being disrespectful and impatient. He took his seat again in a childish huff.

"The reports we've received have not stated that with certainty, Grand Maester," the crimson-clad Captain Talmos replied. He was armed with a decorated trident, its shaft lacquered in gold and its prongs sharp and wide like an axe.

"So, there's a chance that Lady Yuna is accompanied with them…? As a hostage?" Maester Kinoc began to wring his hands again. "Oh my…! Oh no…!"

"And what of Maester Seymour?" Maester Kelk asked. "In what area have his traces disappeared?"

"The last confirmed sighting of Maester Seymour was in Guadosalam," a gilded female officer answered. She was also armed, but with a broad-bladed spear instead. "He was last seen heading into the Farplane…but his two Guado escorts were found dead outside the entrance." She bowed her head a little, her long blonde side-bangs shifting with it. "No signs of struggle could be identified; both suffered from a single spinal fracture without any marks of direct assault."

Baralai scowled.

"Oh, how terrible and unsettling," Kinoc uttered, covering his mouth with his bell-shaped sleeve.

"Barbaric, indeed," Kelk nodded. "There's no evidence on who could have murdered them?"

The bronze-skinned spear wielder shook her head despondently. "There was no other evidence to obtain, but the Farplane Entrance has been thoroughly searched. Nothing is there to indicate Seymour—or the assailant's—whereabouts."

She and Captain Talmos gesticulated the Yevon prayer. "Much to our regret. Forgive us, Conclave," they both addressed the Triumvirate grouping.

"All is forgiven, Captain Talmos, Lieutenant Nadia," Grand Maester Yo Mika pardoned, waving a forgiving hand. "You both did your best. So underlies the true problem…?"

"It must be in regards to the newly released Mystic Illumine, Your Graces."

Everyone in the room looked toward Auron, the one who suggested it. With the wave of his superior's hand, he stepped forward and presented himself under the light hovering over the table. Paine nodded to herself, while Gippal scratched the back of his head. Rikku gulped quietly, fidgeting a bit.

"You are aware, Guardian Auron?" Mika sounded surprised.

"Although it is a distasteful artifact, Conclave, I was never excluded from the knowledge of its existence. It was quite mandatory for me to be aware of it, for Lady Yuna's sake."

"Ahh, yes…that's right," Mika nodded to himself.

"There had always been a noticeable resonance whenever she would come into close proximity of the Scepter of Darkness," Auron went on. "Curious at the time, I'd taken Yuna to see the Scepter and ask her about its significance myself. But she was never able to respond in complete sentences, as though her voice was going in and out of breaking…"

"As if ready to cry?" Wen Kinoc asked, sounding horrified.

Auron nodded to him. "She has told me herself that she was too scared to go near the Scepter because she could hear a voice coming from it: the voice of the Illumine, I surmised. It would tell her terribly distressing things, and attempt to make her cry, merely with its cadence. She would also complain about the pain in her stomach…about the Embodiment Seal."

"About it reacting?" Baralai asked next.

"Yes. I took her away from it immediately and left the vicinity altogether. Though she would say the pain had stopped, she would still shiver. It worried me to no end; it haunted me, I felt so terrible…and I promised her that I'd never take her to that room ever again."

There was a moment of reflective silence that hazed in the room.

"This is serious," Baralai emphasized, furrowing his brows deeper. "If the Mystic Illumine really does have a hand in this, there isn't anything telling us what it's done already, especially with those eleven Otherworlders missing as well. Something tells me they're all interconnected…and if I have to, I will put an end to _all _of them." The Praetor clenched vengefully determined fists.

"You're looking too far into this, Baralai."

Baralai flinched, swapping his fiery hazels to his Sovereign counterpart. A fairly large anger vein engorged at his temple at the sight of him shrugging nonchalantly. "And _you're not?_" Baralai snapped insensitively. "With all due respect, Your Highness, you don't seem the _least _bit concerned about your fiancée's disappearance! Have you no care?"

"It's because I trust her, Baralai."

Baralai gasped and blinked a little. His eyes became glassier, glazed with understanding, and angry at his impulsiveness.

"But you're right about one thing: we've gotta get to the bottom of this." He knitted his brows together.

Auron bowed his head in agreement; Paine and Gippal nodded to the notion as well. Rikku's tears began to brim her eyelids, her spiraling green irises seemingly focused on the dark pink bundle of cloth in her arms. The small noises coming from it made her lips quiver.

"There's so much that needs to be protected, you guys, and Yuna knows that. And she's already placed her faith into these Otherworlders. Maybe…" His own eyes glistened softly. "Just maybe…they're the ones Yuna's been praying for to save us all this while, from the very beginning. They're most unexpected heroes, but…" He gripped a determined fist as well. "If Yuna believes in them, then so will I."

Everyone around the table looked to each other and nodded in assent. A renewed sense of camaraderie was blossoming in the room. Even Maester Kinoc was able to nod to his Ronso colleague, who did the same in return with a smile. Pleased by the harmonious sight, Grand Maester Mika chuckled. Baralai stole a quick glance at the empty seat in between Kelk and Kinoc, and remembered Seymour. He furrowed his brows, thinking to himself.

"Everybody with me?" The Legendary Guardian wondered, both palms atop the marble and grinning with boyish eagerness.

The two Praetorian Guard soldiers looked to each other and nodded. Gippal huffed a skeptical sigh, his pocketed hands making him look like he was pouting. But Paine coaxed him out of it by tapping his shoulder with her fist. He caught the friendly half-smile on her face. Then he glanced at Rikku, who looked like she was snuggling the silky bundle. He blinked a little before letting out another, worried, sigh.

A snicker leapt passed the Legendary Guardian's confident smirk. "All right! Let's do this!"

* * *

"Send out the order!" a mid-ranking commander ordered.

"Orders directly from the Basilica Conclave have been transmitted to all Guard Annexes!" an underling soldier reported in confirmation moments later.

"Counteraction is set to begin! All Summoners, Guardians, and infantrymen are getting poised and on standby for further orders!" notified a female military informant.

Back on Besaid, Wakka and Lulu were waiting atop the Temple steps, which overlooked the Besaid Village square. The rest of the villagers had gathered into the square, talking quietly amongst themselves, as the Besaid Annex guardsmen entered the village. Within their formation was a handful of Yevon Monks from other Temples around Spira. Apparently, they had arrived in accompaniment with the guardsmen for something.

And it seemed big and serious enough to grab the attention of Lulu and Wakka.

They were formally greeted by the Monks, and their Guard escorts, and informed of the situation at hand.

Everything up to the end of the conference in Bevelle Temple's Basilica was disclosed to both of them. Wakka instinctively pulled Lulu into his arms at the sight of the shocked teardrops skipping down her face. He could feel a reminiscent regret emanating from her distressed grunts. He held her closer.

'I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, Yuna,' Wakka thought. His eyes narrowed, his coppery brows dipping. 'Not saying the little guy's trouble or anything, but still…' His face grew even more serious. 'Do whatcha gotta do, Yuna. And please be okay.'

* * *

"So, where should we start looking?"

Amy peered around the ever-changing fields and leas of the self-evident Farplane. The scenery seemed to move with them as they traveled through the surreal planes. But no matter where they went or what the terrain had transformed to, those nauseating, flamboyant lotuses followed. They bloomed in a stalker's trail right beside them—Yuna, specifically. They clambered alongside her path, bursting from shrubs, trees, desert sand; it even had the audacity to nip at her heels as it trailed along.

It was annoying to Yuna, truth be told, but not any more than it was to Amy, Rouge, and Knuckles. The lotuses' bizarre thorny vines would purposely ensnare itself around Yuna's ankle and prick her, like they had a mind of their own. So the group would have to stop, more often than they would have liked, and disentangle the vines. Usually, Knuckles opted to destroy the vines by grinding the new growth with his spiked fists. But when Rouge offered to alternate the task with him, there wasn't much disagreement; more disbelief than anything, really.

Espio kept a hawk's eye for anything else out of the ordinary. Though he couldn't say why, he felt an aura of tranquility surrounding him. He was able to maintain a strange calmness as he peered around for any possible dangers.

Charmy had fallen asleep, and Vector put himself in the position to carry him. Upon the crocodile's shoulder, Charmy was snoring almost undetectably, much to Vector's relief. But the crocodile was also alert to the ever-changing scenery, utterly confused yet fascinated as well. The vibrancy of the different landscapes proved to be unnatural to him, in some respects. 'How can you have teal-colored grass, an orange sky, and a blue sun? Plus these god-awful, annoyingly glitzy flowers?' He sighed to himself, a bit hopelessly.

Since Rouge and Knuckles were taking turns dealing with their "pesky weed problem," it was Knuckles' turn to tote Tails on his back. The fox boy had also succumbed to his sleepiness, despite his insistence to walk alongside Yuna. Yuna admired his perseverance, but granted him permission to rest during their travels. The little fox was full of reluctance and worried that something bad might happen without him being aware of it. But Yuna was also insistent, in coaching the fox boy to sleep, reassuring him that he and everyone would be all right. Quickly after his submission, Tails fell asleep.

Amy and Blaze were also taking turns carrying Cream and Cheese, both of whom had fallen asleep too. Amy had left Cream and Cheese in Blaze's care, though the cat Guardian had just met her and the two little ones. But Blaze carried on, with Cream cradled in her arms and Cheese resting with her, watching Amy take a spot beside to Yuna.

Rouge kept an intimidating eye on the thorny vines as they slithered and coiled through the grassy prairie soil. More lotuses blossomed in its wake, stretching out across the field as a thick verdant twine. The flower heads were colorful eyesores, unfortunately, more of a garish rainbow of hues than anything else. They weren't doing themselves justice in blooming in such irritatingly bright and inconsistent colors.

And it was strange to Rouge. She blinked. 'You'd think he'd _want _us to be enticed by the flowers…' a thought train was beginning to form. 'But instead, he's making these "flowers" gaudy and offensive, like he wants to deter us…from…!'

Suddenly, Rouge halted her steady pace.

Espio was the first one to notice. "Miss Rouge? What's wrong?" He walked up to her calmly.

Once everyone else found that she and Espio had stopped walking, they began to crowd around them.

"Huh? Is something wrong, you guys?" Amy asked, nearing them. There was a look of concern in her face.

"Yeah, what's the holdup?" Knuckles demanded to know.

"Guys…?" Rouge went frigid. At the sight of everyone's questioning stares, Rouge's eyes hesitantly veered over to the lotus vine. A sting of apprehension streaked through her body as she watched the lotus vines climb upwards, coiling into a sturdy stalk. "These flowers…? They're leading us…the wrong way!" The flower heads clustered into a stomach-churning heap of garish ornamentation. "Ah…ahh…!"

There was a strange pollen snowing from within the lotus heads.

"Rouge-Baby?" Vector blinked a little.

"Rouge, what's wrong?" Amy asked with a tinge of fright in her voice. "What is it?"

"What are you looking at?" Espio estimated the angle from which the object of her attention was in and caught sight of the lotus stalk. He frowned.

Yuna darted her eyes back at the disgusting bouquet. The flowers' pollen was glowing and falling in clumps. A defensive impulse flashed through her body.

"Quick! You have to cut down that lotus stalk!" she spat out.

"Wha—?" Vector flinched. "But what—!"

"I'm on it!" Espio flashed out a couple handfuls of _senbon _and flung them at the spiraling lotus stem's base. The six needles stabbed into its flesh. Soon, after Espio applied his own energy into them, a light vapor seeped out, and it apparently caused the flowers to hiss, as if burning. The stalk withered, and the flower heads shriveled up and crisped into a blackened soot-like state before falling onto the blue prairie's sward.

On quick reflex, Espio was able to catch Rouge falling over. He checked her with patient control. Everyone else crowded closer, with Yuna standing over them. She frowned.

"She's fallen under a comatose state, but she will be fine. Just give her some time and let her rest, now. She should recover soon."

"Oh no…" Amy groaned. "Rouge…?"

"Those flowers have become even more cunning now, to the point where they've resorted to using bioluminescence to induce photophobic reactions," Yuna said to them. Everyone could see the inner frustration and worry leaking out through her grimace. "But…Rouge has made an intriguing point." She turned back to her and observed Rouge's dormant form being held by Espio. "Maybe they are leading us away from something…?"

"Do you know that for sure?" Knuckles inquired, his tone still spiked with skepticism and impatience. "Because we can't afford to make any mistakes right now."

Yuna peered into the Farplane distance: the lea continued to stretch before her eyes, but then she looked back down at the dead flower stalk. She glared as the new growth in the soil was beginning to fester back to life.

"It's worth a try." Yuna motioned back toward the direction they had come. "Come on, let's go."

"Are you sure, Yuna?" Amy wanted to know, fidgeting a little. The worry in her face was beginning to broaden, too: full-faced tears streaked from the ones bubbling on the eyelids. "We've _gotta _find the boys. So, _please…_be certain."

Yuna had to turn away after seeing the pink hedgehog's tears. But she nodded in assurance. "I am certain, Amy. Now, let's head back. And quickly."

And, just as she suggested, the young High Summoner took off like a flighty sylphlike bullet back through the meadow. The others nipped after her trail, dashing after her humanly, yet somewhat inhuman, sprint.

A stern gaze clouded over Blaze's visage. 'I'm sure you are, Milady, but…at the cost of your own self-assuredness?'

The desperation and uncertainty the feline Guardian had been sensing was creating a disturbing tremor in the Summoner's aura.

The same aura Sonic had found a new zeal to protect and developed a passionate love for. The very same they had all taken refuge in, whether they knew it or not.

* * *

M.P. Lilith: So, remember when I said I might have this published within the same day? Well, that happened. Too bad it's Sunday, though. T 3T

Sorry for the lateness, you guys. Got sick recently...haven't been able to focus too well. But here ya go. Paradigm Twenty-Seven, featuring our flighty fraidy-cat Maester, massively bratty Praetor, the strangely adorable, patience-exuding Grand Maester (?), and our mysterious Legendary Guardian...doubled up as Yuna's fiancé. Whoops, Yuna, did it really slip your mind to tell Sonic you were engaged already?

Counteraction is being taken by Bevelle, and by Spira as a whole. Uncertain but faithful, the Praetorian Guard and Summoners and their Guardians alike are gathering...for something big. And if you haven't looked too far into both games' canon, you'll be surprised by what will follow. I'm still processing the new floods of added details and rewriting them; there's a lot here, so be patient, please?

Here's another little funness fact for you: Yuna's delay in telling Sonic about her engagement _wasn't_ by accident. =I

Sorry for _my_ delay, though, guys! I appreciate your support and patronage, to all you anonymous readers out there! A storm will begin a-brewin' in Paradigm Twenty-Eight. Our three main-men hedgies will return...with a creeptastic addition. And plenty of foreboding angst. (The Fiction Rating is bound to be upgraded.)


	29. Paradigm Twenty-Eight: Grave

**WARNING: Graphic depictions of violence and mature themes ahead. Continue at your own risk.**

* * *

**Sonic the Hedgehog: The Phantasy of Archangelus**

**Paradigm Twenty-Eight - Counterpoints of Apollyon, Grave**

"Oof!"

Sonic plowed headlong into the dirt. His face was stuck there for a moment before Sonic snatched it out. He shook away the dirt that clung to his face.

"Oww…!" moaned the Blue Blur, rubbing the back of his neck. "What the…?"

The moment he focused his sights was when he noticed his surroundings. The glow in his irises had gone within a few blinks, but it was never noticed.

"Where am I?"

The darkening amber and violet hues in the sky sent a shuddering uneasiness through Sonic's nerves. A chill accompanied it; it made his quills stiffen. Pyreflies floated aimlessly about, as Sonic could see. He blinked at them, wondering why they were there and where they could possibly be going. The flowery glen he found himself in was glaringly grotesque, along with the multitude of fragrances that made his stomach churn.

"Well…this is uncomfortable," the blue hedgehog was able to mutter, looking around to the ghostly cataracts that fell around the glen. He followed with his eyes as the watery substance rushed over the sides of cliffs and into an unseen chasm below.

Another wave of uneasiness made him quiver. And he noticed it, much to his vexation. He balled both his shaky hands into fists. 'What's going on with me _now?_' he wondered, frowning a little.

"Aaaahh—Oof!"

Sonic swapped his eyes over his shoulder. He caught sight of Silver tumbling into the glen from behind him. The white hedgehog came to a stop eventually, but Sonic couldn't help stifling a laugh as he sat up and spat out a mess of flower petals. The white hedgehog looked over to see Sonic as well.

Defensive and blushing, he snapped, "Hey! Why are you laughing at me?"

"Because your face…! It's so _flamboyant!_" Sonic laughed, pointing at him.

Leftover flower petals stained his muzzle with bright pink, purple, and yellow. Silver flinched and vigorously wiped off the leftover smudges, huffing in annoyance.

But Sonic still snickered under his breath. "Umm, where are we, anyway?" he heard the other hedgehog ask.

After wiping a laughter-induced tear from his eye, Sonic shrugged. And with an unsure chuckle, he answered, "Beats me!" But then, he looked around curiously. "…But it sure beats out all the other creepy places I've been to."

Silver furrowed his brows. His own eyes no longer had that beaming sleepy glow either. He eyed some pyreflies that were dawdling idly beside him. He blinked at them; but then shyly scratched the back of his head.

"Umm…pardon me, but do you know where we are?" he gestured to them, utilizing his telepathy.

The pyreflies bobbed up and down, as if to say "yes." Then they danced away, revolving in a slow and melancholy ring.

Silver blinked a little, a bit baffled in the face. 'Did they said we're…in the Farplane?'

"Agh!"

There was a sharp thud next to Sonic and across from Silver. The two hedgehogs shot their eyes over to see yet another newcomer: Sonic's "Black Blur" rival had landed squarely on his back. Sonic had flinched from the harsh "thump" of the painful landing. Flower petals flew up from the spot, and Sonic's eye peeked back to see if he was all right.

"Shadow?" Sonic flew over to see if he could aid him.

The black hedgehog's eyes were shut together tight. Slowly and surely, he was recovering from the shock of the impact. But Sonic lifted up the upper part of his torso and sat him there.

An eerie, intangible breeze made the flowers in the glen sway.

"Hey? Shadow? You okay?" Sonic shook him a little.

Silver had knelt down next to Sonic, seeing if there was any response. He furrowed his brows a little.

"Shadow? Wake up," Sonic coached, while shaking his shoulder a little more.

But Silver halted him, taking hold of the blue one's shoulder. Sonic gawked back at him curiously, but moved aside to let his white rival move closer. From within his gloves' circular markings, a familiar cyan energy coated the underside of Silver's hands. The power was calm and radiated into Shadow's chest, abdomen, and back. The former two were where the psychic's hands were placed.

Sonic blinked in astonishment. "Are you…healing him, Silver?"

Silver slowly nodded for a positive reply.

The restorative glow in his hands faded as he and Sonic caught on to a woeful moan.

"Shadow…?" Sonic sat him up higher, straightening the black rival's back.

The piercing yet somnolent glow had fled from Shadow's red irises. As he blinked, sight becoming less hazy, Sonic greeted him with a playful "Good morning, sunshine!", while Silver half-nodded and half-bowed his head.

"What the…?" Shadow gritted his teeth, snarling softly. "Shut up, you idiot…"

Shadow forced himself—and Sonic's face—away, shoving it away and making the cocky hedgehog fall over. A little, yet playful, groan and chuckle lilted from Sonic; an aggravated anger vein popped out from Shadow's temple.

"You guys…?"

Sonic rolled back up into a sitting position and looked over at Silver. Shadow glanced at one of the many waterfalls behind him before eyeing him as well.

"Umm…according to the pyreflies floating about, we're in the Farplane, a resting place where those who have departed are usually Sent," Silver explained.

And Shadow was the first in the trio, aside from Sonic, to notice the obvious quaver in his tone. He frowned a little. 'The Farplane…?'

"Wait—'departed'? Does that mean we're dead?" Sonic exclaimed, purely panicked and grabbing his head.

"Well, no, not necessarily," Silver began to explain again. "The Farplane is considered sacred grounds to the Guado, native Spirans who protected this place. In my timeline, they are an extinct people and records show that they were the only ones who could detect an Unsent, or wandering soul, by smell." Silver blinked, looking around for an exit. Not seeing one, he continued: "I can tell you now that we aren't dead, based on the fact that the pyreflies have reacted to me, to my memories."

"Huh? But how?" Sonic asked, gesturing in accordance.

Silver smiled a little. "I'll show you."

He got up and moved around the glen, looking for any more of the pearlescent spherical spirits. He glanced around and found a pair ghosting behind him. He smiled.

"Will you help me, please?" he asked them with his telepathy too.

The pyreflies bobbed up and down in response, happily it seemed. Sonic blinked as he saw Silver walking back over to him and Shadow. The glimmering spheres circled around him playfully, bouncing up and down. Confused, both Shadow and Sonic get up as well and observed Silver.

"The pyreflies can tell I'm only a visitor here in the Farplane because they can register telepathic communication," the psychic hedgehog went on, watching their orbit coil upward toward his face. "Just like Aeons."

Shadow could see an aurora-like gleam being reflected in Silver's citrine eyes. He nodded and folded his arms over his chest.

"But they don't have minds like we do, right?" Sonic wondered. "How can they register your telepathy if they're the souls of the dead?"

"Proof of their partial life is their ability to react to our memories…" A solemnity passed over Silver's face, and he lowered his eyes. "Using those memories, they can tell us if the person we're thinking of…" The pyreflies trembled in their place around him. They looked like they were conjuring up some kind of power, an opalescent glitter flickered around them. The aurora-like glitter swirled into the middle of the three hedgehogs.

"…Is alive or dead."

The image of a woman with long mahogany hair and hazel streaks in strange clothes appeared. Her violet-coated smile was sweet and serious, and her brown eyes were no different. In one hand was a microphone.

Sonic made a face. "Umm, Silver? Who is this?" he wondered with a half-shrug.

Silver made a face as well, just as confused, due to seeing the woman's strange outfit. He walked around to see the image's face. "What? This isn't…Lady Lenne…?" He peered closer at the woman's face. 'Is it…?' He hummed pensively.

Sonic and Shadow caught sight of each other within that instant. Shadow softly huffed, while Sonic spoke up again, "That isn't the Lady Lenne you were harping about while hounding me way back when, is it?"

Silver squinted at the fuzzy image. 'Her eyes…are brown, and her clothes seem vintage, and there's…a microphone in her hand?' Silver's frown deepened. 'Wait. There was an Archive Sphere that held contents on the meaning behind each Bevelle Sovereign's name…and this must be Summoner Lenne, from Zanarkand, nearly…_twelve hundred _years ago.' A single tear trail skipped down the side of Silver's face. He lowered it.

Sonic reached out. "Silver? You okay?"

Silver smiled quietly, and wiped the tear away. Sonic's question reached him, and he nodded to him in positive confirmation. "Why don't you try it, Sonic?"

Sonic jumped a little, pointing at himself. "Ah—Me? Huhh…well, I guess I could…?" Sonic stepped closer to the two pyreflies. The image they were casting dissipated, opalescent particles snowing on top of the flowers. They twirled over to Sonic, playful and innocent, and bobbed around him for a moment. "Um…?"

"Think of someone, _anyone, _and the pyreflies will show an image _only if _the person is deceased." A mild sadness came over his face. "Go on. Try it."

Sonic gulped, a bit harder than he'd intended. The pyreflies swished a little, as if flinching, before continuing to orbit around him. He clenched his hands again, trying to stop them from trembling. He clamped his eyelids together. 'Yuna…is she…?'

Another cloud of iridescent glitter sprinkled forth.

'Please…don't let her be…!'

But the image of a robed man appeared: His head was covered by a hood, like that of a Yevon official, but it was navy and regally embellished with silver plates, with a bejeweled coronet with a tassel cresting from his forehead towards the back. His robe had variegated shades of red; the petal-shaped pieces ranged from dark red to dark mauve, and a small Yevon emblem was encrusted in reverse cameo on the broad sash anchoring down a tan outer vest. In his hand was a custom, tall Summoner's staff.

Silver gaped at the sight of the man's noble, crisp blue eyes. He froze in place.

Sonic blinked up at the sight of the man. "Huh?" he exclaimed a little. Then, scratching his head again, he added, "Well, he must've been on my mind, too, I guess. At the last minute, maybe…? Now that I think about it. Yeah…"

"My Lord Braska!" the white hedgehog cried. "I…I remember!"

Both Sonic and Shadow darted their eyes to him. "Wait. That's Yuna's dad…! How do _you _remember him, Silver? He's been dead for ten years!"

"He must've encountered him when he and I found out what happened after the Solaris Project's failure, and stumbled upon the truth behind the Iblis Trigger." Shadow was stern with his words. "And we discovered that it wasn't you, Sonic, but—!"

"Her Ladyship herself."

The three hedgehogs shot their eyes over to the source of the voice, but there was no one else there. Another unnerving pit rumbled in Sonic's stomach, as well as Silver's. Shadow threw himself into an offensive stance, ready to engage the hidden potential enemy.

The image of High Summoner Braska perished in a sparkling crumble.

Silver staggered back, clutching his chest. "Is…Is that…?" His irises quivered in and out of dilation.

"Lord Braska, in a way, is the one who started this whole mess. He is also the one who sealed Iblis away within his own daughter…who happens to be a distant ancestor to High Summoner Lenne. As you have all failed to recognize."

As if ascending a flight of stairs, the Illuminated Seymour Guado appeared. A pair of small puddles alternated between Seymour's upward steps, from freezing into ice to rapidly thawing back into water. The Guado Maester's garbs had never changed, save for the missing beaded neck ornament and his slate boots. Once on solid ground, he tapped the taper of his Summoner's staff against it.

"Unsurprisingly so…for it was 'such a fleshly mistake' His Lordship had made…!" His grin was malicious. His vivid blue eyes pierced them, his tiny fangs protruding.

"It's you…?" Shadow kept himself in a combat stance. He snarled under his breath. 'I've seen him…? Seymour? But where did that name come from?'

"Wha—? Hold on, who is this guy?" Sonic wanted to know, shooting his eyes back and forth between Silver and Shadow, who both had apparent ideas on his identity.

"M-Maester Seymour!" Silver gasped.

There was a derisive giggle that came from Seymour. He slid a foot further out, revealing some of the teal wrappings around his ankle. His Summoner's staff was twirled around elegantly. Seymour seemed ready for battle as well, as he stabbed the staff's taper into the earth. He flicked away some robe hems before swinging that same leg around it. His slender fingers traced up along the silver handgrips, and his eyes leered along with them.

"But 'tis what I expected from the lot of you…especially _you, _Silver." Beaming ultramarines caught the white hedgehog within their gaze; they narrowed at the name.

Silver flinched a little. 'What's happened? Something's wrong with him!'

"Cut the nasty tricks, Mephiles," Shadow commanded, pointing at the Guado Maester. "I know you're in there! I can tell by that gross, eerie cadence…! Now come out and face me!"

An evil grin, accompanied by a cackle, made the atmosphere grow colder, even though there was an absence of tangible air. Shadow growled, his brows dipped, while Silver also fell into a hesitant combat position.

Seymour's leg clamped tighter around the staff's shaft, his chest leaning onto the silver grips. He traced his fingers along the ornamental design and licked his lips. "Please, Shadow-dear'st, this is no such trickery…though there is reasoning behind it. His Illumination was necessary, so that obtaining Iblis would become a tad less…_grueling. _For you see, Summoners have a special bond with one another, with the inclusion of Guardians and Aeons as well. The interconnections between the three are vast and widespread, much like the web of a spider. And despite the spans of time, regardless of generation or era, those connections will never fade nor sever. That is why His Lordship Braska recognized _you, _Silver, ten years ago." Seymour grinned.

"Wha—? Really?" Sonic threw his sights back at Silver.

Silver's breaths were getting a little shaky. "Y-Yes…it was…when Shadow and I t-traveled back in time…to see…w-what was wrong with this whole Iblis Trigger mix-up…and I…discovered that…!"

Flashbacks of the event flickered back and forth in his mind. The Solaris Project corpses, the Underground's ruin, Braska's death-laden stare, and Yuna's impending loneliness all washed over him like a plague. They played back and forth, and soon enough they were in total disarray.

"Y-Yu…Little…Lady Yuna…Iblis…our future…!"

Sonic furrowed his brows in sudden confusion. He blinked, turning to face Silver completely. The white hedgehog's hands crawled up over his face, fingers combing into his spines, and a tinge of rising panic contorting the face itself. His body quaked, and Sonic could hear desperation in his breathing.

"Silver? Silver, what's wrong?" Sonic asked with raising concern.

Seymour kept his eyes trained on Silver. The fearsome gleam in them snaked its way into Silver's psyche. The Illuminated half-Guado's smirk widened as he could feel it drilling through Silver's mental defenses.

And Shadow detected it immediately. "Grr! Mephiles!" He charged a trio of quick Chaos Energy bolts from his palm. "Chaos Lance!" Shadow cried, sending the electric spears hurtling toward Seymour.

Seymour foresaw the attack and before it could make contact, he cast a spell around him, and a yellow light sphere threw itself into the spears' path. The sphere halted the attack, the electric charge in the Chaos Energy absorbed, while the rest exploded.

Sonic and Shadow shielded their faces from the flooding haze. Once it cleared, they both saw that Seymour was still in the same pose, seemingly untouched and unfazed.

And gawked at the sight of the yellow orb rejoining the three others, all of them encircling Seymour now, like nothing happened.

Seymour snickered somewhat seductively. "You can't touch me…!" He was addressing them, eyes still focused on Silver.

Shadow spat, "He didn't even look this way! Damn it!"

"No way! What's that barrier?" Sonic choked.

"NulAll…a White Magic spell that shields me from all Elemental damage. And it would seem that your 'Chaos Lance' has fallen under the Lightning category, Shadow-dear'st." Seymour huffed arrogantly. "Now, limit your interruptions, if you please…"

The sound of flower stalks crunching indicated that Silver had fallen to a kneel. He was still gripping his head and speaking incoherently.

What Sonic and Shadow could discern was the woeful "Our future is gone…" Silver kept repeating. Shadow snarled, while Sonic looked genuinely concerned for him.

"I have a mind I am trying to crush…!" Seymour hissed.

"Hey, you leave him alone!" Sonic snapped back at the possessed Maester.

"Never! His mind has _always _been too weak to question the incomplete truths I've swayed it with, and _that _has made him my most marvelous and obedient pawn."

Silver's eyes gaped wider, trembling and brimming with tears. More images of gruesomeness filled his mind's eye. He was beginning to hyperventilate. At a dreadful slow, Silver could feel himself losing hold on his own mind. And he wanted to scream out from the disruption of his mental barriers.

"The Pyromantic Guardian never completely aligned herself with me. She's doubted my wisdom and pondered on the flawed logic of all that has transpired. Especially, whether or not killing _you, _Sonic-dear'st, was justified. 'Twas something neither she nor Silver could determine on their own. My, how close you were, Silver-dear'st…!" the Maester's voice drawled.

An icy-blue aura brightened the glyph on Seymour's abdomen, and the half-Guado unraveled his leg from around his staff. He stood poised with the staff, the side of his forehead pressing against the silver handgrips and legs crossed elegantly. The sleeves of his robe billowed in an intangible breeze as he raised one arm outward and kept the other attached to a handgrip. The ultramarine glow in Seymour's irises and facial veins had brightened as well, before melting downward through his circulatory system and into the floral greensward.

Shadow and Sonic backed away. They glared at the phenomenon strangely, and both could feel that ominous aura emanating from a large glyph that stretched out beneath the Guado Maester's feet. The same glyph that had been on his stomach.

"Damn…! Brace yourself, Sonic! Here he comes!" Shadow warned over his arms and the chilled blast of air that swept past.

Sonic nodded in acknowledgement, also shielding his face again.

"So close…you _both _were," the menacing drawl continued.

A near-lifeless blackness hazed over Seymour's vivid blue irises. The moan he let out was weak, and it preceded his body's full-on collapse.

"Seymour!" Shadow called out, reaching out for him.

"But alas…!"

Shadow and Sonic glowered at a ghastly familiar figure remolding itself from the fumes the glyph's tracings were permeating. They gritted their teeth with disdain.

"From where I stand, your hunt for the Iblis Trigger was a _waste, _and a _failure, _Silver-dear'st."

A menacing and striking face sculpted itself from the miasmal fumes. Branching from its head were a torso, arms, tapered legs, and a great furling cloak. The cloak was pure darkness, its hems streaming into the flowers within range of him. The flowers crumbled to ashes on contact.

Sonic pulled himself away from the decay that was seeping into the ground. "What…in the—?" he whispered, pure disbelief wisping in his voice.

The details in the figure's body became more and more defined: eyes, lips, ears, and quills were becoming more visible. Ice crystals sharpened the quills on his body and the tufts on his ears and chest. His muzzle was pale as death, and the grin was brimming with malevolent intent. His snicker released an odd haze past fiendishly jagged fangs.

"_Just. Like. You." _the familiar voice stamped with emphasized blatancy.

"Wait…he looks like…?" Sonic's inquiry trailed off as the figure solidified further.

Chaos bled into the sclera of the figure's eyes, their demonic pupils slivering. A fierce glow from the irises stabbed into Silver's psyche.

It caused the vulnerable hedgehog to desperately cry out, "Ha-agh! Stop it!"

"No! Silver!" Sonic cried. "Rrgh…! What are you doing to him?"

"Why, I'm playing with my toy—bending and twisting his mind until it _breaks._" A demented grin upturned his lips, jagged fangs gleaming. "Telepathy is quite the powerful double-edge, is it not?"

"No! Mephi…! Stop—Aagh!" Silver screamed.

"One's most treasured gift can also be his most crippling weakness!"

Suddenly, brambling vines lashed out of the darkness cloak's sunken hems. They locked Sonic, Shadow, and Silver within their binds and anchored the former two down to a helpless kneel. All three hedgehogs struggled and wriggled, but quickly noticed that there were thorns tearing through their flesh as a consequence. Both Sonic and Shadow snarled from the painful nips, but were rustling less within the binds in hopes of them eventually unraveling.

"Those vines will not loosen so easily, gentlemen," Mephiles hinted at them. "My special plants act like flytraps, tightening to every quick thump of your pulse; they will loosen only if there is a significant drop in heart rate." He snickered haughtily. "Ahh, a significant _cessation, _more like."

Shadow twitched from the multitude of stings; he snarled in frustration.

"Crap!" Sonic snapped, equally as frustrated. He shot his eyes over to see Silver. "Oh no!"

Silver was in no better condition; in fact, his was a lot worse.

"Silver!"

"Please! Please, make it stop!" Silver panicked. His eyes were jittering madly.

The Dark giggled under his breath before disappearing into a toxic purple fog.

"Mephiles! Haah!" the white hedgehog shrieked.

"He needs to calm down before he kills himself," Shadow warned, his huff testy and impatient from his mind racing for quicker solutions.

"Silver! Silver, listen! You've gotta calm down," Sonic tried to coach the slightly younger hedgehog. "Panicking is only gonna get you killed off faster! Silver, c'mon, please! You have to listen to me—!"

"I can't! You have to get him out!"

Silver writhed, and yelped as a consequence. The thorns were biting deeper into his flesh. But his fight-or-flight mechanism had been engaged, and he was trapped within the futile, inescapable bind. He found himself unable to fight or fly.

And Mephiles had long realized this; he was already feeding off Silver's full-fledged panic.

"Damn it…! Silver, no…!" Sonic looked away forlornly.

"He's thrashing so badly that _I _can feel his pulse," Shadow noticed. "If he keeps at it, he's going to die…and his heart rate is ridiculous already!"

"But I'm not gonna give up on him!" Sonic threw his sights back over to see Silver. "Silver—!"

"He's…He's everywhere! Inside my head…and I can't get him out!" Silver yelled. "Please! Please, somebody—get him out of my head!"

"His telepathy's gone into overdrive and he can't shut out Mephiles' thoughts," Shadow gasped, nearly in disbelief. His scowl deepened. "He's flooding his head with his own thoughts, and whatever he's seeing is on a constant playback…! His psychokinesis must've been disabled because of this…so he can't fight back! Damn that conniving son of a—!"

Silver couldn't help screaming "Get out of my head!" and "Please help me!" over and over in broken syntax. The pyreflies floating above seemed powerless and frightened by the scene. But they were as helpless as Silver was for himself. The eerie purple fog had wafted around the glen and back around Silver.

"…er death was your faul…!" Mephiles' voice echoed out.

Sonic and Shadow threw their sights around, looking for its source.

"Agh! No! Let him go!" Sonic ordered, almost desperately. "You've done enough already, haven't you?"

"…ot until he is broken…!" Mephiles snapped back.

Blood began to seep from between the bindings holding down Silver. The Psychic Guardian's alternating instinct to fight and get away was still engaged, and despite the pain, he was desperate to get out of the vines.

"Lady Lenne! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry I couldn't save you!" Silver bellowed distressingly to the titian firmament hanging over all of them. Tears flew from his eyes. "My Lady…I love you! I love you _still! _Forgive me! Forgive me, please—!"

"Hush now, Guardian."

Mephiles had suddenly rematerialized in front of Silver, who had gasped dreadfully. The young Guardian's eyes shook even more madly at the sight of those nauseatingly green eyes. A calm, loving thumb pressed the middle of Silver's forehead. And an instant wave of silence washed over him. Different parts of his body twitched; the painful gashes made his flesh throb. His heart was still racing, and skipping erratically, with his eyes beginning to slowly flutter back into his head. The tears that were left fell.

"Hush now, dear'st," Mephiles whispered seductively, tracing a different palm along the underside of Silver's jawline. Another snicker hazed from his mouth and chilled his prey's flesh, the fur on his neck prickling.

"You stay away from him!" Sonic barked. "Hands off!"

"Now now, Sonic-dear'st, mind your number of interruptions too, if you please." Mephiles snickered again, showing his gruesome fangs.

Silver coughed. Bloody saliva leapt from his throat and trailed from a corner of his mouth. He was hyperventilating, beyond frenzied now, and struggling to get his breath and force out a moan. His eyes were still trembling, but quietly now. Shortly after coughing again, he was wheezing.

The pain in each of those desperate breaths sounded like nails scraping against a chalkboard to Sonic's ears. His own eyes were getting misty, afraid of what was going to happen next.

"You don't want to _crush _him by accident, do you?" Mephiles smoothed his palm over Silver's cheek. His thumb caressed it and wiped away an upcoming stream of blood. He hissed, "Now, dear Psychic Guardian, _I _will personally and honorably relieve you of your service to High Summoner Lenne. Your mission is finished, and it was a complete and total…success."

Silver choked on a gasp.

"No, he's trying to trick you!" Shadow shouted vehemently. "Don't listen to him, you idiot!"

"There there, Silver-dear'st, everything will be fine soon enough. Let me have you, dear'st…!"

Within the barbed vines' hold, the thorns were getting sharper and thinner, biting into more of the young hedgehog's flesh. More blood leaked from in between the bindings.

"P-Please…help…" Silver croaked, nearly breathless. Endless tears poured from his eyes.

"Silver, no! Don't listen to him! You have to snap out of it, c'mon!" Sonic begged.

"Let me take you, dear'st…!"

"You idiot, wake up!" Shadow threw in, vexed and somewhat frightened.

Silver's wheezing was still rapid, but deeper. "I…don't want…to die…"

Mephiles placed both hands on either of Silver's cheeks. And with half-motherly and half-malicious intent, he planted a kiss on the psychic's forehead. Silver gasped, a familiar light gleaming sleepily in his eyes. His eyelids drooped in the same manner as well. Mephiles' sharp, glowing eyes leered up from the kiss and over to see Sonic and Shadow.

"Let me hold and embrace you, Sick One, so that I may rid you of your failure."

What Silver heard through the kiss on his forehead was deceptively soothing. But before he had the chance to match the voice from the poison lotus with Mephiles', it was too late: one last agonizing cough was expelled from Silver's lungs, removing his chances at inhaling again. And with that, every single thorn in his flesh finally heeded the command to impale it. They stabbed through his body in a single synchronized strike, thrusting themselves through the muscle and bone with so much force that they pierced through the other side.

Sonic and Shadow froze, horrified in varying extents.

Blood had leapt everywhere within the range of Silver's death. A splatter of the red liquid was licked from Mephiles' upper lip, as his snicker simmered with triumph.

"Oh no…! Oh no—! No way," Sonic couldn't help stuttering. "Silver…? Silver!"

The bloody ivy retracted their barbs before uncoiling from around the psychic hedgehog's corpse. It slumped over on the glen's soil in a sideward heap. The eyes had rolled back into the head. The blood flowed from the agape mouth, as well as the huge fleshly holes and gashes. The droplets left in the tear ducts leaked out, sluggish and full of mind-numbing misery and despair.

"Such marvelous blood." Mephiles hovered over the white hedgehog corpse. His eyes leered over it for a moment as he licked the remaining spray from that corner of his mouth. "And such lonesome tears."

Both Sonic and Shadow were wordless, numbed by Mephiles' raw brutality. Shadow was able to seethe under his breath, though. With lips curled and teeth gritted threateningly, he gulped a bit loudly.

And it was loud enough for Mephiles to hear. Repulsive lime-green irises turned to capture Shadow's fearsome crimsons. Not feeling daunted, his draconian pupils slivered. The wicked daemon licked his lips, purposely vicious and slow. A small sigh wisped past his grin. "You are mine next, Shadow-dear'st."

* * *

M.P. Lilith: Oh my gosh, me! When you say "Updates weekly", it means sometime within the week after your latest submission~...so I changed it to biweekly. =P

Bet you guys couldn't wait for our main-hedgies return, eh? Well, here they are, along with an unfortunate addition. Sonic, Silver, and Shadow have found themselves in the middle of the Farplane, a metaphysical dwelling for those have been Sent by a Summoner upon their death. As a side-ish note, Zanarkand Summoner Lenne was revealed by the pyreflies since High Summoner Lenne, aka "Silver's Lenne", technically doesn't exist at this point in the timeline. She is also the Lenne I had mistaken to be "Silver's Lenne" in the previous version of this fic. So Zanarkand Lenne = canon, "Silver's Lenne" = OC. Just clarifying, but I'm sure you all knew that. *winkwink*

But Mephiles, oh my gosh...so brutal. He's doing all these terrible heartless things: he's planned the demise of Spira, possessed Seymour, and killed Silver already. Due to this, the Fiction Rating has been upgraded to Rated M, just so those of you who might wanna find this story again. This is within good reason, though; I'm sure some of you are like me when I was, like, 14 and 15 years old; at a time when I didn't personally understand the gravity of death. Especially, dying from being impaled at multiple angles. *sadfaces* In fact, when I watched the in-game cutscene for Sonic's death in Sonic '06, I wanted to know where the blood was. Considering the game was rated E10+ at the time, I'm now confused as to how they could show Elise kissing Sonic, but not show blood...?

But I digress.

Don't you just love my fun facts? Here's (perhaps) one more: Mephiles isn't doing all this because he wants to. O n O;

Once again, I appreciate all your support, you anonymous readers, you! The storm intensifies in Paradigm Twenty-Nine. Leaving two main-men hedgies left...and our one creeptasic demigod-hedgie. How will they fare...if they fare at all?


	30. Paradigm Twenty-Nine: Sforzando

**WARNING: Graphic depictions of violence and mature themes ahead. Continue at your own risk.**

* * *

**Sonic the Hedgehog: The Phantasy of Archangelus**

**Paradigm Twenty-Nine - Counterpoints of Apollyon, Sforzando**

'What the hell…? Just what the hell _is _he?'

Sonic's body would not cooperate with his mind. The unconscious functions in his body, like his breathing, perspiration, and heart rate, were going haywire. His mind was too boggled to make sense of anything, let alone what Mephiles' intentions were, or even what kind of being he was.

The name "Mystic Illumine of Solaris" flooded back into his memory, though.

"You're the 'Mystic Illumine,' Mephiles the Dark, aren't you?"

Sonic threw his sights back at Shadow, the one who'd asked. His eyes trembled, fearing that Shadow's attempts to interrogate might agitate Mephiles and his desire to kill them both.

"Why yes, you are _half-_correct, dear'st." Mephiles chuckled derisively.

Shadow snarled. "_Half? _Don't toy with us! Are you the Mystic Illumine or not?"

"Why, I am the Mystic Illumine of Solaris, that much is so. But the nomen 'Mephiles the Dark' is unfamiliar to me." He blinked, keeping his stern glare on the other two hedgehogs. The darkness cloak around his shoulders furled a little.

"What?" Sonic sighed. "What do you mean, it's unfamiliar to you? It's been your name this entire time! Even _Silver's _called you by that name!"

"That name means not what you've declared."

Sonic gasped. A feeling of impending doom caressed over his shoulders. He gulped hard as well. 'What the…? What's this feeling? I…?' His breaths heaved, quaking and stressed. 'I'm legit _scared _right now!'

"That name is merely a _moniker, _a sobriquet that was birthed from _your _minds. It's actually a very new phenomenon to me, seeing that I'd been locked away in that horrid Scepter of Darkness for the past decade. _You _were the first to address me with that 'term of endearment,' Shadow-dear'st. Remember?"

Shadow flinched a little; from the gripping stings within the vines' hold, Shadow snarled.

"I had never be referred to as 'Mephiles the Dark'…but it does possess a ring of evil mystique…!"

Mephiles' body disappeared again into a dispersal of purplish-black smog. His giggling wafted throughout the glen, breathing over the flowers there. Sonic's pupils tightened into near pinpoints as he watched the smog siphon all the life out of the flora. The crashing of the waterfalls grew louder as Shadow's senses broadened, trying to detect where Mephiles would rematerialize. An invisible breeze teased at the still unconscious Seymour's blue bangs.

"Does it not?"

Shadow gasped, finding his eyes parallel with Mephiles'.

"Such an alluring designation deserves the ownership of a _special someone_…! Shadow…?" Mephiles smoothed a palm under the black hedgehog's jaw. "How may I repay you for such a beautifully crafted designation? One that I, oh, so admire…and yet admonish?"

Shadow huffed threateningly. "Feh! If you don't like it, why not say so?"

Furious crimsons tried to intimidate eerie limes. The pure visual contact was so intense that Sonic could feel its gravity. It only quantified when Mephiles leaned in closer to Shadow's face.

'Please know what you're doing, Shadow,' Sonic prayed. 'I can't afford to lose you too…' He remembered Yuna's face, her bubbly laugh and smile. 'Because that'll mean losing her, and everything else, too.'

"Do you hate me for imprisoning you, or for giving you that atrocious nickname, more?"

"Retribution for either blames will not befall you as of this moment." Another severe glare made a gleam in the daemon's eyes. "For that very destiny rests upon all of you. The fate of Spira is sealed, and it all lies within my reunion with Iblis."

"We're not gonna let that happen!" the words seem to spew forth from Sonic's heart. "I've resolved to save and protect Yuna…her _and _Spira! I'm _not _letting you unseal Iblis! Now _back off!_"

"Aaaahh!"

A vicelike grip was squeezing the life out of Shadow suddenly. Sonic gawked, startled by the other hedgehog's pained shriek. The thorns were shredding through his fur and flesh, snapping every one of the fibers apart. They dug into him deeply; enough to immobilize his muscles and render his arms useless.

"Oh no…! No! Shadow, I—!"

"Stop screaming your damn head off, you dumbass!"

Sonic flinched a little from the waspish retort. His brows furrowed slightly in confusion. "Huh? But I was only—?"

Shadow grunted from the stabbing pains. He snarled, "The more you panic, the sooner we'll die…! This ivy can register all of our vital functions, and they react to any changes by constricting us! Keep screaming like that, and we'll _both _end up like Silver, you idiot!"

Tiny tears were beginning to cradle the edges of the blue hedgehog's eyes.

"'Tis your destiny, so of course."

A spineless vine slithered upward, around Shadow's neck, and forced his head to turn back around. Shadow resisted, naturally, but something in him wasn't able to maintain that strength. He hissed in defiance as the vine made his chin raise.

Mephiles smirked with a devious allure. "But he is right, though, Sonic-dear'st." His eyes slowly veered over to gaze at Sonic, who flinched again at the sight of them. He craned himself closer to Shadow's face, both faces moving in closer. He slid a hand behind Shadow's head and stitched his talons into the head spines. "You should swallow some of that overzealous confidence of yours, and give in…!"

Mephiles closed his eyes, snickering lightly. The index talon chilled Shadow as it traced through his fur. Shadow's pupils quavered in and out of dilation.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Shadow forced out, nearly sounding desperate.

"Mephiles, no!" Sonic yelled. "Shadow!"

"…To despair." Another hazy sigh passed through Mephiles' lips, his elegantly jagged fangs showing a sinister gleam.

The daemon's talon finished the small mark he made in Shadow's neck. It appeared to be glowing a frightening icy blue as a peculiar Yevon Script symbol stretched itself further down the black hedgehog's neck. It froze the fur within a design.

That same sleepy glow flickered in his crimson irises once again. Shadow grunted, trying to resist the stabbing ache in his neck, and whatever force was attempting to take over his mind. He snarled, fighting by shaking his head. "No…! I'm not falling for _any more _cheap tricks, Mephiles!"

"Let there be calm, dear'st…"

It seemed like Mephiles was ignoring Shadow's resistance. In fact, it was as if he never discerned it, for he pulled Shadow's head against his chest and held him there. The gleam in Shadow's eyes began to brighten, but slowly—thanks to his strong-minded resistance.

"Let go of me!" Shadow ordered, trying to pull away. "Let me go!"

But the ivy's barbs silenced him with their precautionary stings; "Agh!" he had yelped.

"Let there be calm… Let there be calm…"

'What?' Sonic muttered in his head with pure confusion. 'Why is he telling him to calm down?'

"Now tell me, Torn One."

A pang of memory shot through Sonic's mind. 'T…Torn One? Like how he addressed Silver as "Sick One"? Why does that feel…kinda familiar?'

"Tell me the reason why you've fought so _ardently _against me? I want to know what fuels this…_shining _and _beautiful _resilience?" He grinned down at the hedgehog in his arms, obviously hiding a scheme behind it.

"Like I'd tell you…!" Shadow snapped under his breath. Then, a more vicious-sounding response came as he tried pulling away again. "No way in hell!"

"There is…a woman you deeply care for…?"

Shadow froze. 'No! He's peering into my memories too! Damn it!' He snarled, "That has nothing to do with this! Whatever it is you're after, leave her out of it!"

Sonic blinked, a bit confused. 'Shadow? A woman…that he deeply…?' He suddenly remembered Rouge's bewitching smirk. '…Cares for? Hmph, kinda figured.' Sonic's eyes glimmered with a tiny smile radiating some of the darkness in their predicament away.

Mephiles moved away from his prey and beheld him with a look of satisfaction. Of bemusement. "Do tell, dear'st."

Shadow snarled at him again, lunging defensively at him. But the daemon did not flinch; he only stifled a giggle at the consequent damage Shadow took.

"There is love involved, yes?"

"Feh! What does it matter? Keep her _out _of this!"

"Because your love for her…is _beautiful, _Shadow."

Shadow had a expression of nervousness now. His glowing irises began to flicker a bit faster in rhythm as well. He groaned from a swelling anxiety, as well as his anger from it. His breathing was becoming more difficult to maintain; those vines were still wrenching the life out of him.

He eyed Mephiles marveling him: he was hovering in front of him, a palm cupping his cheek and "legs" crossed. He saw him hide another giggle.

"How very amusing. Your bond with this woman is strong, much more than _you _could've imagined, yes?"

Shadow growled.

"Only one thing prevents you and her from 'tying that knot,' however?" Mephiles lowered his brows a little.

"It has _nothing _to do with you, bastard!"

The gleam in Mephiles' irises flashed dangerously as he narrowed his eyes at the Black Blur.

And, just as suddenly, came a nearly bone-crushing pressure. Shadow lost his breath crying out, and he struggled to catch another. "Hah…! G—ah-hah…!"

Mephiles' glare grew colder now. "Everything has _everything _to do with me, you fool…!"

Shadow hissed in aggravation.

"Because an existence devoid of light is a void, is it not?"

Shadow gasped, his eyes trembling. "Wh-…What did you say?"

"Heedless of whatever nomen you've bequeathed me, I have _always _existed. And you will learn that your existence is just as susceptible to me as everything else soon enough." He forced his prey's head upward again, with his other palm. He leaned in much closer than before. "But as of this moment, I find you most intriguing, and…" He lapped a somewhat serpentine tongue at Shadow's lips. "Beguiling." He giggled.

"Hey! Stop that!" Sonic was getting incensed. "You're not getting to Shadow, so stop trying!"

"Oh, but I am, Sonic-dear'st…!"

The design in Shadow's fur chilled it deeper, every hair on Shadow's neck and head standing on end. Mephiles' palms moved from the neck to the cheeks in one soothing glide. Shadow twitched from the sudden and disgustingly eerie motion; shingles rose up his spinal column.

"In fact…" Another chuckle fogged between his teeth. "He is already _mine._"

"No…!" Sonic gawked helplessly. "Shadow…!"

The icy glyph tingled. More frost curled and swirled through his fur. It started to shingle over his shoulder and down his back. It traced out a design, steadily gilding as it curved.

Golden ice was stitching itself into Shadow's back in a distinct wing shape.

Sonic sighed, marveling the intricacy and the peculiar phenomenon of gilded ice. "Whoa! What the…?"

The Mystic Illumine snickered softly, bringing Shadow's face closer to his own again.

"Hold on! What're you planning to do, Mephi—?"

Sonic noticed Shadow shivering terribly. His body rattled inside the binds, and his eyes looked to have an empty gleam. His grueling breaths sounded just like Silver's wheezing.

Picks at a chalkboard.

"No! What have you done?" Sonic sounded thoroughly panicked, now.

Mephiles' malicious grin faced Sonic. His tongue danced at him. "I've merely taken him…into my bosom," his voice phased between a dark melody and a hiss.

A weak groan managed to escape from Shadow's throat. Small cracking sounds were going off, but Shadow didn't appear to have noticed. Surely he could feel the pain of his bones starting to break, but he was so listless he couldn't even scream out. Tiny red streams began trailing from the corner of his mouth.

"…_ur existence has no substance…!" _that voice chimed into his mind. It sounded like the poison lotus's. _"…ou were a mistake, such a fatal mistake…!"_

Another one of Shadow's moans fell from his lips, as did the fresh tears that climbed over his eyelids.

Sonic froze at the sight of them.

Viny brambles uncoiled from the upper half of the prey's body. An arm ghosted around his shoulders and poised Shadow into a motherly cradle. A few brimming tears fell upon the dead flower patch.

The Mystic Illumine glared down at Shadow. His scowl was soft, and almost regretful.

"…_e only person who loves you…cannot have you…"_

But the regret in his face swiftly contorted into insane glee.

"…_nor _will _she…!"_

"Please…!" Sonic's own tears were brimming in his eyes. "Please, let him go!"

"I shall relish your panic and revel in your anguish…" Mephiles told his blue captive. "Now, let me have _you, _Shadow-dear'st…!"

Darkening rubies struggled to leer over to Sonic. The glyph's chill washed all over him, triggering his body to shiver more. His wheezing had worsened. His heart was uncontrollable, thumping against the chest wall, and too fast to even try to soothe. His mind was darkening, as was his vision.

"_Shadow!" _The distraught image of the bat girl was fading quickly.

"Let me take you…!"

And Shadow felt nothing but despair. His tears grew in size into honest full-faced bubbles. Slow and sluggish, they trailed all the way across his face and pelted the blackened glen.

"Don't…take me…from her…! No…" came a most woeful plea.

Mephiles shifted Shadow's body closer. He pressed a hand against his back while another cradled the underside of his skull. He marveled his prey for a moment before slowly moving in on his face.

Another intangible breeze coursed through the Farplane Glen. The live flowers that were left bowed with the breeze. So did Maester Seymour's unwary bangs. He was still out cold, and Sonic felt utterly alone. He watched the black briars secure themselves over the lower half of Shadow's body. Sickeningly familiar poison lotuses started blooming at their base.

Much like the ones that had bloomed over Silver's corpse, just before their petals blackened, shriveled up, and were blown away by the soundless zephyr. No longer tasting life in its blood.

That strange powder within them had sparkled sleepily, and Sonic's thoughts were beginning to race. 'Oh no…! Shadow—!' he wanted to yell out with his voice.

But then, there came another gasp. His eyes quivered madly.

The lips of his comrade were being embraced by the other's, of the Mystic Illumine. The Illumine's darkness cloak was lifting in the freely flowing breeze. It swayed in the wind, dancing in wavy and wispy motions, with purple undertones glimmering under the cape's inkiness. His tongue lapped away the fallen blood stream before coiling back into Shadow's mouth.

"Let me hold and embrace you, Torn One…" whispered in that haunting epicene drawl, through the kiss and into Shadow's mind.

The black hedgehog's brows knitted together, showing pure despondence and regret. The image of Rouge reaching out for him had long since faded, and a melancholy coldness arose not only from within the gilded ice tattoo. But from within his memory. 'Please, no…' he begged as doleful crimsons pumped out tear after full-faced tear.

"Shadow, no! I can't lose you too—! I need you!" Sonic was full of desperation, fighting against the vines, and his pain, and trying to reach out in hopes of saving him. Tears flew from his eyes as well. "Mephiles! Mephiles, stop!"

Lime-green eyes opened. "…So that I may rid you…"

"Don't kill him! Don't kill him, _please!_"

Then closed once more. "…Of your failure."

Shadow's eyelids slid closer together. 'You idiot…'

"No! _Please!_"

Although everything in Shadow's body was shutting down, Mephiles was an impatient daemon, and he didn't hesitate to thrust a coiling dagger of iridescent light through the black hedgehog's back. A ring of blood spewed from the impact point and took the Black Blur's life swiftly. The frantic glow in the irises faded away, turned into shadowy garnets, and slipped under the eyelids.

Some more blood had unfurled from deep within Shadow, spurting into Mephiles' mouth through the long-held lip contact. He had choked a bit from the burst of liquid that invaded his mouth. He brought his lips away, feeling some bloody saliva stringing in between his and the Black Blur's dead lips.

And Sonic was numbed. All over and everywhere within. He gawked in horror at the swallow the Illumine took, taking in the blood—unthinkingly, it seemed.

"No…! No way…! You…You monster!" Sonic was flaring with rage. He impulsively tried to tear himself from the thorny vines.

Mephiles wiped away the bloody mixture from his muzzle with his thumb and forefingers. He examined what was left, and took the liberty of licking it away in front of him. Seductively, he giggled.

"Shadow! Shadow!" Sonic cried out. Angry tears were scrambling down his face. "How can you do this? Is this what you are? A sick murderer?"

The Mystic Illumine brought down his licked fingers and glared at Sonic. A sense of aggravation could be detected in those intense lime-green eyes. The vessels in the blood-red sclera bulged slightly, and his pupils shuddered into even sharper pins. Shadow's corpse slipped out of his grasp and thudded onto the black glen. Poison lotuses sprang up all over the body, soaking up the blood left over. The largest one blossomed from the hole in the chest. Its head blushed due to the blood, and the pollen shined much more vibrantly. But it all ended as swiftly as it happened, with the blossoms withering and lifting through another noiseless wind.

"Do you really revel in this? You enjoy ruining lives just as much as taking them?" Sonic was irate. "The _last _thing your name suggests is hope and guidance! Something's definitely wrong…! You're _not _supposed to be this way…!" Sonic growled. "Spira _worships _Solaris! They see him as a deity! Yuna prays to him on the behalf of Spira, and this is how you repay them? How you repay _her?_" He lunged at the daemon, disregarding his restraints. Mephiles' eyes flared. "You've just made a deranged mockery out of yourself! Don't you realize what you've done? That there's something wrong with—?"

Mephiles threw out an arm, and a much bigger spiraling lance shot out at him. The attack startled Sonic, making him throw his eyelids closed, but he noticed immediately that it had not pierced him.

But he found the sharp point stopped right under his chin. He blinked, sweat bolting from his temple. He gulped quietly.

"I am aware of my actions, Sonic-dear'st."

Sonic paused in thought for a moment. He was trying to figure out why the daemon's tone had softened so suddenly; so he hesitantly took his eyes away from the iridescent lance and faced him. The eyes that would somehow paralyze him were veiled. He blinked again.

"I am very much aware…of _all _of them…!"

The lance was slowly dragged from under Sonic's chin to one of his jugular veins. Sonic gasped, freezing in place. He realized that one thrust would kill him—if not instantly, then agonizingly quick. His irises gleamed with a newborn brand of heroism, as if he were ready to come to terms with himself. He didn't want to believe what his heart and intuition were telling him, and he felt conflicted over whether or not there was any hope. Both Silver and Shadow were dead now, and he realized that he couldn't protect Yuna nor Spira by himself.

And Spira was such a big place. All he wanted was for everyone in it to be safe. And for Yuna to be happy.

Thoughts were swirling around in his head so much that it began to swim in them. He couldn't figure out how to stop Mephiles from getting to Iblis—to Yuna, much less how to save Spira from Solaris's wrath. He was afraid that he would fail and that everyone would die.

And that he would lose Yuna forever.

Sonic clamped his eyes together, ready to take the stab in the neck.

But then, he noticed some of the briars wiggling, as though in confusion, and the light spear trembling there against his flesh. It was an unsteady kind of tremor, and Sonic wasn't sure if the spear was actually going to strike him. But he chanced another glance at Mephiles. And gasped.

The daemon was hesitating. His face was twisted with distress. The blood vessels in his chaotic sclera swelled, the pupils were slender needles, and the eyelids around them twitched frantically. The eyes themselves were quaking as well, and chilled breaths huffed through his gritting teeth.

An impending doom was in his face, but something about it seemed resistant. Resistant to kill Sonic.

"Everything…within this existing timeline…has been of _my _creation, _my _invention! _I _have manipulated…_everything _that has occurred in this Land of Spiraling Futility! I see all! I know all! And you…!"

Sonic flinched at the lance point's closer proximity. He readied himself again.

"I will not let you destroy all that I have created! You are merely a _pawn, _a piece for me to use in executing my plans—and nothing more!"

A deranged fury was rising in Mephiles' cadence. He was almost completely out of patience, it seemed. Sonic made an uneasy face.

But he was somehow huffing for breath; seeing that he hadn't done much of anything physical, Sonic was confused. The scowl on his face was twisting further, making him bare his fangs.

"What…is your goal?" Sonic's voice also turned soft now. "What is it…that you want?"

Mephiles was panting. His light spear was breaking apart, unable to hold its own form and unable to heed the command to strike him.

"Give him to me…!"

Sonic made a stern face. A sweat drop fell from his temple. 'Does he mean…?'

The lance serving as his hand broke off. Glasslike petals fluttered away in another intangible, inaudible breeze. They floated past Sonic harmlessly.

The demented glee had fallen from his face. Only for just-as-demented desperation to replace it. His cloak of darkness flared, dangerous and threatening.

"Give my Carnal Fervor back to me! Give him back!"

Mephiles let out a primal cry. It sounded strange, like the wail of a banshee. And it rattled Sonic to the bone. He threw his eyes closed and held his ground against the terrifying sound.

But something in Sonic's heart could feel a mournful quality to the earth-shattering, furious ghostlike roar that shook his very core.


	31. Paradigm Thirty: Pianissimo

******WARNING: Graphic depictions of violence and mature themes ahead. Continue at your own risk.**

* * *

**Sonic the Hedgehog: The Phantasy of Archangelus**

**Paradigm Thirty - Counterpoints of Apollyon, Pianissimo**

The 32nd High Summoner moved like the wind. Her legs did not allow her to falter, although her stamina was almost at its limit. She was determined to find Sonic and the other two males said to possibly be with him. Her feet carried her across the shifting terrains like a pair of flighty wings.

And Amy, Blaze, Knuckles, and the Chaotix were trying to stay within her wake. Amy ran alongside Blaze, who still had Cream and Cheese in her arms, both in question being wide awake now. Vector chased after the girl's trail, with Charmy buzzing at his shoulder. As they peered around for any sign of Sonic, Silver, or Shadow, Espio and Knuckles watched out for any sudden movements other than their own. Tails zoomed overhead alongside Rouge, both scouting for the same thing from a higher altitude.

Yuna found themselves approaching a fork in their path. Yuna came to a hasty stop, but slow enough for everyone else to be able to move around her. She huffed for air, as did everyone else. They felt like they'd been running for several minutes, but it was impossible for time to be gauged there, in the Farplane. Their sense of time was just as null as the air around them.

Yuna darted her eyes back and forth to each possible road they could take: there were three pathways. She growled.

"Jeez, we don't have time for this," Knuckles said impatiently. He glared at each path. Pointing to the one leading toward the right, he spat out, "Let's just go this way—!"

"No, wait." Yuna threw down a protective arm. Her brows furrowed. "Listen."

Knuckles huffed his impatience, but did as he was told. Everyone else paused to listen as well, although they weren't sure what they were listening for. Cream and Cheese held close to Amy's waist, who returned the gesture. Vector gulped; Charmy put up his fists. Blaze closed her eyes as she listened, swapping her ears around.

A ghastly howl suddenly echoed through the wooded area they were in.

The girls squealed, "A ghost!" grabbing onto each other more tightly. They shivered. Tails looked around, trying to find the source of the cry.

"It sounds like it came from that way," Blaze notified, pointing toward the furthest right pathway.

"What? That's the most indirect path out of the three," Knuckles snapped, grinding his fists. "It'll be faster if we take—!"

"These paths wind, Guardian Blaze, Knuckles," Yuna firmly addressed the two of them. "So it matters not which one we take. I just pray the one we do take will lead us to them the quickest. Come on." She gripped her staff before dashing down the furthest right pathway.

"Ah! Yuna, wait for us! We're with you!" Amy cried after her, tugging Cream into a trot.

"Yeah, we're right behind you!" Tails followed behind the girls and the Summoner.

The others followed just as swiftly.

IN THE FARPLANE GLEN - Meanwhile…

"Give him back to me…! Give him back to me!"

The Mystic Illumine sounded borderline insane. Terror and desperation shook his screams, causing that haunting epicene quality to teeter in and out of clearness. Like interference static in a radio signal. He was still panting in between shrieks, as if out of breath.

And his eyes still signaled doom.

But a strange sense of peace had come over Sonic. He only looked at Mephiles, his own eyes glimmering with a tone of sympathy.

"Iblis! Iblis!" Mephiles howled again.

His darkness cloak flared out dangerously. It stitched more of itself into the glen's soil, zigzagging everywhere. A line of flaming darkness slashed a path just a lock's breadth away from Seymour. The Guado Maester still hadn't awakened, but his eyelids squinted in a blinking motion.

Sonic's irises reflected the eerie light flickering from within the iridescent darkness of the flames. It was much like the shattered spear's, like glittering pearl. It was a bizarre phenomenon, and Sonic couldn't fathom how that light was being manifested. It was a mixture of light and darkness.

An instability, a dissonance of light and darkness. Foreboding and frightening, like a nightmare. Sonic had to make sure he wasn't under another one of the Illumine's spells.

"Are you…okay?" Sonic had a sudden heart to ask.

"Silence, you wretch!"

Sonic didn't want to counter the waspish retort. He could easily tell that Mephiles was—for some reason—extremely upset. He lowered his brows.

"Are you anxious about being apart from Iblis?" Sonic wondered. "Like some sort of separation anxiety?"

"I said, silence!"

The black conflagration in his cloak burst forth, but coiled and weaved around them. Seemingly forming a trellis all around them, the cloak's mantle disappeared from Mephiles' shoulders. Slowly, stringy threads began to curve upwards.

Amazingly, Sonic was unfazed. The thorny brambles had weakened to the point where he could break away at any time; they wiggled and receded, as if getting fatigued and still somewhat confused. Mephiles sneered in aggravation, holding his forehead. His green draconian gaze seemed a bit bleary. "You are…quite perceptive, Sonic-dear'st."

Sonic's ears pricked up at the unexpected compliment. 'Huh?' He blinked again. "I am?"

"Indeed. You have seen…through my ruse."

Sonic gasped a little. "R-Ruse? What ruse? Was all this just to torture us or something?"

"'Tis not so, dear'st. You were right. Something…has distorted my judgment…and…corrupted my true form, _our _true forms." The Illumine sounded distressed by trying to keep a calmer voice.

Sonic gulped. "Your…_true _forms? They were corrupted?"

"Yes. The Carnal Fervor embodies passion and faith, soma, and the corporal realms. This…_enmity _has poisoned his and my original essences, and now he is the manifestation of great anger and wrath…something he was never meant to be."

The look of unhappiness that came over his face weighed down on Sonic's heart.

"But the Flames of Disaster…? What about them?"

"They do signify a great cataclysm, though it is seen as 'disaster' only in the eyes of Spira. They were never designed to incite fear nor terror, but admission of rebirth, of change…of _absolution._"

The gleam in the blue hedgehog's eyes sparkled with coalescing understanding.

"Lord Braska's reason for diffusing us was to protect Spira from the Flames, as would any High Summoner. But many of the ancient Spiran documents have been greatly misinterpreted…for separating us did not, and would never, beget peace; only more suffering."

A pang of lightning jolted Sonic's attention. His memory was jostled; slivers of it showed some moments he'd shared with Yuna after his battle with Ifrit. He remembered Yuna hinting at being the "secret keeper" for the Flames of Disaster. As vague as it was at that time, things were beginning to connect now. Other times consisted of the faces she made when trying to keep her composure.

Her resistance to crying and displaying sadness. Especially in Bevelle, on Bikanel, on Mi'ihen Highroad, on Kilika Island.

And on Besaid.

A string in his heart was tugged. His lips crooked. "Like with Yuna…right?"

"Indeed. Her life has been forever changed, due to the sins of her father."

Sonic's eyes flared. "Sins? It's _that _serious?"

"'Tis truly. He's lain an irrevocable and inescapable curse upon this island, Spira. This…Land of Spiraling Futility." The serenity in Mephiles' face was fighting the mania that tried to overtake it. "Simply by separating me from the Carnal Fervor."

"I see…I think." Sonic had a solemn glare on his face. "Um…before you revert back, Illumine…" Sonic bowed his head, tears pooling. "What were you supposed to be the embodiment of?"

An apprehensive pause misted between the righteous, teary green eyes of the Blue Blur and the Illumine's stabilized ones, which strangely mirrored his own. For the first time, as Sonic had ever seen him, Mephiles' eyes looked normal: more rounded pupils amidst serene emeralds. Sonic sighed in awe.

In awe of the tranquil beauty that surrounded the daemon.

The Illumine gave Sonic a kind smile. "As I am now, I embody mortal falsehoods, deception, and corruption. I serve as the mind of the Sun Aeon, Solaris. Yet, prior to our disunion…" Another sadness came over him. He admitted, with a twinge of regret, "I was the embodiment of logic and reason, of divine wisdom…and of metaphysical realms." His smile was able to stay.

And Sonic succumbed to the relinquishing of his tears. "How could this have happened? It shouldn't have…not like this…! I'm sorry that this happened to you, that it had to be this way. I'm…so sorry…"

"'Twas never your burden to bear, Sonic-dear'st. Forgive me, but…now I must beg thee…"

Sonic's green eyes widened, ears pricked forward. His tears continued to trickle down his cheeks.

"Always and forevermore shall we be indebted to you, Sonic-dear'st, simply if you dispel the Tides of Penance…and save this world…this blesséd land…" Iridescent teardrops streaked down his face, from honest and fearful eyes. "…From this unintended and endless ruin."

'He's…crying too,' Sonic realized, his own tears skipping down his cheeks. 'His tears…? They're legit, they're not fake! And they're…kinda pretty.' Sonic blinked wildly, realizing what he just said in his mind.

"Please…forgive me…for all my actions and words, up till now, have been unjust and unfeeling. So I beseech thee, I beseech thee…" His calmness was tearing, and his cadence was getting distorted again. "…For-r forgiveness…a r-renewal of my-y hope and his s-solace…an-nd our salvation."

Righteous green irises gaped slowly.

The black cage surrounding them cracked and shattered, its shards flittering into the atmosphere. Mirror-image shards spun upward, displaying despairing frames of the calm Illumine's steadily rupturing psyche with every turn.

"No!" Sonic cried out, reaching out for him. He quickly dashed up to him. "Please! Let me help you!"

A renewed sinister gleam flashed in the Illumine's eyes, filled with bloodshot chaos and evil intent. He snarled with a contradictory grin. "The only one who will need help…is you!" Those slender pupils slivered dangerously once again.

Sonic was a bit more than a hair's breadth away from Mephiles when a paralyzing shockwave enwrapped him. The electric stinging was extremely painful, and Sonic had no choice but to howl out.

"Your life will be mine, Sonic-dear'st…" Mephiles promised through the continuous discharge. "And so will the Fervor's essence! There will be no hope of salvation, so long as _I _forbid it!"

The bolt of purple lightning lassoed Sonic and flung him away. The blue hedgehog plowed against the flowerbed, bounced, flipped, and finally tumbled to a halt. He was able to get up, but noticed that the rest of the flora was reduced to black decay. The colored smudges left on him weren't gaudy—or even bright.

Just a fine black soot.

Sonic could feel a shingle of uneasiness bristling his fur at the feel of it grating between his fingers.

"_I _will not let you _live _to stand in my way!"

Sonic threw his sights back up, and was greeted by another bolt of lightning. He yelped again from the powerful sting.

"I will have…my revenge…! I will reclaim my Carnal Fervor, for he is rightfully _mine!_"

A surplus of electrical energy leapt into that already blazing attack. Sonic shrieked from the merciless addition, feeling everything inside him steadily singeing.

But the attack ceased. And it left Sonic's body surging. Lightning tingled through his fur, complete with sparks and accompanying pops. The blue hedgehog's muscles twitched randomly, making him shudder and cringe. He groaned from the pain.

The attack was excessive, and Sonic realized that the "true Illumine" wasn't was no longer there, that this Illumine had taken over for good. A twinge of guilt and remorse fell over him. He growled lowly, after huffing for breath.

"Revenge…won't get you…what you want, Mephiles."

Mephiles' pupils sharpened into needles. "I beg you pardon?"

Sonic grunted before continuing on: "Revenge won't get you _anything…_you want. I know…you want Iblis." He heard the daemon gasp. "You want him…to be by your side…to be one with you…so you can both feel united…and _whole _again."

"You know _nothing!_"

Another arm lance was conjured, but this one was infused with lightning. Strong glints of magical lightning rippled over the huge tapering blade. It flashed in purple, titian, and teal hues. The lance was slowly increasing in size, as well as a spiral carving itself along the conical blade.

Sonic furrowed his brows. In the gleam of determination in his eyes, the lightning's magic flickered.

Maniacal desperation twisted the daemon's visage further. "You cretinous fool! I'll kill you where you kneel! Speak not what you _do not _understand! Now die—steeped in a thousand pitch-dark infernos!" He tightened the aim of the spear. "Thundaja!"

The spear seemed to have a rocket-like ignition erupt from its back. The aurora of colors gave the missile a deathly halo as it soared towards Sonic. The surging bolts around it empowered the spiraling motion, the triad of colors threatening to pierce him.

The flying lance's light brightened in Sonic's determined gaze.

* * *

'Sonic, I'm coming! Please be all right…! Please hold on!' Yuna's mind repeated as she dashed through the tunnel of overhanging willow limbs. Everyone had heard an explosion, and it cued them to move faster. She slapped them out of her line of vision. The end ahead kept swerving in and out of her path, however.

But she wasn't going to falter; her mind wasn't going to let her.

Secretly, Blaze was conscious of the High Summoner's hurriedness. As well as the reaction her Embodiment Seal was showing. Blaze scowled at the impatience its resonance was exuding.

* * *

Sonic had moved swiftly out of the way of the halberd missile. He had ducked underneath it at the very last moment, and made a dash for Mephiles. He threw out a fist, aimed for Mephiles' face, but it missed. The daemon had dodged, spinning out of the fist's path, and allowed Sonic to continue past. In the midst of his spin, Mephiles dispersed his powerful lightning spell. The spear split itself into long jagged shards en masse, and swerved back in Sonic's direction.

Not only that, the Illumine's cape flared and stabbed its hems into the ground. They came back up as spears of iridescent darkness, shooting up toward Sonic as well.

But Sonic steered away from them, bobbing and dodging in between intersecting barbs and raining shards. His speed was remarkable, but to see the unearthing spears keeping up with him was just as startling. He clicked his tongue, "Tch! I'll have to get closer…!" He sped around, veering in Mephiles' direction.

"Rragh…! I _will _kill you!" cried the Mystic Illumine. "You wretch!"

The black spears instantly broke from the ground and pearlescent spear shards from above, and they all disintegrated into a harsh black sand. It swirled high into the air, its grainy darkness looming over the glen.

Sonic skidded to a stop and looked behind him. His face showed a bit of worry.

"I shall _doom _you to oblivion, insolent pest…!"

A wicked light flashed from vile green irises: Then, suddenly, the black sand cloud funneled downward, like a tornado, spinning wildly. Its gusts were strong enough to pull up the glen's soot, the living flowers that were left, and even some water from the ghostly cataracts nearby. It was all amalgamating into one terrifying attack.

Sonic's pupils quivered in and out of dilation. "Oh, crap…!"

"Let _nothing _survive, lest _I _permit it!" Mephiles cried vehemently. "Succumb to divine destruction!"

Javelin-length darts were spat out from the merciless vortex. The jagged-edged arrows impaled everything within the twister's range. Some of them even went out of bounds and struck the waterfalls. Sonic shielded his face with cries of pain.

Mephiles laughed maniacally, grasping his head tightly. Tears flew from his eyes, tinged with black iridescent malice and his own agony.

* * *

Yuna and the others were getting closer. The High Summoner's senses were going haywire as she detected a lethal surge of power up ahead. She feared that the Mystic Illumine and Sonic were engaged in battle, and a massive attack on the Illumine's part was being used.

Yuna gasped. "No…! Sonic, hold on!"

"Look out, My Lady!" came Blaze's warning.

But Knuckles leapt up and threw a strong double-handed hammer at the incoming black projectile. It exploded on impact into ebony granules, that snowed toward the ground before being taken by an intangible wind. The echidna landed safely and cracked his knuckles.

"Seems like we're getting _really _close now," he spoke with pure confidence.

"Then let us continue onward," Espio suggested, before motioning back into his sprint.

Everyone followed suit, with Rouge and Tails rejoining them on foot. The fox boy clung to Rouge as she raced up to match everyone's pace. He looked back to where the black sand had fallen. He blinked and refocused on the path before them.

* * *

The assault had ceased, and the violent twister remitted. It died out soon after, unraveling into a sandy haze. The granules snowed upon the Farplane Glen as well. Purple, titian, teal flakes powdered the ground, which was now devoid of all fertility and life. Another soundless breeze came in and carried some of them off.

But the only javelin shards left from the attack were keeping Sonic in place. Having his vital areas missed by a hair, Sonic was trapped within stake upon stake of ebony glasslike ice. His head hung low, stings of defeat cutting into his flesh and heart. He was huffing for air; at least he was still alive. One of his eyes struggled to lift up and see. Its vision was blurry, and Sonic groaned.

The thriving cloud of black sand swirled behind Mephiles. His darkness cloak reappeared, and he seemed to have calmed down a little. "Your resilience…! It sorely displeases me." His face contorted into an impatient grimace. "But now, it's over. You've skirted around my judgment long enough, Sonic-dear'st."

Sonic huffed a growl, gripping his fists.

The darkness cloak ghosted into a more translucent state, assumingly a much lighter form. Its voidness still gleamed, eerie yet mesmerizing. The Illumine's tapered legs carried him closer to his weary adversary, hips sashaying with a bit of arrogance.

"And at this very moment, I shall have you, take you…! I shall hold and embrace you…"

Sonic grunted as an index talon seared down his back. Frost blossomed from the traces, weaving and curling intricately into the cobalt fur. Pale-blue patterns hissed as it froze deep into the flesh underneath. Sonic yelped from the frostbite and from Mephiles lifting his jaw.

"So that I may rid you of your impending failure." He could see his cold breath chilling Sonic's muzzle. Snickering under his breath, he squeezed on Sonic's jaw.

"Gehh…! I'm not gonna let you…! I'm not gonna let you destroy Spira!" Sonic snapped at him. "I _am _going to save Yuna—!"

"She is as doomed to die as this pathetic land, for always and forevermore—never to know peace, destined to yield to death…so long as _I _allow it to be so." He pulled Sonic's face closer to his own.

Sonic had a solemn expression on his face. He shut his eyes as gently as he could. "And I'm gonna save you too."

Mephiles gasped, mortified. "I've made no such reque—!"

"I know _you _didn't. But your 'true form' did." Sonic gazed back at the daemon.

Mephiles could feel the intensity and honesty emanating from the blue hedgehog's eyes. He sneered, "My 'true form,' you say? My dear…my ruse is crumbling, I suppose. Perhaps you've seen and heard too much…!"

Suddenly, Sonic found his jugular vein being threatened again: Another, yet smaller, opulent light spear had formed and was one thrust away from Sonic's neck. Familiarly, once again.

Sonic gritted his teeth. 'Damn…!'

"I shall kill you…where you stand." A demented glimmer flashed in his sharp, green irises. "You are helpless and without hope now, Sonic-dear'st…!"

"My hope is still here, Illumine. And I'm gonna renew yours too, just like you asked me to. So stop playing dumb, like you don't remember!"

His eyes beheld his prey's with a more disturbing stare. "Your unrelenting insolence…_irritates _me."

"I don't care!"

Mephiles gawked at the blue fighter. There was a righteous ferocity in his eyes, and something in the daemon trembled. His grip on the hedgehog teen's jaw slackened.

Sonic whipped his head from the loosened grip. Waspish, but somehow pleading, he yelled, "Listen to me: This isn't what you're supposed to be! You said so yourself—or, at least your true self did! I understand your anger, your hatred for Spira…but you've confused your anger at Yuna's father with _all _of Spira! And I'm sure Braska is sorry for what he's done! He was just trying to protect his home, his daughter, from catastrophic destruction!" Sonic's tears flourished at the brims of his eyelids. "No one else is at fault here, no one else has hurt you! You don't need to take your anger out on everybody else! Don't you see? You're not evil—you've only been _corrupted!_"

Mephiles' eyes suddenly deadened. They narrowed tighter, ever so slowly. The lance serving as his hand trembled with uncertainty.

Seeing that the mystic being was silent for a moment, Sonic continued. "I promised you…that I'd do whatever it took…to save this world from ruin. And intend to keep that promise. Even if it's _you…_that I made the promise to."

"You…you fool!" He tightened the gap between the lance point and Sonic's neck. The slight prod punctured the blue hedgehog's neck, but only by the slightest bit. Arm still trembling, he choked. "I…I…!"

"Mystic Illumine."

Mephiles' pupils sharpened even further as they glared into Sonic's. He gasped at their calmness.

And unwavering determination.

"I can sense your fearlessness; you are not afraid to die, I see…? Such meaningless valor. You cannot evade the destiny that _I've _set for you, _all _of you."

"You've got it all wrong, Illumine. I know I can't change destiny; so I'm gonna redirect the flow it'll take instead." Sonic dipped his brows lower. "I _am _gonna make a happy ending out of all this. For her, for Spira, for my friends…and for you, too…Illumine."

Mephiles drew his face in closer to Sonic's. "Such an absurdity you've proclaimed, foolish dear."

"It's not absurd if _everyone _believes it."

Mephiles gasped, then snarled. "How dare you—!"

"You may have lost hope…" More of Sonic's tears crept forward. "But I won't let it stay that way, nor will I let anyone else lose theirs. My heart may still be raw from heartbreak, but…" They streaked. "I have to do what is right, for everyone. I know that; _that _is my conviction."

A teardrop fall to the blackened soil.

Sonic blinked a little, seeing that it wasn't one of his.

From where the iridescent teardrop landed, a beautiful pearlescent day lily stemmed and bloomed.

Sonic saw it and gasped, facing Mephiles. "M-Mystic Illumine—? The true one? Are you—?"

"He is dead and gone, dear'st."

A maddening agony had overtaken the daemon's face. As more gorgeous tears deluged, more of those flowers spread all over. The intangible breeze was scattering the sparkling tears, allowing the Farplane Glen to reproduce its vivid beauty. The pyreflies flying overhead shyly grouped around the farthest edge of the Glen.

Sonic witnessed the Glen's rebirth, more and more of those pearly day lilies popping up all over. He was fascinated by its suddenness, but connected the Illumine's tears with what he had explained earlier.

"…And so shall you be," the threat interrupted his train of thought.

A huge, cold, piercing sting invaded his chest. It reached from front to back, and a freezing, fiery sensation impaled that area of his chest. Just below his heart, Sonic felt the light spear trembling. He coughed out a splatter of blood. His pupils quivered in and out of wideness.

Mephiles' face made no movement when the redness splashed onto it.

"_You were right. Something…has distorted my judgment…and…corrupted my true form…"_

Despite the pain overriding Sonic's senses, his thought train was able to resume its course around his mind. 'That's true. I can see he's been corrupted, by the disunion, but…it's almost like…?' Sonic struggled to look into Mephiles' face: As he clutched it with his free hand, it looked distraught.

As if by heartbreak.

And heartsickness.

And torn due to indecisiveness.

'The passwords!' Sonic's mind sparked. 'Those were the keywords to getting ourselves out of those hallucinations, our memories…'

He remembered being held tight in "Yuna's" arms, against her bosom. But sudden images of Silver and "High Summoner Lenne" embracing, and "Rouge" being dragged away from Shadow, also flashed into his mind.

'Our desires…and our fears.'

He also remembered the strange and unnatural happiness that came with it.

"Those emotions were supplanted into your psyches by me," the Illumine explained calmly. "They were never feelings you three originally held…or so I thought. But it would seem they've manifested accordingly, and brought much provocation out of you three." The lance's blade shifted deeper into the Blue Blur's chest cavity. "Much to my appeasement."

"Gah…! Hah-ack!" Sonic choked. Blood fell, trailing from the corner of his mouth. "So…?"

Mephiles' vile eyes gleamed into Sonic's. The brows furrowed lightly.

"…They were…_your _emotions…weren't they?" Sonic managed to utter.

"Yes, they were…Sonic-dear'st." His eyes veered away.

He drew his body closer to Sonic's dying warmth. The lance, unfortunately, created a more intense pain in the blue teen's chest. How he was still alive confused Mephiles in actuality, in spite of the nonchalant and heartless air the daemon was carrying around himself.

Their chests touched. The Blue Blur's fading warmth melted right into the Illumine's frigid life force.

The Mystic Illumine reached up and pressed a gentle palm against the back of Sonic's neck, and allowed his head to rest upon his shoulder. His tears had never truly ceased from spilling.

"They are the emotions I still feel."

"And that's totally okay. 'Cause it'll…be all right…soon enough."

Mephiles allowed his confusion to show. "Your conviction…is what reassures you?" His whisper fluctuated between loud- and quietness. "What stops you from dying so quickly?"

Sonic smiled, his tear tracks growing in number. "Definitely…! And…I guess…you could say that." The lighthearted chuckle sounded wheezy, much to Sonic's dismay.

The light in his eyes was slowly fading. The blood that leaked from the impact scar was becoming less apparent, thinning ever so steadily. Sonic grunted, and coughed again.

"It'll be…okay…" Sonic promised as sweetly as he could. "The evil that's corrupted you…is vacillating…Illumine. Just…don't let it take…_everything _away from you." His eyes fell into a playful squint as another smile brightened his paling face. "Okay?"

An awfully long pause beheld the two hedgehogs in mind-numbing silence. The day lilies glistened mother-of-pearl, most brilliant and ethereal. The bodies of Silver and Shadow were being embraced by them. The flowers attracted the attention of the pyreflies that decided to bob about.

As well as the waking Maester Seymour. Placid, dreamy blue eyes gazed outward, not quite focused or aware of all he was seeing. He groaned softly.

"I can spot goodness…from a mile away, y'know?" Sonic tried at another chuckle. And, by a remarkable grace, it played as a childlike giggle.

Like those children, those Spiran citizens below that praised Solaris, his and Iblis' combined form. Like Yuna's, as well.

Mephiles sighed. It was immersed in regret and remorse.

"Don't worry. I _will _save you…and everyone else…! I promise you, Illumine."

"Let me hold and embrace you, Broken One…"

The Illumine's raspy voice clung to the final preserving bit of Sonic's consciousness that was left. The blue hedgehog's eyes trembled, more tears wobbling from them and tracing further under his jaw and down his neck.

Where the Illumine had brought his lips.

A light from the frosted wing pattern on Sonic's back was radiating. With that little reminder, the numbing ache in his chest was starting to ebb into silence. Much in accordance with Sonic's smile.

'Don't worry, Illumine…I forgive you.'

A splash of iridescence pelted the dying teen's neck. As it fell, Mephiles' shut eyes softened and caressed Sonic's mind through the kiss upon his neck.

"So that I may send you on your path to avowed and momentous salvation."

Finally, valiant emeralds had fallen into a quiet, tranquil darkness. The blue hedgehog's final sigh prefaced everything else in his body shutting down. A deathly still silence floated from the Blue Blur.

The mystic daemon removed his lips from their place.

Maester Seymour had sat up and spotted Mephiles. But he gawked in horror, as he also detected three Unsent souls he hadn't noticed beforehand. He sniffed the air. And, in consequence, his heart dropped. He gawked in terror at the hedgehog corpses, two sprawled in the meadow and the last in the Illumine's cradle.

The Dark's eyes were peaceful, but filled with grief and regret. He had wrapped his arms around the corpse and held it close to him. The black stakes that held it in place dissolved and wafted back into his cloak. Spirals of the black particles recreated its longer hems, which billowed sadly in yet another noiseless breeze.

Seymour didn't know how to react or what to do. "Oh dear heavens, no…!"

The Illumine's eyes slowly veered back toward the Guado Maester. They blinked a dreadfully slow and tearful blink. Nothing in that gaze spoke of evil, malice, or destruction.

Only sorrow.

* * *

M.P. Lilith: Sorry for falling off again, everyone. My Wi-Fi connection's been kinda weird. Plus, life still goin' on.

Anyway, there you are. "The Counterpoints of Apollyon" trio, Grave (pronounced grah-vay), Sforzando, and Pianissimo; all of which are actual music terms, surprisingly. Featuring three major charrie deaths, my somewhat severely bipolar Mephiles/Mystic Illumine, and an unseen perspective on the Solaris Project in both '06 canon and in-story fanon. All so depressing, right? You're looking at the work of a self-coined "Queen of Angst"...so what'd you expect?

Anyway, Yuna and the others are going to be in for one hell of a sad trip. With that said, onward to Paradigm 31, where more of the Solaris Counterparts' back story comes into light...


	32. Paradigm Thirty-One: The Mystic Illumine

**Sonic the Hedgehog: The Phantasy of Archangelus**

**Paradigm Thirty-One - The Mystic Illumine of Solaris**

"There it is!" Knuckles yelled, pointing at the light just up ahead.

"Oh, Sonic! Shadow, Silver! We're almost there!" Amy called out in relief.

"Yeah!" Cream did as well. "Chao!" Cheese spun around happily as he flew beside them.

"Please be all right!" Blaze prayed, seemingly running for her life.

"Please be okay…!" Rouge seemed to be doing the same.

Yuna took the lead and leapt through the light gateway. "Please be—!"

* * *

Unknowingly to them, however, that ever-familiar, hideous, vengeful glow in Mephiles' irises returned. Green draconian pupils refocused and slivered, and a dreadful frigid hiss ghosted past his lips. "Iblis…!" it exhaled.

* * *

And finally found herself within the Farplane Glen.

"…Be…?" Yuna's voice softened into nothingness. She gasped in horror.

Everyone else stopped at the sound of her gasp. Amy had stopped beside her.

The pink hedgehog blinked nervously. "What's the matter, Yuna—?"

"Welcome."

An ominous bravado echoed through the eerie meadow from near its center. Everyone caught sight of its owner and froze, equal to Yuna's own terror.

The corpse of the blue hedgehog plopped against the soil. As Mephiles caught sight of the High Summoner and her band of newcomers, he licked his lips.

"…To the Farplane Glen."

A shingling chill clambered up everyone's spines. But Yuna appeared more angry than afraid. She clutched her staff tighter.

"Greetings, Your Ladyship," Mephiles spoke. "You appear well…albeit trudging through much compounding difficulty." He giggled, hurtful and uncaring. "Tell me. Is what you see before you…_distressing _you?"

The newcomers stepped up to see more of what he could have possibly been referring to. And much to everyone's horror, they were able to spot the three hedgehog corpses. The ones that were Sonic, Silver, and Shadow were blanketed by the tallish umbrage of the pearlescent day lilies, but still a bit visible.

Amy's gasp was the loudest and most heartrending. Her hands flew over her mouth at the sight of the white, black, and blue corpses. Her eyes misted instantly. "Oh no…!" she squeaked. "Sonic…you guys…?" She sniffled.

"What have you done, Illumine?"

An ice-tipped ear pricked up toward the direction of Maester Seymour, who managed to move to a kneel. He was clinging to his staff, affirming his support against it. He growled through his teeth.

Mephiles saw this and smirked in a derisive manner. "My my. Good morning, Maester…" His giggle was just as so, as well. He hid it behind elegant icy talons.

The demi-Guado snarled. "Enough with your crude teasing! Answer me!"

"Your demand won't be answered any quicker, if you are testy with me…Seymour." He narrowed his sights at the Maester's name.

"Then, surely, you will answer mine."

Malevolent irises leered back over to the newly arrived grouping. He snickered under his breath; he saw Blaze stepping up in front of Yuna. She threw out a protective arm, and armed herself with a fiery glower.

"Pyromantic Guardian, Blaze-dearest, you've come as well?" the daemon asked without the slightest bit of interest in her response.

"Yes, though you haven't a care in the world about it." Blaze nailed down his ploy. "What a most unexpected and unpleasant surprise." Her grimace deepened. "You've trespassed and desecrated this sacred resting ground, Illumine. And now…!"

With a snap of her fingers, a fireball was formed in her hand. She took its form and sent it along her palm and fingers. A fiery gleam dazzled in Blaze's citrine irises.

"…I will personally see to your punishment," she threatened.

"But before you 'punish' me, dearest, I would like to thank you, from the bottom of my 'heart'."

Blaze was baffled by the daemon suddenly bowing to her. She blinked rapidly, her ears lowering. "W-What…? What ever for?"

"For leading Iblis to me."

The feline girl gasped softly. Another glower took over her face, accompanied by an anxious sweat drop. "What? I can't see how—I didn't know this place was here!"

"Of course not." Mephiles glanced around him. "The scenery is ephemeral, and the landscapes are ever-changing. There is no direct route that leads to the Glen; you've merely happened here by chance." He chuckled sneakily.

"Grr! Say it in a way that we can understand, you fiend!" Knuckles snapped, raising his fists. "Or else I'm gonna knock some sense _out of _you!"

"Knuckles, no!" Tails halted him, tugging on an arm. "Don't provoke him!"

"Yeah, 'cause he looks mad…like wicked _scary _mad!" Charmy hid behind Vector.

But Mephiles didn't seem fazed by the threat, for he cackled on impulsive. "My! Such a detestably impatient spirit you are…! Far weaker than that of Iblis, however…! But it would appear my meaning has been _missed._" Forcing a disturbing grin, he went on with, "Your pyromancy, Guardian Blaze, does not serve as a sensor, but as a _beacon._"

With a bit more shock in it, Blaze gasped, "Wh-Wha…?"

"Unknowingly, you have not only _confirmed _Iblis' presence to me…but you have brought him to me as well. You wield the element of fire and share an affinity to it with the Carnal Fervor. _That _is why High Summoner Lenne bestowed her faith in you, to serve as her Guardian, two hundred years into Spira's disestablished future."

"D-'Disestablished' future? What does he mean?" Amy muttered, looking to Yuna for a response.

But Yuna only shook her head.

"Lady Lenne chose you as a sort of heiress."

"—A _what?_" A feeling of reproach ambushed Blaze. "But—I'm not in the Sovereign bloodline! So how? Why _would _she?"

"That sole affinity alone would have suited you as the Fervor's next vessel."

Blaze froze in terror. She was trying to recount all the instances where Lenne would talk to her and Silver about Iblis, to the furthest extent her recollection and experience could muster.

And then she remembered something.

"Seeing that the Psychic Guardian, Silver, had stronger resistance to _my _abilities, Lenne had assigned you both to a Solaris embodiment, Silver to me and you to Iblis." Mephiles strode closer to the white hedgehog corpse. "Your defenses work best against Iblis, as do Silver's against me…or rather, _would _they…" He stopped next to it, the pearly day lilies bending away in the wake of crossed calves. Green eyes leered down at it. "If I had not _shattered _them."

"He _shattered _his defenses?" Tails exhaled, shivering. 'Just like Lady Yuna said?'

"The one weakness you and the Psychic Guardian did share…was _vulnerability._"

Blaze growled lowly, her fiery palm quieting to a steamy simmer. A few more sweat drops fell, due to her anxiety.

"The most crucial and fundament weakness _anyone _could possess. One that cannot be ignored or cast away with a spell. It places a limit on you, and it has the potential to take your life…! Your physical body can only hold so much of Iblis' power, Pyromantic Guardian…!" Mephiles turned to face her, his lengthy cape hanging just above the meadow's flora. "The same principle applied to Silver as well; 'tis the very same truth…that took your precious comrade's life."

"You took his weakness…and killed him with it!"

Teardrops fell from Blaze's eyes. She had screamed at him, ready to scorch him again. She showed him her, now blazing, fire claws. She was scowling deeply with hurt and kindling anger. The Crimson Ring was a sparking dot of red light on her finger, as well as the jewel on her forehead.

"How dare you! You coward!" she screamed.

"Your heart…it is emblazoned by _heartsickness, _dearest. Is it not?"

A primal cry was released as Blaze charged at the daemon. "And you call yourself the 'Guiding Light of Solaris'…and then do something this? You fraud!"

"Blaze, no!" Amy cried after her. "It's too dangerous!"

She swung her flaming claws at the daemon, meaning to rip him in halves. Startlingly, she found one of his index fingers against her bejeweled bindi.

"Silencega." His voice a mere whisper after closing his eyes.

And instantly, the lights in her head jewel and Crimson Ring flickered out. The flames on the cat Guardian's felid talons were also extinguished. Like blowing out a candle. Within that time frame, Blaze had gawked at her diffused attack, it swiping downward at the Illumine, but missing its mark. But icy palms grappled both her hands and knotted them behind her neck; the Guardian coughed from the sudden chokehold.

"Oh no! Blaze!" Amy cried out, reaching out.

Cream started to cry fearfully, grabbing onto Tails, who couldn't move away his frightened stare. Cheese squeaked as well, shivering on Cream's back.

Knuckles snarled and stepped up to defend Amy and the children. "Hands off her, you demon! Or my _fists _are going into your face!" He pounded his knuckles together. His tanzanite irises gleamed with hostility.

Mephiles pulled Blaze's arms closer over her throat. His eyes were closed but appeared to be focused, as if he were waiting. He seemed to be ignoring everyone—and everything—else around him. He listened to Blaze's panicked choking, still waiting.

"Please, you've _gotta _let her go!" Amy cried out fearfully. "You're suffocating her!"

"You have recklessly thrown yourself into a perilous situation, disregarding my level of magical and manipulative prowess…even so…?" He dipped his brows lower. "What you seek is solace in the loss of your comrade, is it not…Guardian?"

Blaze's gasp was captured by Mephiles, as well as everyone else.

"I have nullified your magic for the time being, Pyromantic Guardian." He let go of her wrists and allowed her to fall on her knees. "Your Crimson Ring will not serve you any better. There is no way for you to attack me, as of now." He grimaced down at her. "Now, allow me to tend to my others _guests…_while you grovel over the death of your comrade."

Blaze was numbed by an unfamiliar, overwhelming fear. She could only gawk at the white hedgehog corpse now. The white lilies swayed in an untouchable breeze, as did the feline's ponytail. Dainty fingers smoothed over the dead arm, over the brutal puncture wounds.

Blaze sobbed, and her Crimson Ring split apart.

"My patience has worn much too thin, Your Ladyship," Mephiles announced. His draconian eyes were locked on her. "The Carnal Fervor…! His resonance has amplified; he wants to break free…!" A wicked serpentine tongue swiped over disgusted lips. "I can _smell _his anticipation," hissed a chilly breath.

Yuna deepened her light scowl. Her staff's gold ornament glimmered from her clenching it closer.

"Do not fret, Your Highness." Espio unsheathed his twin _katana _and poised himself in a combative stance before Yuna. Vector and Charmy followed, backing him up with their fists. "We are prepared to shield you from him."

"Yeah, totally!" Vector agreed, bulking up his muscles. His broad crocodile tail swayed to and fro, meaning to, somehow, intimidate Mephiles.

Maester Seymour was silently clinging to his staff, as he managed to get to both feet. He huffed for breath. Staring down the ruthless daemon, his pupils quivered in and out of dilation. "My…Lady Yuna…!"

The Illumine's head turned slightly toward Seymour's direction. The rest of him followed suit. "You've found the strength to stand before me, I see…? Are you going to try attacking me as well?"

Seymour growled under his breath.

"You've no magical fortitude to do so, foolhardy Maester." Mephiles held out a palm and slowly motioned it into a horizontal glide. "Silencega."

A semi-crystalline aura around Seymour fell away. The four magic orbs faded away, as well, in the slowly flashing NulAll. All of Seymour's magic power had been silenced. One spell had made Seymour completely vulnerable, due to his lacking physical strength. The half-Guado Maester gasped, but poised his staff out in front of him, intending to protect himself through any other means.

But the Mystic Illumine glowered, waving his fingers in a downward spiraling motion. "Neither have you the ability to protect yourself…let alone your long-lost 'love-in-a-mist'."

Yuna's gasp escaped beneath a forlorn sigh.

"Sleepga."

A pale-blue shining halo curved around Seymour in the same motion as the Illumine's hand. Seymour shielded his face from it, but a veil of illusory moonlight encased his entire form. And before Seymour could do anything else, his eyelids had drifted back over his eyes. His staff fell away from his palm, and his body crumpled back to the ground.

"Seymour!" Yuna cried out, reaching out for him.

Espio, Vector, and Charmy tightened their defensive circle her, along with Knuckles doing the same.

"I will need your complete silence for another while, dear Maester…!" The mystical demigod chortled.

"Why not just end his life, too…like you did the three of them?" Rouge demanded, pointing at him. "Do you need him for something?"

Mephiles chortled again, the mantle of darkness cloak fluttering up and down with his laugh. "My, how perceptive you are as well, fair dearest. Indeed will I need him later, for after the Fervor and I reunite."

"Yeah, you wish." Rouge swaggered up and stood, arms akimbo, in front of Knuckles and the Chaotix. "So all that's left on your agenda is unsealing Iblis? Well, heh…!" She sneered, "Tsk! Good luck with that…! I'm ready to kick your ass all up and down this field, you pitiful excuse for a demigod." She snarled pertly from the subtle disdain that twitched the corner of Mephiles' eye. "'Cause I'm not gonna fall for any of your cheap tricks. Hmph!" she huffed, smirking.

"You boast your confidence and self-assuredness, but they will both come crumbling down…with a simple utterance." The power in his darkness cloak flourished before swirling around him. Spectral shreds fluttered in and out of visibility as they danced.

Yuna's face had softened, but another cautious frown took over. "He's planning something…? Miss Rouge, proceed with caution…!"

Rouge readied herself, falling into a combative stance. "I'm gonna make you regret _everything _you've done—!"

"You boast your _arrogance _and _superciliousness, _my dear…but they will _both _come _crumbling down _with a simple utterance."

Rouge blinked, then growled, "I heard you the first time."

"Then I impart this sole wisdom unto thee, this solemn truth: One's final breath can be more tearing, more _rending, _than the actual wounds inflicted upon their heart."

Everyone took a moment to analyze the statement: Rouge had a confused look on her face, but she wasn't the only one; Knuckles snarled, losing his own patience steadily; Espio lowered his guard slightly, his steely citrine gaze lowering in thought; Amy blinked a little, as did Cream and Cheese, who were still clinging to Tails; the fox child took a moment, but he seemed to be catching on to the meaning faster than everyone else.

Until Yuna gasped.

The surrounding newcomers their sights back at her. They saw another look of distress on her face. Yuna lowered her Summoner's staff.

"Yuna? What is it? Do you know what he means?" Amy wanted to know, clasping her hands together.

"He's referring to their last words."

Yuna nodded softly. Rouge, Knuckles, the children, and the Chaotix all looked over to see Blaze. Her gaze looked empty and sullen; even Mephiles made a face. She still had her hand atop one of her fallen comrade's. A weak heat emanated from hers.

She was trying to warm it up with her naturally heightened body heat.

More tears trembled at the brims of her eyes before skipping downward. "He speaks of the last words these three were able to speak…before…he…" Her voice trailed off into an incomprehensible silence.

"She is correct, despite her condition."

Rouge was the first to throw her, now fuming, sights back at the wicked supernatural being. Her turquoise gaze was piercing, but the purely aqueous glaze over it blunted its original sharpness.

And Mephiles took note of it. "And so am I, despite my own." His gaze on all of them hardened. "This truth shall flourish. I will prove to you the extent and gravity of my power, my dominance…!" His eyes flashed an intense shade of green. "Children, I beckon thee hither."

"What?" Rouge hissed, and swapped her sights behind her.

A green, dreamy gleam appeared in the eyes of Cream, Tails, and Charmy. Their eyelids drooped a little, but they were giggling playfully. Cream clapped happily and started to tow Tails into bounding toward Mephiles.

"Ah! Cream? Tails? What're you doing? Come back here, right now!" Amy cried after them. She had tried to catch either of their wrists, but they were too swift. Their giddy movements made them nimble, more so than before. They were even able to skip right over the blue hedgehog corpse, without much awareness of it. "Oh my gosh…! You guys…? No!"

"Hey!" Knuckles called after them as well. "Get back here!"

"Gah! Charmy…!" Vector strained as he tried to keep Charmy from buzzing away. "Don't you go near that freak!"

"But he's gonna tell us a secret, Boss!" the bee child whined, wiggling in the crocodile's grip. "And I want in! Now lemme go, or I'm gonna sting you in the eye!"

"What the—! How dare you threaten—Uwahh!" Vector suddenly shrieked.

Charmy stuck out his tongue at Vector and Espio, and quickly buzzed after Tails and Cream. "Woo-hoo! Secret! Secret!" he cheered, performing aerial tricks.

"He stung me, he _really _stung me—but he missed!" Vector's eyebrow was comically swollen and terribly throbbing. The croc growled in severe displeasure. "Why I oughta…! I'm gonna knock some sense into that no-good little—!"

But Espio threw a _katana _in front of him. His glower was brimming with suspicion, and his own eyes showed worry.

The children giggled and lined up in front of the daemon, who lowered to a gallant kneel before them. His smirk was candid, seemingly hiding his true intentions from the children, though making it obvious to their older guardians.

"Don't you dare hurt them, Mephiles!" Rouge pointed from across the glen.

"Yeah, or we'll hurt _you,_" Knuckles agreed, after stepping up next to her. He cracked his knuckles.

"Fear thou not, impetuous fools. I have yet to arrive at such a terribly heartbreaking stage…!" He refocused on the three small children. His darkness cloak receded into a shorter mantle, which was steadily cleansing itself of its iridescent blackness. Now clear and pearly, the cape draped over his shoulders. "Now, little dears. Come nearer, so that I may present thine gifts."

The children's faces brightened with excited anticipation. Cream let out a bubbly giggle, with Tails and Charmy boyishly cheering. They all moved in closer, clapping happily.

"Your cape is so pearly! Pretty!" Cream complimented cutely. She reached out, but stopped. "It looks so pretty…? May we touch it?"

"Yes, you may." That deceptive epicene voice managed to sound kind, fatherly. An equally deceptive smile curved.

"Ha ha! Yay!" they all cheered, leaping around him and fondling at the crystal-clear cape. "Wow, so cool!" Charmy yelped in excitement. "It feels silky…but it's see-through? Whoa…" Tails awed as he smoothed his thumbs over the fabric. "Ooh, so pretty…!" Cream brought the hems around her head. She and the boys laughed sweetly upon seeing her "bonnet".

Cheese cooed to Amy fearfully, "Chao-chao…?" He was hugging her waist. "Chao…" He seemed to have cooed Cream's name as well, equally as fearful. He looked up at Amy for comfort.

"We've got to get them away from him…!" Amy muttered under her breath. She looked at Yuna. "Yuna, what should we do? What if he's lying and _does _hurt them?"

"His aura…has changed," Yuna was able to notice. She furrowed her brows, however. 'It's very strange, but…? He seems to have calmed down dramatically.' She bowed her head, trying to devise a retrieval tactic. "I know this will sound unlikely…but he is trusting us to trust him, with the children in his presence, and this 'secret' of his."

"What? Are you insane?" Knuckles snapped back at her. "If we just wait this out, who knows what he'll do to them? I'm not gonna let him kill _them _like he did those three—!"

Even though Knuckles caught himself, it was too late. Rouge and Amy both sobbed.

Yuna watched out for the children—and Mephiles'—movements: The children were thoroughly engrossed with the sudden expansion of the transparent cloak, its hems dancing over their heads. They twirled, danced, and played innocently.

While Mephiles sat, plucking day lilies from the glen. A content tranquility had brightened his face. The lengthening of his cloak seemed autonomous; he only listened to their laughter while tending to his own task.

"What is he doing?" Vector sounded dumbfounded. He pointed a finger at him. "Did he just forget we're standing here or something?" He looked to Espio for an answer.

But the chameleon replied, "No, he's completely aware of our presence. It's just strange…that he's actually _keeping _his word." His suspicious frown dipped at the emphasis. "Something is inconsistent here."

"This is just plain weird, you guys," Amy spoke up. "Totally creepy! I mean, look—he's picking flowers, and letting the kids play, like he's…some kind of…?" Amy gawked at the Mystic Illumine.

She saw Cream asking him a question, apparently about the waterfalls in the distance because she was pointing at them. He seemed to be answering accordingly, before he presented a draping flower crown to her. She jumped for joy after it was placed atop her head. Sudden tears spilled from Amy's eyes; Tails and Charmy received flower sashes, each draping across their shoulders.

"Why is he suddenly being so nice?" Amy was confused, wiping tears from her eyes.

"…I know what's happening here."

Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, and Vector and Espio all swapped their eyes back at Yuna, who had a look of certainty on her face.

The High Summoner kept a hawk's eye on the Illumine, just as he was placing a thumb to each child's forehead, starting with Cream before he would slowly move to Charmy and Tails.

"The Illumine's aura has changed due to the children's closer proximity. His overall countenance can respond to a person's mental state; if the person is calm, he will be calm. The closer he is to it, the more that aura can affect him. To the extent of correspondence." Yuna continued to watch them. "He must've knowingly placed a special psychosomatic spell on them, one that only affects children. It is a determiner that gauges innocence…and his manipulative powers can only progress so far when in the presence of children."

"Because children don't lie?" Amy wondered if she was on the right track. "But I thought kids were _easier _to control because they're innocent! They don't know right from wrong for themselves…right?"

"That is almost true, Amy."

Everyone was trying to grasp everything.

"Young children, like them, must be taught right from wrong. Though it isn't because children do not lie; it is because they _can't._"

Espio's brows dipped, arms still in a pensive cross. "I see."

"A child's innocence is expressed through unwavering, heartfelt honesty…and it is only taken if someone directly exposes them to iniquity, to sin."

Knuckles threw his eyes back at the Mystic Illumine, whose thumb was on Charmy's forehead now.

"That is what the Illumine is trying to prevent."

"But he's already murdered Sonic, Shadow, and Silver!" Amy threw in. "He's even said so himself!"

"That is not the _true _Illumine, everyone."

The girls and Cheese gasped. The guys threw their sights at one another before glaring back at Mephiles and the three children. Cheese blinked at the boys' flower sashes and Cream's flower crown, and the strange ethereal aura emanating from within them.

"The Illumine's _true _form is trying to protect us from his tainted self. As he is now, he wants to protect the children from any more travesties he knows he's going to commit in the future."

"Protect them? So is this 'true' form of his supposed to be kind and gentle, sweet as a lamb like this?" Rouge demanded, highly skeptical. "And even if it _is _trying to take control, is that really a good thing?"

"It _is _a good thing, Miss Rouge."

The Summoner's honest reply came as a shock to them. Still baffled and worried for the children, they all looked to one another.

"How can we trust your word on that?" Knuckles sounded just as—though, acerbically—skeptical as Rouge. His eyes gleamed with teetering distrust for the human woman.

But Yuna reassured them with, "I remember something my father once told me, when I was young, about the counterparts of Solaris. About both the Mystic Illumine and the Carnal Fervor." She closed her eyes. "Sometime before my father even conceived any plans for his Project, he explained the truth about Solaris to me. He told me of the flame that survives even now, as the Flame of Hope, and showed it to me. Solaris is indeed a benevolent Aeonic deity, and so are both halves that comprise him. In fact, they were originally docile in nature: The Carnal Fervor embodied the zeal and faith that people held for the Sun Aeon, as their inner fire—hence his affinity. The Mystic Illumine was the light that led those with little to no hope toward Solaris—hence his prowess with the other three affinities, ice, water, and lightning. Water for reflective truth, ice for perfect order, and lightning for epiphanic wisdom. Though highly perceptive in some regards, the Illumine is elusive in form and cannot be easily recognized nor detected; the Fervor, on the other hand, is usually found in regards to someone's passion, determination, or faithfulness."

Mephiles smiled as the children played in other parts of the Farplane Glen. His countenance was light and airy, with an occasional smile accounting the sight of their play.

"Colloquialisms like 'with a burning passion' and 'like a bolt from the blue' refer to the Carnal Fervor and the Mystic Illumine, respectively."

Amy poked her cheek. "I never thought of it that way…" she murmured, checking back on the children. She blinked a little.

"If they're supposed to be aligned with good, then is there any way to get them back to normal? Back to their so-called 'true' forms?" Knuckles interrogated.

Yuna paused for a moment. When she opened her eyes, she saw Tails, Cream, and Charmy waving back at Mephiles. She then sent her gaze back toward the daemon. Her eyes softened at the sight of his; she could see a sad quaintness in them. "The Hymn of the Fayth will play a major role in answering that, Knuckles. When the opportunity presents itself, it will be heard at the crux of our world's salvation."

Knuckles blinked a little as well. Confused, he scratched his head.

"Guys! Hey, you guys!" Charmy's boyish call depicted his excitement. "We've got a secret to tell ya!"

"Wha—? Wait, hold up. Is it okay for you to tell us, Charmy?" Vector was huffing at the bee child, his fists akimbo. "And why don'tcha apologize for this while you're at it, ya little runt?" He pointed at the swollen bee sting on his eyebrow.

But the boy nodded vigorously in response. "Heh heh, yup…but I'll get to that later! The nice spirit-guy _wants _us to tell ya, right now, Boss!"

An incredulous look took over Vector's face. "Huh?"

"Yeah, but the secrets are for Amy, Rouge, and Blaze," Tails clarified, pointing at each girl in question. "In regards to those three guys over there," he added, pointing at the three hedgehog bodies still lying in the day lilies' midst.

Espio, Vector, and Knuckles flinched. "Oh no…! Miss Rouge…?" Espio murmured ruefully.

Rouge hesitantly inched closer toward the long-deceased black hedgehog. She gripped her fists tightly; the kindling tears crept down her cheeks. The pearlescent day lilies cradling the cadaver billowed in the undetectable breeze that rushed over the field. Some of their petals were plucked by it and carried off and away with it.

"Shadow…?" The bat woman tiptoed around the body, sadness tingeing into her overall expression. "Shadow? Shadow?"

Her calls were going unanswered, which made Vector ruefully call to her as well. "Rouge-Baby…?" He reached out, wanting to help her down to her kneel next to the black hedgehog corpse.

Knuckles gritted his teeth at the sight of Charmy buzzing over to her. 'What could he possibly want to tell us _now?_' Knuckles growled in his mind, clenching a fist. He flashed his sights back at the Mystic Illumine.

Whose own eyes were flooding with those gorgeously pearling tears.

Knuckles made a face, seeing that the ghostlike entity seemed to have his gaze fixed elsewhere. Anywhere but there in the Glen. The echidna blinked. 'He's crying…_now, _of all times?' came a skeptical inside snarl, his eyes narrowing in the same manner.

Amy Rose had crawled toward the corpse that once housed Sonic the Hedgehog. Tears were rolling down her face, just like Blaze's and Rouge's. When she was close enough to it, she saw the gaping aperture in the chest. She'd gasped at the gruesome sight of it, scared so badly that she threw her hands over her mouth. She cried and bawled, "Sonic, no! You can't be gone!" over and over again.

Cheese was tearful, too. He wanted to tap the forehead, but was stopped by the detection of Tails' disturbingly pleasant face. The Chao blinked wildly at him, but it was hard for Tails not to chuckle at Cheese's adorable-sounding reprimands.

Blaze's weary eyes lifted when she spotted Cream's cute swaying. The little rabbit girl stood before her, also wearing a strangely happy look—much like Tails' and Charmy's. The green gleam in the children's eyes was still there; the flowery laurels around Cream's head and the boys' shoulders were still glowing, too.

And Yuna took quiet note of them all.

"Mister Silver said sorry and bye-bye to Lady Lenne, Miss Blaze."

Something in Blaze startled her back into clearer awareness. A light in her eyes shined away the shadows; a small hopeful smile appeared. She watched as she traded her floral crown for Tails' sash. Some forlorn teardrops managed to streak, feeling Cream drape the flower sash over one shoulder. With an inkling of hesitant hope, she asked the child, "Did he…leave any last words for me, Cream?"

Cream's happy smile was dampened as she replied, "No…but he was really, really scared, Miss Blaze, so scared that he couldn't."

"Scared? Enough to…" More of the cat Guardian's tears cascaded. "Forget all about me?"

"He didn't forget you, Miss Blaze. Watch this!"

The girl pirouetted and somehow activated a hidden spell within the flower sash. A glow that rivaled moonlight brightened, but Blaze found herself locked within a daydream. But the daydream felt more like a pyromantic vision.

She was watching the final moments of Silver's death unfold before her very eyes. She could hear the thoughts racing through his head, and the despair in his dying breath.

"_I…don't want…to die…"_

"There were lots and lots of thoughts going through his head, you know? See? One of them had you in it…but he didn't have time to see all of them, because the pictures were moving _so, so _fast!" Cream was explaining it while flailing her arms around and twirling about. "You understand, don't you?" A sedate happiness was still on her face. She swayed, hands behind her back. "Right, Miss Blaze?"

"That was the secret, then? And Silver…? He's dead…and long gone…isn't he, Cream?"

Cream's smile was oddly timed, but she petted Blaze's head sweetly. "Mm-hmm. But Mister Illumine wanted to apologize to you, after I gave you that pretty sash he made. Would you like to hear it?" Her eyes sparkled, gleefully excited for some reason.

Blaze couldn't give an answer, nor even show a reaction.

In the meantime, Charmy was hovering in front of Rouge. His own cheery face confused her; she even snapped at him about it.

"Hey! Don't get mad at me, Momma Rouge!" he cried while waving defensively. "Don't be mad…'cause he said he was sorry. Shadow did, that is…and so did the Mystical Spirit-guy. _He _says he's really, _really _sorry." Charmy was bowing to her, taking after Espio in a more kidlike way.

Rouge's frustration simmered at the animated, childlike manner of which Charmy explained everything he was told to say: "You're not gonna believe what the Spirit-guy told me! It's gonna blow your mind, I promise!" The bee child tapped a little fist over his heart. But a small look of regret soon replaced his mischievous grin. "This spot, _right _here, has a big hole in it…?" He tapped his chest again.

Rouge gasped, holding a hand over her mouth. She slowly shifted her eyes and gawked in horror at the deceased hedgehog's body.

Charmy went on, though: "And the Mystic Spirit-guy totally admits that he did it…but he does say he's sorry! For real, for true, Momma—!"

"Stop calling me 'Momma'! What's wrong with you?" Rouge yelled, more of her tears flying from her eyes. "If he knew he was gonna be so 'sorry' afterwards, then why would he kill them? Why…! Why did he take…?"

Charmy flinched, covering his ears, and blinked at her. He watched her break down. Her body slumped to one side, and ended up next to that of the corpse. Her head away from the gaping hole in the middle, she bawled there.

The Mystic Illumine's eyes had completely closed; he feared the spell he'd placed would soon break. Just like his embrittling tranquil psyche. The tears that were still spilling were darkening.

"Why Shadow…? Why did Shadow have to die, too? He was…! We were supposed to be…! I promised him…that I'd…!"

"Don't cry…Rouge." Charmy wasn't comfortable addressing her so plainly, but he was spooked by her sudden outburst. "Here, the Spirit-guy wants you to have this!" He took off the flower sash he was wearing and placed it around Rouge's shoulders. He made sure it rested comfortably there and did not tangle in her wings. "D'aww! Would ya look at that! Now, don't you look pretty?" Charmy complimented her, buzzing around happily in place. He clapped a couple times, chuckling.

After noticing an ethereal glow in the belt, Rouge's vision was engulfed by films of memory. She could perceive Shadow's last few moments of life through Shadow's eyes and mind. His voice drifted like a haunting melody through the pieces of his own memory. Rouge could feel his despair; she clutched her hands close to her buxomly chest.

More tears skipped down her cheeks. "Oh my gosh…! Shadow…!" was all she was able to gasp.

"_Don't…take me…from her…!" _

"Don't take him…from me…?" the bat woman whispered, filled with helplessness. "Shadow…! Oh, Shadow…!" Her hands were cupping her face, now.

With a feeling of helplessness as well, Charmy hovered down next to her and patted Rouge on the head. "There there, Rouge…he's sorry." He emphasized, "He _really _is, y'know? And to prove it, he's got a personal apology all written up for ya!" He poked his temple. "It all came from up here, too! And I remember it, word for word." He nodded assuredly to her. "That's what the secret is! A-And I wanna tell ya before it all goes away! Can I, huh? Can I—Can I, huhh?" Charmy was pumping his fists. Worried anticipation was making him fidget a little.

His eager grin was making Rouge uneasy, for she lowered her tearful eyes away from it.

'Forgive me, little dears…' The Illumine's tears were clouding by an inky quality of darkness. 'But please…hurry, I beg of you!'

Amy's wails had been cut off by Tails. He'd pulled her into a friendly embrace, and was also patting her head sweetly. Though he was the oldest, and smartest, child out of the three under the Illumine's spell, his mind was still malleable. Taking a more mature approach, despite his age, he comforted Amy to the best of his ability.

"Here, Amy. Wear this. The Illumine wants you to."

There was a distinct oddness in Tails' smile: It seemed like he was wanting to cry, but couldn't, for some reason. Amy gave a perplexed look to the fox boy as he placed the flower crown on her head. Her eyes were glazed with tears. Tails stepped back a little and waited.

"What's this crown for, Tails? It's very pretty and all, but…!" More tears spilled from the pink hedgehog's eyes. "Is it gonna bring Sonic back somehow?" she yelped.

Tails lowered his bright sky-blue gaze a bit. He was scratching his cheek. "Well, no, it's not…but I think the next best thing is to hear…Sonic's last words."

"Sonic's…last…words?"

Tails snapped his fingers twice; a calm, soft glow from within the flower crown initiated.

"It might actually grant you a bit of closure, Amy," Tails mentioned cheerfully. "A whole bunch of things happened between the Illumine and Sonic, and an important truth was able to get out…just before Sonic died." He held his hands together behind his back. "I hope it helps. Just have a look-see, okay?"

"But…I don't want to—?"

Tails pulled her into another embrace. He furrowed his brows slightly. "Please, Amy. You've gotta, because there's not much time."

"Not much time before what?" Amy blinked, her concern showing.

"Before he turns back." Tails relinquished some of his withdrawn tears. "Before he turns evil again."

Yuna slowly lowered to a kneel and cradled one of the iridescent day lilies against her palm. Her staff's gold ornament was reflecting the light in the flowery laurels on Amy, Rouge, and Blaze. She examined it closely; miniscule spots of inky blight were beginning to appear on the petals.

Sonic's memories flashed before Amy's very eyes. Without words of her own to retaliate with, she only watched the recounting between Sonic and the Illumine, witnessing their exchanges, their admittances, inner truths coming into light.

"_Are you…okay?"…_

"_Are you anxious about being apart from Iblis? …Like some sort of separation anxiety?"_

Sad glittering emeralds danced. 'Sonic…showed him compassion…! Oh…'

"_Your…_true _forms…were corrupted?"_

'No way—so, it's true? Then we have to help them! …Right? Oh, Sonic…!'

"_How could this have happened? It shouldn't have…not like this…! I'm sorry that this happened to you…I'm…so sorry…"_

Amy shivered. The truth was grasping her, and her resentment toward the Mystic Illumine was ebbing away. 'I'm so sorry, too.'

She sobbed quietly, with a continuation of more memories coming in.

'_He's…crying too…'_

Even Sonic's thoughts could be heard. Surprised, Amy gasped. 'Wait…! Huh?' Amy threw her teary sights back toward Mephiles. Her eyes widened ever so slowly.

'_His tears…? They're legit, they're not fake!' _

"Amy?" came Tails' sweet, wondering call.

'_And they're…'_

"You okay?"

'…_Kinda pretty.'_

But the tears of the Mystic Illumine were pitch-black, now. And Amy was suddenly stricken with fear.

"…_Dispel the Tides of Penance and save this world, this blesséd land, from this unintended and endless ruin. I beseech thee for forgiveness, a renewal of my hope and his solace, and our salvation."_

Everyone else's attention was grabbed, and Yuna, Knuckles, Espio, Vector, Rouge, Blaze, Amy and the three children all heard a voice coming from the hand-woven laurels.

In the cadence of the Illumine.

Whose cascading black teardrops pelted the dazzling white flora amidst the daemon's footless tapers. All fell ill, cringed, and died away. The brilliant petals were being sapped of all their life, darkened by blight, crumbled into nonexistence, and fluttered off with the incoming indiscernible breeze.

"I shall hold and embrace thee…!"

The sharply lit slivers of green in the children's eyes shattered like glass. They all gasped, looks of fear and dismay taking over their faces. Amy caught Tails before he fell to the ground; Blaze caught Cream, and Cheese rushed over to see her; Charmy plopped right into Rouge's arms.

The guys tensed up at the sound of Mephiles' tainted voice. But when they saw him, everything he'd been had changed dramatically: Vile bloodshot sclera and piercing green eyes returned, but the reptilian pupils were almost invisible. The icy tufts sharpened, and his darkness cloak looked even more menacing and massive than before. His fangs froze over, his hisses and grunts mere ghastly vapors. The ice on his talons grew over both his forearms. It showed more intricate patterns as it encrusted them, the fingers twitched nervously with power.

"So that you will coil and rot within the merciless binds of thine despair." His terrifying eyes narrowed, tiny cracks sounding from the frosted eyelids twitching downward.

"Oh no…!" Tails was able to recover, with his pain-filled murmur escaping. "He's gone again…! He's not there anymore!"

Yuna's eyes gaped at the display of immense power. "No…! Don't hurt them! Please—!"

But Mephiles raised his arm to the sky, conjuring another gigantic spear. Another destructive coiling blade flourished, water surging around before freezing instantly. The strangely bright iridescent darkness flickered streaks of lightning over the blade, creating a glassy finish over it. The grainy glimmers showed a poisonous array of colors.

A flash of maniacally hell-bent rage appeared in the daemon's widening wild glare.

The frightened children bawled against the girls, who ducked down to shield them from any possible harm; Knuckles and Vector brought up their fists, Espio raised his twin _katana, _and all of them fell into another combat stance.

There were even more bright flashes; the lance was building energy.

"What the hell—!" Knuckles snarled.

Mephiles let out a gruesome, otherworldly howl. Though pained by his own inner anguish and remorse, the demented fortitude and irrational resolve overshadowed the former in their stead tenfold.

Much to his deep-seated mortification and disgrace.

* * *

M.P. Lilith: There it is, folks. Paradigm Thirty-One.

It was only fair to give Mephiles/the Mystic Illumine his own chapter title, since Iblis/the Carnal Fervor had one. Though neither of the chapters focus solely on their respective namesakes, there's a lot of BG info that will be discussed throughout the future Paradigms. Especially this next one: Paradigm Thirty-Two.

_Off-Topic:_ I hope you guys are still with me on this. Signal boosts are really appreciated; so are constructive critiques. I know I sound needy, but I just need some reassurance. I've been focusing on myriads of projects, as of late. Most of those upcoming projects on my profile page are actually I/P. Just hang tight, everyone.

Sorry about that. Just trudging through Writer's Blues. Thank you, silent readers (you know who you are, if there are any of you). More reviews will give me more of a chance to thank you all properly. As well as 'renewing my hope', too.


	33. Paradigm Thirty-Two: His Reemergence

**Sonic the Hedgehog: The Phantasy of Archangelus**

**Paradigm Thirty-Two - His Reemergence Is His Relief**

THE FARPLANE GLEN - Time Undefined…

An ungodly expenditure of chaotic energy was flying every which way at once. Everyone within range was terrified on many different levels. The three children screamed fearfully as they buried their faces in the chests of their respective female comrade. Amy was trying to be brave for Tails, but her own timorous tears didn't allow a brave countenance.

But she was too terrified to even worry about it. All she was fixated on was the daemon's hideous, ghostly roar. Her full-faced tears were whipped away by the wild gale.

"His wail…?" That was all Amy's mind could focus on for some reason. "It sounds like he's in pain, like he's hurting inside…!"

"Look out, he's going to attack!" Knuckles warned everyone.

The corruption in the daemon's irises showed an impossible brightness, piercing and blinding like a sun ray but most poisonous green. "Give me your despair…give me your fear, your misery and woe…!"

"Crap, crap, crap, this ain't good, you guys!" Vector flailed, waddling around frantically. "One strike and we're as good as done for!"

"Might as well consider our gooses cooked already!" Charmy cried, teary fountains spewing from his eyes.

"No, it can't end like this…!" Blaze shut her eyes tight, holding Cream and Cheese closer to her.

The surging black light fired into the heavens overhead. An unforeseen "thunderstorm" came swirling in, several deathly hues mixing in the overhanging amber sky. Spiraling lashes of the heavens' lightning whipped at what was left of the Farplane's lea. Slash marks cut up the flowers, nearly nicked at the heads of the otherworldly newcomers. They were slated to decapitate anything that stood against their master, anything that lived. And everyone was just about ready to give in to their fear, when another phenomenon sped up that process.

A three-pronged anchor plummeted from the sky and crashed into the earth just at Yuna's back. The High Summoner yelped, shielding her head.

Mephiles' eyes still beamed furiously. "Come hither, Carnal Vessel…!" He motioned his hand taking hold of the chain before yanking it from the ground.

Then, following with the motion, the anchor was plucked from the earth. Yuna had no choice but to take hold of the massive chain, for its trident ballast had uprooted a portion of the soil underneath her. Within that time span, she'd lost hold of her Summoner's staff.

"Oh no! Yuna!" Amy panicked.

Yuna wailed, startled by the fast increasing altitude. The earth patch she had been on crumbled away with every bump in the chain. The young High Summoner clenched the chain tightly, the trident anchor cradling the rest of her. Her heterochromous eyes trembled.

"I shall empower his reemergence…!"

Yuna could see how high up she was just by seeing how small the newcomers were below her. She squinted at them, able to spot Amy waving her hands frantically. She grunted, pulling herself back into balance.

But the chain clanked, the line stopped. Yuna threw her eyes down and saw that the newcomers were fretful and that Mephiles had disappeared. And seeing that the other end was gone, she wondered why she wasn't falling.

"By harvesting thine fear."

When Yuna threw her eyes back up, they met those of the wicked Illumine. His horrifying greens nauseated her.

"Succumb to thine despair, misery, and woe as I blight this Seal…!"

The surging black lance streamlined into a much smaller needlepoint. Its conical point steadily sculpted key-like grooves along its slenderness. More ornate engravings were carving up along the blade's shaft as well.

"No—!" Yuna yelped.

But an abrupt palm had snatched her mouth. The taut grip startled Yuna, and she was unsure of what was going to happen next. She instinctively clawed into the hand, trying to pry it off. Her cry of fear was muffled. Mephiles was craning over her, blade prone.

"Yuna! No—let go of her!" Amy screamed.

"And sever you from all hope…! You will give in to your despair, Your Ladyship…!" The vile monotony commanded with a perturbing calmness. His eyes stared mindlessly at her. "You cannot defeat me, you cannot win. I will shatter your resolve, your mind will be numbed by this awesome power." He aimed the spear's point directly at her abdomen. "Your resistance is futile, as is this very Land's. You _and _Spira shall sink into mordant perdition, never to recover, never to be saved. Our reign…" The spear surged with a frozen, undulating, shiny finish, with lightning streaking up and down its blade. The Illumine's pupils were thinnest slivers away from being completely gone. "…Is absolute."

"Milady!" Blaze tried to conjured a fire attack of some kind, but Silencega was still in effect and her powers were still inaccessible. In terrible dismay, Blaze shrieked, "No! My Lady!"

Everything in Yuna quieted as she accepted the stinging pang in her stomach. Her groans escaped, and so did her tears. The electrifying sting was unbearable, along with the strange sensations of ice singeing at her insides and tendrils of water melted into her abdomen.

Those sensations moved in a familiar outline: over the trace of Iblis' Embodiment Seal. And she could feel it disintegrating.

Yuna begged into his palm, "No…Illumine…!"

"I unsealeth thee!"

Soft uncaringness and a muted desperation was found in the tainted Illumine's eyes just as he was twisting the spear blade in an unlocking motion. The glyph awakened with an eye-numbing luminosity.

And the Illumine hissed, "Come to me, Fervor…!" with slight elation in his face.

In sharp contrast to the High Summoner's shriek.

"No! Yuna!" Amy cried out.

_There were three distinct figures in Yuna's mind at that very moment. She did not discern the pain of Mephiles removing his conical rapier._

_But pink lips whispered the names of those three shadowy silhouettes._

The spectral chain shattered into oblivion, its magical residual shards stringing back into the daemon's cloak.

As Yuna fell through the air, her tears fell with her.

With one mighty leap, Blaze bounded upward to break the High Summoner's fall. But soon after she was in her arms, a meteor of flames was hurtling towards them. Her eyes widened at the fast incoming fireball, and she instinctively shielded Yuna. Thinking she could counter with a fire blast of her own, she cried out, "Firaga—!"

But instead, the flaming sphere was being absorbed. Despite being in shock, Blaze was able to remember the Aegis Bangle on her wrist. She and Yuna hit the ground more harshly than Blaze intended. But Yuna didn't realize it; she was completely unconscious.

"Ah—Milady!" Blaze called. She had moved into a kneel next to her charge. She lifted her up, cradling her head, and closely examined her. She saw that the woman's abdomen, where the stab wound was supposed to be, had a fiercely glowing mass on it. The hole itself pulsed with furious lava, and molten rock was crusting along the edges of it. Clumps of incompletely hardened magma were breaking off already and singeing the earth underneath her.

Blaze grunted in alarm when she noticed that the tears streaking down the Lady's cheeks weren't normal tears.

But the very same lava that pulsed within her scar.

Blaze's face contorted with worry. "Please, Milady…please wake up."

The Guardian heard everyone else make their way towards them. Espio sheathed his twin _katana _and also moved in to assess Yuna.

Rouge stood over them, with Knuckles training his eyes back and forth between Mephiles and Yuna. He snarled; Rouge caught on to what he was looking at and threw her hand over her mouth.

"Volcanic flames…!" she murmured after gasping.

Espio looked up to see a hellmouth engulfing the atmosphere above them. He frowned. "Vector, stay with Miss Blaze and Lady Yuna in my stead."

Vector made a nervous face. "Huh-what'd you say?" he exclaimed.

Espio brought out his _katana _once more. "I need you to help me protect them, for this new and more ominous threat has appeared…!" His frown flinched downward. "And we need all the help we have, at present, to ward it off."

"Oh my gosh…" Amy cringed, pulling Cream and Cheese close to her. She darted her sights over to the still incapacitated Yuna. Her fear was showing even more now. 'Oh no, Yuna…!' her mind fretted.

Knuckles stood in back of Rouge. The hellish jaws opened, and an array of fiery tendrils twisted slowly earthward. The echidna threw an arm in front of her, snarling at the flames as they touched down. They flourished, dangerous and scorching everything in range. A glyph appeared on the ground, and the echidna grinded his fists. A vicious, bloodthirsty howl boomed across the Glen.

"Stay behind me," he growled his order to the bat woman.

The lea was silent afterward. The flaming hellmouth shriveled into magma before dissolving into dusty ash. Crackling flames swirled, broadening in and out of radius. They rustled, like someone was thrashing about inside. Explosive bursts shot into the air; heat waves burned at it.

Amy and the children were unnerved by the blaze. The small children quaked there in the pink hedgehog's arms. Cheese cried out, "Chao chao, chao chao!" pleading for anyone to miraculously fly in out of nowhere and help them.

But no one came; no one could. Because it was already too late.

The flames burst wildly outward, diffusing in strength, but a being had emerged from them. And it was heading straight for Yuna. There was no time for the others to even realize how fast it was moving and how close it had gotten within that short span of seconds. A fierce, rock armor-clad claw was closing in to impale her. And it left no time for anyone to defend.

"Be calm, Fervor," a lukewarm silken tenor commanded.

The Mystic Illumine ghosted before the grouping just in time to stop the assailant. A gentle hand managed to stroke the other daemon's face, in fluid simultaneity with its quick lunge. And within that moment, the speed and momentum that was there all disappeared. Then a trio of trident anchors sprouted from the earth, and their chains latched onto the entity. The heavy weights slept against its shoulders and chest. An aura of fire erupted suddenly, transferring the suspended energy into the cape it formed. It radiated from its back and chest, and tufts of infernal fury fired outward.

The Illumine didn't seem to be fazed by the heat at all.

Knuckles was stilled by the closeness the other entity came. His eyes trembled, not conscious of the Illumine calming it down. The creature's claws came merely inches away from his face. "N-No…no way…!" he stuttered at the tingling heat at his forehead.

The Illumine pressed a thumb against the forehead of the other, and the brand new being appeared calmed by the gesture.

"Let there be calm, dear Fervor…my dearest Carnal Fervor…" the Mystic Illumine whispered, smiling in relief.

"No way…!" Rouge peered over Knuckles' shoulder. "That's…! That's not the…?"

"The Carnal Fervor of Solaris."

Rouge, Knuckles, Vector, Espio, and Amy all turned their eyes on Blaze, the one who had spoken. Yuna's head rested against the Guardian's shoulder, streaks of lava still trailing down her cheeks. They saw that her motionless body was being clutched closer.

"Those flames…it is the Fervor…!" Blaze rumbled under her breath. 'Damn it, he's returned!' A sweat drop plummeted from her temple. She motioned into lifting Yuna, but ordered everyone to get back. She warned of the extreme heat the apparent Fervor was giving off. She explained that the pure heat and radiation could give them serious burns, if they stayed too close. Remembering her Aegis Bangle, she guided Amy and the children behind the blockade Knuckles, Espio, Vector, and Rouge were forming alongside her.

Yuna was still out cold, and the molten scar in her stomach seemed metaphysical in a sense. Seeing that it showed neither burns nor gore, Blaze's belief in the Fervor's release was further reinforced.

And so was the feline's apprehension over finding a solution.

"My sweet Fervor, you've returned to me…!"

Everyone kept their sights on Mephiles and the newly arrived Iblis. But upon seeing Iblis, Blaze was the first to notice something odd.

The shape Iblis took on wasn't like anything she had ever seen. In fact, it shook her very core.

Because she could see not only Silver in its face, but a mixture of the appearances of all three hedgehogs that had perished.

Her eyes gaped. "What manifestation…is that?"

The chains that had wrapped around him were melting into his magmatic flesh, and the three overhanging anchors plowed into the ground with bone-crushing thumps.

Solidified lava served as gauntlets and leg bracers; they also formed the six horns that curved outward—from along his brows, around his ears, down to both sides of his mandible. The mantle was nothing but white flames. It flared out from his chest tuft towards his back and beyond, sputtering in the air as it burned. Wing-like scarves curved around his shoulders and forearms, like prone claws. But his eyes startled Blaze the most: Much like those of the Illumine, the Carnal Fervor's irises were a demonic shade of green. His sclera mimicked those of Mephiles. However, they resembled both hardened and fresh lava. The glowing liquid served as blood vessels. Webs of them streamed outward, as he slowly veered that "bloodshot" gaze toward Yuna.

"He…he looks…just like…?" Rouge stuttered. She could feel her fists shaking.

The Carnal Fervor snarled roughly, embittered white flames flaring from his nostrils and in between his scowling teeth.

"He bears the uncanny resemblance of all three of those miserable failures," the Illumine's voice grandly stated. He wrapped his arms lovingly around the Fervor's neck, not bothered by the fire mantle at all. He leaned in close to the fire daemon's cheek and kissed it. "Merely to signify how useless their efforts at saving this land were…" He hissed to the newcomers, "As well as to take what little strength they had left to muster…and twist it against _you. _A thousand-fold."

The girls and children gasped; the guys huffed startled sighs of their own.

Mephiles swiped a serpentine tongue across his lips seductively. "He is most beauteous, is he not?"

"Of all my years, I've…never seen _that _version of him before," Blaze admitted in deep regret. "The one I've seen…is massive, stories tall, and has a gruesome face. This depiction of him…! It's even more frightening!" More of her tears wrenched themselves away from her eyelids. "He's stolen all three of their faces…and merged them into one. Just so they can rub their failure in _our _faces!"

The "hedgehog" form of Iblis snapped his jaws at her. Whitened flames furled from another breathy snarl. But the Illumine's voice lilted into one ear. It calmed him, and his spectral counterbalance kissed his cheek again. He huffed sorely in retort, black smoke and embers making Vector jumped back a little.

"D-Did he just…breathe out sm-m-m-moke? And earlier, too…was that _fire?_" the big croc stuttered.

"Indeed, it was."

Vector leapt up in surprise, not expecting an answer. Much less from the Illumine himself.

"Because what you see is his Ardor."

"His…Ardor?" Rouge wondered. Her eyes glistened, unsure if the Fervor would be patient enough for an explanation.

"'Tis a gauge that indicates the Fervor's level of power, that is to say, in accordance with his current state of heart. As he is now, he's getting quite testy…!" He swept a calming palm over that scalding cheek, still unbothered by its heat. "But I'm minding him, so fear thou not. I won't unleash him upon you…yet."

The fire daemon exhaled another strong heat flare, hissing underneath it with a dark glare. Lava receded from his sclera. He still heaved his breaths, deep and very slow. With every exhalation, thin tendrils of black smoke streamed.

"He looks so scary," Cream wept, shivering in Amy's arms. "Chao-chao, chao…!" Cheese wailed, very afraid of him as well, it seemed. "Oh please, Mr. Fervor, Mr. Illumine! Please don't hurt us!"

The murky daemon was standing quietly at the shoulder of his infernal counterpart. He had turned his back on the newcomers, with a hand to his chest. His mystical cloak seemed to be blending in with the fire daemon's radiant mantle.

"There has to be something we can do to help!" Amy cried out to them. "Sonic showed you compassion, Illumine, how worried he was! If you've told him about your 'true' self, then you must've trusted him at some point, right?"

Small flocks of pyreflies were reappearing at the edges of the Farplane Glen. The Illumine could sense them, though he was sure enough of their presence not to look at them.

"I even heard the pain in your ghostly wail, Illumine! And look—you and the Fervor are back together again! He's _right there…_! Now…you both can…!" She hiccupped a little. "You can be happy again, right? You won't have to destroy Spira anymore—!"

"As we are now, we must follow in accordance with our names, as it is so prophesied by the transcendent reasoning for our existence."

Just underneath the binds of the cloak and mantle, hand and fist touched.

"As aforementioned, only with the annihilation of all living things will our names change yet again."

Blaze's eyes widened. "Your names…will change? Again?"

"Yes, Pyromantic Guardian. Terrible forebodings have already been announced: The Fervor is the Flames of Disaster, and I am the Dark Halcyon." He veered his sights back at the reluctant pyreflies. He saw them shiver a little. He made a saddened face.

"You don't have to destroy everything…do you?" Tails asked, cringing behind Knuckles now. "If you reunite—?"

"Everything will end with us, because of us."

Blaze sneered in dismay. 'Then it'll be no use trying to save them…?'

"As we are now, our Reunion will prove fatal. Lest you know a way to dispel our corrupt dispositions, there…is no hope." The mystic daemon kept his other hand on his chest. "We are vastly intertwined, the Fervor and I. So much that your mortal minds would be unable to fathom such fortitude. We are bound much closer than any Summoner, Guardian, or other Aeon." A gleam skirting over his more tranquil sclera. "For he is as much a part of me as I am of him. He serves as passion and emotion; I as logic and reason. Instinct governs his actions, and without my guidance to restrict him he becomes destructive and unruly. Contrariwise, he is the one who lends sentiment and empathy to my judgment. I cannot rationalize effectively in my duties as logic if he is absent…which, over time, has led to my slow and painful conversion."

A timid pyrefly had glided over and wisped around the Illumine's outreaching hand. He allowed it to encircle his palm before nestling itself into it. The tiny ball of light looked oddly cozy there; a quiet, regretful smile smoothed out the Illumine's lips.

"He is mindless without me, and I am heartless without him."

His other hand clambered into the Fervor's fist.

Iblis' eyes widened from the sudden hand-to-hand contact.

"I see," Espio nodded to himself. He crossed his _katana _in front of him. "They operate much to the same effect as yin and yang. They complement each other, and they are both conscious of their separation being extremely dangerous. And now, the flow of time's been disrupted, due to their prolonged separation and imprisonment. So the only way to correct it is if they do rejoin as the Aeonic deity, Solaris."

Iblis gawked his furious emeralds at Mephiles, who countered them with a sudden but feeble serenity. The Fervor acknowledged their hand contact with a low growl that furled from his throat. Deep gray clouds escaped from his nostrils and jaws. His own eyes leered down at the pyrefly his counterpart was showing him.

"They must only move and act as one…" Espio continued softly.

The smile on Mephiles' face was small and loving. He watched Iblis bring up a rock-clad gauntlet and instructed him to be gentle. And much to his relief, the aura in the fire daemon's palm warmed the pyrefly, which shivered cozily within both their palms. Another gray haze wisped past Mephiles' face.

"Simply because they complete each other."

He found Iblis nuzzling his cheek, before the flaming spirit rested his chin upon his shoulder. He heard another low, relieved grunt roll out of his counterpart's throat.

It felt like a kiloton of angst-ridden weight had fallen from Mephiles' shoulders. For his eyes welled with those ever-beauteous pearlescent tears. They were honest, and filled with overjoyed relief. With maintained composure, he returned Iblis' loving gesture with his cheek as well.

'Oh, how many a year I have pined…just to see your face again,' Iblis could hear through the nuzzle.

Blaze, Rouge, Knuckles, Vector, Amy, and the children saw the Mystic Illumine peck a sweetheart kiss on the Carnal Fervor's forehead. The children looked to the mystified looks their older friends had; confused by the absence of any pain or discomfort the Illumine would have felt. But then, they remembered what Espio had said.

The chameleon himself had lowered his bladed guard. His brows made his face soft and indecisive. The pyreflies floating through the Glen were crowding around the together-again demigods, and bobbling around like playful children. An aura of comfort and safety revolved around them.

As countless pearls and lava streams kept bubbling and flowing.

And the chameleon hung his head in guilt. "He is the Illumine's body…and he is the Fervor's mind."

* * *

M.P. Lilith: So. What have we learned: 1) Iblis = Smexy, in a somewhat creepy sense, in this Paradigm. This is the way I envisioned him, and to be clear he has Shadow's eye shape, Sonic's quills (but there are four instead of six), and Silver's "manly chest." His horns look more like Ifrit's, to be honest. Seeing that I modeled both fanon versions of Mephiles and Iblis after Shiva and Ifrit, respectively. But there's even more truth to that in the next Paradigm.

And 2) Mephiles x Iblis (or Mephiblis, I guess) is a rather sudden shipping for me. I didn't even realize it until midway of composing this chapter. Upon the abrupt decision, I've chosen to support it, in this context. It's my fanon, so there's bound to be an underlying reason for it, right...?


	34. Paradigm Thirty-Three: Apocryphal Lovers

**Sonic the Hedgehog: The Phantasy of Archangelus**

**Paradigm Thirty-Three - The Apocryphal Lovers of Zanarkand**

"If this is some kind of sick joke for a sob story, then it's working like a charm—hook, line, and sinker."

Amy gasped, darting her watery eyes at the red echidna. Her tiny fangs snapped at him about his stinging comment. "This _can't _be a joke! His wail…! I could _hear _the pain and sadness in that cry, Knuckles! He couldn't have possibly faked that!"

But something stopped her. Cream and Cheese, Tails, and Charmy peered up at her as the pink hedgehog moved her gaze back to the deities across the field. "Forgive me, Fervor. I feared I had lost you for the rest of eternity," she heard Mephiles whisper into the fiery creature's ear. She blinked, paying close attention to the sweet nothings he was murmuring. Her pretty tears landed on a white day lily that happened to survive his magical wave of destruction. "I shall never part from thee again. I shall exist in tandem with you…from now unto forever."

Those words of dedication made Amy hiccup. 'There's gotta be a way to help them…!' She wiped some of her tears away. 'Such a broad overtone of love in those words…! There's just no way that could've been faked! I don't want them…' She balled her fists. 'To be separated again, like me and Sonic…like Lady Yuna…and—!'

"We must let them be."

Everyone turned their eyes to Espio, the one who had spoken. He was withdrawing his twin blades, then closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

Knuckles snarled, "What'd you just say?"

"Their Reunion may be the only way to mend this ruptured timeline."

"But if that happens, all of Spira will be destroyed," Tails threw in.

Both the Illumine and the Fervor glanced down at the pyrefly nestled within their palms' cradle.

"As terrible as this situation is…"

Their intertwined hands broke from the clasp, very startled by the pyrefly losing its form and melting in the Illumine's open palm. A repentant gasp hissed past his lips; he was able to feel the glowing orb's energy seeping into his hand, into his body.

"…We can't just let them rejoin." Tails continued, looking at Espio, "Even if we did, who's to say it would help?"

Panic quietly branched over Mephiles' face.

The Fervor threw his arms around the Illumine's waist, somewhat of a desperate plea playing out from under the deep grumbles. His crystallized conscience gasped, not expecting such a bold and comforting move. But the Carnal Fervor exhaled a slow sigh. Strings of gray vapor smoked through his nostrils and past his lips, which quivered. Although his speech was incoherent, Mephiles could understand him just fine.

"Of all the minds I have ever encountered…"

Their respective mantles were seamlessly blending, spectral arrays of color wafting around them, over them, and between them. The Fervor wondered if his partner could feel their chests slowly melting together. A curious-sounding grunt rolled from his throat. More gray smoke wisps snaked from his mouth.

"Yours has always been the hardest to read…Fervor," Mephiles sighed. He brushed his fingers along his ardent complement's jawline.

"No one, really," Espio answered Tails' question. "Now that High Summoner Yuna and Maester Seymour Guado are both unconscious, we have no other way of knowing how to bypass this situation."

"The only ones who could tell…are dead," Blaze uttered mournfully. Yuna was still resting against her.

"And, on the flip side, the ones _left _who can tell us _can't…_because they're over there…!" Knuckles growled viciously under his breath. "It's only a matter of time before they decide to kill _us _off, too!"

"Knuckles, be quiet!"

The sharp-tongued echidna shot his sights back at the pink hedgehog who screamed at him. "What the…! What're you getting so riled up at me for—!"

"Because you've been complaining and condescending everything ever since we got in this predicament!" Amy's temper was bubbling up, and she stood up to him despite her flowing tears. "You've been _exceedingly _rude to Yuna because she couldn't tell Sonic that he couldn't love her! You've been complaining about how this whole 'freak' Chaos Control shouldn't have happened—without seeing what the reason for it could've been! And now, you think this whole thing between the Mystic Illumine and the Carnal Fervor is a sob story, just one big _lie?_"

Everyone was reluctant to stop her rant; even the children had huddled together and waited until she was done. "Chao-chao…?" Cheese cooed, a bit frightened by Amy's enraged outbursts, and more concerned than anything else.

"What Sonic heard from the Illumine _can't _be untrue! And you're just too _dense _to see that everything that the Illumine said is right: maybe there _isn't _a way to stop Spira from being destroyed, that he and his long-lost Fervor _have _to destroy it in order to save it! It's all really sad…but…!" Amy's fists trembled. "That's just something everybody's gotta deal with!"

Blaze and Rouge gasped under their breaths. The children gaped in astonishment at Amy as she huffed for air. Espio had closed his eyes and looked away. Vector had ducked down and covered his head, as if defending himself from a bomb explosion. Knuckles hissed impatiently, but surrendered to Amy by snapping his sights away from hers.

Amy hiccupped as she tried to recover from her enraged tirade. She felt like she was going to cry again, her fists still tight and shaky. She fell to her knees, not expecting to say so much at one time. Bubbly teardrops plummeted from her cheeks and pelted more of the white day lilies under her. She blinked, trying not to cry too loudly, and looked up.

Both the Fervor and the Illumine were staring at her. They saw her gasp and push her away from them.

"Your heart's adamancy has captured the Fervor's attention, dearest maiden."

Amy hummed a little, a bit surprised as well as confused. Her eyes brightened. "Umm…it…has? But what I said was cruel, wasn't it?"

The fiery daemon's gaze was locked on Amy. There was a hint of intrigue in his eyes, despite the quivering of those slivered pupils. Sharp emeralds beheld her with an increasing intensity, but created an uneasiness in Amy's company. Upon hearing his partner whisper something to him about it, the Fervor slowly moved all of himself away, skirted behind the Illumine, and perched his chin upon his shoulder.

The Illumine nodded. "Yes, indeed, dear maiden. But the truth is as you've spoken."

He basked in the tranquil wave that permeated his cheeks. Ghostly stroking swept along his forehead.

Amy was struck by a sudden curiosity and wanted to know about the relationship the two mystical beings had. She was able to notice the Fervor blushing and how much more sedate he was in the Illumine's presence. She wondered more about the Aeonic sun deity, the Project with its namesake, and even more about Yuna, her father, Spira and all that comprised its cloak-and-dagger history. This peculiar fascination struck her like a bolt from the blue, and she was quite eager to know more. So she cleared away her fallen tears, got to a ladylike kneel, and smiled sweetly at them.

"I can see why Sonic was so nice to you…Mr. Illumine," Amy began with interlocking hands.

Questioning eyes peered back at the pink hedgehog girl and her prayerful clasp. The Illumine's icy brows dipped slightly. "Truly, sayest you?"

His strange syntax confused her for a brief moment, but Amy was able to keep her smile. "Yeah, of course! You're supposed to be nice. I know that because you kept your word…about not hurting the kids."

The Fervor's eyes made a side-glance at the Illumine's, seemingly a bit perplexed by what she'd said. He blinked.

"You never had any intentions to hurt them, did you? In fact, the whole deal with telling us that 'secret'…was to tell us how to stop you, wasn't it?"

The Fervor caught sight of his partner's eyes glazing over. But before he could react too hastily, he felt a wonderfully reminiscent caress going up his cheek. He instantly calmed down, and nuzzled against that fond crook.

The pyreflies in that ethereal meadow were wandering blissfully and unaware of any malice or violence that was previously displayed by the two demigods.

Amy wasn't completely sure of it herself, but she wanted to believe that gracing before her and her companions were, in fact, the Solaris counterparts in their "true" forms. It was a little difficult to confirm, since the Fervor and the Illumine's respective fire and darkness cloaks were melting together in fantastic, resplendent hues. The purely spectral garments seemed to serve as indicators, gauging how much power they had and what state their consciences were in. Amy could see Mephiles' eyes becoming bleary from moistness.

She fidgeted in her kneel and twiddled her forefingers. "I think you knew exactly what you were doing, now that your mind is much…calmer now. You really want us to help you, and I can see that. I'm so glad that you've been reunited with the Fervor and all…but I can't help wondering: What is the relationship between the two of you?" she asked, her fore- and middle fingers pointing at them.

The children all looked to one another, sensing a stillness in the combined auras of the demigods. Tails saw Cream nodding, as if she wanted to know too. She was cradling her Chao in her arms, who was still clinging to her. Charmy blinked, and shrugged.

"The relationship we have…is a semblance of what you, yourself, desire."

Amy gasped softly. "Huh…?"

Vector scratched his head a little. "Hoh boy…seemed kinda obvious to me."

Espio warned, "You have a right to your opinion, Vector, but not in their presence…!"

Knuckles gawked, just as looks of befuddlement washed over Rouge and Blaze's faces.

"Your conviction holds you higher than any mountaintop, and your heart is set…on Sonic. The heart of a lover is stronger than all others, 'tis driven by will and faith. 'Tis the vision that has kept _us _together. We've tried to keep our own hearts clear and hopeful, for seeing each other is important to us. It is a part of our existence, a tithe paid to our overall importance…as promised to the Apocryphal Lovers."

"The Apocryphal Lovers?" Espio wondered.

Amy blinked. She watched in wonder as the two wraithlike specters separated fluidly. Their respective cloaks became their own: Flames of brilliance sputtered along the Fervor's chest and mantle, and undulating celestial light wafted behind the Illumine's shoulder and back. She saw their hands interlock once more, and the consequent smile that brightened the Illumine's face. "So, you two…are in love?" Amy sighed cutely.

The children became intrigued as well. Cream smiled happily. "Then it's _really _good that you're together again," she cheered.

'But still…?' An inkling of doubt weighed down Tails' eyebrows.

Both the Mystic Illumine and the Carnal Fervor blushed lightly. "You have our appreciativeness, little dearest." The moonlit deity bowed in gracious simultaneity with his sunlit counterpart. "Such kindness…though hesitant, is greatly regarded."

Their fairly dainty gestures were otherworldly and pretty; such grace seemed out of character for them, to both Knuckles and Vector. Though Espio didn't want to question them, out of consideration of disrespecting them and, perhaps, their custom. Rouge admired how elegantly they moved and how synchronized they were—like twins, she thought. Blaze conceded to the possibility of their words being true, unfortunately.

Of their togetherness in eternity bringing the end to all life on Spira for eternity. Ending everything, losing everyone. Including Lord Braska, Lady Yuna, Sonic, even Lady Lenne. And Silver, too.

Yuna's head still rested in the crook of Blaze's neck. The Pyromantic Guardian gazed hopelessly down at the High Summoner's glowing disembowelment. She saw that it had neither healed nor worsened in any way. But the rest of her were only reminiscent facets of the late Lord Braska, and even later lamented Lady Lenne.

"Perhaps it is time to broaden the scope of this dilemma. The very lives of the ones you all hold most dear are at stake. To see us as we are now is miraculous; it means we have a better grasp on ourselves…and each other." The icy talons tightened around that warm palm. "The knowledge we are willing to impart with you is considered apocryphal and, to some degree, mythical. But it is the truth, the only one we know…the very same truth that the Church of Yevon has kept hidden away."

"But why?" Tails wondered. "It's a really important piece of Spira's history, isn't it? Why would the Church of Yevon hide it away?"

"Because within it holds the method of which Final Aeons are created."

Cheese blinked a little. "Final…Aeons?" the rabbit girl cradling him wanted to make sure she heard him right.

"What're those?" Charmy asked a little indelicately.

"Not like…Lord Zaon?" Rouge sounded like she didn't want herself to be answered. She grappled her fists.

"Yes, fair dear'st…precisely like Lord Zaon," replied the Illumine with a tinge of regret.

Rouge lowered her teary eyes. "I see…"

"The era of Calm High Summoner Yunalesca preserved came in succession to her father, the ancient ruler of Zanarkand, High Priest Yu Yevon."

Mephiles and Iblis' eyes started to glow, engulfed in a cyan light, much akin to Silver's psychokinesis. In turn, everyone's mind were also engulfed: All around them were movie-like scenes, comprised of what seemed to depict what the Illumine had just described. Even though they knew they weren't moving, it felt as if they were flying over everything—the buildings, the people, the glowing lights.

As Mephiles went on, he sounded like he was narrating: "Yu Yevon was a keen, tenacious ruler. Zanarkand thrived from his ideas and beliefs, and it was the home to many a great Summoner. But Yu Yevon's reign over the ancient city was an agonizing one, with respect to how it became disturbed. It was during a time of peaking prosperity, which was something Yu Yevon was proud of and yearned to preserve. He feared that the enemy's assertion of war would destroy all he had toiled to nurture and protect, his home and his people."

As he explained, images appeared and put everyone on the scene. A shadowy human figure in elegant raiment was shown overlooking a huge, progressive city from a tall veranda. Lights were beaming into the nighttime sky and people carried on merrily in those bustling streets. Another scene depicted vague images of armed soldiers and their machina. All were lined up on the bows of slender warships that sailed through nighttime waves; battalions of footmen were heading toward what looked like a mountain.

"Mount Gagazet…? But who was the enemy?" Tails asked nervously.

A reluctant pause floated in the air and in the encompassing scenery. Until the Yu Yevon glyph appeared before them. It rippled in front of them, much like a disturbed puddle.

"Bevelle," chorded the Illumine's answer.

Then, a brilliant steel-blue staff ornament appeared, its beaded tassels clinking together.

"So, with the exclusion of his beloved daughter and her husband, Zanarkand's ruler guided all of Zanarkand's Summoners toward the enemy encroachment…"

Lady Yunalesca and Lord Zaon could be seen, holding each other in a heartfelt embrace and watching as the shadowy Yu Yevon marched away. Strings of different perspectives showed how bad the war was. It was evident that Zanarkand was losing the battle, her Summoners slaughtered by the ever-present machina that lingered in the arms of foot soldier squadrons. A righteous fury could be seen in Yu Yevon's indistinguishable eyes.

"…And in their stead, he personally appointed an alternative set of powerful Summoners to assist in thwarting the enemy's battalions."

There were many ordinary citizens of Zanarkand that remained, and they were fleeing and taking cover. Countless barrages of bullets shot out into the fleeing crowds and massive ballistic shells exploded the masterful towers and whimsical pavements. Everything was being blown to bits, and Yu Yevon vowed not to allow it to persist. But suddenly, waves of pyreflies began to float from all over the city and Mount Gagazet.

"What's going on?" Amy's fear was bleeding into her inquisitiveness. "Why are there pyreflies coming from—everywhere?"

Cream and Cheese held close to Tails, and Charmy peeked over Vector's shoulder.

"This is the moment that ultimately made the children of Zanarkand become the protectors of Zanarkand…by serving as fayth to Yu Yevon's Final Aeon."

Wispy trails of pearlescent orbs swirled towards a cathedral in the distance. The scene closed in on it. A sudden jump in the sequence showed two men kneeling in front of Yu Yevon's figure.

"But Yu Yevon knew such an all-embracing summoning was far too great, even for himself as a powerful Summoner. Therefore, in response to this realization, two fellow High Priests were assigned to assist in the Final Summoning, from which Solaris resulted…"

Yu Yevon's hand signaled the two men to stand.

As they did so, Amy asked, "Who…were the two priests?"

The Illumine and the Fervor closed their eyes before disappearing into the scenery.

One of the men was robed in black oyster, Mythril, and steel- and navy-blues. He had a delicate face, wavy teal tresses bundled in an upswept ponytail of long braids. His complexion was neither rubicund nor pasty; human and fleshly, it was tinged by a strange yet magnificent taupe. He stood a tad shorter than the man beside him, with his Summoner's staff standing a few inches taller than himself. But it was his nervous eyes that spoke volumes of grand splendor and intensity into the heart of the man next to him.

The much more brightly bronzed man next to him nodded. Coppery curls only framed his strongly chiseled face along his chin line, behind his shoulders. Fine magnolia robes enwrapped him, decorated by gold, vermilion, and ultramarine. He showed to the former man his unarmed hand, sheathing his Summoner's staff into the tiles beneath them. His eyes were trying to reassure those of the former.

His hand seemed to have worked better in his favor, though.

Suddenly, there was dialogue happening between the two priests and Yu Yevon's shadowy silhouette. The Otherworlders listened in on it and the intensity of focus in all their voices. Although unsure, everyone was under the impression—after seeing that both demigods had disappeared—this was the actual conversation that took place all those years ago.

"I am in dire need of your combined powers…" spoke Yu Yevon's bold baritone.

The dark-robed man set his emerald sights on the Zanarkand ruler. "My fellows, High Priest Zelsuric," Yu Yevon spoke the name with a low respectful cadence. The High Priest in question gesticulated the Yevon prayer.

The light-garbed man at his side did the same, his eyes mirroring his fellow's. "And High Priest Halma…" He also gestured the prayer.

"I humbly beseech thee." Yu Yevon's strong baritone quivered in tenacious desperation. "I request that you lend me your strength in crafting an everlasting, most divine presence, so that we will never fade from memory. I plead you both to become the fayth…for my Final Summoning."

Both High Priests gasped softly. And so did their invisible audience.

"High Priest Yu Yevon," Zelsuric pleaded, "you cannot guarantee its success. Your life will be lost in the process…alongside ours."

Halma gripped the other's hand tighter. His stern but assuring smirk curved his lips a little. He shook his head.

Zelsuric's cheeks reddened just as slightly.

"Fathomable concern darkens your face, this I can see as plain as day." The metal rings on Yu Yevon's staff clanked softly. "But there is very little time. This is an ultimatum, my fellow, our onus."

Zelsuric bowed his head to his co-superior in respect. Halma did the same.

"We must resolve this quandary, eliminate this threat that is decimating our motherland. Become one with my power, I beseech thee."

Before Halma's grip on Zelsuric's hand could tighten, he caught sight of Zelsuric's emerald eyes. His ebony pearl robes swayed in elegance, a power arising around his feet. He poised himself honestly, clasping his hand around his staff. Mist made its way into his eyes, and the robes' bluish-silver accents had mournful gleams—just like his eyes. Some of his tears pelted the Mythril grip on his staff.

Equally sad "pings" sounded and resounded throughout the chamber.

And Halma pulled Zelsuric close to his chest. That High Priest's coppery locks rocked gently as he synchronized his own power with the other's. The aqueous magic that flared around their feet had bled into a harmonious blend of iridescence, thanks to his flame-orange aura. Halma's worried grimace squeezed out a couple restrained teardrops, as his arms embraced the slightly shorter Summoner.

Zelsuric's eyes misted even more.

"_I beseech thee, my friends…"_

Amy felt a strange numbness subdue her. She and her company looked on at the scenery shift, like a transition sequence in a movie.

"_I need you both to be strong for me, and yourselves, for I promise you the gift of eternity with each other…"_

The two High Priests were poised in the middle of the Zanarkand Temple glyph. Yu Yevon stood at their backs, his voice strumming a recognizable incantation. Swarms of pyreflies danced above them, encircling the skylight with a magnificent gleam. A blank slab was embedded into the glyph's center, sleeted by a shining patina just under the Priests' feet. Zelsuric and Halma watched the pyreflies swirling above them. A look of dismay came over Zelsuric's face.

"_Thou shalt thrive in the name of Zanarkand and protect the future of Spira. Our very enemies will revere you, once all is said and done. Zanarkand will be no more, but thou shalt live on as its memory and namesake. Thou art He Whom Preserveth and Protecteth All that Is Virtuous. Your Flame will be emblazoned by Ardor and Your Halo enlightened by Acumen…"_

Halma leaned in and pecked a lovely kiss on his partner's forehead. He whispered to him, "Fear thou not, for I am here with thee. And so shall I remain forevermore."

Zelsuric's eyes glistened. The enriching green in his partner's irises mirrored his own. He nodded gently to him and himself.

"_I-e-yu-i… No-bo-me-no… Re-n-mi-ri… Yo-ju-yo-go._

"…_Ha-sa-te-ka-na-e. …Ku-ta-ma-e."_

A great and wonderful harmony resounded throughout the city of Zanarkand. All the foot soldiers stopped their onslaught to witness a massive Aeon coming into being. In its arising clutches was a huge, spherical mass.

Of black magical energy.

The Bevelle commanders sharply forced all their battalions to retreat: Infantrymen fled the scene, and soon the marine forces disembarked from the harbors and sped away as fast as possible.

"_This Land of Spiraling Futility…shall only glimpse into the Eye of Despair…and sleep within the darkness of oblivion forevermore. The Flames of Disaster and Dark Halcyon shall rain upon your flesh and tarnish your souls in mordant perdition…all-consuming and unremitting. They shall exonerate all sins…and beget the Tides of Penance."_

The two High Priests' hands were still bound as they sent their gazes up at the mass of pyreflies spiraling towards them. It slowly weakened as they became entranced by Yu Yevon enjoining his power with theirs and of the pyreflies. Their fingertips were barely touching.

"_Thwart them all from existence, my almighty, all-seeing, all-knowing being…"_

The violent wave of magic unfurled across Zanarkand, wiping out all that was in its path. Building foundations crumbled, causing a number of skyscrapers to topple, and the intruders that were straggling were blown back viciously.

"_Please never leave my side…"_

Yu Yevon's tone had suddenly become wicked and vengeful. _"I send you forth, great Sun Aeon…!"_

Tears streamed from both High Priests Halma and Zelsuric's vanishing faces.

"_My undying prominence…my Omnis Aeon, Solaris!"_

"…_My dearest," _finished Zelsuric's final lovelorn whisper.

* * *

"For years, centuries, a full _millennium _I have existed with him…! I _will not _allow us to be torn apart again!"

The encompassing memory swiftly dematerialized, vanishing in a cloud of force. It was a terrifying energy spike. Much to everyone's shock, both the Mystic Illumine and Carnal Fervor reappeared.

Espio, Vector, and Knuckles shielded the girls and children. Blaze blocked the brunt of the force with her Aegis Bangle's power, but a piece was broken off as a consequence. The children and Amy squealed, with Rouge ducking in front of them as a secondary shield. She grunted from the gale-force turbulence.

"Never again…!"

But soon into it, everyone was blown away. Including Maester Seymour, who was thrown over the edge of the Glen. And even the three nearly forgotten hedgehog corpses were flung back like rag dolls. Energy spikes lashed out violently, as if possess by unrestrained spasms. Colorful ice stalagmites, dazzling lightning bolts, whirring flumes, and prismatic conflagrations. They all erupted from the Yevon glyph beneath their footless limbs.

"_Never again!_"

Swiftly following, a mind-numbing combination of an enraged, inhuman roar and a rueful, undead wail bellowed from the center of the glyph. Where the Illumine and Fervor's hands were still interlocked.

The titian heavens blackened once again; the blue sun looked to be inducing the formation change, with said heavens weaving around the pale-blue orb.

"Oh no…!" Amy uttered. She looked on at the sharp peak in the demigods' magical strength. She was only able to get up to a kneel. A tiny whimper escaped. "Illumine, Fervor, don't give in to the evil…! Don't let it overtake you, please…!" she couldn't help chanting under her broken, distressed sighs.

Knuckles and Espio were able to dash up to shield their friends once more, Knuckles armed with his spiked fists and Espio ready with his twin _katana. _Vector clambered up, and found that he couldn't stand back up. He sneered disdainfully, but saw that Rouge couldn't either. She and everyone else, too.

The high winds rocked and scratched up the day lilies left. But the shreds were infinitesimal, in comparison to the ones that threatened to assail them in the same manner.

"He is _mine, _and I am _his! _Thou shan't ever know true sacrifice and longing! Thou shan't ever speak of something you do not understand, cannot fathom, hast _never _endured! We shall unveil your ignorance with our pain, _our vengeance!_"

"No! Please, Illumine!" Amy cried out in pure fright. "Don't do this! Think about what you're saying—!"

"We will eliminate all that is unjust—all that is unrighteous! I will not allow myself to be taken from him again! I will never allow _him _to be taken from _me _again!"

The Fervor's indignant roar rumbled the earth beneath everyone's feet. Rupturing topsoil and fissures in the Glen appeared. The roar was powerful enough to tear down the Farplane's cliffs and cataracts. The chasm below was more visible now; a tear in the soil splintered right in front of Knuckles and Espio. The dark clouds above them showed bizarre pearlescent apertures, and the pale-blue sunlit orb began to shrink. Fearing its compression would make it implode, Espio made sure everyone prepared for the worst.

"Everything's breaking apart!" Charmy wailed from underneath Vector.

Because it was clear that everything around them was collapsing.

"This world will rot within the pits of its own damnation and wither into its own demise…! We shall end you—We shall end you all!"

And then, to the Otherworlders' dread, the seven Chaos Emeralds blinked into existence. They gleamed together with great and forceful power as they orbited around the Mystic Illumine and the Carnal Fervor.

The Embodiment Seal that previously engraved Yuna's abdomen was now the center cameo for the glyph. But then the design disassembled itself and curved around until it formed a new sigil: the Zanarkand Glyph.

The deities' conjoined hands had been raised to aim at the black-pearl rift high above. The vortex of fiery, dark energy encircled their hands and an all-too-familiar lance blade appeared, but this one was bigger and bore a more deadly shape: Six long hooked blades funneled around the base of the point, which spiraled like a conch shell. The magic within it blinded in a multitude of colors. All four elemental affinities surged in and around the conical blade. The Zanarkand glyph underneath them also flashed.

"Bow before our anguish and be smote by our combined wrath—!"

A maniacal, poisonous green glow beamed from the deities' irises. A third eye was rending the flesh in the middle of their foreheads. The pupils of all six eyes were near finest needles.

"_Ten thousand-_fold! Infinity Void!"

"Illumine! No!" Amy screamed desperately, reaching out toward them.

BACK ON SPIRA - Moments Before the Flash of Darkness…

The airship, Fahrenheit, was making its way over the Calm Lands. The destination was already attended by colorful masses of people. Citizens from all around Spira had gathered in the Calm Lands after the Triumvirate Basilica Conclave acknowledged the severe danger in the disappearances of Yuna and Seymour. Action took place for all Praetorian Guard Annexes to escort the Spiran populace to the massive prairie land at the southern foot of Mt. Gagazet. Although it was unclear as to why the measure was being taken, the Conclave promised that "all will be revealed, in due time," as quoted by Grand Maester Yo Mika, himself.

The starry sky over everyone's heads was sparking with an unusual quality of liveliness. Some of the women below, in the greensward, were pointing at some that stood out the most. Maybe that night was particularly clearer than usual, others were thinking, while curious whispers danced between one person to another. The children stayed at the sides of their mothers and fathers. Their ever-wondering eyes watched as the Fahrenheit came to a full stop directly over the center of the Lands.

It hovered there, bobbing up and down in the rhythm of a gentle metronome. The Al Bhed airship pilots monitored its altitude, as well as the internal and external conditions of the ship. Commands were shouted and mild scurrying pitter-pattered across the metal floorboards.

Another pair of Al Bhed, one with shaded goggles and the other with a Mohawk, appeared. The latter's attention-grabbing shriek overpowered all the others; the other beside him was much more soft-on-the-ears with his request for some of the Al Bhed workers to follow them.

As the ones summoned filed out of the engine room, the goggled Al Bhed snapped his tongue, "Jeez, Brother. Try to have a little more _navehasahd, _yah?" He snorted at the sight of his accompaniment waving his hands in defense.

* * *

On the uppermost floor of the Fahrenheit—the rooftop deck—Yuna's Guardians were waiting. Auron minded the air circulating around, mindful of any uneasiness or changes. His unscarred eye loomed over the frames of his shades. Paine and Gippal both stood with crossed arms and pocketed hands, respectively. The taciturn Warrior looked to see the Al Bhed gunner kicking his foot or hear an impatient grunt every now and then, his nervous fidgeting admitting to his inner worry. She tapped her fist against his shoulder again. His confused "Huh?" caused her to smirk.

"She's in good hands, Gippal. No need to be such a nervous wreck, like a flittering pansy," came the Warrior's somewhat caustic reminder.

An enabling blush flooded over his cheeks as he snarled back at her. "Aye, I'm not a nervous wreck _or _a flittering pansy!" He shuffled his feet into an obnoxious stamp as he stomped away from her.

Auron eyed this from afar. He lowered his brows a little.

Gippal was making his way toward the deck's bow, but small sniffling could be heard from where Rikku was standing. Gippal blinked his uncovered eye, asking himself if she was crying. He saw her rocking her body back and forth in a stationary sway.

So Gippal stepped over to her, asking, "Aye, you okay, Rikku?" He peered over the Al Bhed Guardian's shoulder, to look her in the face.

But saw the crying face of a small baby. He flinched, throwing himself backward and stumbling, and then found himself on the floor. Rikku was bobbing the crying baby up and down while hissing at Gippal. "Hey, don't get so close like that, you big dummy! Now you've scared her even more." She continued to rock the little bundle of dark-pink blankets in attempts to lull her back into sleep.

Gippal gulped a little. "Yeesh, sorry…Li-Little One," he muttered under his breath to the small child. He lowered his eyes, after making it back up on his feet again. A sulkiness had clambered over him within that moment. He remembered sometime back when Yuna had first appointed him as a Guardian that he made a silent promise to himself and her: to beat out all of Yuna's other suitors and become her champion, her Legendary Guardian.

But the position was filled before he could even bat an eye. For the man who had that inwardly coveted spot—and Yuna's heart—stood only paces away. As much as he wanted to challenge him for the position, Gippal knew he was already too late. The effort would have been fruitless.

Because Yuna and the man slated to champion her had already borne a child. Their littlest and only heir.

Whom Rikku was bringing back over, now that the little baby was quiet again. Gippal watched as the casually regal man took the dark-pink bundle out of Rikku's hands. A despondent sigh snorted through his nostrils, and he decided to turn his back on them.

The Legendary Guardian-to-be took a turn to rock the baby. The baby swathed in cerise silky cotton cooed softly, wiggling around in her blankets closer to her father. Her eyes were brightened by an aquamarine quality of azure, just like a clear day's ocean. Wonderful strawberry blond hair peeked out from under the head cover. Her little hands were trying to poke out, but the dark pink surrounding her was bound a bit too tightly.

And Rikku and her future cousin-in-law noticed. The taller blond chuckled under his breath at the baby still trying at the wraps.

"Hold on, there you go," he said to her playfully, tugging the swaddling cloth looser. "Feel better?"

A rather approving babble came in response; it made her father widely grin.

"Cousin-in-law?"

Rikku's swirled irises were sharp as tacks as they viewed the Legendary Guardian-to-be. They saw a curious blink and a swiftly following smile. The Al Bhed Guardian's hands were in a prayerful clasp, and her gaze was pleading. She shuffled closer to him and looked back down at the baby in his arms. One of her fingers poked at the baby's cheek, and a consequent grab was made by the infant. The little one's sweet coo made Rikku's tears pool even more.

"Believe in Yuna, Rikku. She's got this."

They both looked back up to the sky behind them. An outlying distance on the southern horizon, an orb of black magical energy appeared in the sky. It ate the stars in its path as it shot up from the horizon. It slowed to an altitude that was high enough for the Spirans on the ground to see it; they were gasping and pointing, a grade of panic beginning to arise within the hordes.

Auron, Paine, Gippal, and the newly arriving Wakka, Lulu, and Kimahri all gawked at the nearly invisible orb. Rikku clasped onto the taller blond's regalia, throwing herself over the baby.

But the calmness in the royal fiancé's crystal-blue eyes stood out in that eerie, fast-approaching, starless darkness.

'You've got this, Yuna…I know you do…!' He closed them. 'I believe in you!'

* * *

"_Don't take him from me again…!"_

An earth-splitting roar and a heaven-shaking wail played out in heartrending harmony of each other. The black energy ball exploded and its resulting waves plunged Spira into abysmal and metaphysical upheaval.

The Reunion had commenced: The Mystic Illumine and the Carnal Fervor's bodies were melting together. The atmosphere around them was of both the Fervor's Ardor and the Illumine's darkness cloak, Acumen. A powerful chrysalis concealed them in a radiant orb, with the Chaos Emeralds shining brightest around it. Their coalescence had begun, and the Illumine and the Fervor's chests were eclipsing into each other. One's eyes remained unmoved from the other's.

There was a romantic quality in their gazes: The Fervor's seemed filled with fury but relieved, as his partner's looked hopeful and yet filled with vengeance. Their third eyes were still there, pupils now gone.

"_Never take him from my side again!"_

Interlocked palms had sworn never to part again.

"We shall ferry this Land of Spiraling Futility into the Eye of Despair and the planes of oblivion. You, my Flames of Disaster and I, your Dark Halcyon…we shall feed upon the flesh and plunge their souls into tortuous perdition. We will consume all without cease. We shall devour the sins of the dead and bring forth His Tides of Penance to the living…!"

"_Let me live in accordance with you…"_

The glyph underneath them expanded, kaleidoscopic flames wisping from the markings as they closed his eyes. The ghostly, fiery tendrils clambered around their intertwining limbs and up their backs, curving behind their necks and bringing their lips together.

"_Let me live…_with you…_forever, my love."_


	35. Paradigm Thirty-Four: Into Infinity Void

**Sonic the Hedgehog: The Phantasy of Archangelus**

**Paradigm Thirty-Four - Into the Infinity Void**

All of Spira was broken. Terrestrial planes were no longer as terrestrial as they had been. Islands of soil and stone pavement floated about in the physical absence of space. The ether surrounding "Spira" was no longer lit with stars—it was devoid of such and everything else, save the swirls of ominous hues that hazed in and out of visibility in their stead. The pyreflies trailing about were restless, and the wakes they left were erratic and loopy. Though most of them were traveling in swarms, others trekked in formless and foundationless trails, trying to find any areas of solace.

Nothing was as it had been, so the new environment confused the pyreflies. It was all an endless hodgepodge of stone, concrete, prairie grasses, and other types of terrain. Some were steppingstone-like pathways, while other were the foundations of Spiran structures that managed to stay intact.

Like parts of Thunder Plains, all of Macalania Temple, even some of the Moonflow—though it was no bigger than a lake.

They were all unsure of where they were, on whether they were still in the Farplane. Without spiritual awareness, they would not be able to coalesce. Although forming fiends in a place like that would be unsavory, they would not be able to form into Aeons either.

Which was much to High Summoner Yuna's concern.

Underneath an ornate arch, Yuna had recovered the corpses of Shadow, Silver, and Sonic. Her staff was long gone, so she kept the three close, much like a mother watching over her sleeping children. Her scar had healed over, but the molten mass had evened out with her skin, in the shape of an unknown Yevon sigil, now. Lava streams fell along her cheekbones and jawline once more.

"Oh no," was her mournful whimper. "No, please…!"

Yuna had closed the eyes of the three corpses. Shadow's lifeless body rested at one side of her, head lying against her thigh. Silver's deathly stillness curved along the other side of her, where the chin rested near her knee. The dead weight of Sonic's cadaver was held by one of Yuna's arms, one side of the face cushioned by her bosom. The cheek was chilly there, though Yuna's sadness didn't focus on the coldness.

But the reason for it.

"Not you, Sonic…! Sonic, I'm so sorry. Please don't be dead…at least…"

She held the blue hedgehog corpse closer, the head nestling deeper into Yuna's cleavage. Her tears of lava fell from her chin, but did not burn the corpse's flesh. In fact, it repelled like any other teardrop. A fearful and remorseful hand stroked the heads of all three hedgehog corpses, alternately.

"…Not for good."

THUNDER PLAINS (?)…

The Chaotix woke up to a strange rumbling reverberating in the cave where they found themselves. Vector was rubbing his head a little, just as Charmy was shaking his own. The crocodile growled under his breath. The throbbing in his skull didn't have a precise tender spot, but it was fading. The same appeared in Charmy as well.

"Owwie! That hurt! …Whatever I hit my head on," he grumbled.

The croc agreed, "You're tellin' me…!" He leered his sights back to see their chameleon companion examining a statuette. "Ah, Espio, there you are. Hey, what's up?"

"Yeah, whatcha lookin' at?" Charmy hovered up and stood on his feet. His eyes beamed with curiosity. But within Espio's explaining, something else caught them.

"Strange…?" The chameleon swept his fingers over the glasslike surface. "This material isn't of natural abundance here. This place strongly resembles the Thunder Plains, but this mirror…?" He smoothed his other set of fingers across his chin.

"Wait, you mean that really stormy place we all got lost in?" Vector had gotten up as well. He decided to take a look at a different mirror that was beside the one Espio was peering into. He peered past him to see Charmy looking into a fellow reflection frame.

"Yes. This reflective material…feels like obsidian."

"Hmm…? Is that kinda weird or something?" Charmy asked, knocking against the black glass.

"Exceedingly. Firstly, because obsidian is usually found in areas where volcanoes and calderas have formed; the Plains aren't anywhere near either." Espio planted his fists upon his hips. "And secondly, obsidian…" He peered closer at his darkened reflection. "…_Isn't_ transparent like this."

"Well, maybe it got purified or something, so whomever crafted these _amazing _pieces could make a decent buck!" Vector smoothed a hand over the mirror's stony lion-dog frame. "Feels like silk to the touch, hard as diamond…!" There was an obvious undertone of greed in his compliments. "These have gotta be worth a _pretty_ penny, if you ask me!"

Espio and Charmy were staring down his raucous guffaws, the blankest of expressions deadening both faces. The blatant "You're not serious, are you?" sculpted the chameleon's seriousness in more of an overtone, however. "You don't truly believe that you can just steal these and sell them on the black market, do you—?"

"Espio, look out!"

The spinning swipe of a spectral blade missed in the nick of time by the _shinobi_ chameleon. He and his two teammates all retreated from the attack. A wraithlike sapphire blade was sticking in the place Espio had been. The trio of mirrors flashed before sinking into the ground. Three Yevon glyphs had beamed with a fluid crimson.

The dark ethereal shape of a tree, much like one of cherry blossom, appeared. Flowers blue with foreboding, Espio prepared himself by unsheathing his twin _katana_.

"Huh? What's that?" Charmy's voice quailed, just like his fists.

Espio scowled at the sudden appearance of a tall, ghostly samurai. His brilliant blue robes shined with an edgy darkness, his _jingasa_ armored broad atop his head, his face a decorative porcelain mask. A lion-dog pawed out from under his armored garbs. It snarled at the three detectives.

Vector blinked, eyes gaping. "What is that?"

The lion-dog stalked closer toward the detectives. Espio was ready for any sudden movements made by the beast, but observed it retrieving the long blue sword from the ground and bring it to its samurai master.

Espio managed to peek at the longer sword at the samurai's waist. His eyes suddenly gaped. "_That's _his _katana_? That means the blade he threw was his _wakizashi_, his shorter blade…? But…!" Vector and Charmy saw Espio gulp softly before crossing his blades in front of him. "That smaller blade alone…is _longer _than both my own."

"Espio, you don't look so good," Charmy called. A tinge of nervousness made it into his voice. "What's the matter? Who is this guy?"

Espio sighed, "I do not think this is a living being, let alone a person, you two."

The ghost samurai and his loyal companion readied themselves for battle. The samurai was sheathing his _wakizashi_.

"We have to defeat him. He's already acknowledged us as opponents, and we must accept his challenge. It won't be easy…" Espio signaled his colleagues to ready themselves as well. "But we must face him. Those two Chaos Emeralds are at stake."

Just beyond the samurai's back were two small pedestals. Each held the blue and silver Chaos Emeralds inside their stony angelic palms.

"Whoa! You're right! There they are!" Charmy pointed at them. "So we've just gotta take down this ol' baddie?"

"But if he ain't alive, how're we gonna beat him?" Vector wondered.

Espio thought for a moment while keeping an eye on both the samurai and his canine partner. The lion-dog growled lowly, while the blade master showed them a hand sign. The chameleon sharpened his stance, a sweat bead falling along his jawline. "He isn't just an ordinary 'baddie', Charmy."

An eerily bold azure design beamed in the middle of the floor. It was a Fayth glyph. Intricate like all the others Espio had seen within the various Yevon Temples, this one held the heaviest dread for him for some reason.

"He is an Aeon, just like the others we've heard about. But this one belongs to a forgotten Temple, one that had been raided in attempts to misguide Summoners traveling to get their Final Aeon. He resided within the Cavern of the Stolen Fayth, and it's nowhere near the Thunder Plains…so the Springtide Aeon, Yojimbo should not be here."

"What—! You say this guy's an Aeon?" Vector bellowed, striking an exaggerated pose to compliment it. "Bah! Well then, he's gonna slice us into pieces—to _ribbons, _Espio! We can't fight _that! _He'll murder us!"

"Then stay out of my way, and let me to deal with him, Vector." Espio tightened his grip a little. "Grab the Emeralds when I give you the signal."

The Springtide Aeon's eyes flashed, and aimed his hand sign at Espio. The moment the _shinobi_ chameleon's stance changed Yojimbo's lion-dog familiar charge.

YUNA'S LOCATION - At the Same Time…

High Summoner Yuna waited. All she could do was wait, even though time was lost in the endless oblivion. With Sonic still cradled against her, the magmatic tears' trails lessened. Her patience quivered, but she remained calm. She figured out what had happened to Spira, as well as where the now corrupt Solaris dwelled. She looked into the starless sky over her head, where she sat.

A spine-tingling green eye radiated, like a sun. The atmosphere around it was a halo of fleetly clouds, swirling at different speeds like a cyclone. Its white feral pupil focused on her and the hedgehog corpses. Unmoving, as well as unmoved. Yuna questioned the light emitting from it, furrowing her brows lightly. Inside the pupil, the light swirled like that of pyreflies.

'Maybe I can still Summon…?'

She glanced back down at the face in her cleavage. Then to the one at her side, and the other on her leg. Lava tears began to build again. She made a sad frown at the stoic green iris hovering high above. 'There must be a way…!'

THUNDER PLAINS-CAVERN OF THE STOLEN FAYTH…

Espio motioned into a fluid dodge and counterattacked the lion-dog.

Vector and Charmy had split into different directions, heading toward the two pedestals. Vector, at the very last second, dashed in to confront Yojimbo while Charmy made a beeline for the Emeralds.

"Gotcha!" the brave crocodile bellowed, throwing his fist.

"Yeah, me too!" Charmy chanted happily. His infiltration was successful, but he soon noticed that Yojimbo had snatched Vector's fist in midair and threw him across the room. "Uh-oh!" Charmy snatched up the Emeralds and darted away from a storm of _kozuka _that soared toward him. "Wah-ah-ah-ah-ah!" The samurai Aeon's blades struck the tree instead.

"Vector!" Espio called out. He spotted the croc wheeling through the air before smacking face-first into the wall. He flashed his blades against another arsenal of _kozuka_, also minding the lion-dog's flaming double-kicks. In the midst of a midair dodge, Espio simultaneously sheathed one _katana _and tossed a handful of _kunai _at the lion-dog. It was a direct hit, and the beast howled in pain.

Yojimbo flicked a thumb at his sword guard; he was unsheathing his _wakizashi_.

But before the Springtime Aeon had the chance, Espio flipped out his Gauge Cross _shuriken _and flung it at him. Though the _shinobi_ evaded, Yojimbo lost sight of him. Unfazed, Yojimbo readied himself for another attack. This time, his targets were Vector and Charmy. Another blue sharpness brightened his blade. He brought it to his painted face, fearsome porcelain and somewhat vengeful glowing eyes.

Charmy was trying to awaken Vector, who was knocked-out—complete with dizzy spirals. The bee child shook the croc desperately. "C'mon, Boss! Wake up, wake up!" He yanked at his boot and brought the croc's upper body to the ground. "We gotta move, _now!_"

Startled, Vector gasped, "Huh? Wha—!"

"Vector, Charmy!"

The ghostly samurai's shorter blade came flying toward the two detectives. They could only scream and cower as the sword came spinning at their faces. Charmy had clutched against Vector, who had reflexively pulled the bee into his arms, meaning to shield him.

But a different _katana _came and deflected the _wakizashi's _trajectory. In fact, it stopped it in its tracks altogether. Both swords struck the floor.

And Yojimbo had a displeased air about his face now. The counterattack thwarted his own; the ninja's inferior blade was becoming more of a nuisance than he expected.

But suddenly, Yojimbo saw his lion-dog companion kneel in defeat. Pyreflies spilled from the bodily form and flew up, much to his disheartened astonishment. His eyes could not detect Espio, and he was readying his next attack.

His thumb flicked the guard of his much longer blade. He had grasped its hilt when the chameleon's voice cried out.

"I won't let you!"

Two sword swipes. Two flashes—one red, one white.

Espio's natural cloaking had receded just before striking the phantom warrior, who had executed a mirrored counterstrike. Both swordsmen stayed within their strike stances, uneven blades still prone, bodies unmoving. The two metallic pangs harmonized and echoed throughout the room. The sound floated up to the pyreflies that hadn't yet escaped. Their attention caught, they decided to hover there in the air. Charmy caught sight of them waiting. The strength of the swords' clash dulled in volume, and a mild, yet strange, fascination had crept into the bee's bright saffrons. He hummed under his breath. He brought the Chaos Emeralds a little closer to him, as if contemplating about showing them.

Vector gulped at the tense pause in the duel. With a nervous sweat drop clambering down his jaw, he uttered, "D-Did ya do it, Espio?"

But silence was the only return. Neither the chameleon nor the Aeon moved. All three sword blades gleamed. The crocodile blinked, awaiting any sign of victory on bated breath.

The ringing was ebbing, the sound was falling under the normal acoustic spectrum; the lights the swords were emitting also began to dim.

And in one synchronized halt, everything fell still. Including Yojimbo, who fell upon one knee. Sensing he'd been wounded, a low growl rumbled from behind the "mouth" of Yojimbo's mask. Modest defeat glowed in his eyes. His bright red _katana _stood in the ground as a support.

Espio blinked. He crossed his own _katana _blades in front of him. "You were as strong an opponent as you are a loyal Aeon." After a moment, both his blades snapped in half. The entire bodies reduced to a length no longer than typical daggers. Unfazed, he let both broken swords drop. His teammates shook at the sight. "I have not the spiritual power of this world to Send you to the next, but I do wish you a peaceful rest, Springtime Aeon, Yojimbo." Espio bowed to the spectral samurai in deep respect.

Yojimbo appeared moved by the ninja's gesture. He nodded slowly to him, and to Vector and Charmy. Vector ran up to Espio's side. He noticed the chameleon relieving himself from his bow. The bee child followed in a hesitant hover, and noticed the pyreflies bobbing about.

To him, they seemed nervous again. "Hmm?" Charmy hummed, tilting his head. 'What's wrong with them?'

Espio moved to retrieve the blue _wakizashi_. He returned to Yojimbo and stood in front of him. As he did this, he noticed where he was positioning his scarlet _daitō_. A regretful look swept over Espio's face.

"Is this why you kept throwing this at us?" Espio asked in a gentle, forgiving tone. He was referring to the blue sword in his hands.

The broad armored _jingasa_ tilted back and forth; a nod, Espio confirmed.

"I see. Then, I am obliged, and honored, to aid in your Sending, Springtime Aeon."

Vector looked on, with Charmy hovering away with the Chaos Emeralds. As the bee child inspected the pyreflies, Vector watched how Espio circled to the back of Yojimbo. Espio was moving in choreographed steps, as if planned in advance. His feet glided along the floor, his handholds on the _wakizashi _delicate yet firm. Calm and collected were in the air of the samurai and ninja. An aghast expression flew over the green crocodile's face as he saw the blue blade being brought to the Aeon's neck, and the red blade poised at his abdomen.

The samurai's _daishō_, the red _daitō _and blue _shōtō_.

"Aw no…" Vector murmured. "This ain't what I think it is…?"

Espio held his composure, as did Yojimbo. There was an agreement with the procedure. It was nearly unheard of to Espio until now. Normally, a ninja would never help in a samurai's death, unless oddly employed as an assistant; other than that, he would have to kill the enemy with his own two hands. Since Espio knew nothing of this samurai Aeon and that their connection was vague to begin with, Espio figured anything could happen. Even aiding a natural enemy in _hara-kiri_.

"One slice…that will aid in your Sending," Espio remarked morosely. A single hand sign was brought to his face, and he centered his energy into it. Focus would help in his precision, precision that he and Yojimbo were sharing. And at the same time, both blades struck.

And Vector had to turn away.

Charmy, however, never noticed. He was busy creeping on the pyreflies. To the point where, after the execution, they flittered away.

"Hey, wait! Where're ya goin'? I wasn't really gonna hurt ya—honest!" Charmy whined.

"Charmy, get back here and let's go," Vector snapped a little.

The ritualistic killing completely evaded Charmy's awareness, much to both Vector and Espio's thankfulness. The junior bee buzzed back over and saw the somber looks on his seniors' faces.

"Huh? What's with the long faces, you guys?" he wondered. "We beat the ghost samurai! _And_—we've got two Chaos Emeralds now! _Bee _happy!" He chuckled with pure, lighthearted encouragement.

Vector looked to the chameleon _shinobi _and smirked a little.

Espio nodded, also with nothing to say, in return.

"Please help them…"

All three Detectives picked up a voice. It was that of a woman. The sound was whispery and somewhat hoarse, and Espio worried that she might be in distress. He and his comrades darted their eyes back toward the crystalline tree.

A woman with distinct white patterns on her ghostlike caramel face was kneeling at the tree's base. Her robes were of plum variants and beige complements, and two broad chignons that looked like bowls wrapped her hair at either sides of the head. An interesting sash pulled her dress together, and Espio had a sense that she was very much like Lady Yuna.

"You are…a Summoner as well?" came the ninja's gentle inquiry.

Blue blossom petals rained down from the crystal boughs, upon the shoulders and lap of the unknown woman. A relieved expression carved an awestruck smile on her face.

"Yes. And I pray that you will save them…on behalf of all of Spira's inhabitants. Destroy Solaris, and save them."

"Yes, of course, my lady," Espio addressed her, bowing in respect.

Vector and Charmy nodded in the same way.

"I bless you with my strength remaining, as a former Summoner, Lady Ginnem of the Cavern of the Stolen Fayth."

The pyreflies from Yojimbo, and the ones in waiting, swirled around her. She motioned the Yevon prayer and bowed to the Chaotix Detectives.

"G'bye, pretty Summoner lady…" Charmy waved sweetly at her.

Her farewell was a returned wave that was just as sweet. She and the surrounding pyreflies all coalesced to form a mystical, glowing stream. The orbs of light climbed around the crystal tree, it blackening into a familiar obsidian. The last of the blue flora also blackened before resting on the ground.

An opening in the cave's roof allowed the spectral stream to exit the cavern.

BACK AT YUNA'S LOCATION…

High Summoner Yuna watched a glowing rivulet suddenly appear from behind her. She gaped in awe, seeing the many a pyrefly bobble and wiggle somewhat playfully in their formation. They were swimming altogether.

Toward that sinister eye.

"It keeps staring at me."

Yuna had to admit that she felt unnerved by it. As much as she wanted to ignore it, she knew its presence played a fundamental significance to the situation at hand. None of the Otherworlders were there with her, besides the corpses of Sonic, Shadow, and Silver. She feared for them, for their safety, that they were no longer living as well. She could sense all of Spira's dead floating in that space. It did rattle her heart.

But hope couldn't help shining forth.

"You won't be gone forever, you three," she promised. Her heterochromous gaze stayed on that demonic eye's white pupil. The pyrefly stream from earlier must have disappeared into it, she surmised. Her visage showed a brainstorm. "I will bring you back. I will not let you stay this way."

The gleam of white between her lips was from one of her tiny gritted fangs. 'This bereavement I sense, though…? And that voice…?'

MACALANIA TEMPLE (?)…

Three of the only girls found themselves within one another's proximity. Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat, and Pyromantic Guardian Blaze the Cat were looking about. Amy and Rouge gazed at the icy watery archway over their heads, while Blaze observed the statues. She noticed that the few there no longer had their faces—nor their busts, for that matter. Even High Summoner Braska's likeness was missing its head and shoulders. The sight was chilling to her.

Though she did remember Braska's face, and a tiny blush made its way into her cheeks. She checked her magic threshold by snapping her fingers; a fireball appeared.

"Hey, you've got your fire magic back, Blaze!" Amy cheered. "That means that creepy Silence spell's worn off, right?"

"Yes, indeed. But…" Blaze glanced around the chamber. "Is anyone else, umm, _unnerved _by this place?"

"Well, now that you say something," Rouge put in. "Even though it's very pretty, it's just as creepy, too. Where are we, exactly?"

"This is Macalania Temple…where the Glacial Aeon, Shiva, supposedly resides."

"Wow, no way! So this is it, huh?" Rouge marveled the grandiosity this Temple—if not, all the ones she'd seen—was able to keep up. The massive vaulted ceilings soared up, uncertain of where the ceiling was. Yevon banners and glyphs kept their mark on the place. At one point, however, it seemed like unnecessary decoration to Rouge. But then, she remembered the Aeon's acknowledged smile, back when Shadow had defeated her. 'She intentionally conceded defeat…? And her gaze…!'

"Also…this is the place Silver promised our Lady, High Summoner Lenne, he would take her to see, despite its frigid altitude. He could've never done so without my fire magic, though; he…simply would have…" Blaze's next comment fell into a crumbling murmur.

Amy shivered. "It is cold here, isn't it?" She blinked at Blaze. On impulse, she threw her arms around her waist. "But don't let it get to you. This cold, nor Silver. Okay?"

Blaze had gasped a little under her breath. 'Silver?' she thought, shyly returning the pink hedgehog's comforting embrace. "Ah, hah…thank you, Amy," came the shy, heartrending return.

Behind them awaited three sets of doors. The Yevon glyph engraved in each of them, drapes of varied colors encased it with icy elegance. From left to right were long gossamers of emerald, citron, and scarlet.

"Hey, girls? Take a look that this."

Rouge pointed so the approaching Amy and Blaze could see what she was seeing. Upon seeing them blink, she went on with, "They look like entrances to different rooms, since there's no exit," shrugging. "Looks like they're the only ways to go from here."

As Rouge indicated, Blaze found the Temple's main entrance was missing, indeed. She furrowed her brows in slight befuddlement before nodding to herself; silently, she noted the missing doors.

"I guess this temple's bigger than I thought," Amy commented. She looked around some more and noticed something else. "Where is everybody else? Is the Temple so big that we've lost each other?" Then, in a panic, "Oh no, where's Yuna? And Tails, and Cream and Cheese? Oh my gosh!"

"I'm sure they're safe where they are, Amy," Blaze stepped up toward the middle entrance. The stairs that graced before her were tall and narrow, but not too daunting to scale. "Although, things are noticeably…_stranger _here. I can feel an indistinct presence all around us, perhaps even outside the temple. It is a strong, ominous presence—one that could solely belong to the corrupt Mystic Illumine…but immensely amplified."

"_Immensely _amplified?" Rouge repeated, shocked and in disbelief. "You mean his wicked creepiness is even stronger now?" She was about to cross over to the scarlet-draped doors before she caught herself waiting for Blaze's response. "But how?"

"His Time Magic spell, Infinity Void, has trapped all of us here. It is a spell that distorts all time and space, so the entirety of Spira must have been engulfed by it, too. Which could only mean one thing…" The feline Guardian side-glanced at Rouge.

Amy backed closer to the emerald-garbed entrance, watching Blaze stop at one stair step. She brought her hands up to her mouth. Her tears were beginning to bubble at her eyelids. A new despair had washed over her.

"Solaris's presence has been restored and reestablished," Rouge spoke with an overhanging dread in her tone. She clenched her fist. A glint of sorrow glided over her turquoise irises.

"Yes, but more disastrously…he has arisen from the corrupt forms of the Carnal Fervor and the Mystic Illumine."

"Oh no!" Tears cascaded from the pink hedgehog's bright green eyes. 'That means they were still angry and consumed by evil when they rejoined…!' They plopped against the crystal-clear floor signet.

"Which means he's _twice _as corrupt with those two combined…!" Rouge stamped her boot heel into the floor. "Rrgh…! His strength should be insanely out of proportion now! Grah, we've gotta get to the bottom of this! We've gotta help Yuna, and…bring Shadow, Sonic, and Silver back…" Her eyes were becoming teary, as well. "But how?"

"I believe this Temple will give us an answer to that."

Rouge and Amy threw their sights at the Pyromantic Guardian climbing further up the staircase. They blinked a little at her, then at each other. As they heard Blaze suggesting for the three of them to meet back in the Temple foyer, Amy and Rouge nodded to each other. Amy faced the green gossamers bowing around the doors fancily, with Rouge doing the same for the sheer scarlet tapestries before her.

The doors were easy to push, and all three girls pushed their respective gates open at the same time. Long, narrow hallways extended beyond, but too much was at stake for them to turn back now.

YUNA'S LOCATION…

"There was always sadness in that voice…the voice I used to hear during my childhood."

Yuna was recounting some of her past. She supposed that, just maybe, it could help her unravel the tightly bound mysteries behind this tragedy. Spira in itself seemed like a mystery. And the possibility that her move to Besaid Island during her younger years, Seymour's miraculous yet bittersweet reappearance, and even the Solaris Project itself added to a part of it: Bevelle.

If Bevelle was such a sanctimonious capital, why were there so many incidents involving misguidance, desecration, and denial? Her father was a just ruler, a righteous High Summoner. His fellow triumvirs, Grand Maester Yo Mika and a previous Praetor, were also levelheaded and honest men. But there were some things that didn't add up to her.

And it involved the events between the Bevelle Underground's destruction, her reawakening, and the consequent Sending of her own father.

"I remember an ache in my stomach when I woke up, and a sad voice."

She remembered Lulu being with her when two other female attendants were dressing her for a Sending ritual. She had asked who she was sending, but both attendants were vague in response.

One had even told her, _"Just be sure to make your father proud, My Lady."_

"I had already assumed Father's position even then," Yuna spoke in retrospect about the memory. She was still smoothing her hand against the unresponsive blue coat. "And the voice in my stomach…it never spoke words, but I could always tell that it was just as sad as I was."

"_Why are you sad?" Little Yuna had asked the voice in her young belly._

_Her pirouettes were perfect, and her rhythm flawless._

"_Is it because you miss somebody?"_

_The Sovereignty heirloom bobbed, twirled in sync with Little Yuna's dancing._

"_Did you lose somebody you loved, too?"_

_The tears in her eyes could not fall. Even as a tiny-footed nine-year-old, she knew the reason._

"…_Really? Then, I guess…we're a lot alike, Lord Fervor."_

MOONFLOW - EN ROUTE TO GUADOSALAM (?)…

It looked to Knuckles that he, Tails, and Cream and Cheese had awakened on a small dock. Although, when Knuckles and Tails came to their senses, they saw Cream and Cheese reaching into the water.

Tails' fluffy twin appendages fluffed even more. "Agh! Cream, Cheese, get away from there!" he cried, dashing over to them.

"It's okay, Tails. See?" Cream was smiling sweetly, Cheese cooed next to her. As the Chao flew off to the side, Cream showed Tails a beautiful blue flower she'd picked from the water's edge. "Look! These flowers are everywhere!" She pointed out at the other shore.

Tails gawked at the beauty of those very same flowers springing open along both shorelines. The flowers seemed to be sprouting from under the water. They were also providing a safe haven for the many pyreflies nesting there. "Whoa…!" he awed. "There're so many…!"

"…_I remember being in the middle of a meadowy place filled with flowers, and in the distance I could see some kind of sparkling light lining a huge river…It seemed to be the middle of the night then…?"_

Tails sighed. He remembered Sonic explaining where he'd landed after Chaos Control brought them all to Spira. 'The Moonflow...this is the place, for sure,' he surmised. He examined the flower Cream had given him. Its azure petals was unusually bright, much like the Illumine's tainted lotuses. He furrowed his brows a little. 'The vividness in these flowers seem superimposed someway…?'

Knuckles watched over Cheese as he soared up and down the shoreline with his new pyrefly playmates. They danced with him, his cute cooing setting the echidna's heart at slight ease.

"The sky still looks scary, though…"

Tails looked to Cream's clinging to his arm and pointing up. He saw what she was talking about, and dipped his brows lower.

The sky hung over the shadowy tree canopies with a dismal sheen of inky darkness. Constellations, entire star systems, everything was devoid of concreteness. Except for that green eye.

At a place the sun would take in the morning, the green eye stared directly at them and followed every movement Tails, Cream and Cheese, and Knuckles made. Spooked by its all-seeing prowess, the fox boy pulled Cream closer to him.

The white pupil glowed at the three, eerie and motionless. Omnipresent, yet devoid of interest or empathy. The silent sentry of the Aeonic Sun God, Solaris.

In the distance behind them were somewhat connected patches of earth. There was grass, some mossy rocks, and even handfuls of wildflowers were left. There was more evidence of a forest, as well.

As Knuckles could recognize. He squinted his eyes.

"Hey, that's the entrance to Guadosalam…!"

Tails and Cream looked to see what he was pointing at. There, a bit above their line of view was a stained glass window. Its sheer size and multitude of colors made Cream's eyes sparkle with intrigue, while Knuckles, Tails, and Cheese looked it over. A staircase curved around that bit of foundation; the rest seemed to waft in and out of visibility. Thick tree roots thatched over the entrance, the only one that they could see.

Cheese cooed, wondering if they should go investigate. "Chao, chao chao…?"

Tails gulped a little.

"Maybe it'll show us some clues about where everyone else is."

Cream blinked up at Knuckles. "Yeah," she heard Tails attest. "And maybe some that'll help us figure out all this." Her eyes carried a sad glaze. As she looked away, she heard Tails add, "And even a way…to bring Sonic, Shadow, and Silver back."

"C'mon, let's get going."

The red echidna led the way, mindful of the fox boy and rabbit girl at his heels. Cheese was reluctant to leave his new pyrefly friends behind; he let out a forlorn cry before following Cream again.

Just as they disappeared from sight, the blue flowers withered before budding again.

YUNA'S LOCATION…

_The woman on the gondola abruptly disappeared from Yuna's sight. The roar of Iblis—now recognized as the Carnal Fervor—was heard a second time by Yuna. Her gown was still a duplicate of the missing woman's. She also noticed three magic circles shattering, a white-cyan flash zoom past her, and yet another bloodcurdling roar. She found herself able to maneuver through the vision. In the distance, from where the zooming flash was heading, she found the Bevelle Temple more or less intact. She nodded to it, acknowledging that something in this bleak scene could still be recognized._

_But then, another event took its turn: Yuna had lowered to a rooftop, a bit a ways from the mutated Carnal Fervor. And lo and behold, she gaped at the sight of the Mystic Illumine standing before her. She covered her mouth, thinking he had heard her._

_In actuality, he did. But his attention was too fixed on the Fervor to acknowledge her. His Acumen faced her. Its tattered hems looked like begging hands, they could only reach out so far._

"_Forever rampaging, never to know that his existence is an end in itself. His unconscious drive to destroy all that stands, lives, _breathes_…it knowest no bounds. And there is no solace I can give to him."_

_The Illumine's soliloquy tapped at Yuna's heartstrings. 'There is no solace…_you _can give to him?'_

"_He is beyond the means of control and reconciliation, now. He'st become a monstrosity: a hopeless tyrant who knows nothing other than all that girdles him. He lives to destroy, and he destroys because it is the only way he knows he is alive."_

_Yuna moved her heterochromous gaze up toward the massive, hellish beast. She thought her ears were going to bleed from another of his hideous shrieks. Scorching heat swallowed her. It was singeing her clothes._

_She struggled to refocus on him, but listened to more of what he had to say._

_As his Acumen billowed in the heat blast, he continued: "He is upset because he cannot find me. He's far too detached from this realm to even bother any longer. His feelings of loss and despair have transmuted into an unbridled, intense rage." He was somehow unbothered by the heat. "It has Blinded him from me, this rage I have never seen…though fear most of all."_

_Yuna could only imagine what his face should look like, now._

"_I wish not to blame anyone—Yu Yevon, Bevelle, Spira, not a soul. Our souls apart have always been without foundation, so we must always coexist within each other…just as Yu Yevon promised us."_

_The High Summoner gasped._

"_I'm sure he knows that, lest he's forgotten…"_

_Compassionate tears pooled on the brims of the High Summoner's eyes. They pearled in new tints, a milky magma with globules of fiery ginger. Soft hiccups leapt from her throat. She bowed her head in shame._

'_Oh, Illumine…'_

"_I pray that he'st not forgotten me now…" His head lowered slightly. "For I am the only love, and light, in his life."_


	36. Paradigm Thirty-Five: Contralto

**Sonic the Hedgehog: The Phantasy of Archangelus**

**Paradigm Thirty-Five - A Truth that Mirrors All Souls, Contralto**

THUNDER PLAINS-CAVERN OF THE STOLEN FAYTH…

"I dunno why, but I'm really bummed out, you guys."

Vector and Espio stopped walking and looked at Charmy. In the bee's hands were the blue and silver Chaos Emeralds. Vector put his fists to his hips and huffed an unsure sigh. Charmy floated there, teary sprinkles brimming his eyes. Espio sauntered over and decided to hold onto the Emeralds for "safer" keeping. As he pocketed them, Charmy began to sniffle.

"Aw c'mon, Charmy," Vector pleaded a bit impatiently, "don't you burst into _my _kind of tears now! Sure, all this terrible stuff's been goin' down, but no worries, kiddo! We got this!"

"He's right in a sense, Charmy," Espio nodded to the little boy. "Please. You must have patience, and faith. I'm sure Lady Yuna would greatly appreciate it."

"Yeah, I know." Charmy was wiping the falling tear streaks away. "But, you guys, a _big _number of bad stuff's already happened!" Suddenly, the bee was frantic and flailing his arms around. "That ghost-Summoner lady looked _really _sad when she waved back at us! And that samurai Aeon guy seemed awfully mad when he attacked us…! And let's not forget that the Misty-Spirit Guy _and _the Carney-Spirit Guy are _super-duper _mad about this whole mess!"

"I'm sure they're the _Mystic _Illumine and the _Carnal _Fervor, Charmy," Espio corrected him.

The cavern walls became less cave-like as they walked: More well-defined but crumbling wall panels were growing more distinct. The hallway they were in had wispy pyrefly trails. Some made themselves sources of light for the Chaotix; though, once they'd stopped walking, the pyreflies decided to wander back and forth there.

Seemingly, they were waiting for them to continue.

But Charmy's fists wouldn't stop flailing. "You guys saw how happy they were when they got back together, didn'tcha?"

Vector let out another huff and scratched the back of his head. Espio shut his eyes and folded his arms.

"I…I don't wanna believe they're doing this just 'cause they want to! 'Cause they don't, you guys—don'tcha see?"

Something clicked in Espio's mental gear train.

"They were really happy before all this stuff happened, right? So there's gotta be some way we can make them happy again…?"

"Aye-ye-yah, Charmy." Vector shook his head, hand at the back of his neck. "You've got a point there, but it's more complicated than that, I promise…!"

Espio's brow dipped in confusion. He brought a hand up to his chin.

"No, it's not, Boss!" Charmy went on: "The reason for all this bad stuff happening is 'cause they just wanna be together and happy again! What part of that don't you get?" the tiny bee exclaimed suddenly.

Vector flinched at the boy's outburst. The pyreflies close by shivered from it, as well. The big crocodile blinked at them. "Quit it, Charmy! You're freakin' me out…and the pyreflies, too!"

'Hmm? Maybe they know a solution to all this…?' Reptilian citrines examined the light orbs as he resumed pondering.

"You're too young to even understand what _you're _talking about, let alone those 'Spirit Guys'!" Vector was purely skeptical of the little bee. "Where're you coming up with all this mumbo jumbo, anyways?"

Espio intervened with, "Yes, Charmy, please explain." A pensive hand still at his chin, he gazed at Charmy thoughtfully.

But Charmy was ready to whine. "Aww, you don't believe me either, Espio?" His shoulders slumped down, which let his arms dangle. More bubbly tears made Charmy's gingery eyes glassy.

"It's not that I don't believe you," the chameleon remarked, a bit stern. "I would honestly like to know the extent of your knowledge. Tell me all that you know: Any details? Any hints or clues?"

Charmy blinked a little bit at Espio. He discerned the honestly curious look on his face. Though it couldn't compare to his genuine worry for the junior Detective. Realizing the older chameleon's dutiful, yet empathetic, curiosity made Charmy feel better, and an urge to hug his teenage colleague came over. But he decided to leave that on the backburner, and answer his question first.

"Well, I kinda remember something happening a while back…" Charmy smoothed his hand across his aviator helmet.

Espio's interest was piqued. "Hm? 'Something' like what, per se?"

"Umm…something that the Mystic Spirit-Guy said to me."

"Do you remember what was said to you?"

As Espio questioned the bee, Vector eyed a troupe of pyreflies swishing further up the hallway. Within the glimpses of fleeting light, more patterns could be seen on the floor. Vector blinked, unsure of what his eyes had just caught. So he redirected them to Charmy.

"When he poked my forehead, I think he said something like…'combine the aural bodies…with the power of the conductor…?' Something!" With self-reprimanding frustration, Charmy beat his fists against his head. "C'mon, kiddo, that's not it! You gotta remember—you _just _had it! It was something like that, though, I'm sure of it! Y'know what I mean, Espio? Don'tcha—don'tcha?"

The pyreflies' light trembled out of the way of Charmy and Espio. The bee child had suddenly attached himself to the chameleon's torso. Irritated teardrops sprang from the child's eyes as he squeezed Espio. Childlike cries indicated his inner frustration and desperation, as Espio could sense. Vector leapt over to pry Charmy from the _shinobi's_ waist. Vector barked at him as he tugged, but Charmy rebutted with even more hints of irritation.

Once Charmy had been plopped on the floor, more crying followed. He bawled like a baby, and Espio figured it had something to do with the spell the Mystic Illumine had cast on him, Tails, and Cream. 'An aftereffect, perhaps?' he thought in attempts to hook the possibilities together somehow.

But then, everything around them was rumbling.

Violent quaking began to crack the walls and ground, and the Chaotix couldn't brace themselves. Espio snatched up Charmy, both protected by a few boulder-shattering punches from Vector. Darting his eyes to the darkness behind them, Espio could feel the foundation weakening. He could see the total collapse following them, and Charmy yelped, "Oh no! We gotta get outta here!"

The missing pyrefly troupe suddenly returned. Their shining trail flashed from around a corner up ahead. It caught each Detectives' eye.

A rotund figure spiraled from within the shining stream. Indigo colors reflected from tiered armor, revealing the figure to be a portly female insectan fighter. The rapid beating of her wings struggled to keep her in the air, so she hopped down to rest. The confident cross of her arms alluded to her possible strength.

As well as an odd ethereality.

"Whoa…!" Charmy awed, pointing at her.

"Please, can you lead us out?"

A sharp nod preceded to her hoisting Espio and Charmy into her arms. She took them by the undersides of Espio's arms, where Charmy was held, and jetted off. Vector managed to hook onto her ankle just before being left to plummet. Coasting alongside her was the swarm of pyreflies.

It turned out that this insect woman was quite the flying ace. She darted out of the way of falling debris as she climbed. Crumbling walls and disintegrating floor showed the true abyss clambering after them. Charmy found himself clinging to Espio again, whimpering against his chest.

But despite her load, the portly warrior smashed through the skylight. Shards of bluish-silver crystal flittered past. They snowed into the Void.

And out of existence.

Not too far off, the bug fighter found a landing spot. She was trying to ease herself to the ground. But her wings gave out, and she accidentally plopped down on Vector; Vector's squawky yelp somehow made her cheeks rosy with triumph. The big croc recovered after she sat up and placed Espio on his feet. Charmy, still clinging to him with buttoned eyes, whimpered a little again.

Espio held onto the shivering boy. With resonating gratitude, the chameleon comforted him by patting his back. He took a glance at the insectan dame, who crossed her arms and smiled. He smirked in similar regard.

"You have our gratitude, ma'am," Espio expressed. Vector looked at Charmy before giving his attention to her.

But she showed them an indicatory finger. Then, a jolly pitter-pattering of her boots carried her over to a trio of stelae. The stones were dark and glossy, like the obsidian mirrors in that chamber. The only thing different was there were engravings in it. They were set in a triangular formation not too far from them.

Then, after a couple foot taps, a Yevon Glyph appeared inside the space. It was an unfamiliar Glyph, but it bore a strong resemblance to the rather rotund femme fatale. Something clicked in Charmy's brain at the sight of a glimmering icon. He hopped out of Espio's grip and buzzed over to it.

"Huh? What's up, Charmy?" Vector inquired as he and Espio trotted after him.

The insect woman furrowed her brows a little. She could see a tiny, eerie gleam reflecting in the bee child's eyes. It was a greenish glow amidst the shadowy light of the Void. His tiny lips were moving, but with noiseless breaths.

"Something up with this symbol?" Vector was ready to defend him. He inched closer, arms in a skeptical cross. Peering past the boy's head, he had no luck in deciphering the holographic display.

"Your name…!" Charmy nodded. He flashed a boyish chuckle. Then his index finger, at the insectan woman. She wasn't fazed by it at all; in fact, she grinned back, rosy lips and cheeks plumping. "…Is Cindy!"

Taken aback by Charmy's certainty, Vector threw his arms from their fold to the front of him. "Wha—? Hey, hey, hey! Don't you go—?"

"No, she's a Magus Sister, Boss! One of the Delta Crown Aeons! She's the oldest, and she's pretty strong! And she says her sisters are looking out for our friends, too! So, everything really _is _gonna be okay!"

Espio could see the obvious excitement Charmy was exuding. He watched him cheer and buzz around Cindy. A friendly fist-bump signified a somewhat honest recognition between the two. Not only were they similar in physiology, but Charmy was able to point out that Cindy was a ladybug. Cindy and Charmy danced around merrily, happy to be safe and sound.

And the Glyph underneath everyone's feet glimmered; the honesty of the situation seemed to shine from it.

Espio began to ponder again: Maybe everyone was safe, just like they were. Maybe these "Magus Sisters" were in fact looking out for them. And would perhaps lead them all to High Summoner Yuna. To Sonic, Shadow, and Silver. To any possible solution the Otherworlders could find.

Under everything that overhanging sentry could see.

GUADOSALAM-SEYMOUR'S MANSION…

"Yup, this is Guadosalam, all right."

"So pretty! It all looks like one big tree!"

"Probably because it is. It has an earthy feel, even though there's nothing earth_ly _about it."

Crystalline mosaics covered every facet of the place. The walkways, the boughs that made them; the hodgepodge of posters, and the tree vines that twirled around them. The grandest of them all stood before their eyes. It bore the most colors, varied and vibrant. With enough scrutiny, Tails was able to notice a design in it.

The model of a man.

"I don't remember _every_thing being crystal like this," Knuckles added a slight contradiction to his earlier indication. "Kind of overbearing, if you ask me."

"That big window is making all the little crystals glow." Cream pointed at the mosaic man, unaware of the presence of his shape.

Knuckles peered at the window, but didn't detect the man's silhouette either. He was concentrating more on the silence. It was an uneasy grade of silence, much like in the Farplane. Dead silence, unperturbed stillness. Even movement never made any sound. Amidst it, nevertheless, could the echidna guardian feel two Chaos Energy signatures.

"There are two Chaos Emeralds in there," he confirmed with an indicatory point. "Come on. We have to gather them all so we can get out of here."

"Wait."

Knuckles stopped mid-step. His impatient violets glanced back to see that Cream and Cheese were wondering what Tails was looking at. So, he did as well.

Turning back, he wondered, "What? What's the matter, Tails?"

"There's a face. In the glass."

Knuckles blinked, then peered up at the vivid, colored pieces. The scheme of colors seemed darker than the others around them. There were teals, grays light and dark, steely and dark blue accents, and limb-like slivers of taupe. Two falcate crystals formed each of the eyes in the human male. Crystals matching that of the omnipresent spy monitoring all of Infinity Void.

"Do you think Mr. Illumine is watching us?" Cream wondered. She and Cheese were clinging to Tails' arm.

The fox boy gulped a little. "I don't know. Maybe he _and _his counterpart are…?"

"Even if that's not the case, you two should stick with me."

The echidna's bluntness drew from his stubbornness to accept the truth of the matter. He'd always held his doubts about all that had happened. He didn't want to admit how wrong he was, and for being impatient in the midst of it all. He was a guardian, too, in a sense; he just wanted to get back to his own charge.

But the Guardians of this world seemed to have more importance than he realized. So, all the attention everyone was giving to this predicament was making him a tad jealous. Something that Amy picked up on faster than anyone else. It was a realization Knuckles wanted to deny.

"Come on, you two. We've got to find those Chaos Emeralds."

Tails and Cream gulped a little and trotted up to keep with the echidna's pace. Cheese had plopped down on Tails' head. But his broad sky-blue irises maintained their fixation on the mosaic face.

* * *

Beyond the crystal entrance was a foyer. Two staircases curved from another set of doors. Those interior doors seemed to lead to a darker room, for no light burst forth within it. Miniscule flickers—like fire—danced through a transom. But there was another set at the feet of those stairs. The light behind it was much brighter for some reason.

Tails made a face. He couldn't tell why they were so different, since the foyer itself was relatively well-lit. Overbearing crystals tempered down, so the foyer could look more like someone had been living there. The wood that was Guadosalam was clearer depicted in this room. Even down to the pottery, the nearly glasslike wood sparkled.

"So pretty!" Cream cheered. But Cheese made a nervous face, as he poked at the flowers in a nearby pot. "Chao-chao?" The Chao wondered how the flowers were constantly blooming right after withering. The petals that fell never disappeared; there was a pile of them already. When he saw this, he grabbed Cream's attention by tugging at her cuff.

The little rabbit turned to see what was wrong. And soon saw the flowers herself.

Blinking, she asked, "The flowers are blooming again? Over, and over, and over…?" Her fascination made her drone on about the subject. She was watching the petals fall and grow back, in fairly rapid succession and unceasingly.

"That must be Infinity Void's effect."

Cream glanced back at Tails, who had a concerned look on his face. She skipped back over. Her own face held a nervous twinge. "What effect?"

The eight-year-old's despair came through his explanation: "I've noticed that nothing in this realm will die. The same flowers bloom again after withering, a crippled butterfly will shrivel up before taking flight again, nothing here dies completely. And it's only because…the corrupted Solaris is making it this way." He clenched his fists. "In a way, Infinity Void is a reflection of that desire and immortality. He can't die, therefore this spell rationalizes upon his belief that nothing else should die either. He may very well be keeping us alive, as well…" The fox sniffled. "But that can't be so, since we haven't shriveled up and then revived again," he added as he wiped away his teardrops.

Cream poked her index fingers together. Cheese hovered beside her, meaning to comfort her. He could feel the hope in her question: "Then, do you think Mr. Solaris brought Mr. Sonic and the others back to life, too?"

Knuckles' eyes sharpened a little. A tiny snarl escaped.

Tails sniffled again. He sighed, "I doubt it. If anything, Solaris is removing any and every possibility of reviving them. If only we could appeal to the true Solaris somehow…! Then this could all be reversed, in our favor." Tears were bubbling down Cream and Cheese's cheeks. "Solaris knows that Sonic, Silver, and Shadow can gain the power to stop all this…but…!"

Knuckles snapped his eyes over to the fox boy. "But what?"

"Hmm…Cream: Do you remember the message the Mystic Illumine gave to us?"

Cream's ears perked a little before the girl nodded. "I can't think of all of it, though…" she added a bit fearfully.

"That's okay, I just wanted to see if this part is right…"

Cream's Chao blinked a little, seeing Tails take hold of Cream's hands. As his head tilted to one side, he cooed, "Chao?"

Both children took rather deep breaths. Then, the words they shared spilled from their lips: "The Sovereignty's Onus will save this Land from the spiral of death. The Vessel must synchronize the will of the Sun with Order, Passion, Truth, and Wisdom. Renew Acumen, revive Ardor, combine the auroral bodies with the power of the conduit. For a power, unlike any other, will be birthed…"

And as the children spoke, the brightness behind the higher archway flared. The crystals in the foyer glittered magically, as if activating. The flowers in the pot finally stopped spawning back into flower. All of the petals were finally able to shrivel and blacken, due to the strain the repetition brought.

Two glyphs appeared: One in the top doors and a duplicate on the bottom's.

YUNA'S LOCATION…

That was when Yuna's glyph began to glow again. It flashed briefly before settling into a dim shimmer on her stomach.

Infinity Void's eye never halted its surveillance. But its luminous pupil quavered by a tiniest margin.

BACK AT SEYMOUR'S MANSION…

The glyphs emitted a warm sheen, and Knuckles was sure they held Yevon symbolism. He just wasn't sure what symbol it was, or what it represented. "Hey, everything's returned to normal…I think," Knuckles was able to guess.

Tails and Cream let go of each other's hands and nodded to each other. "Chao chao-chao?" Cheese prattled, snuggling into Cream's arms again.

"Nothing bad, so it's okay, Cheese," Tails pointed out cheerfully. "Don't worry, Cream and I are fine." He chuckled lightly, seeing Cheese nuzzled his face into the girl's shoulder. "But there're some things we need to figure out."

"Akin to that secret, I presume?" Knuckles had crossed his arms again.

Tails looked over to see the echidna's serious gaze on him. The fox boy nodded, "Yes. And in order to do that, we'll need to find Lady Yuna, too."

"So, Chaos Emeralds first; then Yuna. Got it."

"Look! The doors are opening!" Cream called out, pointing at the lower entranceway.

Indeed, they were. The children peeked inside. Beyond those glass barriers was a newly lit room.

"Looks like the lights came on, after all," the little rabbit girl giggled.

"Yeah, only to reveal a maze of some kind." Knuckles' huff brimmed with impatience. "The walkways are all disconnected."

Said walkways looked like stone, but more closely fit the scheme of Luca's colorful boardwalks, shape of Bevelle's trelliswork patios, made of Djose Temple's Lightning Mushroom Rock. It was of interesting craftsmanship, something none of them had ever seen.

But a flicker of Tails' memory faded as fast as it popped.

'Huh? What was that?' the boy wondered, his sky-blue eyes clueing his befuddlement.

"How are we going to get to the other side? The Emeralds are over there—I can feel them!"

"Hold on, Knuckles," Tails halted him. After a pause, Tails dashed back into the foyer and ran up a staircase. "You and Cream stay there!"

"What—? Tails, where are you—?"

"I'll be right back!"

Tails made it to the upper level entrance. Its doors were open as well. As Tails caught his breath, he took a peek inside. Aside from the fairly large crystal pane in the floor, everything seemed to belong in someone's sleeping quarters. There were no windows, nor any other doors; just the furniture, some trinkets. The bed was for a somewhat dreary queen, canopies and veils bowed all around it. They were all translucent, and the absence of shadows behind them led Tails to believe he was alone.

As the little fox padded closer to the floor glass, he saw a handful of glasslike orbs. They came in different colors, and were resting in a line on the glass; right below, he could see Knuckles and Cream and Cheese waiting anxiously.

"Whoa…what's this supposed to be?" Tails wondered.

"Tails! You all right?" Knuckles yelled back into the foyer.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I found something weird, though…"

Cream and Cheese jumped over to Knuckles' side. They were startled by the boy's disembodied voice. They all swapped their eyes around for him, but he was nowhere in sight.

"Tails?" Cream stammered. "Where are you?"

"I'm upstairs. In someone's bedroom, I think. I can see you guys, but can't you see me? I'm right above you."

The rabbit girl, her Chao, and the guardian echidna could only see a ceiling. Shivering tears cradled the little girl's eyes. "We don't see you, Tails." Cheese held onto her as tight as he could. "Chao chao chao?" he cooed, purely worried about Tails' location.

"Don't worry, you guys. I'm fine, I promise. I think this glass panel acts as a visual medium, like a camera. But there's more to it than that, it looks like."

"What do you mean, Tails?" Knuckles asked, keeping Cream and Cheese close to his side. His eyes peered around the eerie room, watching out for anything strange.

"This glass panel…is a puzzle."

Tails was analyzing it as he explained. He knelt down and found five colored orbs. Arranged in a palindromic order, the glasslike spheres came in purple, green, and magenta. They reminded him of the Farplane's pyreflies.

'These colors represent something. Hmm…' Tails lifted the magenta sphere and examined it. And soon noticed they had glowing markings inside. 'There's more Yevon Script inside. Huh…' He glanced at the glass panel, where indentations could be seen on it. He furrowed his brows.

"What's the holdup?" Knuckles called out.

"Are you still okay, Tails?" Cream wondered with glossy eyes.

"Yeah, I'm still all right. I'm just trying to figure out this weird puzzle. Sorry for the abrupt silence, guys."

"Just talk to us while you're thinking, kid. It helps us know you're all right."

"Hmm…okay."

Something in Tails' tone sounded a bit testy. Knuckles huffed quietly, seeing that Tails had fallen deeper in his thoughts. He told Cream something he remembered about Tails: The fox boy was a brilliant thinker. But if his trains of thought were derailed, even for a quick minute, he would get a little annoyed. In a case like this, he couldn't afford too many distractions. So Cream and Cheese nodded in understanding.

Meanwhile, Tails was conducting mental trials on the puzzle. His index fingers and eyes scanned over the various spots. 'I'll have to arrange these somehow…?' He was able to notice the sort of triangular arrangement. Three indentations indicated three nodes. But the problem Tails had was that two spheres couldn't have a placement on the puzzle.

Cream wandered over to the balcony's edge. There was no rail to guard her, so Cheese floated ahead to make sure it was safe. But it wasn't. Cheese scurried away, yanking at Cream's dress hem. The rabbit girl's yelp startled Knuckles, and the echidna caught sight of Cheese's heroic reflexes. With a thumping heart, Knuckles tugged Cream and Cheese close to him, bringing them away from the pitch-black chasm swimming below. "Let's just stay away from there for now, whaddaya say?" Knuckles coached, still holding them.

Startled tears flew away as Cream and her Chao nodded vigorously.

"There's a map key here. Huh…?"

Knuckles shot his eyes at the ceiling again and blinked.

Tails tapped on the inscription box, and a holographic representation appeared. The "screen" shimmered like the pyreflies' recollection dust. Tails found the symbol he wanted first, and decided to study a couple others. "This one here…means west. This one's east, this is north, and south. The four cardinal points." Tails peered closer, and discovered something else. "Wait, there's more here."

There were captions explaining how to operate the puzzle. Apparently, the crystal orbs had names and uses. Also, the Yevon Script that appeared inside the orbs would change according to how they were manipulated. Tails read that directional orientation affected the magenta orb, hence its display of each cardinal point.

"So, if I place the Zanarkand Sphere here…" Tails took up the magenta orb and placed it in the lowermost slot. Before Tails could proceed further, a glow rippled underneath the indentations.

Inside the incomplete room, that same glow rippled underneath the walkway tiles. Knuckles kept the small girl and Chao close, readying himself for anything. "What's going on? Tails?"

"Something's activating," the fox boy was able to indicate. After the glow went away, he went on with, "What's the room look like from your end?"

Cream and Cheese looked around. Curious blinks wondered about the minor changes: like the walkways glowing and bobbing up and down, the two doorways that had more Glyphs glowing on them, and about the glyphs she, Cheese, and Knuckles were standing on.

"Well, nothing's really changed," Knuckles' eyes followed around, too. "More stuff is glowing, though, like those weird bridge pieces…and this symbol we're standing on."

Tails analyzed the newly gleaming panel. He noticed the walkways' light were the same color as the magenta Zanarkand Sphere. Which also managed the direction each leg of bridge pieces would take. He huffed, confident in the confirmation. "That symbol you're standing on is only an unfinished piece. I need to work these walkways in an order that completes it." Tails was checking back and forth between the puzzle's captions and the puzzle itself as he explained. "Okay, it looks like each section can be moved. Can I move each tile…?"

The eight-year-old fox began his experiment's next phase: Within those movements, Tails was able to arrange each section's tile into specific designs. The two walkways were fitted—like appropriate puzzle pieces—into a layout, which could lead Knuckles and Cream to a respective unlocked door. Before he allowed his friends to proceed, Tails placed one purple Sphere into each upper adjacent slot.

A Yevon Glyph appeared; it matched the one that flashed on the screen map. The one that translated to "destruction."

"You guys, keep back!" Tails barked at them.

Knuckles pulled Cream and Cheese close to him. He shielded them from the two explosions that followed. Cream and Cheese squeaked from the loudness. As the haze cleared, the two Chaos Emeralds were in sight. Purple and cyan brilliances flashed, somewhat happily.

"There they are!" Knuckles spat out. Without much thought, the older echidna took off to retrieve both. Inside each enclosure were reflective panels. But the glass mirrors were broken. The echidna wondered why, but assumed they were merely old, dilapidated. So, he plucked the purple one carefully from its roost, after hesitating a little. 'There's something…odd about those mirrors…?' The echidna shook it off. He made one mighty leap over to the next ledge. Just barely making it, though.

"Oh no! Knuckles!" Cream cried out, holding her hands together.

"It's okay! I got it!"

Knuckles craned himself over the edge and shook off yet another chill. He had caught sight of the chasm below, and its nothingness nearly slipped him up. The second Emerald was in his line of sight soon after. He stepped up and plucked that Emerald up, too. "All right, I've got 'em, Tails."

But soon, he and Cream and Cheese were looking around again. After no answer.

"Tails?" Cream called again, a bit scared this time. Cheese flew around in the air, hoping the fox boy would catch his movements. "Oh no! Tails, are you okay?"

"Hey, kid! C'mon! Say something!"

* * *

"You've done well, dear child."

Tails sat quietly, a bit stupefied by what he was looking at.

Swift fingers worked the sliding puzzle, almost effortlessly.

Tails gasped, "Hey, I was going to do it! You don't need to…?"

"Come then, dear child. Come here, and I will aid you." The ghostly woman smiled back at him.

* * *

"Tails, what happened? Please, answer! Please!" Chocolate eyes grew teary and frightened, with doll-like sky blues wandering overhead.

"…Don't worry, here I am, you guys," Tails' voice chimed, to reassure them.

"Jeez, kid, what happened? Where'd you go?" Knuckles had made his way back. He stood, strong and relieved, for the rabbit girl clinging to his waist.

"I got pulled aside, I guess? Don't worry, though. There's a lady here to help me work this puzzle, to solve it faster." Tails smiled at the woman.

Her robes resembled those of Lady Ginnem. Only hers held a viridescent theme. None of it was too well perceived; her figure was fairly translucent, and it appeared as if she couldn't sustain it for very much longer. Her kind face warmed Tails' heart, much like the embrace Yuna had given him in the Farplane.

'Is she a Summoner like Lady Yuna?' the boy wondered, blinking.

"I've got the Chaos Emeralds now, Tails." Knuckles looked over to the walkway tiles. "What else do you want us to do?"

Seated again, Tails glanced up at the ghostly Summoner. Her smile signaled him to proceed. "Just sit back and enjoy the show, you guys. I've got this!"

The fox boy sounded very confident. Cream cheered happily, with Cheese joining in with her. Knuckles blinked in confusion.

And in the next instant, the tiles on the left side of the room flashed. Their underside glow had changed from magenta to green, due to a Glyph Sphere.

From Tails' perspective, the puzzle was one-third from being complete. And with his astounding brain power and ambidextrous appendages, Tails had officially coined himself the "Technical Speed Demon," in honor of his late "older brother."

YUNA'S LOCATION…

_Now, the Carnal Fervor's roars sounded distressed. An air of mania flared from the towering monstrosity. His form was in a chaotic assembly: multiple arms sprouting here and there, hectic globular footless limbs trudging over all that had already been destroyed. Lava splashed over the landscape, more and more filling it. The world was Iblis' container, and its walls were scorching and limitless. Bevelle's tall foundation was hollowed out. The clandestine Bevelle Underground, which also housed Vegnagun, turned into a cauldron, its inner depths keeping his magmatic entrails close by. Long before anyone realized it, Vegnagun had become the Flames' first victim. Thus did everyone else followed._

"_The time I had found in between objectives was spent…needlessly, I fear."_

_The Carnal Fervor's roar pierced the heavens above and rattled the earth he could no longer perceive. A twinge of respondent distress marked the Mystic Illumine's movements. The hand gripping his chest was the most telltale sign. Along with the rush of tears that coupled it._

"_My methods of reprieve were all for naught. I cannot console him, there's no way for me to stop him, now. He has lost all he'd strived to recover: sight of me, his light, his love…! And as he persists, his strength will resist all other bounds…and now, he has gained the potential to thwart…_me _from his existence."_

_Yuna felt as lost as the Illumine did. He fell to a hopeless kneel and cried to himself. It was as if he wasn't aware of her presence, he bawled so loudly. Either that, or he was aware and wanted her to witness it. To fully grasp the situation, one that spanned the millennium before her Sovereignty, and the centuries after it._

"_All cannot be lost…! Please, do not let me lose him!"_

_Purely heartrending, his teardrops spilled. His hands clutched his head in hopelessness. He could feel his mental resolve and grasp of reality slipping downward, chipping away. He was barely conscious of his "bodily" functions: the tears rushed endlessly, saliva marked his numbness, and quivering irises couldn't fathom anything, their pupils needle-thin slivers._

"_I _cannot _permit this! I _will not _permit this!" he hissed to himself in a spasmodic fit. "Do not let this be…! Do not let this be…! This _cannot _be! I _cannot _lose him now! Don't let me lose him now!" His eyes trembled. His hiccups came as a natural response. "I need power! I need strength! I want the strength to save him—I _need _it!" his cracked heart shrieked to the heavens._

_Yuna could only look on as the Solaris counterpart broke down. Into utter shambles, Yuna witnessed. Something she never conceived to be possible._

_The Illumine was losing grip on the very essence that sustained his being._

"_Give it to me…! Give me the strength I need—Please, I _must _bring him back to me!" His head bucked back and allowed another scream. "I don't want to lose him!"_

_He was aware of it, too. And it horrified him._

* * *

M.P. Lilith: After a busy hiatus, I have returned. With another set of "counterpoints." Two more follow this Paradigm, just like in the "Apollyon Counterpoints." As you can see, Yuna's vision has continued, in a much more resonant and foreshadowing effect. I present to you the hidden truth behind the Solaris affair. In these next installments, more of Spira's apocalyptic future is explained in tandem with the present one. Everything has fallen apart, and it's up to the Otherworlders and Yuna to make everything aright again! I can't say time is running out, since time—technically—doesn't exist.

Hang on for Paradigm Thirty-Six, everyone!


	37. Paradigm Thirty-Six: Soprano

**Sonic the Hedgehog: The Phantasy of Archangelus**

**Paradigm Thirty-Six - A Truth that Mirrors All Souls, Soprano**

GUADOSALAM-SEYMOUR'S MANSION…

Completed tiles glowed in unison. Yet another Yevon Glyph had emerged. It bore a vespine shape, like a bee strangely. Unlike Charmy, however, this one was somewhat feminine.

The Chaos Emeralds glowed softly in Knuckles' palms. Cream and Cheese stood close to his side, looking on at the woman Tails received assistance from. Her twin chignons rested at the sides of her head, very much like Lady Ginnem's. It was even clearer to Tails that she was a Summoner like Yuna.

The woman bowed her head and hands to the fox boy.

Beside her, the glass panel gleamed. It was a gleam that sent waves of accomplishment and victory, a sense of completeness that would pulse through anyone who succeeded in finishing a hard puzzle or passing a difficult test. Tails knew it well, for someone whose life had just begun. The ghostly Summoner could feel a strong sense of duty emanating from the boy. And she felt honored to assist him.

"Please help them…" she begged.

Knuckles and Cream and Cheese saw the Summoner smooth a motherly hand across Tails' forehead, over his bangs. Cream skipped over, with Cheese at her side. Happy to see the ghost woman's overflowing kindness, Cream cheered. The woman saw the adoration, hope in the rabbit girl's eyes. Through the pyrefly that wafted between their faces. Cheese cooed happily too, excited to see his new friends again.

"You're a Summoner, too…aren't you?" Tails asked, suddenly teary-eyed.

The translucency of the woman was lightening ever so slowly. "Yes," she answered; Knuckles perceived an edge of urgency in the woman's nod. A fearful, yet hopeful, smile curved the upper corners of her mouth. "And I pray that you will save them…on behalf of all of Spira's inhabitants. Destroy Solaris, and save them."

"Don't worry. We will!" Tails wiped away the teardrops. "You can count on us!" he added with a determined nod.

"Mindy of the Delta Crown is here to guide you. Mindy?"

A burst of insectan buzzing echoed into the room. And from within the bed's canopies shied a girl in bug-shaped armor. Her eyes peered at Tails, Cream and Cheese, and Knuckles. After blinking wide blue eyes, a bratty hum was shot at the Summoner. She wiggled her stinger chidingly.

"Wha? I thought no one else was here!" Tails spat out, pointing at the bug girl.

The girl's bee antennae twitched at the comment. She directed her bubbled cheek at him, now.

"Can she help us find our friends? And Lady Yuna, Miss Summoner?" Cream asked a bit excitedly.

The ghost woman nodded. "Yes, she can. And she will…for I believe in her and her sisters with all my might." She gesticulated the Yevon Prayer. Cheese's cooed, downhearted to see his new friends disappearing. "You and your friends must return to High Summoner Yuna's side. She needs you in order to awaken a miraculous, transcendent power…"

Knuckles couldn't pinpoint where the realization came from, but he knew it had something to do with the three deceased hedgehogs. To one of them he'd sworn his eternal rivalry. And even sooner did he realize that he wasn't a Guardian like the rest he'd encountered in Spira. But he was a guardian nonetheless. A fact he had to accept, and a bitterness he had to swallow. Yuna wasn't the Master Emerald, per se, but of equivalent importance.

"I bless you with my strength remaining, as a former Summoner, Lady Belgemine of Remiem Temple."

The pyreflies swarmed around the Summoner's spectral body before dispersing in a haze of opalescence. Cheese cooed, "Chao," as he waved them farewell. Cream let him plop into her arms and cry softly. "Goodbye…Lady Belgemine." Tails uttered with bubbling tears.

"Let's make our way back to our friends."

The children looked up to see a brave and determined countenance upturn the red echidna's lips. They blinked at him. Tails was surprised by his unexpected change of heart. And the same air of determination flushed over him, which pumped his little fists. Cream cheered; that coached Cheese to smile with her. "Yeah!" the children yelped.

Mindy blinked a little, somewhat curious and reserved by the children's cheers. A tiny sisterly smile upturned her lips.

Knuckles showed a confident fist. "Heh! And to her!"

YUNA'S LOCATION - Meanwhile…

Summoner Belgemine's stream danced into Infinity Void's Eye. Dissonant choirs held a weary pitch and odd cadence; the Eye's pearly pupil quavered once more.

_More flickers of the Illumine's memory came into her mind's eye. It seemed like each teardrop the Illumine shed was a precious flashback. Yuna was stilled by them, left wordless and thoughtless._

_To a much more sentient degree than the Fervor, however._

"For a full millennium, I have existed with him!"

_The Illumine's words cut into Yuna. The love between the two demigods had been violently split apart. Just as she realized it, her father's shape appeared._

_But he appeared to be in mourning. His sable depicted sedate sadness, petal-shaped hems draping around his kneel. His two Guardians comforted him in his despair. The Grand Maester, Yo Mika, his assisting Maesters, and the Praetor with his personal Guardsmen looked on, helpless and wordless. The tassels on his staff swayed._

"I _will not _allow us to be torn apart again!"

_The explosion left Braska barely clinging to life. He feared his protecting Little Yuna wasn't sufficient, that he'd lost her. But she was still live, and he praised the heavens. In his disorientation, he missed the corpses of his colleagues. They'd died trying to stop him. Namely Jyscal Guado, a Maester under his Reign. The High Summoner proceeded away from the spot where his Summon, Bahamut, was banished. He kept Yuna close to him in an unseen alcove, and listened to grinding sounds echoing into the chamber. As he recuperated, he ended up passing out. But before the blackness came a woeful wail, one only he seemed to catch._

"He is _mine, _and I am _his!_"

_Braska reawakened moments later, able to see Shadow and Silver catching sight of the newly disassembled Solaris. Despite being lost in his imperceptiveness, Braska was able to catch Jyscal Guado handing Shadow the Scepter of Darkness, the artifact intentionally designed to contain the Mystic Illumine's disembodied form. An aura of power went into the black hedgehog, Braska could sense. A temporary power, but one that could be utilized by anyone, luckily._

"_C'mon! Hurry!" the Psychic Guardian hailed, before leaping through the wall's hole._

_Braska lost sight of the figures. Dark brows sank. His own sights blurred, before completely losing awareness again._

"We will eliminate all that is unjust—!"

_That ever-familiar flame was leading the way to their escape. Phantasmagoric manifestations seamed together. A hapless stream of the Illumine's perception was stitching itself into Yuna's understanding. All she was seeing braced the gaps her awareness didn't grasp back then._

"All that is unrighteous!"

_Everything was moving film: The Carnal Fervor's indistinct outline blazed a beacon for the inky palm that was clinging so desperately. Intensity scowled, footless limbs flitting over crumbles metallic and earthy. His Ardor whipped at his back, but held itself around the Mystic Illumine._

_Frightened tears bubbled over the Illumine's eyelids._

"_You must keep running, my love."_

_The Illumine gasped at the winded baritone. Loving and familiar, one he'd always recognize and never forget. His watery eyes gawked at his parting lover's. "No, dearest! Please, we must stay together! If not, we will surely—!"_

"_Fear thou not, fairest."_

_Another gasp. Of fear, of demise, of slipping hope. More tears showed his dread._

"I will not allow myself to be taken from him again…!"

"_Please, dearest—please stay with me! I need you!"_

_Their fingers were slipping away. Again._

"_Don't leave me, my love!" Those profuse bubbles were every bit of pearl._

_As were the Carnal Fervor's, except of infuriated lava._

_Solemn emeralds branded themselves into lovelorn mirrors. The caress of his fingers had tightened. The intensity made the Illumine's cheeks flush. More tears were brought forth: The Illumine's misting emeralds expressed the desire not to be pried away. Despite them, the Fervor's solemn ones spoke a different plan into existence._

"_I will return to your side, my fairest love."_

_The Illumine's woe had taken hold. The sharp detachment shattered his heart._

"_Fervor? …Fervor!"_

_His Ardor was ever-fleeting, his morose grimace imprinting his memory. The flames fled in an opposing direction. He was leaving the Illumine to abscond in total blackness._

_All alone, without warmth, without security or promise._

"_That I solemnly swear."_

_Without him._

"I will never allow _him _to be taken from _me _again!"

_His obscure silhouette was breaking, melting, much like his heart. He resolved to take revenge upon the Summoner who separated them. As well as the Summoner who would seal him away._

_Only for the latter Summoner to be Shadow the Hedgehog—the impromptu proxy, Mephiles presumed._

"_My dearest! No!" had echoed his phantasmal scream. His melting body lost its concreteness, its foundation. Him._

MACALANIA TEMPLE-BEVELLE TEMPLE UNDERGROUND…

Rouge the Bat was amidst total darkness. Something about it made her feel welcome, but of a creepy brand. It would have been pitch-black, if not for the Yevon Glyphs. They marked her path, the floor she walked on, the walls she secured, even the massive one on the ceiling seemed to be leading her. Only in parts, she could see it; the surrounding walls were blocking some out. Not that the darkness was a big problem. It was the cold that bothered her more.

"Jeez, it's freezing in here," she whimpered a little. She resisted her shivering as best she could, but inevitably failed. "Brr…! It feels like I'm still in the Temple, but it's completely dark in here. Well, save for these Glyphs."

Rouge stopped to examine one. It looked awfully familiar. She peered closer, and examined the very obvious snowflake shape. With splayed fingers to her lips, she huffed, "This…is Shiva's Glyph, _and _her Temple, after all. So then…?" She sent her gazes up ahead. The one on the ceiling depicted something else. Perhaps a different Aeon? Turquoise tacks wondered. "Whose Glyph is that?"

A spark enlivened a flashback: Shiva's elemental gaze before being vanquished by Shadow's Chaos Maelstrom. Something in it screamed foreboding. And even now, Rouge still didn't know what it meant.

"Well. Gotta check it out, I guess."

Further ahead was the glyph she was following, still engraved into the ceiling. Its glimmer went out once she'd stepped onto an out-of-place platform. "Hey! I'm still here, y'know!" After a huff, she conceded defeat with, "Fine, I can see without it anyway…!"

The metal clanks that signaled from her boot heels echoed. But they sounded like a clean pinging bell. As if the metal was alive, it sang so mutedly. Her heels stopped and her ears perked up. The sound didn't overreact with their sensitivity. Its volume did fluctuate, but almost undetectably. In a curious lull, Rouge made a downcast face.

"Such a sad ring. I can hear it no problem, but it's not _too _loud either…?"

Soon after snapping out of the calm, she blinked at the sparkle on the floor. She neared it, cautious of any sudden moves on the object's part. But it remained stationary. Nodding, she felt around it.

"The Scepter of Darkness?" the bat girl gasped.

She grabbed it and felt over it. Her confusion led her to believe that it was either the real one or the replica Eggman had made. It couldn't have been either because they both shattered into a thousand pieces, and she had witnessed each time herself. But to feel it, hold it again—especially after learning all about the Mystic Illumine's tragic back-story. Now, she almost felt ashamed.

"I became so fixated on the horrible atrocities he was causing, I didn't look into the reason he was committing them, the _real _reason. I feel sorry for not seeing it…and I'm sure High Summoner Braska feels the same way about tearing the Solaris embodiments apart. Dr. Eggman thought it was for an energy source, but it wasn't: Braska wanted to split Solaris apart to protect all he had…and strove to keep, too." Tears bubbled at her eyelids. She remembered the visions he and the Fervor had shown them all. How beautiful Zanarkand was, how fast it became a war zone, how afraid the Mystic Illumine and Carnal Fervor's human incarnations were, and the serious and almost maniacal tone High Priest Yu Yevon held.

Snowy brows dipped into a thoughtful glower. "It was Yu Yevon. He's the reason why they became diabolized! It was his fury against Bevelle and disdain for the war—it etched itself into both the Solaris halves' psyches, and if they were ever to part, the result would be…!"

The soft ringing chimed into her awareness again. This time, though, the bat girl hadn't made a move. She darted her sights ahead. "Huh?"

A vanity had appeared. From incomplete stalagmites, a stool and mirror sculpted itself in front of her. The ice rose and cracked. It twisted and curled. A snow cushion beckoned Rouge to take a seat. A panel of ice glossed over, shiny and reflective like mirror glass.

"Wait…?" Rouge stalked closer to it. The red Chaos Emerald lay atop the snowy cushion, after Rouge noticed the faint pinkish sparkle. "Is this…a vanity?"

"Yes, it is."

Rouge darted her sights from the Emerald to the mirror. Another gasp leapt past her lips, where her hands tried to contain it. The red Emerald was close to being grasped, but something made the jewel thief's sticky fingers abandon it. It chilled the thief deeper than the glacial Temple, and brought her to her knees faster than any officer could. Tears skipped down her cheeks.

Somber crimson eyes set sight on the Emerald before them. "And…it is the only communication link I can establish with you, for some reason. You should sit on the seat, Rouge. There's…a lot we need to discuss."

MACALANIA TEMPLE-PASSAGE OF CLEANSING…

"It looks like I'm walking _away _from the Temple entrance…?"

Normally, the Passage of Cleansing led to the Bevelle Temple. But, despite Blaze's concrete sense of direction, she knew something led her astray. There were hints in the bridge's architecture that told her this. Some were hard to discern because of the ice camouflaging them. It was completely suspended, and the craggy glaciers below unnerved her. Realizing it was still somehow a part of Macalania Temple, she gulped and shivered quietly.

"But this is the way…" Up ahead, there was another set of doors. "I can feel it."

* * *

More ice hung from above. More ice rose from below. Macalania Temple somehow claimed its regal Bevelle sister. Blaze the Cat remembered the geography of Macalania Woods, regarded its altitude and the lake it rested on. She proposed that it would be possible to scale the impressive altitude, with enough warmth and circulation. She would've been the perfect expedition partner for Silver. But the telekinetic hedgehog always insisted on doing things himself—trying to prove himself to High Summoner Lenne.

'He didn't need to…he never did,' came the silent, woeful objection.

But for Silver to fail to acknowledge her feelings was the most heartrending of all.

"He was so engrossed with his efforts and feelings of Lady Lenne, he never noticed…my feelings." She curled up a fist. "He was so focused on making Lady Lenne happy, even _falling in love _with her…just to see her smile again." Light moistness milked over somber citrines. "Knowing his love for her was wrong."

The frozen urns hanging overhead swung. Gentle clinking sounded like bells, their noise resounding within the chamber. Blaze directed her eyes at them. A memory from before serving as High Summoner Lenne's Guardians came back to her: "Silver and I were awaiting our appointments as Guardians…"

"_Wow…I'd be honored to serve Our Lady!" I recalled Silver's boyish excitement. "She's so beautiful, there _has _to be a lot of choices! Oh, I hope she picks me…!" He turned to me, eyes beaming with hopeful anticipation. "Isn't this exciting, Blaze? We've finally proven ourselves to the Praetorship! Now, all we need to do is wait for the deliberation period to be over and…? Blaze?"_

"_Why bother? To be honest, I don't think this will help us…_any _of us."_

_Silver's excitement instantly dampened. "What do you mean? How can you say something like that?"_

"_Think about it, Silver. The Praetorship wants Lady Lenne protected at all costs, preserving all this pride, pomp, and circumstance…only for us to die anyway?"_

'As much as I didn't want to say it, the fact that the Praetorship was willing to sacrifice inexperienced, talented youths like us…distressed me.'

_Silver blinked wildly. He tapped a fearless fist against his chest. "Even if that's the case, I'll risk _everything _to protect Lady Lenne! I love her!"_

'And what distressed me even more…was Silver's relentless vigor. He wanted to fight for Our Lady out of the blind infatuation he thought was sincere love. And it angered me…because he completely disregarded the fact that Lady Lenne's Legendary Guardian had been killed by Iblis…!

'Now that I know the results of his fruitless labor, I feel…resentful. Toward Lady Lenne, toward the Praetorship—Silver, even. I don't want to feel embittered by all this, but I…!'

Silver's smile made tears kindle.

"I never knew…any of that, Blaze."

The yellow Chaos Emerald was sitting atop a snowy cushion. It shined marvelously. The clinking urns still sounded like soft crystal bells. Maybe they were bells? The Pyromantic Guardian darted her sights to the ice mirror. Her eyes widened.

Somber reflections looked away in a guilty yet somewhat shy manner. A gentle blink softened them, with a distant and brooding veneer. "Please don't be bitter. I want to understand what it is you felt all this time. I want to admit my mistakes, and…apologize to you. I think it's the right thing to do, since it's coming from a place of retrospection."

Blaze had sat down quietly on the cushion. Not bothered by its coldness, she focused on the image in the mirror. It was not her own, she realized, and she held onto the yellow Chaos Emerald a bit tightly. Her own ambers sobered, tears silent and streaming. Her ears were most attentive to Silver's following words.

"…And since this is the only way I can converse with you face-to-face."

MACALANIA TEMPLE-PALACE OF ST. BEVELLE…

Amy Rose meandered through icy corridors in hopes of finding warmth. Noting the nature of Macalania Woods and its praenominal Temple, she figured there wouldn't be such a thing. Shivers rattled her little body, teeth attempting quieter chatters. She even squeaked a sneeze.

Rubbing under her nose, she groaned, "Gah, so cold…!"

As she passed an open doorway, she made a double take. Whatever she'd seen was gone. But she could still hear the cries of children inside.

"Hello? Is everything all right—?" her franticness slipped out.

Only for no children to be there.

Unnerved, Amy shivered. The disembodied voices reminded her of the Mystic Illumine all over again.

* * *

As much as Amy could discern, she was inside the Palace of St. Bevelle, home of the royal capital's Sovereignty. There was a multitude of chambers. More of them held multiple beds, tea tables, menageries, and ancient weapons. Amy wasn't feeling adventurous enough to explore, so she passed them by.

She had always wanted to go inside, with Lady Yuna and her Guardians as the "Awesome Tour Troupe." It was truly a sight to behold: Amy imagined the frosted furniture in their original thawed-out glory, silks and frills and velvets galore. Gold glittering, gossamer glistening, diamonds and sapphires twinkling. It was an array of regality like no other—Amy's mind was contoured by bliss. Albeit bittersweet.

"I'd wanted to see what Yuna's room looked like…?"

More cries made Amy's ears perk up. Another franticness forced Amy to rip back down the hallway, bursting through an untold number of doors. But each time was the same: Disembodied weeping. Back in a room she'd passed, she could've sworn she saw two children: The girl seemed to be a few years older than her, and the boy next to her wore a blank gaze, looking at her tears. Amy caught sight of his own quiet tears. As well as a halo on his hood.

With a bat of her eye and a gasp, the two were gone.

'This is so creepy…! A palace shouldn't be a sad place!' But even Amy's eyes were getting misty.

From another part of the hall, a canine howl bellowed. It startled her. She threw her eyes back the way she came, her feet following. "Oh no! Hello? Is anyone here?" She scrambled through the doors, into where she thought the sound emanated. "Please, are you okay—?"

A sulky canine padded in from behind her. Two well-built men were watching it mope past. They wore sullen faces, the one man perhaps from the sea and the other a shore near it. Dragging in the dog's teeth was a sword sheath.

Amy's curious blink sent them all away, however. 'They were sad, too…but how come?'

Soon, a woeful howling ambushed Amy's ears next. Her fear-stained startle propelled her back into the hall. 'Where's this one coming from now?' she had to wonder as she dashed. 'Oh my gosh, it sounds like she's in pain! I have to hurry! Hold on—I'm coming!'

Incoherent screams were echoing out as Amy barged into a room. She wasn't sure if it was the one she wanted, but inside she found two women: One's braids were anchored with metal rings while the other was in her arms. Amy huffed, "Is she okay?"

But another wail answered her. The hedgehog girl flinched a little from the suddenness. She realized she'd looked away and darted her eyes back to the women. Who had already disappeared.

"Oh no…they're gone. But the other one was in…so much distress…!" Emeralds were frantic, swapping around the chamber, tears clambering over the lids. "Please! I wanna help you! Where did…all of you…go?" she sobbed.

Everything remained icy; even the canopy bed before her. The table cloths were powdered snow. Collective demitasses molted into more lucid vestiges of themselves. Devoid of regality or comfort, like the lair of an ice queen.

Much like the Mystic Illumine, in a strange sense.

"All of this has happened so fast," the pink hedgehog sighed. She sank to the floor. The ashen bed frame sparkled, like marbleized pyreflies. It wasn't too cold to the touch; Amy swept careful fingers along the frozen wood. "Just when we were starting to learn things about Spira, its people and ways of life…everything spirals out of control." Downhearted emeralds veered over to a recognizable portrait. Tears kindled at the brims. "And it won't help anybody if we stay here longer. Tails was right: The longer we do stay, the more we affect this world and its chain of events…making our imprint bigger and bigger."

"_The relationship we have…"_

_The Fervor had slowly skirted behind the Illumine, and perched his chin upon his shoulder. The Illumine's ghostly stroking swept along his forehead; he was basking in the tranquil wave that permeated his cheeks. _

"…_Is a semblance of what you, yourself, desire."_

She remembered the Fervor and the Illumine's simultaneously forlorn, yet dissonant, roar.

"_Your conviction holds you higher than any mountaintop, and your heart is set…on Sonic." _

The vengeance in it seethed.

"_The heart of a lover is stronger than all others, 'tis driven by will and faith…"_

The emotion was so intense, it blistered her goose bumps.

She shivered again. "And they were already so angry…! How much worse can it possibly get? I'm so scared! Oh, Lady Yuna…_Sonic._" She looked up from her tears.

A pair of ankles entered her vision. With a yelp, she kicked herself away from the sudden impediment. But the feet did not follow or flinch. The hedgehog girl shielded her face from the potential attacker.

"_Walk with me…will you?"_

Amy gasped. She threw her wildly blinking eyes up at the back that greeted her. There was an oddly familiar man standing before her. He extended an open palm, yet his eyes stayed away. Confused and stilled by him, the talon-like fingers signaled a bit of impatience. Amy whimpered, looking from the human claw to the averted face. In its place was a familiar halo.

"Don't freak out, Amy. He just wants you to follow him."

The sanguine chord lulled Amy's heart and mind. Together, they molded her smile out of a sigh of relief. An excited giggle escaped, just after the specter's palm let go of her own. Her boot heels pitter-pattered faster toward the vanity, just like her heart. The green Chaos Emerald awaited her perch, which she granted to the snowy pillow. Once situated, Amy Rose was crestfallenly entranced by the mirror image.

A somber peridot pair took in the Emerald in her lap, whereas her hands were bound into a prayerful clasp. Then followed a tiny smile. "He's the fayth to the Astral Aeon, Bahamut—who is, by far, the coolest dragon _I've _ever seen!" And a playful snicker.

"But what's…?"

Soft tears cascaded down Amy's face. The image was not reflecting her own, but that of the final victim to the corrupt Illimune's assault.

And the reflection quickly noticed them. "Oh! Umm, yeah, you're probably wondering what's going on with everything right now…? Let me put it this way."

A slender silhouette peered around an ice column. Gleaming with ethereal light, its light flickered off the face of a woman in somewhat insectan mail. The clearness of her blue eyes was emulated in the Glyph that ghosted into the floor's frigid alabaster.

Peridot eyes sobered, serious and attentive, attuning to Amy's attention. "All of Spira is waiting. Everything that is bound to Solaris…is pending its demise. If nothing is done, the corrupt Solaris will eliminate all of Spira's past, present, and future. No one will survive, and nothing will exist anymore." Righteous frustration pooled around in those eyes. "My promise to him would be broken, left unfulfilled. Just like them, the way they are now…"

Amy realized the Apocryphal Lovers were the pith of that meaning. Which forced more bubbles to plummet, some pinging against the Emerald in her lap.

Tension skyrocketed with the words, "When they destroy everything they were created to watch over."

* * *

M.P. Lilith: I'm a busy bee! Such a busy, busy bee~! ("Cool little tune...huh, Vector?")

Another "Soul-Mirroring Truth" in the scheme of everything. More of Yuna's vision has continued. She witnesses the Solaris Project's failure firsthand, in an out-of-body experience/flashback. It describes what happened in between the separation and sealings of the Mystic Illumine and the Carnal Fervor, although shown from the Illumine's perspective. It was a depressing segment for me to write, personally. In a sadly loving way. Over and over, I read that section. It had to be perfect; otherwise, it would've been lacking. So there you are, folks: Epic sadness. (If you don't think so, then I dare you to read it again.)

Before anyone has their qualms about this, here's a fun fact: Blaze is not _in_ love with Silver. So, Silvaze = out of the question. Sorry if it seemed like that at first, Silvaze fans. It's more like a close-friend-for-a-comrade kind of relationship.

More light will be shed on the truths behind the Apocryphal Lovers, Solaris, Lady Yuna, Spira...and countless other things. Bare with me, people (even though I'm _still_ having a blast writing this thing!). Paradigm Thirty-Seven is on its way...!


	38. Paradigm Thirty-Seven: Falsetto

**Sonic the Hedgehog: The Phantasy of Archangelus**

**Paradigm Thirty-Seven - A Truth that Will Mirror All Souls, Falsetto**

MACALANIA TEMPLE-BEVELLE SEMBLANCES…

"In the midst of the Machina War Zanarkand's High Priest, Yu Yevon, brought together his two co-rulers to serve as fayth to the Sun Aeon, Solaris. By unknown means did he seal the two Summoners' souls away in a stone tablet, and for the sake of earning a Calm did they relinquish themselves to Yu Yevon's ultimatum." A sigh hazed past bronze crestfallen lips. "That era of peace did come after the war; it presided for a thousand years. Ever since, those fellow High Priests under Yu Yevon himself became the fabled Apocryphal Lovers.

"The title regarded the endearing bond they had formed in the distant past, even before that of the Final Lovers, Lady Yunalesca and Lord Zaon. According to the Yevon Church, it was the only instance where two souls were sealed in one fayth tablet. So they are the first, and only, known fayth to be sealed away…as a duet."

"So instead of one image being seen in the tablet…there are two?" Rouge asked. Her hand covered her mouth.

"Yes. They are of the Carnal Fervor and the Mystic Illumine, their human manifestations…from a thousand years ago."

"No way…!" More tears crept up to Rouge's eyelids.

* * *

"In order to preserve the memory of Zanarkand, Yu Yevon utilized all of Zanarkand's citizens and coalesced his own Summoning magic to form Solaris. Every man, woman, and child perished, and was Sent into a state of dreaming." A gentle nod acknowledged reflection. His hand combed into furry down, over his heart. "But in grave poignance, the war's outcome was inconclusive; due to Zanarkand's deterioration and Solaris's prolonged existence it is assumed that Bevelle emerged as victor. Yu Yevon's conviction still lives on as Solaris because of the loss. It is the everlasting resentment Yu Yevon holds against Spira—Bevelle, specifically—that fuels the Flames of Disaster, the form of Solaris's wrath."

Still teary-eyed, Blaze was able to absorb the explanation and nod to herself. Sighing, she conceded, "I understand now."

"Yu Yevon's wrath apparently bled into the Solaris embodiments, thus leading to the predicament we're in…and the malice that invades both the Mystic Illumine and the Carnal Fervor. Their combined hatred is so strong that, at the time, should Solaris separate he must remain so for the rest of Spira's existence."

"Because resurrecting him would've been too dangerous…!" Blaze uttered.

* * *

"…And the Illumine knew it. All of it."

Those unequivocal words wrung Amy's heart even more. Her hand flew up to her mouth. "And he was just trying to prevent it all! Oh my gosh…!"

The reflection nodded, "Exactly." Upon witnessing more of Amy's tears flushing forth, something was recalled. "Another evident thing I noticed was…"

* * *

"That sound… You heard it too, didn't you?"

Rouge's mind closed in on the question's meaning, and affirmed it with, "You mean the soft ringing? Yeah, I heard it when I got up here."

The specter shut his eyes. "After I imprisoned him in the Scepter of Darkness, I heard it as well. The ringing is what we perceive, but what it truly is…"

Rouge looked to see Shadow's face. It was wrought with a reflective grade of distress.

"It is the Illumine's wails. He is crying."

_The Mystic Illumine's sobs made Yuna want to help him, comfort and console him. However, her time-warped connection to the wraithlike being was mistaken for a motherly sympathy. One that the Illumine was well aware of._

_And so was the Carnal Fervor. Reptilian pupils slivered at the sight of High Summoner Yuna, who'd recoiled like a terrified fawn. Those eyes alone were bigger than any thing she could possibly compare them to. She lost her breath, in fear of the supreme lava creature._

"_Please, return to me, Fervor," the Illumine's voice rasped, wrenched by desperation and failure. His spectral body trembled in absolute wretchedness. There wasn't an ounce of hope left in his heart. For his heart was completely and utterly broken._

_By the sight of his lover's horrific transmutation, by the destruction it had brought. The promise he awaited to be fulfilled. All merely a clump of despair, misery, and woe. All his broken heart, the precious vessel only his arduous love could fill, was._

_The one he had inadvertently destroyed._

"His…? He's crying?" Shadow's distress had imprinted on Rouge.

"Yes."

"W-Wait. Is it because…?"

"It is because of a future he was trying to deter, trying to stop…!"

* * *

"In the future the Mystic Illumine was trying to prevent, the Carnal Fervor has grown too powerful for his own counterpart to stop. His Flames of Disaster have Blinded him, and he can no longer distinguish his lover from anything else."

Silver's words cut into Blaze.

"It had already gotten to the point where negotiation had no effect. Soon after the Carnal Fervor killed her husband Lord Corydon, High Summoner Lenne took it upon herself to quell the monster by sealing him away. With Bevelle's Triarchal government too far gone, she had to appoint the sole remaining Guardians left that _could _protect her."

More tears trembled down Blaze's cheeks. 'Us,' came the realization.

"Lady Lenne knew the Fervor was beyond reasoning with, and her Sealing spells were not potent enough to entrap him. His Flames had ravaged Spira even before her birth…with his release from High Summoner Yuna two hundred years prior."

"_Come back to me, dearest. Let me hold you and embrace you…I want you to see my tears, hear my voice…"_

_But the demonic roar overwhelmed the Illumine's words and eliminated them._

_Yuna panicked. "No, Illumine, get back! He can't be reasoned with, now! It's too late!"_

"High Summoner Lenne couldn't sense the Illumine, but she figured she could let him be simply because the Carnal Fervor was still loose…and she knew the Illumine was a helpless lamb in his presence."

A pang of sadness bolted through Amy's heart.

"And so did you…right, Amy?"

Curious blinks pushed her tears from her eyes. "I—I think so?"

Sonic smiled. "Actually, they're both pretty harmless when they're together."

"_Please return to me…just as you, yourself, promised me. Listen to me, I want to heal you! Your heart is wounded, just like mine! We can help each other, _heal _each other…if you would simply let me back into your—!"_

_A prone claw, begrimed in molten rock and blistering heat, swooped up. Its target was the Mystic Illumine, completely blinded by its master's seething rage. A rage that saw nothing but an impediment, now._

_Not the transcendent lover he strove—persevered—to find._

_The claw would incinerate a normal person. And now that the Illumine's sole inherent function had been crushed, his metaphysical body would soon follow._

After a pause, Sonic tagged on, "But to reunite like this…is downright depressing. Even for me." He sighed a little.

'Oh, Sonic…' Amy's mind couldn't help lamenting.

"The Solaris embodiments would become Blinded by the rage amassing in their hearts, and they would only fulfill what Humanity has prophesied them to follow. But not out of irony or spite, but because it's only natural for them to destroy anyone, _anything, _that harmed the essence of their purpose. Which is to protect the lives and memories of Zanarkand."

Amy couldn't think straight. "So, wait. The Illumine, and the Fervor, and all the High Summoners—!" She felt her tears plumping at the corners of her eyes. Aqueous bullets riddled with empathy. "Zanarkand doesn't exist anymore, though…! How can they all protect something that isn't even there?"

A gleam on the Chaos Emerald mirrored into the ones in the mirror. It was much like the ray of hope that shined in those eyes. "Zanarkand represents the end of an era, one of prosperity, community, sacred knowledge. There are secrets in its Ruins that have never been—and will never be—found. And that was the true victory Zanarkand gained." The revelation that followed glazed those eyes: "Solaris is the embodiment of that collective memory, of everyone who ever lived, will live, and is alive right now."

Amy gasped. Her tears poured in unconscious unison with Rouge and Blaze's.

"Destroying your counterpart will spell your own demise," _the Illumine recalled, in the moments when High Priest Yu Yevon was prepping to turn him and his lover into Solaris's fayth. _"For destroying him will defile the sacrament of thine union, disremember its purpose, and disenchant its reasoning. A bond ruptured will corrupt through prolonged isolation, and theretofore lead to complete and utter Blindness…"

_Plummeting from high above, the Illumine could only await the infernal strike to eradicate his weeping form._

"_Illumine, please get out of the way!" Yuna cried as she reached out desperately._

* * *

"And so, he promised…" Both Shadow and Silver began.

* * *

"Destroying him due to this Blindness is irreparable and irrevocable. Thou shalt lose one another to oblivion, never to rejoin, only to be lost alongside this Land, alongside your emotionless and lightless griefs."

_Black tears never ceased. Prayers for salvation he chanted, though only for his Blind lover. Lost in self-destruction, fixated on scavenging a light that'd already gone dark. The lover he knew was lost, just as Yu Yevon forewarned. Just as he, himself, had sworn would never be allowed to happen._

'_He'st to smite me…? He's so far gone, and intends to smite me?' The Illumine's thought processes were breaking terribly, due to his inability to fathom that moment. Stricken by a total mental—and bodily—shutdown, his hands dropped to his sides. His will to fight had deteriorated. 'No…my dearest…!'_

* * *

Sonic smirked a little. "And so, _we _promised…both of them…"

The girls felt the words following begin to disenchant them.

"That we will Renew and Revive…Combine…and Sanctify, Dispel, and Save them."

* * *

_The incoming claw would spell a death most undesired._

_Yuna's panic left her immobilized and screaming. "Illumine! Please move!"_

* * *

"Forgiveness will be granted. And avowed, momentous salvation shall ensue."

* * *

"_I refuse…so instead, I…shall embrace this fate. I will always love you, my precious Fervor. Please, let my demise…herald your wisdom…" Black pearl tears disappeared in the heat swell. So did Acumen, and his silhouette. "My loneliest belovéd."_

Yuna's vision ended to a final soul-splintering, ghostly wail. Her heterochromous eyes slowly returned to a state of awareness, as if reawakening. A blue orb darted to the left of her; then, a green to the right. The phantasmagoria had floated back into her cognizance. She blinked before making a face. One of deep sadness and welling compassion.

"It would appear…that I was wrong about Spira."

Yuna didn't flinch, or even react. But she was somewhat relieved to hear Dr. Eggman's voice. The mad scientist sauntered up to her. Quickly noting the three hedgehog corpses surrounding her, he paused mid-step. And, with uncharacteristic consideration, stepped back. The distance between him and Yuna remained mutual and unthreatening.

"Everything I had collected, learned for myself, was neither true nor false…but simply misinterpreted, misunderstood. And it was never on _my _behalf, either—well, not mine alone, anyway." His ovular rotundity orbited her as he talked. Such an admittance was bold, even if it was in the presence of his deceased archenemy. "It seems _all _of Spira had misread these facts, and has done so for the past thousand years. I had no choice but to follow what was here as well, I suppose. This world is not my home; only to be expected of me to fall into such a devious ploy. I wonder why—or even _how_—such important events were so easily forgotten?"

Yuna was silent.

"Perhaps the head honchos over Bevelle purposely misled their people? The truth is quite terrifying, even for a madman like myself… How unsettling." Dark shades peered down at the High Summoner cradling Sonic's corpse. "Such a treacherous government Bevelle has." Eggman idled away from her. "Why, they're more devious than I am—and I'm sure I would've gotten the notion to do the same thing, sooner or later!" His guffawing was cold, though tinged in nostalgic remembrance. "Sonic would've dashed in to foil it, though. But it seems he, and his colleagues, have been foiled themselves."

Guilt streamed from her eyes. The bubble plopped against the corpse's forehead, found its way toward the eyelids and finished its journey across the pale lips.

"I don't believe Lord Braska thought to consider the ramifications of his actions." Dr. Eggman turned further away. "In fact, if he did, why pursue such a dangerous project? Endanger his position, his land and people, his own daughter…?"

"It was for our protection." Yuna's voice wasn't as weak as she expected it to be.

A curious suspicion was hidden the mad scientist's shades.

"Father was trying to protect us. He knew disaster would ensue if he pursued his Solaris Project. I was young at the time, so I didn't understand what he was doing so late in the night or why he couldn't talk to me about it. What I did learn was what Solaris truly was, a metaphysical entity with a life of his own…though he was no brighter than a candle when Father first introduced to him. And…I also realized…!" Yuna's eyes brightened from a sudden recollection. "The voice in my belly…was the Carnal Fervor's…the same as Solaris's."

Eggman was astonished. "Iblis…or the Carnal Fervor, could speak to you?"

"Never in complete words, but yes." She veered her eyes downward. "It was in lachrymose rumbles, like from a lonesome animal. Like a dog awaiting the return of his master. The Fervor always sounded sad; that much I could tell when I was little." Regret glazed over Yuna's maritime orbs. "And come to think of it…the Fervor reacted when I approached the Scepter of Darkness, at one point."

"How so?" Eggman was intrigued, now.

"Well…he would groan—loud, commiserating groans—and at the same time, I would hear a faceless voice, chanting strange things. Perhaps…they were sweet nothings?" Yuna shook her head a bit. "I don't remember the exactly words, though. I was too scared to understand them."

"Hmm. I see." Eggman turned away again. His heavy, whiskery brows twitched downward. "And so will everyone else soon learn."

A bit confused by the addendum, Yuna turned her face toward him. The Glyph on her stomach was flashing ever so slowly.

* * *

M.P. Lilith: Happy Birthday, Sonic! Happy Belated Birthday, Shadow! And Happy Upcoming Birthday, Silver! (...Whenever it is. It's only fair to mention him, right?)

It is to me. Because in-fic references. Canon and fanon. ...Get it? Anyway, here is Paradigm Thirty-Seven, everyone. The final part of Yuna's vision, as well as more Last Story post-revelation foreshadowing. I seem to be very good at doing that, huh? And Eggman's back! Where had he been, you ask? Well, I dunno. *A Wild Doctor Eggman Appeared!* (...Again with the Pokémon references? I. Must. Stahp.)

I find it intriguing that Bevelle worships a deity that despises it. Even to the extent of naming the religion after the very High Priest that held so much disdain against its ancestral rulers... I just now realized this, btw. Therefore, this blurb. I was contemplating on whether I should've left it up to you guys to figure out. But nevermind; there you go.

Paradigm Thirty-Eight is coming. Sooner than one might think... Stay tuned! Reviews are welcome, peeps! I wanna know if there's any love out there! Bleeeeeghh! XP


	39. Paradigm Thirty-Eight: Worldless Faith

**Sonic the Hedgehog: The Phantasy of Archangelus**

**Paradigm Thirty-Eight - Nowhere in the World, Everywhere in Faith**

The all-seeing Eye peered down from the sky, a ceiling tinged with Spira's phantom remnants. Vestigial slabs of walkways still floated around in the infinite space, as well as islands of earth. The hodgepodge hadn't moved too much, but the Chaotix Detectives' internal compasses were thrown out of whack. Espio looked all around, but the atmosphere looked the same with every glance. He wasn't sure where they were heading, so he and his fellow teammates stuck close to Cindy, the eldest sister of the Delta Crown Aeons.

Charmy hovered at Vector's shoulder. It was a shapeless void, far as his eyes could see. Creepy and hopeless. Lightless, save for the eerie green sentry staring back. He shivered, buzzing closer to Vector. "What is this?" the bee was able to ask. "Where are we now?"

"That's what I'd like to know too," Vector piped up. Gesturing accordingly, he continued, "I know ya showed us that Glyph-thing, and it glowed and stuff…but weren't we _just _in a cavern-like thing too? What's up with this place? Everything's jumbled up, and I can't even tell which way is which! Who knows—we could be going up, or down, or 'round and 'round in circles, I tell ya!" Vector became flustered by the notion of being lost again. "Ya sure you know where we're going?" he tagged on, pointing a suspicious finger at Cindy.

But Cindy smirked, though it was unseen by the Detectives. Then, her footfalls halted.

Espio was the first to stop in his tracks. His brows dipping, he wondered, "Is something there?" He peeked over a shoulder, and blinked.

There was yet another Glyph. One of familiar, yet unrecognizable, design. Accompanying it were Cindy's younger sisters. They waited at the edges, just like she did. Mindy, a bee like Charmy, was waving behind her, as if calling someone over. The middle sister, Sandy, stood patiently in front of the Glyph. Her copper praying mantis mail glistened alongside her sisters'. Intense blue orbs stared Cindy down, which was caught by Mindy eventually.

Reunited once again were the Otherworlders: The Chaotix, Knuckles, Tails, Cream and Cheese, Amy, Rouge—as well as Blaze. But a handful was still missing. Like a spark, Tails blurted out, "Wait, shouldn't Dr. Eggman be here, too? Where is he?"

The Magus Sisters were able to point in a direction. Serving as his answer, noiseless movements were heeded. Isles of aimless foundations floated through the darkness, but before long they were forming a winding staircase. It looked more like a mountain pass trying to form itself along a crag. With no wall to support it, the steppingstones were free to form a path of their own. Footfalls meandered, step-sized pieces of all kinds of earth melded together, and a distinct archway completed the answer like a full stop.

Amy gulped softly. 'Will we find Lady Yuna and the boys up there, too…?'

A much bigger slab of earth crested into everyone's view. Coming from it, a quavering light could be seen. It rippled with many colors, fanciful and catching the children's eye.

"That pretty light must be where Dr. Eggman is!" Cream huffed, pointing. "Chao chao!" Cheese chanted, too.

"Then let us go!" Blaze cued everyone. "There's no time to waste…!"

Cindy the Ladybug nodded triumphantly over her crossed arms; Sandy the Praying Mantis followed with a somber tilt; Mindy the Bee's hands were taken up by the hedgehog girl, and, unsure how to respond, nodded vigorously. Amy waved the Sisters' goodbye, whom returned it with a thumbs up, a gentle wave, and girlish double-handed waves, respectively. The Aeon trio disappeared in iridescent lights. Their haze of pyreflies spiraled off toward the overhanging sentry, over the path that led them to Dr. Eggman.

Amy paused for a moment. The island's distant gleam rippled. She wanted to believe there was a reserved hope in it.

Espio looked on, as well. He was wondering what made it glow like that. Vector caved to Charmy's begging to ride atop his shoulders; the bee child perched down and scanned more of the island. Though he was below its surface line, the light still entranced him.

"Let us proceed with grave caution," the chameleon coached, starting to lead everyone toward the archway. "We will need to consult High Summoner Yuna about all of this. If where the Magus Sisters led us is also where she awaits, then we must make our way to her posthaste."

"He's right," Knuckles reinforced, gripping his fists. "The quicker we get there, the more time we'll have to solve this _together._"

Amy turned to see the echidna. She blinked at his mysterious zeal.

"Cool. Let's go!" Rouge motioned, a beckoning wave couple with a wink.

With that, she, Espio, and Knuckles led the way; Blaze soon followed, with Amy tugging Cream's hand after her. Cheese and Tails coasted alongside them. Vector jogged, with Charmy clinging to his face. "Bah! Charmy, move your hands—I can't see!" But the bee chuckled his apology.

The airborne slabs moved in minutely rhythmic sways. Up and down, side to side, even in circles, they bobbed in timely motions. Blaze navigated the ones who could not fly through the motion puzzles. Tails and Rouge served as temporary carriers for Cream and Cheese and Amy, respectively. Vector struggled a bit to keep up, with Charmy on his shoulders still. Espio and Knuckles were able to assist, though.

* * *

"They're almost here, My Lady."

Dr. Eggman was brimming with a bizarrely appropriate courteousness. Even with his master plans foiled and in shambles, he was able to unlock the truth he was seeking in the first place. In a manner most unlikely—and most undesired—Eggman swallowed some of his pride and decided to assist the High Summoner and fellow Otherworlders in this plight. It was problematic for all of Spira to share it with them.

Plus, he figured he couldn't rule a continent that's been swallowed up by a transcendent, omnipresent realm. The very object of his ambition had turned into everyone's worst nightmare, including his own.

"My arch-nemesis may be gone, but his fellows still remain. With the Chaos Emeralds they've surely collected, I'm sure we'll resolve this conundrum in due time."

Yuna was smoothing a tender hand over the three's lifeless coats. Her eyes sharpened at the multitude of nearing footsteps. Both hands fled to those dulled spines and held the head close. But something had caught Yuna's eye.

"Ah, right on time." Eggman's greeting was biting with pseudo-sarcasm and careful gravitas. "Everyone has regrouped, and are all accounted for—!"

"Except three," Blaze added, leading the others closer. They all stopped at the sight of the mad scientist standing there. The grass beneath his boots was odd, blue and glistening with dew. Another archway stood at Yuna's back, a grander version of the one at the walkway's foot. In its rose window was the unfamiliar Glyph from before. Unlike the Magus Sisters' Glyphs, this one bore different symbols and have a reminiscently deltoid shape. Tails was the first to recognize it from the puzzle room's door. It glowed; the source of the prismatic lights.

Eggman's expression grew dark. "Ah, yes…_those _three."

He stepped aside and allowed the others to see: Under the window, Lady Yuna kept Sonic's body taut in her arms; Shadow and Silver's bodies were splayed close to her on the grass. An intangible wind plucked some dew droplets off bluish blade tips over to the pale hedgehog visages. A refreshing peace, but it bothered the others greatly. Amy's tears pooled into her eyes at the sight of Sonic's body. It wasn't moving in the slightest, which indicated that he wasn't breathing, that he was still dead. Like him, Shadow and Silver were also still. The wind-sprinkled dew couldn't make them any more aware. Their eyes were shut, devoid of life, and completely powerless.

They were their only sources of hope in that lightless plane.

Yuna's face was still in a thoughtful trance; Blaze noticed it after pulling her gaze away from Silver's corpse. The High Summoner's spiked bob bristled in the wind, her lengthy ponytail pushing further behind her.

"Oh no…Yuna?" Amy hesitated. She wanted to reach out, but something stopped her.

Her ethereal robes billowed. The absent wind caused the wavy hems to ripple, like a river. The roseate Yevon Script on the sashes shimmered, each signifying a somewhat dormant power. There were six in all: four on each overskirt tassel and two on the overhanging shoulder tassels, accompanied by fading superscript. The downy hems flinched in the breeze. The white silk wisping around her hands, thighs, and neck glistened as if it was freshly knitted by a hungry spider. The pearl disk was the biggest embellishment, but Blaze felt that it served a resonant purpose.

"Lady…Yuna?" Tails called next. Cream stuck close to him, clinging to his arm. Tears were beginning to fill their eyes, as well. Cheese cooed sadly as he caught sight of more pyreflies roaming upward. "Are you okay?" Cream wondered, wiping away a little tear.

"No, I'm not."

Yuna finally let her teardrops flourish. But globules of milk-tinged magma were what sprang in the place of its saline precursor. Her hands clutched the head closer into her bosom.

"Because…because…!"

More tears fell in consequence. In perfect sync, they fell from the lids of Amy, Tails, Cream and Cheese, Charmy, Blaze, and Rouge. Espio held his composure while hearing the High Summoner's embittered huffs and grunts; Vector tried to do the same, but some still slipped past his swipes, especially when Charmy plopped down at his feet and started to bawl. That was when Espio knelt down and pulled the little boy in his arms. Knuckles slammed his fist into a nearby column. It cracked from the frustrated might. "Damn it, no! Are we too late?" he snarled.

"It can't be too late…!" Amy moaned. She fell to her knees beside Yuna. "No…I don't believe it—I don't want to!" And with that, Amy began to cry, too.

Cream and Cheese swiftly followed suit, and so did Tails.

Blaze trotted over to her, wary of the two corpses around her and the one in her cradle. "But, my Lady, what about your Summoning Magic? Isn't there a way you can bring them back to life?" A hint of desperation peppered Blaze's questions. "Maybe with the Chaos Emeralds serving as amplifiers, you can use your reviving White Magic? Our worlds are already intertwined, Milady—so there must be _something _we can do! We must bring them back, Lady Yuna! They're our only hope!"

The half-Al Bhed brunette ponytail slithered around, like a cat's tail, in another untouchable breeze. A single magenta weave trussed the majority of it; the only person who'd be willing to deal with it all was her cousin, Rikku. Rikku was impressed by how fast, and long, Yuna's hair had grown. Rikku was a full-blooded Al Bhed herself, and she was expecting the opposite to happen to Yuna. "I guess that Human gene's not so recessive, after all!" she could hear Rikku's tweet, now. And an aura of hope glowed from the memory.

Suddenly, her other Guardians came to her mind. They were all speaking to her heart, and she could feel their faith swelling. It became a torrent of power. And inklings of life threaded their way into it. All of Spira was counting on her. The Otherworlders were willing to support her and reverse everything that had happened. And the Pyromantic Guardian was right: Maybe the Chaos Emeralds did hold a key to the corrupt Solaris's defeat. And perhaps reviving Sonic was part of the plan. The newly acquainted Shadow and the Psychic Guardian Silver would also play important roles, Yuna could feel. And with clearer eyes, she looked over Sonic's shoulder.

There she spotted a strange-looking symbol upon the hedgehog's neck. It stretched from the neck down toward the shoulder and crept into the shoulder quill. A reflective, and curiously dormant, gleam was held within it. The aperture in the chest was the same. In fact, all three corpses' chest bore the same dark insignia.

Yuna glanced from one hole to the next. When her eyes met Sonic's face, however, a smile upturned.

And Blaze saw it. "My Lady…?"

"Our hope will soon be realized, Guardian Blaze."

That made Amy, Tails, Cream and Cheese, the Chaotix, and Knuckles look toward her. Eggman nodded.

"Because…there is but one ultimatum…I have been given." Yuna gave a tender nod, partly to Blaze and to herself. She motioned to stand, careful of the small body in her arms. The Guardian blinked in confusion, yet with renewed hope. With a determined glaze, the Summoner's heterochromous eyes faced the overhanging Eye. Opalescence still peered down amidst its viridian sclera. Yuna's stance was upright, valiant. "And it is the only choice bestowed to me…by the Sun Aeon, Solaris, himself."

Everyone was thrown into a whirl of confusion. "Wait…?" Tails wondered. "What do you mean, Lady Yuna? Solaris is working against us! He's going to destroy Spira!"

Yuna was laying Sonic's corpse down on the bit of marble peeking from under the grass. She did the same for Shadow's and Silver's, at opposing ends. Tails rambled on as she was doing this.

"Solaris has been consumed with hatred and vengeance! He'll stop at _nothing _to destroy _everything_—!"

"Exactly."

Tails blinked wildly. As did everyone else.

"I…_We _beg your pardon?" Eggman was fixing his crooked shades.

"I know you're all thinking I'm crazy for attesting to that, but…this is exactly what Solaris wants us to do." Yuna glided away from the last corpse and stood in the middle, her back to everyone. "Before the Solaris counterparts combined, the Mystic Illumine left me with an ultimatum—indirectly and surreptitiously. He left _us _with our one and only chance to stop Solaris, as well as the powers to do it."

Cream wondered, "Powers?" Cheese cooed the same.

Her hands moved into a prayerful clasp; the Chaos Emeralds responded and left their hiding places to orbit around Yuna. Everyone looked on in pending revelation. And one by hesitant one, tiny smiles appeared.

"The Mystic Illumine knew exactly what he was doing. Everything from the very beginning of this _was _foreseen; he wasn't boasting about it. It is one of his subconscious abilities, gifted to him by Acumen. We perceived Acumen's corrupt state as a cloak of darkness that varies in form according to his will. But that will does not end at that extent."

"It _doesn't?_" Blaze was soundly astonished.

The Chaos Emeralds' auras brightened in tandem of one another as Yuna spoke again. "The Illumine's Acumen serves another purpose: By way of imprinting can the Illumine guide everyone's destiny. It can come in any form he wishes, and it has affected many of us—if not, all. Namely, these three have been affected"—She turned her gaze to the three hedgehog corpses.—"but also…Maester Seymour, I too, and even you, Pyromantic Guardian." She saw Blaze stutter quietly, ears perking up. "The children, Tails, Cream, Charmy… You too, Amy, and Miss Rouge." The ones in question looked to one another before refocusing on Yuna again.

The High Summoner's skirt and sleeve hems began to ripple again. Yet another untouchable breeze lifted them, the shoulder and sash stoles, and her lengthy ponytail this time. A resonant, mystical power was awakening. The window Glyph began to reshape itself by disassembling into chips of glasses and raining to the ground.

"No one has been unaffected by the Illumine's imprinting, but not everyone has been imprinted the same way. Some of you may have served as keepers of Solaris's hope…maybe some of you represent him in ways he could no longer sustain."

Amy, Rouge, and Blaze's tears streamed with culminating understanding; Tails and Cream held each other's hands and nodded, with Charmy buzzing over and blinking at them. They smiled and pulled him into their arms, and shared a tearful hug together.

"Solaris's defeat lies with what was imprinted onto these three souls." She lowered her gaze and closed her eyes. "Souls that have yet to be Sent."

Rouge gasped. "Hold on! Spira's metaphysical laws apply to _us _too?"

Yuna smiled at her. And nodded.

"Then why haven't they become fiends? Their bodies haven't disappeared and disassembled into pyreflies—at all—since they were killed!"

"That is because the Illumine placed a permanence spell on them."

Then, suddenly, a flash of light spiraled from the marble. Encased in a circle was the Glyph of Yu Yevon, and from within it a decorative staff blossomed. The High Summoner took hold of the staff and twirled it around. Its tassels swished and roseate crown dazzled.

"Oh my gosh, no way…!" Amy smoothed her hands over her mouth.

"The Triarchal Sovereignty's sacred heirloom, the Celestial Weapon Nirvana…!" Blaze awed, numbed by the return of striking beauty.

Yuna smirked. With pure confidence, she continued, "And with this sacred instrument, I can use it as a beacon to guide their souls back…!" And began to dance.

She was graceful and in perfect rhythm, slightly dissimilar from when Sending her father. Her motions were flawless as Nirvana was twirled and waved around in the air. Lithe arms flexed with the rod, and bare feet carried her toward Silver, then Shadow, lastly Sonic, and again in a stunning formation. More and more light radiated from the Glyph that reconstructed beneath. A new set of sigils was forming as she bobbed and swayed. The Chaos Emeralds poured enough energy into the symbols to bring Sonic, Shadow, and Silver off the ground. Smaller Yevon runes radiated underneath each body, and Nirvana's crown knighted each one. Silver's chest gleamed with new life, followed by Shadow's left shoulder, and Sonic's right shoulder.

Glass pieces clattered into formation before Yuna sealed its final design into place.

"Chao-chao! Chao-chao! Chao-chao!" Cheese prattled excitedly, wriggling in Cream's grasp. "Cheese?" Cream wondered. But soon, she read the Chao's bubbly tears as thankful, happy. Which made her feel the same. "You guys, they're coming!" she yelped.

"Wha? Ya mean…!" Charmy couldn't help buzzing around. "Whee, whee, whee! Wahoo!" He pumped his fists. "Yeah! Here they come…!"

"We're all saved…!" Amy's glee was boiling from its simmer. "Oh, Sonic! Shadow, Silver—we're here! Come back to us—_please!_"

The moment of truth was set into motion. Her ultimatum became affixed to the point of no return in that moment. All that was left to do was proceed. With bated breaths and soaring hopes, the High Summoner flowed into a final poise of prayer. Hands held taut on Nirvana's grips, ankles interlocked, and ethereal gown billowing in a waterless pool, Yuna closed her eyes.

Deep in focus, she began to pray: "And now, I pray thee, O Chaos Emeralds, heed my call."

Stillness ensued: Everything in that lightless plane came to a slow halt, as if they wanted to heed her, too. Great power amassed pyreflies not yet absorbed by Infinity Void's Eye. The massive overseer's pupil quivered, which was a bit more noticeable but still unseen.

"It is my sole desire to save this world, this Land of Spiraling Futility. I wish to cleanse the sins of my father and Spira united, and I pray you breathe life into these fallen bodies."

'Yuna…! You can do it!' Amy chanted, desperate hands clinging to each other.

"I pray so that destiny may stream aright again. I pray this transcendent bond between myself and the three new souls will bring forth another everlasting Calm…for their world and mine."

The three Yevon sigils flickered, awaiting release; the Chaos Emeralds also awaited with slightly brighter auras. They danced in their orbit, heeding her prayers.

With that, Yuna lifted her eyes to Infinity Void's Eye. Disregarding its return, she hardened her determined and wishful gaze. "I care not what happens to me! But please…heed my voice, Chaos Emeralds. Lead them, guide them to their vessels. Please allow them to return! Allow _me_…to bring their hearts back to life!"

Suddenly, the Glyph beneath her feet flared: Prismatic pearl, splendent diamond, and gilded sunlight erupted from the three sigils so brightly that everyone had to shut their eyes. Yuna's lengthy hair became exposed by the sunbursts. The cerise wraps shredded away, the hidden locks left to billow in the weightlessness. Her gown hems floated with her feet, having lost contact with the earth, alongside the three hedgehogs.

An immeasurable amount of strength was poured into Yuna's next words: "I Send you forth! The Providence Aeons—Archangelus Triune!"

"_The Sovereignty's Onus will save this Land from the spiral of death. The Vessel must synchronize the will of the Sun with Ice's order, Fire's passion, Water's truth, and Lightning's wisdom. Renew Acumen's light, revive Ardor's flame…"_

The Chaos Emeralds never moved from their stations. The ring of individual colors now held seven opalescent energy cores. Lady Yuna's skirt hems tore in an upward spiral. Magnificently sunlit ribbons swirled about her. The young woman's major blood vessels pulsed in milky splendor; those sunlit ribbons patched her modestly. The Glyph on her abdomen unveiled its correlation to the new Aeons she'd summoned.

"Y-…Yuna?" Amy stammered, reaching into her blindness.

"…_Combine the auroral bodies with the power of the conduit. For a power, unlike any other, to be birthed. It will sanctify the Yevon Covenant, both Acumen and Ardor will love in harmony forever again."_

Slowly, her body fell into a honest kneel. Lavish brunette locks blanched to a pure white; sparkles from the pyreflies' mists dusted onto them. A crystalline shell branched over her features, transforming her entire body into a porcelain statue. Nirvana's carmine tassels graced in the absent wind; her snowy tresses continued to bend and sway in it. The staff's blush-gold crown rested at Yuna's forehead, her hands frozen around the cerulean shaft.

The Eye's pupils quivered even more at the fathomlessness of Yuna's new power.

More pyreflies, ones that couldn't be absorbed by the Eye, bobbed around the three new forms that emerged from the fading light. When it died down completely was when everyone uncovered their eyes. They all gawked at what they saw: Tails and Charmy's eyes sparkled at the dazzling feathery appendages. Cream sighed, "So pretty…!" when she watched the pyreflies dance around them. Knuckles gawked at the friendly exchange between the three beings and those floating spirits. Rouge couldn't understand the words that were spoken, despite her acute hearing. Blaze caught one's waning profile, a quirky smirk she assumed was Silver's. But it was hard to tell with all that radiance. Espio couldn't distinguish whose face belonged to whom, but within moments of dimming light he was able to familiarize. Vector couldn't speak, so much awe had overcome him. He even slumped to the ground. Amy was reduced to tears by the sight. Her heart pounded at the glorious feathers, at each beauteous halo. Cheese was blinking wildly. Then praising the three hedgehogs' return. "Chao-chao! Chao-chao! Chao Chao-chao!" he prattled, flailing with glee.

"…_Dispel the Tides of Penance and save this Land from its Spiraling Futility."_

Soft, indistinctive chords chimed from the wispy spirits. They set the three newly revived hearts at ease. Much like children, the light spheres ghosted around each frame.

Some bobbed around a left shoulder before gilding the obsidian down. Gilt orichalcum melded into the shoulder blade's fanciful markings, which etched from a pauldron to an armlet. The pauldron took the shape of a tetragonal helm; its brooding bends were fashioned after a shield. A large, gold-encrusted orb beamed from the half-armored breastplate. Ebony feathers flittered a bit before resting at his shoulder guard. Fingers flexed, reassuring mobility, then motioned a kindhearted wave to a weary pair of pyreflies. They swirled over his palm in a playful game of tag. A tiny smirk curved.

"…_Forgiveness shall be granted." _

From a different trail of pyreflies, shining mythril glistened up the forearms of another being. A curious hibiscus's visage branched out the armor's breastplate, the petals swirling up over the glossy mane and creating a taller collar. Platinum-blond feathers bristled as glitters sprinkled on them. A glad chuckle played under the being's breath as another cloud of pyreflies nuzzled him. A ghostly touch caused the gem at his chest to glow.

"…_Hope and solace shall house the Apocryphal Embodiments once more." _

Careful hands allowed the spirit spheres to play. Streams of adamant armor coiled and curved. Somewhat familiar and oddly comfortable, the armor swelled at his right shoulder in the shape of an arc. Encouraging chants rang from the oval armlet. A piercing flash revealed a Yevon rune, one that glinted inside the orb-like gem on his chest. Ice-blue wings seemed to move of their own will, folding and flexing as they wished. Opalescent glitter sprinkled in front of his face, one held by mild confusion. Outstretched hands caught it and let him examine it.

"…_May avowed and momentous salvation ensue the Phantasy Knell at last."_

"You're all…so pretty!" Amy sighed dreamily.

At equidistant points did Sonic, Shadow, and Silver surround Yuna. Those graceful forms stunned everyone, and the children were ready to cry again for some reason. The reborn Aeons threw each arm to one side, and formed a triangular barrier.

"This must be that 'miraculous, transcendent power,' huh?" Knuckles breathed out. "Feh. I knew it."

Her glassy emeralds let go of more happy tears. "Shadow, Silver…and Sonic!"

Yuna's nacreous coat completely froze her. She could neither move nor speak, hear nor see. She couldn't even open her eyes. But the strangeness of it only compelled everyone to stare at the three hedgehogs: The left of Shadow, Silver, and Sonic's irises were blue.

And Sonic's resembled Yuna most of all. Ice-blue wings nestled into a fold. His toothy grin was as sweet as his wink. "You rang?"

* * *

M.P. Lilith: And now, my dear readers, the Paradigm you and I have all been waiting for! The Final Battle is two chapters away from commencing, but there's some terminology that may be unfamiliar. That's because they're crafted from my genius, smushed together with a few game-canon references.

But yes. A very Super-Robot-Monkey-Team-esque plot twist. (If you've watched that series to its entirety, you know what I mean.) The Illumine really did know exactly what he was doing. Now he's leaving the rest up to Lady Yuna and her brand new Aeons! Think of the rebirthed trio as themselves (not in Super Form) with Bahamut's halo and more feathery wings.

Now, these next two Paradigm consist of pre-battle prep and a "prelude" battle, respectively. I've always been looking forward to writing this. And I hope you are, too! Hope I don't screw _this_ one up! Let's go—to Paradigm Thirty-Nine!


	40. Paradigm Thirty-Nine: Archangelus Triune

**Sonic the Hedgehog: The Phantasy of Archangelus**

**Paradigm Thirty-Nine - Her Archangelus Triune**

"This is…!"

SPIRA'S VACUUM - Time Undefined…

"So awesome!" Charmy cheered with his little fists.

"I'll have to attest to that," Espio nodded. He knelt down in deepest respect. "You've returned…at a time _most _opportune."

Vector could only give the three hedgehogs a hardy thumbs up.

Which was returned with acknowledging nods.

"But…?"

Silver was the first to notice his partner inching toward him. A new heterochromia had entered his and his comrades' eyes. The blue iris caught Blaze off guard slightly. He could see her befuddlement. With it in mind, he smiled.

"What _is _this power?" Blaze's eyes watered. "Is it…a strange culmination of both our worlds? Is this the work of…Solaris somehow? Where did it all come from? I've never seen—or even heard of—the Providence Aeons!"

Silver's eyes beamed patience. Sonic and Shadow looked over to see her wobbly steps. Silver's wings nestled into a fold, letting his feet carry him to Blaze. Gentle hands caressed her body, pulling her into an understanding embrace. Her tears were able to fall, such a powerful calm had washed over her. She gasped from the warmth the contact brought.

"Don't you see, Blaze?" His platinum-blond wings rustled a little. The mythril halo behind his head stunned her. "We're _her _Aeons, now. She's using us as controllers."

"With that of the Chaos Emeralds, she's combined her power with the remaining pyreflies, and contracted a new pact between herself and us. Those three elements are what brought us back: The Emeralds, the pyreflies…and Lady Yuna herself." Shadow's explanation came with ease, as if continuing Silver's thought.

Tails was pointing at her statuette when he asked, "Is that why Lady Yuna turned to crystal?"

All three hedgehogs glanced back to see. The milky quality of the crystal led Silver to believe that her Seal had disappeared. It no longer bore the Carnal Fervor's Glyph. Theirs rested on the floor, now. Shadow was still able to see it, despite its brightness.

With that confirmation, Sonic and his comrades nodded. "And we need you guys to protect her while she's like this."

Everyone gasped. Such a heavy duty was already being placed on them. But Sonic was being far too serious to play it off.

"The battle against Solaris is close at hand," Sonic continued. "And she needs us to help her." His heterochromia closely mirrored that of his comrades'. "_All _of us." He threw them a thumbs up. "How's that? You up for it?" His smirk was everything but snarky. In fact, he was compelling them into the endeavor. To face it without doubt or fear. It especially hit the nerves of Knuckles, Vector, and even Espio. Though the chameleon was propelled to act out of duty, Knuckles and Vector just wanted to disprove Sonic and call his "bluff."

"You kiddin' me? Of course, we're up for it!" Vector recovered, and tapped his fists together. His grin was his readiness to fight.

"It'd be insulting to _all _of us if we weren't, y'know." Somehow, Rouge scavenged an overwhelming courage as well. She stepped up, swaggeringly bold. She locked eyes with Shadow's. Her heart melted at the sight of them, the blue iris strangely appealing to her. She smirked. "Considering all the times we've almost had the world's goose cooked, that is." She winked at him. The flush in her cheeks was pink with coyness, however.

"Rest assured, you three," Espio insisted. From his bow, his nod signaled utmost respect. "Our assistance is guaranteed. You can count on us."

"Organize a defensive line, then," Shadow instructed, ebony wings flinching at his shoulder blades. "Lady Yuna must be protected at all costs."

"If anything should happen to her, the Summoning and the bond between the four of us will be permanently severed…" Silver lowered his eyes.

Sonic had done the same, before finishing with, "…And we'd be dead again."

"Lady Yuna included. And she won't get another chance to summon us again." Shadow glanced back at the milky quartz statuette. Glittering colors swished around in it. Their vividness cascaded in Yuna's unearthly snowy tresses as well.

Sonic's eyes showed a concrete gleam. "She doesn't have another chance, you guys…_none _of us do. We only have one shot at defeating Solaris. If we miss, everything will be gone—her world _and _ours. So there's a lot riding on our victory…right, Lady Yuna?"

"_Very much so. But I will be with you, every step of the way."_

The Otherworlders gaped. Dr. Eggman swapped his sights around, but a pang of memory flashed through his brain. "Ah! It appears you haven't completely departed, my Lady?"

"_Correct, I have not. My fleshly vessel has become a conduit for this power, and I no longer reside within it. It and the Chaos Emeralds have combined energies, and through this medium can I guide__—and manipulate—my triplicate Aeons."_

The children blinked curiously. "But you're dead…technically, right?" Tails didn't want to sound too blunt.

"_More like enlightened, actually." _There was a sweet giggle. _"With the help of Nirvana, and all my loved ones, I have transcended the boundaries of my own body, and I'm able to assist my Aeons in this endeavor quite personally." _A soft hum. _"It's a wonderful feeling, too. I'm so glad I can help."_

"We are, too." A smile graced Silver's visage.

"As well as honored," Shadow added, crossing his arms.

"Yeah. You're never a burden, you know." Sonic winked at Yuna's statuette. "Never have been, never will be. And with that…!"

In unthinking unison, three pairs of wings flourished. Ice-blue feathers dazzled in a sharp brilliance, alongside bristling ebony and platinum-blond plumages. Nimble fingers flicked over invisible piano keys, as Silver's hand medallions gleamed familiar cyan. Shadow clenched his left fist, a burning crimson energy flashing along his arm, back and forth from pauldron to armlet. He stretched that arm behind his back, ready to guard Yuna's vessel from anything that threatened it. Sonic snapped his right fingers, and a dormant aura around his armor shattered. He showed a defensive wave, bluish energy shimmering up and down that arm.

So much energy coursed into the wing pairs that they had to bend forward. Each halo—of respective mythril, orichalcum, and adamant—motioned into a steady stationary spin. The trifecta of celestial beings resembled a pyramidal barrier. One of ultimate power, protection, and otherworldly loyalty.

Fierce sapphires peered over the shoulder to see the High Summoner. Their inquiry came in a splendid dutiful harmony: "What are your orders, Our Lady Yuna?"

* * *

Maester Seymour was unable to waken. His entire body had become Solaris's equivalence of a conduit, which forced the Guado Summoner to serve as a sacrificial vessel. Veins of chaotic blue energy swirled under his skin—his face, arms, chest, all encased a terrible transcendent power. The Sun Aeon's corrupt form could not be contained by Seymour's body alone. He knew this, but he needed the Maester's Summoning prowess to construct his true form. Slowly, Seymour's limbs blued with searing energy. Flares of smoky, crystalline tendrils stitched themselves into the tearing flesh. Eyes became vivid beyond comprehension; his clothes shredded away, leaving nothing behind. Solaris's Glyph beamed underneath Seymour's feet. His lips were moving on their own:

"_This Land of Spiraling Futility shall only glimpse into the Eye of Infinity's Vacuum and sail within its lightless oblivion forevermore. The Flames of Disaster and Dark Halcyon shall sear your flesh and tarnish your souls in mutilative perdition, unrelenting and preordained. They shall relish all sins and recompense with the Tides of Penance."_

The poor Maester was forced into summoning Solaris as his Final Aeon.

* * *

"Solaris is consuming the existing timelines of both our worlds as we speak," Dr. Eggman began to explain what he had personally observed. He glanced around. Pieces of the Vacuum were swirling into nothingness. Floating slabs of earth and pavement were crumbling like sand into them. Soft, forlorn wails echoed from their general directions, as well. "Spira is vanishing, bit by bit. And soon enough, time itself will break and disappear. The spell the combined Counterparts cast is called Infinity Void: It purposely destabilizes the flow of time so Solaris can reset its speed to whatever he wants. That instability caused a space-time rift, and it won't remain for much longer." Eggman looked back at the angelic trio. He furrowed his brows. "Solaris must be stopped; our world's existence is at stake, too. All resentment aside, we _must _work together to stop him. Therefore, I…am trusting the three of you." Eggman bowed his head, hands in a determined fold.

The three hedgehogs looked to one another before returning the Doctor's nod.

"As are we."

The three hedgehogs looked over to the defense their companions had drawn: Composed of Knuckles, Rouge, Espio, Vector, and Blaze, they all gave encouraging nods. Rouge's eyes watered a bit as she blew a kiss to Shadow; Espio showed a deep bend as Vector and Knuckles threw Sonic a thumbs up; Blaze whispered, "Just make sure you come back to us, all right?" with a somber smirk.

"Don't worry! We will!" Sonic winked, returning the lucky gesture.

Amy crowded the children around her. Tails held close to Cream and Cheese, with Charmy clinging to her waist. She marveled Yuna's pearlescent vessel. Her translucent tresses waved in the weightlessness of her powers' aura. Dewy beads rested on her shoulders, neck, even on Nirvana. The staff's crown still dazzled. And the Chaos Emeralds glittered, almost like pyreflies. Cheese snuggled closer into Tails and Cream's arms. "Chao chao…!" his infantile prattle wished them.

"Don't you worry, guys!" Amy cheered, despite her tearful voice. "We'll make sure Lady Yuna is A-okay!"

Silver was the first to glance at her, with Shadow and Sonic's gazes unconsciously following the motion. Their smirks assured her of their gratitude. "Thank you, Amy," came another harmony, attentive and thankful. "Thank you all."

Dr. Eggman did a quick scan of the Void. Slowly, but surely, more smaller platforms were disintegrating into the swirling blackness. He adjusted his glasses by smoothing his forefingers around the rims. He was trying to confirm the presence of dark matter, an undetectable substance commonly observed in astrophysical and quantum mechanical studies. But there was nothing scientific about Infinity Void: It was pure magic, and a particularly strong Time Magic spell, at that. So much power exuded from the deified Aeon that his glasses' analysis program couldn't even define it, let alone measure it.

"So much power!" Eggman murmured. "I see. At any rate, it seems the barrier the Void has created is meant to enclose Spira within this bleak atmosphere, keeping things from getting in and getting out. Apparently, not even metaphysical entities can escape this imprisonment." Eggman glanced at Yuna's crystallized form. "If they tried, they'd be destroyed. The pyreflies remaining will meet an unfit end if they stray too far. As sentient as they are, they are only the essences of previously living people…including past Summoners, like Lady Yuna here." His glasses gave a thoughtful gleam. "Hmm…?"

"_I can feel my father lending us his power, you three," _Yuna announced to Sonic, Shadow, and Silver. _"He's telling us to establish our battle parameters. And I have an idea for them."_

The three hedgehogs looked to one another again, a bit confused. But Sonic seemed totally psyched. "Lay it on us! I'm sure it'll be perfect!"

Rouge picked up on Eggman's self-talk. He was trying to formulate a solution to all of this. The genius's in-depth processes didn't let him overhear Yuna's plan. She smirked at him a little hopelessly. 'He should be using his heart…' She placed a faithful fist to her chest. '…Instead of his head right now.'

"_Into your positions, Archangelus Triune."_

All three hedgehogs heeded the command, without much calculation. Moving into the wider triangular pattern felt like second nature to them. It was strange, halfway familiar movement, as if the pattern was engaged by a natural defense mechanism. Halos spun, and wing pairs flared readily. Sonic glanced back at his; the feathers flowed from one shimmering aura to the next. He saw red flaring into icy aquamarine, then sparking yellow to fluid azure, ghostly ebon to a final dazzling magnolia. He smirked.

"_Archangelus Sonic. I hereby bequeath you with Prismatic Luster, your right pauldron, as well as your new designation. With Ifrit, Shiva, Ixion, Leviathan, Anima, and Yojimbo imbued into this power, you can utilize Black Magic into your strikes, using Dual Blades as offensive weapons. Go on, give it a try!" _A sweet chuckle was tagged at the end.

"Yeah!" Sonic gripped his hands. A subconscious energy welled into them. And when he opened them again, two chakram-daggers appeared. They strongly resembled Rikku's default weapons, especially with the "Prismatic Luster" engravings adding to the perk. His wings now gained a fiery sheen: It was one that rivaled a phoenix, in beauty and power. His Aeonic halo also gave a similar aura; he blinked at the orb in his breastplate, a new Yevon Glyph flashing inside it. He gripped them into his hands, twirled them, and held a battle stance. "Oh yeah! I can get used to this!" He winked.

"_Archangelus Shadow. I hereby bequeath you with Gilt Patina, your left pauldron, as well as your new designation. With its power, you can utilize Status Breakers and non-elemental magic attacks through the use of Magical Artillery. I guess we have Bahamut and Valefor to thank for that. Whatever machina you conjure up can be used, so think big!" _There was an odd pep in her tone.

"Understood!" Gilded armor encased both his wings. The golden halo spun into a wobbly rhythm as his mind and magic unified. The Glyph in his breastplate's orb matched the one under his palm. It expanded wider and wider, and soon enough he brought out what was waiting. Massive gun barrels crashed through the Glyph. With a quick catch on its handgrip, Shadow postured the huge Gatling gun onto his pauldron. His halo steadied, wings adjusting to the weight, and eyes inspecting the Spiran "Gilt Patina" inscribed on one barrel. An approving "Hmph" heralded his comrades' gawks.

After blinking wildly, Sonic stifled a snicker. "Heh! That's pretty big! …Suits you, though." He stifled another.

Shadow huffed through gritted teeth.

"_Archangelus Silver. I hereby bequeath you with Splendent Gleam, your hand medallions, as well as your new designation. The Magus Sisters have offered you their combined powers so you can cast a wide variety of White Magic. Your medallions maintain the Endymion Harness, the invisible reins that bind all of us together. And it is imperative for you to be extra-careful. Your offensive focus emanates from…your vocal chords! This special Microphone Staff amplifies your psychic power in the form of protective regalia."_

Identical Glyphs flashed in Silver's gem and both his palms. Platinum-blond feathers and crystal halo radiated suddenly, as well. He blinked at the rod materializing from them: In color it resembled the one belonging to the Zanarkand Summoner Lenne, but in shape it looked more like a Summoner's staff. Two curved wings were sculpted in the microphone's head, and their presence caught Silver off guard. "Whoa…!" Inscribed into each wing was "Splendent" and "Gleam" in Spiran Script.

"_Do you know the Hymn of the Fayth, Silver?"_ Yuna asked.

Silver nodded vigorously. A tiny blush graced his cheeks.

"_That's good, because now all of you do. Your minds are linked, and I will use this connection—your Endymion Harness—to assist you in battle. You three will be performing this song, if everything goes well." _The shy giggle was meant to encourage the three hedgehogs.

"Right," the three returned with approving nods.

Yuna's vessel brightened, as did the Emeralds surrounding her. Unbeknownst to the other Otherworlders, more islands were arising from the Void's depths. There were eight of them, and they appeared to be waiting.

"_Archangelus Triune. Heed my every command, and I can assure our victory."_

The three halos_—_adamant pearl, gilded orichalcum, and crystalline mythril_—_flared into a faster, unwavering rhythm. Blue irises sparked with righteous fury, the High Summoner's likeness elevating the four-way bond between Aeon and Summoner. The deltoid arrangement looked more promising, just as their own Glyph beamed beneath Yuna's kneel. Prayerful hands couldn't let go of Nirvana; its roseate crown never stopped glowing. Her face was frozen into a relieved, faithful smile.

"_It's time. You know what you have to do," _Yuna reminded them sternly. _"Keep the promise."_

The triplicate Aeons nodded. And slowly began to ascend.

"_The promise Yu Yevon made all those centuries ago…"_

Shadow had shut his eyes and delved back into reflection. His connection to his comrades' and Summoner's minds allowed him to see the events of the Machina War and the millennium thereafter.

"_The promise the Apocryphal Lovers have unwillingly forgotten…"_

Silver realized their failure's consequence by viewing Yuna's vision. The turbulence of the Lovers' separation, the unfulfilled promise to reunite, the Carnal Fervor's searing rage and despair, the Mystic Illumine's twisted desperation and inky lachrymosity. A myriad of windows opened up, his Lady Lenne's sacrifice was now understandably justified. Silver saw the light in its truth. And came to a unified decision.

"_You must save them, my Triune."_

Sonic nodded. Remembered his personal promise to the true Mystic Illumine. At the sight of his breaking, hopeful smile Sonic's eyes flared open. A renewed and empowered sense of duty emblazoned his spirit, alongside those of his teammates. He, Silver, and Shadow pierced through the Eye like blades. Their will and determination drove them to blaze at supersonic speeds. The white pupil was bastioned by several magic shields. But they crashed through the hieroglyphic seals, one by one, howling fearlessly.

"_Now: Ascend."_

Honesty filled the Summoner's likeness. "We will save them, Yuna. We owe it to them."

Maester Seymour's body had completely crystallized. His face was left in a remorseful grimace. Fallen tears iced the gentle half-Guado visage. His eyes were veiled, lifted to the Aeonic Sun. The God that he was forced to sacrifice himself to.

_More memories framed themselves into a cumulative image, one that all three hedgehogs were able to solidify their valiance toward: High Priests Zelsuric and Halma were in an unforgettable brace. Zelsuric could no longer hold back his tears, but Halma was able to tenderly kiss them away. Their hands wished never to part ever again._

"…Because they deserve to be happy, too."


	41. Paradigm Forty-One: Refraction Phase

**Sonic the Hedgehog: The Phantasy of Archangelus**

**Paradigm Forty - The End's Eye, Refraction Phase**

"I see it! The last seal!"

Silver's cry sharpened the attention of his comrades. But Shadow and Sonic's eyes sharpened even further.

They glared at the mystifying lights beaming in front of them. Numerous flashes filled the space between the Providence Aeons and the Eye's final seal. Glaring back at them was the Yu Yevon Glyph, its runic eye haunted by the Sun Aeon's loom.

"We don't have time for this!" Shadow snapped.

"Are they—?" Sonic gasped.

Up ahead, halved mirror images appeared around them. Alternating between the three, the masses seemed evenly proportioned. Miasma distorted the left halves of their faces, due to the insufficient duplication. It seemed that even Solaris couldn't fathom the new power. It was one he knew he lacked, and he was probably calculating a counterbalance. Much to the instability of both his Counterparts.

"Clones." Shadow looked furious. But there was a calmness that rivaled the eye of a storm. "They're weak, but they'll prove troublesome due to sheer quantity."

Something in the half-masked faces looked demonic. By possession, frenzied by the request and eagerness to destroy their targets. Their left eyes composed only of swirling darkness and fiery-blue Yu Yevon sigils. A crazed glee adorned each face, one by one. Like an arc of strained insanity.

Shadow sneered. "The Illumine must be at the helm of this. He's stalling us!"

"Can we take them all out? With one shot?" Silver asked.

"It would be much faster." A sweat drop clung to Sonic's temple.

"_No. Stay calm, my Triune. Let me handle them!" _Yuna's voice called out. _"Follow my lead!"_

"Yes, Milady!" all three Aeons returned.

Choral shrieks bellowed from each and every clone. And at a speed that just about paralleled their own, they charged.

"Here comes the first wave!" Shadow accounted.

"_Disembody."_

There came a swift, disabling flicker. Without any time to be confused, the three hedgehogs moved out into three separate directions. They aimed to face each side of the frontal assault.

"_You must move freely and work in tandem. The opposing forces will be eradicated easier this way. Don't hesitate to help each other out! Now: Formation Delta Shift!"_

In quick, stylish return smaller twin sigils heralded the birth of two more Microphones like Silver's—a jade one for Sonic and carnelian for Shadow. The only other details that differed were the martial attachments: Instead of resembling a staff, Sonic's looked more like a double-headed axe. Two adamantine heads curved from the Mike's crown. Shadow's carnelian Microphone strongly resembled a carbine. Though the instrument's head was mostly intact, a large trigger branched around it. A familiar psychic power was shared between each Aeon and his weapon.

"_Use your Microphones to your advantage! Cast powerful chords to attack!"_

"Roger!"

Upon striking particular notes, the three hedgehogs composed unforeseen arpeggios. From which, particular weapons were created: Silver's treble summoned multiple Shrouds, or shimmering veils, en masse over his targets. The clones' movements became nearly jellified. Upon swiftly materializing in his place, Shadow blasted a tenor, which blasted an arsenal of magical revolvers. Quick-drawn bullets blazed through the clones' "hearts," and on contact starlit lapis sparked inside. Sonic finalized the assault with a strong, conclusive middle note. In it, he arched his back forward, allowing his halo to spin and send out a flurry of chakram. Those half-crescent blades sliced through the affected clones. Their shrieks signaled victory, but also undeniably painful remorse.

Psychic energy twirled the Aeonic Microphones. Their correspondent names were etched into each shaft—into aquamarine "Splendent Gleam," garnet "Gilt Patina," and azure "Prismatic Luster."

Heterochromous irises refocused. Inner blues swelled. With forgiveness, grace, and unrelenting mercy. Each mimicry that dissolved came with those feelings. Blessings that could only be perceived through the corrupt God's plans foiling. They fought, horde after horde. Waves became more desperate, more frenzied with each small victory.

So, Solaris issued a new wave. One of stealth. The berserk swarm sped through the Eye. They were flocking straight for Yuna.

"No! Lady Yuna!" All three hedgehogs tossed their attention away from the feint.

"_Safer Alpha!"_

The Aeons disappeared in a flash. And returned to Yuna's sides. Shadow's wings gilded in front of him, hands outstretched, and golden halo revolving posthaste. A magical barrier burst from his palms and stopped the berserker copies in their tracks. They were left to claw into and beat at the shield.

With them amassing against it, Shadow strained. "Sonic!"

"I'm on it!" Flawlessly, the blue hedgehog's silhouette ducked through the shield, and soon he greeted the attackers with a mighty swing of his axe blade. The cut went beyond the instrument and through all the clones that'd multiplied.

"Do not fret, My Lady," Silver huffed in relief, "you're safe now." He cast three magical walls around Yuna and all his friends. "The strongest of the Protect, Shell, and Reflect spells should protect all of you. They'll only hold for so long, everyone."

"In the meantime, give yourselves some time to let this all sink in," Sonic finished Silver's thought. He winked back at the Otherworlders. "And don't bother trying to think a way outta this, Egghead! Let us handle it—you put your faith in us, didn'tcha?"

Unable to catch the mad scientist's response, the three Aeons zoomed back toward the battlefield.

Everyone was stunned by their split-second protection. Time felt like it was elapsing faster than before; it was a bizarre feeling to all of them. Except High Summoner Yuna, of course, who was immune to the change. Her body may have crystallized, but she was fighting alongside her new Aeons. She could only discern the spatiotemporal changes through her Aeons. Knuckles' eyes wandered over to her breezy, white tresses. She looked invincible. But the echidna figured such a speedy response to her call from the Archangelus Triune proved otherwise. Even more so, the very opposite. The echidna frowned a little.

"_All right: Formation Beta Shift."_

The children stuck close to Amy, whose wishful gaze stayed focused on the opaque battle that raged on. She could feel the forceful clashes and hear the offensive strikes connect. The consequent screeches the clones let out only saddened her more. 'I can hear them again…!' Amy's tears flourished at the realization.

Cream saw them and made a nervous face. "Chao-chao, chao chao…!" Cheese begged her as he wiggled his face against her chest. "Oh, please don't cry, Amy!" Cream repeated with her own tears squeezing through her eyelids.

'But…! I can hear…the pain and regret in their screams again!' Amy hiccupped. She reflexively brought the five of them closer to her.

Quiet tears cradled Tails' eyes. 'Stay strong. Help us be strong for them,' came the boy's sober prayer.

* * *

Dissonant grunts huffed. The Illumine's mind raced, processing faster than any supercomputer the Otherworlders' had ever known. His eyes wouldn't settle, their focus was attentive to the Triune's movements. Nearly invisible pupils were shared with his carnal lover. The Fervor was building energy, stabilizing the final stage toward their fusion.

Located Inside Solaris, spectral waves swelled underneath them. Beneath their coexistent forms was the Sin Glyph. Tendrils of bluing fire enwrapped their remaining limbs. Bodies unified in such a disfigured assembly: Still locked in a lovers' embrace, the Counterparts' faces had melted together. The Illumine's left eye was Infinity Void's Eye, and all that was there now was the Sin Glyph. Only cobalt magma served as the rest of the Fervor's face. Bubbling from constant instability, it continued to bleed across in rivulets. It was a slow restructuring, but both entities had senses of awareness. Though, they were of synergetic, focused, and particular self-regard.

"_My-y__—love—we—must—de-estroy." _The words were very broken. Voices stricken with pained, yet vengeful, realization. Magma bled from the Illumine's Sin Glyph. _"Ev-rythi-n-ng—must—fall—in-n-to—etern-al—slumber . One—with-th—death. Spir-al-l—into—futili-ili-ty."_

There in the Sea of Sorrow.

* * *

"There's no end to them!" His diamond halo was a dervish. The Glacial Aeon, Shiva's Glyph flashed just after Silver struck a falsetto tone. Then a furious barrage of ice-kissed sword tips jabbed into dozens of Triune clones. From overhead and through their "hearts." More consequent wails.

A gasp. "Aim for the Glyphs!" His golden halo, a cyclone, and a ring of halberds phased through the Etheric Aeon, Ixion's Glyph. He swung them across the enemy line, in the most accurate wide arch. Upon beheading them, Shadow looked away. And sharp bangs burst from the rifle attachments. Lightning bullets surged through the enemies' Glyphs. The targets were electrocuted, as were the clones close by. Their piercing cries still dissonant and filled with regret. Shadow finished, "They can't recreate themselves out of nothing, not without a source."

"Good point! All right, one more!" A phoenix blaze ignited from Sonic's wings and hastening halo. Ifrit's Glyph appeared in the area underneath another doppelganger swarm. It was closing in, but Sonic was ready. "C'mon…I dare ya!"

Harried trills and prone talons. They went against a clever smirk. The Infernal Aeon's Glyph broke like shattered glass. A cataract of chakram shot up, slashing the necks of all the clones. But he wasn't finished: Another's Glyph appeared, the Springtide Aeon, Yojimbo. From where it was_—_positioned behind Sonic_—_the weapons summoned would surely scored a hit. So a blade storm of _katana_, _wakazashi_, and _kozuka_ streamed. Weapon pairs scissored into the fakes' eyes.

'Please forgive us, Illumine…!' Sonic's heterochromia spied the doppelgangers' pyreflies spiraling back toward the Eye's final seal. They splashed into it, just like rain droplets. His brows sank. 'But it's for your own good!'

* * *

"…_mu-ust—destroy-y. We—must—de-stroy."_

The God's corpus entered its final metamorphosis. A more perfect form was transmuting. Limbs were stronger, lithe, more sound. Legs were absent, but a vespid tail replaced them. In the abdominal cavity was a bright red orb, in striking semblance to the Fervor's primordial form. An iridescence coated his entire finalized body. A halo, several times larger than that of the Astral Aeon, Bahamut himself, was mounted against his back. Dormant power began to freeze over. Six intricate plates revolved around the crown-shaped disk.

The dual-toned staccato sounded hopeless. Lightless. Severed from their salvation. Brimming with an unwavering, irreversible hellish bend. The Lovers' mind and body had completely synchronized. And their objective was even closer at hand. The Sin Glyph now functioned as the Aeonic Deity's face. Such a foreboding visage. Only a black mirror. Imprinted with the Eye of Despair. Now, all that was left were the Tides.

"_We__—sha-all—destro-oy."_

He had reasoned to become Spira's salvation. Everyone's salvation. Their own. Even if it meant the end of all things.

"_And__—we—shall—on-nly—de-estroy."_

The Illumine's mind was made up. The Fervor's will was final. Unchangeable. Undying. Of absolute permanence. There was nothing in the world that could make it change.

"_We__—are—bou-und—to—destruction."_

It was Humanity that spelled out its own demise. There would be no mercy for such impudence. Both Counterparts would ensure its promise, the Human-driven apocalypse. His fist would smite, and his reign would permeate. Nothingness would rule evermore.

But as long as they were together, no tears or pleas or prayers would rend them again. Spira was at their mercy. But a mercy unrequited.

"_We__—a-are—the—destroyers."_

A forlorn quality lilted in the ghastly harmony.

"_We__—ca-an—be—no-othing—else."_

There was also a grade of complete and utter anguish.

All three Providence Aeons felt that if Solaris had a true face, there would be endless tears streaming. Bubbling. Pearling. Like in the Farplane Glen.

With the thought roused a stronger righteous fury. Sonic tailed the pyreflies and impaled the Yu Yevon Glyph. It was a much stronger Protect spell, he surmised.

"We _have _to break through!" Sonic howled. "C'mon! _C'mon!_"

Cracks that appeared proved infinitesimal against the massive sigil protecting the path to Solaris. But Shadow and Silver dashed in, armed with Dual Weapons of their own. Shadow's Ballistic Knives penetrated the magic wall with bayonet attachments, but soon after barrages of submachine ammunition fired into it. The heel of Silver's Microphone Blade stabbed into it, as well. Nonspecific and bellicose, a primal roar formed a powerful drill, which burrowed deeper into the defensive magic.

Their impressive war cries duly aided in the dismantlement of Solaris's Protect.

But the Sun God's empty, dutiful knowledge could only repeat: _"We—mu-ust—destroy-y. We—must—de-stroy."_

The End was here.

* * *

JunAegileus777: Name change~! Anyway, that's the prequel battle. Next Paradigm comes the real deal. Nothin' like a sad and scary Boss Battle to wrap up this fic, huh? Our Aeonic angel trio must face the final beast with righteous fury and poignant valiance. The resolve of Sonic's promise will be tested in this fight.

It still feels like the story's details are pouring in. Gotta fix that, since this _is_ the Boss Battle. But more details will leak out, if you've got good magnifying glasses (meaning your eyes). There are different battle commands that Yuna issues to the Triune. I figured I'd explain what they were and how they worked as they fought. Because they have no time to be confused...but you guys do! If you are, I'm sorry; I'm doing my best not to do that. I do hope you're enjoying this, because next time Paradigm Forty-One will be Solaris's first "phase"...!


End file.
